Knowledge is Power
by DZ2
Summary: Something weird happened to Harry on the night he survived the Killing Curse. Something that turns an ordinary boy into the Smartest Wizard Alive: they say knowledge is power? I guess that makes Harry a God!
1. Harrison Potter

Knowledge is Power: A Harry Potter Fan Fiction

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or any of its associated characters: all rights belong to JK Rowling. I do not own any crossover references used in the story: all rights belong to their original creators. I do own any OC spells explained at the end of a chapter.

 **Plot:** Something weird happened to Harry on the night he survived the Killing Curse. Something that turns an ordinary boy into the Smartest Wizard Alive: they say knowledge is power? Then I guess that makes Harry a God!

 **Author's Note:** So, here's an odd, if funny little idea that's been inspired by things from several fandoms and interesting little titbits thrown in for good measure. Admittedly, I don't know if you'd call this story a serious one, but it _is_ meant to be something real and not, exactly, something you'd call a crack fiction, so I hope you can enjoy the adventure and the fun along the way.

And, as always, if you don't like it, don't read it.

 **Dedication:** I'd like to dedicate this story to my many good friends and loyal fans: my recommended reads are _Saviour of Magic_ by Colt01, _For Love of Magic_ by Noodlehammer, _Harry Potter and the Methods of Rationality_ by Less Wrong, _Partially Kissed Hero_ by Perfect Lionheart, _Harry Potter and the Daft Morons_ and _Angry Harry and the Seven_ by Sinyk, _Harry Potter and the Prince of Slytherin_ by The Sinister Man, _Harry Potter and the Rune Stone Path_ by Temporal Knight, _A Study in Magic_ and _A Study in Magic: The Application_ by Books of Change, _Dark and Light_ by Pleasedial123 and _Harry Potter: My Life Is My Own_ by Sashian

 **Key Pairing:** Eventual Harmony;

 **Other Pairings:** To be confirmed

Normal Speech

'Thoughts'

/ _Parseltongue_ /

{ _Foreign Languages_ }

Chapter 1: Harrison Potter

For as long as he could remember, Harrison _Harry_ James Potter had always loved to read.

That being said, given he couldn't forget _anything_ about his life, even if he wanted to, in the case of some things, it would be more-appropriate to say that Harrison had always loved to read for as long as he was able to do it.

As a child, while others were busy generally being the way kids are, little Harrison – or _Harry_ as he'd been known before he'd decided all on his own that he liked Harrison better – was reading books, examining newspapers and generally learning as much as he could about the world. He couldn't explain it and neither could anyone who saw him, especially when some people often claimed he was _looking at the pictures_ or messing about trying to read and learn above and beyond his station.

However, when he turned round and gave them an avid description of what he'd been reading, they soon shut up and, while many of the people he knew saw this talent as a good thing, there were those who saw it as wrong, weird or just plain freakish.

Take Harrison's _family,_ for example…

 _ **Knowledge is Power**_

Mr and Mrs Dursley – otherwise known as Vernon and Petunia – liked to believe they were the cream of the crop and that everything about them was normal. From their snooty, unpleasant, _we're-better-than-you-and-we-know-it_ attitude to the fact that they encouraged their only son, Dudley Dursley, to become morbidly-obese and turn into something of a bully, the Dursleys were _anything_ but normal.

So when Harrison had wound up on their doorstep, dumped there like he was nothing more than a parcel, the normal lives of the Dursleys were threatened by this alien presence. But, for a time, they put up with him, even going as far as assigning him chores while Dudley was generally treated like royalty, meaning he did nothing and Harrison did everything.

However, when the boys started school and Harrison was labelled as a _prodigy_ while Dudley was constantly being referred to specialists about his lack of personal development or his obesity, the shit hit the fan for the Dursleys. As a result, Vernon Dursley took it upon himself to _lose_ Harry in a large crowd in London, which led to the young boy being left alone, scared and, at the same time, curious about what was going on.

When the police found him, Harrison told them what had happened _and_ gave them an address, but when reports came back saying that the house was empty and it looked like it had been abandoned, Harrison was left homeless.

As a result, he soon joined the ranks of St Christopher's Children's Home for Boys where his _skills_ with learning, reading and his personal, mental and physical growths were all observed with careful scrutiny and interest. At the same time, Harrison also kept one ear to the ground for any mention of the Dursleys, if only so he could enjoy the looks on their faces when he was sent back to them.

After another three years in the orphanage, however, Harrison never heard from them again, but he'd actually stopped caring, choosing instead to be the only thing they'd clearly wanted him to be in life.

Alone, relying on nothing and no-one but himself and his smarts to survive.

And that was just fine with Harrison.

 _ **Knowledge is Power**_

Shortly after Harrison's ninth birthday, however, he was surprised when a kind, caring family finally decided to free him from the humdrum cycle of life and the rut he was in at St Christopher's.

At first, Harrison genuinely believed they wanted him to be their son, but it was soon clear that their true intentions were more-selfish: for one, they expected him to spend hours on end poring over books that _no_ nine year old should have access to.

It wasn't that he minded the studies, however; on the contrary, Harrison took to the new knowledge and the studies like a fish to water, but when he realised that the only love and pride he'd get from his _family_ was the love and kindness of having a _child genius_ for a son and expecting him to be the next Prime Minister or some other rubbish, he soon lost interest.

When he tried going back to St Christopher's, explaining that he didn't feel right staying with the Millers, as was their name, Harrison was _forced_ back when Mr Miller put on the façade of a kind, loving parent and insisted Harrison return home. When he _got_ home, however, Harrison found bolts on his door, _handcuffs_ to his desk and a _huge_ stack of books and information for him to learn, all of which made him feel like a prisoner in his own home – not that he called it a home.

That was the first and _last_ time Harrison put any trust in adults seeing him as anything more than a symbol or just a little kid.

Weirdly, one week later, Mr and Mrs Miller found themselves under scrutiny for tax evasion and claims of embezzlement from their businesses, both of which had them arrested shortly afterwards while Harrison was returned to St Christopher's. Even weirder, however, was, when the businesses – a high-ranked manager's post with Selfridge's for Mrs Miller while Mr Miller was CEO with Halifax Bank – went looking for the money that had been embezzled – totalling somewhere in the region of 2.5 _million_ pounds – they found no trace of the cash, let alone any sign that it had been diverted into an offshore account or any other hidden secrets.

Yet records of Mr and Mrs Miller's accounts said the money _had_ been there, but nobody could explain where it had gone or how it had been done so expertly.

No-one, that is, except for the scheming, amused little boy who'd been returned to St Christopher's.

A little boy whom, when questioned, denied having _any_ knowledge of such funds or money.

Denials that were believed as well; after all, who'd suspect a ten-year-old boy of being able to _understand_ what embezzlement was, let alone how to use things like finances with such grown-up matters as bank accounts?

 _ **Knowledge is Power**_

Outside of the public eye once more, Harrison continued to grow, though not without silently congratulating himself on using everything the Millers had forced him to learn to bring about their downfall.

The two-point-five million was a nice compensation package as well.

For the next few months, he continued to be a resident at St Christopher's, deciding to stay as far away from potential adoptions and foster families as he could, especially since he knew they'd probably be the same as the Millers with their hunger for fame in taking in a _gifted_ child.

And for a while, Harrison was content being as far out of the spotlight as he could get.

That is, until the day when a strange letter, so _precisely_ addressed to him that it might as well have been a laser fixed on his location in preparation for a nuclear strike, found its way into his hands.

On that day, Harrison found something that _really_ interested him; something more than books and cleverness and the pursuit of knowledge.

He found something…he _didn't_ know…

 **So, a weird start, I think you'll agree, but it looks like our hero is** _ **definitely**_ **more than he appears, but is Hogwarts ready for him?**

 **Also, with greater knowledge and a strong sense of self-adaptation under his belt, what will the future hold for this** _ **very**_ **different Boy-Who-Lived?**

 **Keep Reading to Find Out**

 **Next Chapter: Harrison meets a rather interesting man whom seems to admire his hunger for knowledge; also, what he** _ **doesn't**_ **know becomes something he can and** _ **will**_ **know about in due time, but, again, is he prepared for Hogwarts? And, more importantly, is Hogwarts prepared for** _ **him?**_

 **Please Read and Review**


	2. Is This a Joke?

Knowledge is Power

 **Disclaimer:** SEE FIRST CHAPTER

 **Plot:** Something weird happened to Harry on the night he survived the Killing Curse. Something that turns an ordinary boy into the Smartest Wizard Alive: they say knowledge is power? Then I guess that makes Harry a God!

 **Author's Note:** So, here's an odd, if funny little idea that's been inspired by things from several fandoms and interesting little titbits thrown in for good measure. Admittedly, I don't know if you'd call this story a serious one, but it _is_ meant to be something real and not, exactly, something you'd call a crack fiction, so I hope you can enjoy the adventure and the fun along the way.

And, as always, if you don't like it, don't read it.

 **Dedication:** I'd like to dedicate this story to my many good friends and loyal fans: my recommended reads are _Saviour of Magic_ by Colt01, _For Love of Magic_ by Noodlehammer, _Harry Potter and the Methods of Rationality_ by Less Wrong, _Partially Kissed Hero_ by Perfect Lionheart, _Harry Potter and the Daft Morons_ and _Angry Harry and the Seven_ by Sinyk, _Harry Potter and the Prince of Slytherin_ by The Sinister Man, _Harry Potter and the Rune Stone Path_ by Temporal Knight, _A Study in Magic_ and _A Study in Magic: The Application_ by Books of Change, _Dark and Light_ by Pleasedial123 and _Harry Potter: My Life Is My Own_ by Sashian

 **Key Pairing:** Eventual Harmony;

 **Other Pairings:** To be confirmed

Normal Speech

'Thoughts'

/ _Parseltongue_ /

{ _Foreign Languages_ }

 **Review Answers:**

 **Jostanos: You have no idea how right you are, my friend;**

 **SasukeShouldDie: Oh yes, he** _ **could**_ **do that…** _ **but**_ **he's not going to;**

 _And for a while, Harrison was content being as far out of the spotlight as he could get._

 _That is, until the day when a strange letter, so precisely addressed to him that it might as well have been a laser fixed on his location in preparation for a nuclear strike, found its way into his hands._

 _On that day, Harrison found something that really interested him; something more than books and cleverness and the pursuit of knowledge._

 _He found something…he didn't know…_

Chapter 2: Is This a Joke?

It was just another ordinary day for the kids in St Christopher's and while many enjoyed the summer sun out in the yard and discussed potential adoptions, there was one whom was where he preferred to be: inside, surrounded by the gateways to knowledge and greatness.

Indeed, looking at him, anyone would find it hard to believe there could be _anything_ unusual about the boy known as Harrison Potter; with his black hair that never seemed to lie flat and his emerald-green eyes that never seemed to lose their calculating, but innocent gleam, he was described by most as an angel – though many more would call him a fallen angel. The summer sun had also given him a healthy tan that accentuated his angelic features, as well as the air of nobility and pride in his facial features.

Unlike many of his peers, Harrison was dressed in a skin-hugging short-sleeved shirt as well as a pair of loose, dark-blue chinos, which _would_ have looked informal, if not casual on another student, but, on Harrison, it made him look older than he was.

He had a single black biro nestled comfortably behind one ear while his hands held onto a copy of his favourite book, _David Copperfield,_ which he read with the same bored, but private look about him that showed he was happier inside with the book than outside.

He could also imagine what it'd be like to be someone like Copperfield or another Dickensian character…well, except for Oliver Twist anyway. (1)

Unlike Oliver, he didn't _need_ family holding him back and expecting him to be something he wasn't.

As he finished the book for what seemed to be the tenth time since he'd first been given the copy as a birthday present, Harrison sniffed before he leaned back against the window sill and looked out of the window. His room was on the less-sunny side of the orphanage, which meant that any sunlight wouldn't hit the area until much later in the day.

Just one of the reasons Harrison liked it so much; however, as he looked out of the window, watching the leaves of a nearby oak tree blow in the summer breeze, Harrison's eyes narrowed slightly when he caught sight of something _very_ strange making its way towards him.

It _looked_ like a dark-grey tawny owl, but Harrison knew _that_ was impossible: tawny owls…heck… _any_ owls were nocturnal and didn't like to fly during the day, especially an almost-cloudless sunny day like this one. And yet, the more he watched the owl flying towards his residence, Harrison felt his eyes narrow even further as the fact it _was_ an owl became even more evident until, realising it was flying to _his_ window, Harrison clicked the latch open. This allowed the strange creature to soar through the open window where it landed nimbly on the edge of his feet, which were currently resting on the sill with the rest of him.

For a moment, the owl shook itself before, to Harrison's bewilderment, he watched as the owl offered one of its talons to him, revealing an even stranger sight: a yellowish-coloured envelope that appeared to be sealed with a red wax seal. As Harrison eyed the seal, he took note of the design it bore: a surprising, but interesting quartet of beasts surrounding a large letter H.

There was an eagle, a badger, a snake and a lion, all of which looked as though they were supposed to mean something, but Harrison didn't know what that something was.

As for the owl who carried the oddly-sealed envelope, it didn't seem to move too quickly, which told Harrison it was waiting for him to relieve it of its burden; even when he did so, however, Harrison saw the owl remain exactly where it was, save for when he moved his feet, which caused it to hop off his socked feet and onto the sill.

"Strange bird," drawled Harrison, looking away from the owl as he eyed the envelope it had given him; aside from the odd seal and the parchment used to design said envelope, the only other thing Harrison noticed was an address written on the reverse in emerald-green ink.

 _Mr H Potter_

 _Room 7_

 _St Christopher's Orphanage_

 _Guildford_

 _Surrey_

"Strangely specific," muttered Harrison, turning the envelope over once more before, lifting it to his face, he cracked the seal with his _teeth,_ but not before he also took a closer look at the envelope. It had come from a place where it was handled respectfully, since Harrison couldn't make out any creases or hints of a stamp; it also looked like whoever had addressed the envelope had either done so with stencils or some kind of computerised text printed onto the paper.

How else was the writing style so perfect, yet so unrecognizable that it looked almost _too_ -perfectly written to have been done by a human hand?

As for the seal, it was candle wax, but there was an underlying tang of some hidden scent wherever the writer had sent the letter from; something like polished wood or…he didn't know…some kind of _plant_?

Wherever it had come from, Harrison was even more intrigued; as he cracked the seal, he gently examined the contents of the letter, which turned out to be a single letter with _two_ pieces of parchment, one of which looked more like a shopping list while the other had a _very_ unusual header.

 _HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY_

"What is this? Some sort of unfunny joke?" scoffed Harrison, ignoring the _long_ list of accolades concerning someone named Albus Dumbledore as he turned his attention to the letter itself.

 _Dear Mr Potter,_

 _We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

 _Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July._

 _Yours sincerely,_

 _Minerva McGonagall_

 _Deputy Headmistress_

'A school?' thought Harrison, re-reading the letter several times while he wondered to himself, 'An _actual_ school with an actual Deputy Head and Headmaster? But what kind of a name is _Hogwarts_ anyway? And why would they say I've been accepted? I certainly don't remember being offered a place to begin with. And they _await my owl…_ so…what? Am I supposed to send a reply back with this unusual bird?'

For a moment, Harrison eyed the owl sceptically before he turned the letter over, reading the second parchment as carefully and with the same air of curious scrutiny as he did the first letter;

 _HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY_

 _UNIFORM_

 _First-year students will require: Three sets of plain work robes (black)_

 _One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear_

 _One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)_

 _One winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)_

 _Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags._

 _COURSE BOOKS_

 _All students should have a copy of each of the following: The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk_

 _A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot_

 _Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling_

 _A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch_

 _One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore_

 _Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger_

 _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander_

 _The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble_

 _OTHER EQUIPMENT: 1 wand_

 _1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)_

 _1 set glass or crystal phials_

 _1 telescope_

 _1 set brass scales_

 _Students may also bring, if they desire, an owl OR a cat OR a toad._

 _PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICK_

 _Yours sincerely,_

 _Lucinda Thomsonicle-Pocus_

 _Chief Attendant of Witchcraft Provisions_

'If this is a joke, it's _starting_ to get funny,' thought Harrison dryly, looking more to the list of books as he wondered, 'Who are these authors? Newt Scamander? Bathilda Bagshot? Quentin Trimble? They don't sound like bestsellers…but I admit; it's funny because they _actually_ sound like a bunch of interesting reads.'

Shaking his head as he thought on the humour of the moment – as _miniscule_ as it was – Harrison sighed before, removing his pen from behind his ear, he picked up his book once more and, turning it over, he rested the invitation letter on top of it, giving him a hard surface to write on, while he penned his response.

Once he was done, he offered the letter to the owl before he said, "Well, off you go, Archimedes; I'm sure Merlin's waiting for your return. Say hi to the Wart for me too, won't you?"

If the owl even suspected the fact he was being sarcastic, it didn't seem offended or amused; instead, it took off silently from the bedroom window, leaving Harrison alone with his thoughts and the _small_ glimmer of humour that lingered in the back of his mind.

Although he didn't admit it – well, to anyone but himself – there was a part of Harrison that couldn't help but think, 'Please let it be true…because it's a whole new world to explore, new knowledge to claim and new levels of greatness to reach.'

Another part of him, however, couldn't help but also think, 'Ha, ha, very funny; my name's Bugs Bunny…and I say: it's your move now… _Doc!_ '

 _ **Knowledge is Power**_

When Minerva McGonagall received a response from one of the students whom she'd dispatched the traditional acceptance letter to, she was a little surprised, as well as a little aghast at the air of pride and mockery that was written in the response from said student.

This was only heightened by the fact that it was addressed to one student in particular, but Minerva didn't think of that as she read the response;

 _Dear "Deputy Headmistress McGonagall" (kindly note the air-quotes there)_

 _Let me first congratulate you on making me smile with regards to your insane letter regarding the impossible existence of magic, let alone the even-more impossible existence of a school where one can become a wizard – or witch in the case of the females of the species._

 _However, the only thing that amuses me about your pathetic excuse for fun and games is the creativity that must have gone into naming those books and creating such interesting topics. Now, don't get me wrong, I admire and appreciate LARPing as much as the next boy, but I have never had any ambitions to join any of them: whether they're Tolkien fans, Pratchett fans or even King fans, let alone the embarrassing LARPers who go around in Lucas' gear and call it normal._

 _So, if you want me to_ actually _consider your joke even an_ iota _of truth, it's going to take something truly spectacular; therefore, I cordially invite you to arrange the necessary proof and deliver it to my address on the anniversary of my birth: July 31_ _st_ _._

 _If you convince me, I'll attend your "school" but if not, I have the names and addresses of several well-known therapists and psychiatrists who can help you keep your jokes in better taste._

 _As a wise man once said: extraordinary claims require extraordinary evidence and, sorry, but even my hunger for knowledge and your amusing book titles barely qualify as that._

 _Ball's in your court._

 _Yours sincerely,_

 _Harrison James Potter_

Staring in disbelief at the way the letter talked about such things as magic and Hogwarts being _fake,_ Minerva felt horror rise up in her heart.

How could Lily and James' son _not_ believe in magic?

How could he call Hogwarts a fake?

Why did he seem so… _different_ from the little boy she'd seen delivered to those damn Muggles?

Had she been thinking clearly, Minerva might have noted the address on the letter; however, with fear and disbelief clouding her senses, the only thing she could do was oblige one request on the letter.

Extraordinary evidence.

Fortunately, she knew just the colleague who'd be able to provide that and more in _spades…_

 **Chapter 2 and, talk about surprises around every corner: Harrison** _ **doesn't**_ **believe in magic, but he's willing to humour them, so what will happen when the humoured humour** _ **him?**_

 **Also, will the** _ **extraordinary evidence**_ **be enough to convince Harrison to pursue the vast oceans of knowledge waiting for him in the magical world and, if so, what will his long-term goal be?**

 **Keep Reading to Find Out**

 **Next Chapter: Harrison meets a rather interesting man whom seems to admire his hunger for knowledge while his request is answered by a surprising, but also-interesting birthday excursion and a** _ **very**_ **different series of encounters with certain well-known characters;**

 **Please Read and Review**

 _ **AN (1)**_

 **Daniel Radcliffe starred in the dramatization of David Copperfield** _ **before**_ **he was in Harry Potter, so I thought this would be a funny little shout-out to that; he's just as good in that as he is/was in the eight films and almost everything since;**

 **Also, speaking of DR roles, I'm taking inspiration from one of his latest roles as a BRILLIANT villain in the movie Now You See Me 2 as the way I'm writing Harry in this: unwilling to believe in magic, but with that bratty, if arrogant air about him that makes him funny and so damn mysterious at the same time;**


	3. We Are Not Amused

Knowledge is Power

 **Disclaimer:** SEE FIRST CHAPTER

 **Plot:** Something weird happened to Harry on the night he survived the Killing Curse. Something that turns an ordinary boy into the Smartest Wizard Alive: they say knowledge is power? Then I guess that makes Harry a God!

 **Author's Note:** So, here's an odd, if funny little idea that's been inspired by things from several fandoms and interesting little titbits thrown in for good measure. Admittedly, I don't know if you'd call this story a serious one, but it _is_ meant to be something real and not, exactly, something you'd call a crack fiction, so I hope you can enjoy the adventure and the fun along the way.

And, as always, if you don't like it, don't read it.

 **Dedication:** I'd like to dedicate this story to my many good friends and loyal fans: my recommended reads are _Saviour of Magic_ by Colt01, _For Love of Magic_ by Noodlehammer, _Harry Potter and the Methods of Rationality_ by Less Wrong, _Partially Kissed Hero_ by Perfect Lionheart, _Harry Potter and the Daft Morons_ and _Angry Harry and the Seven_ by Sinyk, _Harry Potter and the Prince of Slytherin_ by The Sinister Man, _Harry Potter and the Rune Stone Path_ by Temporal Knight, _A Study in Magic_ and _A Study in Magic: The Application_ by Books of Change, _Dark and Light_ by Pleasedial123 and _Harry Potter: My Life Is My Own_ by Sashian

 **Key Pairing:** Eventual Harmony;

 **Other Pairings:** To be confirmed

Normal Speech

'Thoughts'

/ _Parseltongue_ /

 **Review Answers:**

 **Lmill23: You've got a point there, friend: hope you like what's coming;**

 **Quatermass: Huh, I can see that…though I wonder if I can find a role for Lyndhurst just for you, my friend;**

 **Jostanos: The question that goes with the answer 42? What's the question?**

 _Although he didn't admit it – well, to anyone but himself – there was a part of Harrison that couldn't help but think, 'Please let it be true…because it's a whole new world to explore, new knowledge to claim and new levels of greatness to reach.'_

 _Another part of him, however, couldn't help but also think, 'Ha, ha, very funny; my name's Bugs Bunny…and I say: it's your move now…Doc!'_

Chapter 3: We Are Not Amused

July thirty-first.

In years gone by, it had been a date Harrison recognised instantly as the anniversary of his birth; in the orphanage, such a day meant the usual things: a little tea party with a cheap cake, finger buffet and silly party games for prizes nobody wanted. Oh, and the presents, of course, but Harrison had only ever treasured one gift and that was because he'd _secretly_ bought it himself and addressed it from _an anonymous benefactor._

And that was his David Copperfield book; but other than that, the odd clothes, board games, sports equipment or even birthday money he received was received with his usual apathetic expression. Oh, he _pretended_ to show gratitude to the matron and her staff for their kindnesses and he did his best to enjoy the _trip_ that usually followed to a local theme park or the cinema, but, on the inside, his gratitude level was as dead as dead could be.

After all, these _people_ had let him be sent back to the Millers, only to become a prisoner and a forced object of selfish, egotistical pride.

So why, exactly, would he _ever_ thank them and mean it after that had happened?

Even so, when the day of his eleventh birthday dawned, Harrison seemed to show a _brief_ modicum of excitement and anticipation, though only he knew _why:_ after all, if the joke turned out to be a joke, he anticipated the fun he was going to have responding to it afterwards.

And if the joke _wasn't_ a joke, he was excited about the prospect of a plethora of wisdom, knowledge and skills available to him.

Anything else was just dull to him…

 _ **Knowledge is Power**_

"An…orphanage? Lily Potter's son is in an… _orphanage?_ "

This was the reaction given by Filius Flitwick as he stood alongside his friend and colleague, Minerva McGonagall, as they stood outside the gates to St Christopher's, having gone through one Merlin of a wild goose chase in tracking Harry Potter's address.

From trying and failing to track down the Muggles – whom were persona non grata in Little Whinging – to the police, to a member of said force who, when they asked about Harry and his involvement in some scandalous crime about embezzlement or some Muggle weirdness, had needed some _convincing_ that they represented Harry's birth family before he'd given up the details.

However, as Minerva stood in front of the gates next to Filius, she couldn't help but share his disbelief and outrage as she insisted, "I _told_ Albus they were no good for him, but you know him, Filius: he just doesn't listen."

"How Lily even _wanted_ Harry anywhere near Petunia is a mystery," argued Filius, his voice edged by a note of disbelief and suspicion as he told her, "I can't count the number of times I had Lily coming to me for advice on keeping away from her _family_ during the holidays, even though her dear parents cared greatly for her _and_ accepted she was a witch."

"I heard Petunia was _jealous_ that Lily was at Hogwarts and she was turned away," replied Minerva, earning a scoff from Filius before she sighed deeply as she added, "But that's neither here nor there, Filius: we are here to…to reassure Mr Potter of his rightful heritage."

"I _still_ find it hard to believe he doesn't know or accept what he has," argued Filius, earning a nod from Minerva before he watched as she lifted a hand and pressed on a single button next to the gate. A few minutes, and a long-winded, but interesting conversation about their quarry, later, the two Professors found themselves walking up a single flight of stairs and along a hallway, led by a charming, but wary young man whom seemed hesitant to let them be anywhere near Harry at all.

He also seemed to be trying his hardest to avoid talking about said boy, as though there was something off with him.

Minerva just hoped he was _wrong!_

 _ **Knowledge is Power**_

'Hmm…nearly lunchtime and still no sign of any visitors…well, I guess it was inevitable.'

Even as he thought them, Harrison scoffed to himself as he considered his thoughts about how _un-_ amused he was about having his time wasted and the stupid, fantastical idea about _magic_ being brought out of him, as though he was a child who was supposed to be entertained by floating balloons and disappearing handkerchiefs.

Pulling himself away from where he'd been watching and waiting by his bedroom window, Harrison walked to the door of his room, deciding that if he wasn't going to get excited, he might as well go through the motions and fill his belly with party food.

As he opened the door, however, his eyes narrowed curiously when he found Roger, one of the care workers at the orphanage, standing outside the door, his hand raised as though he was about to knock.

However, it was the sight of the two people with him that caught Harrison's attention, which was saying something because one of them looked like a _really_ weird person. She was dressed in clothes that wouldn't have looked out of style in some olden-days periodical drama, including a _very_ unnecessarily-large hat.

The woman wore a long black coat that seemed to cover most of her body while, in one arm, she carried what looked like an ordinary-looking carpet bag, which _would_ have reminded Harrison of a certain magical nanny, if such banal musicals didn't _bore_ him stupid.

However, her companion seemed to have made an effort as he was dressed in a rather fetching tuxedo complete with a walking cane that he didn't seem to need, but, if Harrison had to guess, he would have assumed the man brought it for appearances' sake. He was also stout in his features; unyielding, but wise with an air of danger that even made his short height look _anything_ but hilarious.

As the man looked at Harrison, the young boy saw his eyes widen before, as the man went to speak, Roger cut him off as he said, "Oh, Harrison: I wondered if you'd be up. It seems you have a visitor…well, two of them: this is Mrs McGonagall and a…a colleague of hers, Mr Flitwick; they are here to discuss your enrolment into some private school your birth parents attended."

"Well I hardly thought they were selling cookies, Roger," argued Harrison dryly, his sarcastic barb and the cavalier way that he used it making Minerva and Filius' eyes widen before Harrison sighed as he said, "But since they made the effort to come here in person, I _suppose_ I can spare an hour. At least then, my birthday won't have been a complete waste of time...so why don't you both come in?"

With that, Harrison turned and walked back to his window, perching himself on the sill in his preferred position – his back against the window frame's edge while he had one leg curled to his chest – while he also watched the two newcomers walk into the room. To his bemusement, he saw the man named Flitwick easily climb onto Harrison's bed while McGonagall remained standing, eyeing Harrison's room with interest and a hint of something akin to surprise, if not pain or disbelief.

Once Roger left – _finally_ , in Harrison's opinion – the young boy looked once to McGonagall before he asked, "Deputy Headmistress McGonagall?"

"I am," said Minerva, her Scottish brogue earning her a curious look and a small smirk from Harrison as he listened to her. "And I must admit myself surprised, both by your location _and_ your rather informal, if, I may say, disrespectful response to your letter, Mr Potter."

"Really?" asked Harrison curiously, a look of feigned shock on his face as he drawled, "Personally, I thought it sounded rather witty and precise, but if I caused any offence towards you or yours, I apologise. Now, since you're here with this knowledgeable-looking gentleman, whom I assume is a colleague of yours, I gather you're here to give me the evidence I requested?"

Minerva blanched in response to Harrison's demeanour; while she did so, however, Filius cleared his throat before he asked, "You're very well-spoken, Harry Potter…"

"Harrison," corrected the emerald-eyed youth, earning a curious look from both elders as he explained, "I always hated Harry: so common, so meek and so easy to fool that he even fooled himself into thinking he could be with a family who loved him for who he was and _not_ what he had…"

Here, Minerva visibly shivered while Filius looked on with renewed interest as well as a small hint of mutual amusement – courtesy of the goblin in him – when they heard Harrison chuckle to himself before he drawled, "They learned that everything has a price…and in the case of betraying my trust and abandoning their true calling, it was a price I _graciously_ accepted, not that anybody else knows that, of course."

"Do you know something? I think even Severus would love _and_ hate you, Harrison," retorted Filius, though Harrison seemed to ignore the last part while the goblin teacher went on. "You not only have a strong sense of independent thought; you also do not suffer fools lightly and have a plan in mind for the means to exact revenge without anyone _knowing_ it was you…definitely traits worthy of a Slytherin."

"Slither In?" asked Harrison, sounding out the name with a look of disbelief as he asked, "Is that meant to mean something to me, Flitwick? Also, could you _not_ use my first name as though we're casual acquaintances or, dare I say it, _friends?_ "

This time, Harrison _himself_ shuddered, much like anyone who said the name Voldemort might shudder, as he said the last part before, clearing his throat, he continued, "Sorry, but I really find that word a bitter pill to swallow; anyway, we are not…what I said, so if you'd be so kind, Professors, it's Mr Potter or, if you _must_ be formal, you may even call me Master Potter."

"Master?" asked Minerva, earning a shrug from Harry.

"What? That's the typical address for an unmarried or pre-adolescent man…or is that just in whatever century you're from, Dowager Countess Crawley?" asked Harrison calmly, though his eyes seemed to have diverted their gaze to the window and the dark view beyond as he continued, "In any case, I think it shows a _very_ bad sense of intimacy when those meant to be _teachers_ are so casual and informal with their _students._ People might wind up getting the wrong idea, wouldn't you agree, Professors?"

"I…I daresay he makes a good point," replied Filius, clearing his throat before he added, "My apologies, Mr Potter; now, if we might get back to the matter at hand, we are here in response to your letter to prove that you have… _magic._ "

Here, Harrison gestured before he turned when Minerva, drawing her wand, took a breath to calm herself before she exclaimed, " _Lumos!_ "

A white light lit up the end of her wand, but instead of looking impressed, Harrison hummed before he rose from the sill and, walking to a desk next to his bed, he drawled, "Oh, _wow,_ making light; that's _real_ magic…here, I can do that too, watch: _Abracadabra!_ "

With that, he _tapped_ the base of a lamp that was stood next to his bed, causing it to light up before, tapping it twice, Harrison increased the glow while making overdramatic _spooky_ gestures with his hands as he drawled, " _Whoo,_ look, no hands and no strings… _what magic is this,_ ladies and gentlemen? Oh wait…my mistake, it's _not_ magic…it's electricity."

Tapping the lamp once more, Harrison extinguished the light before he turned as he asked, "What else have you got?"

" _Wingardium Leviosa,_ " replied Filius, having drawn his own wand before he used it to levitate Harrison's favourite book off its spot on the shelf on the far side of the bedroom.

"That's…pretty impressive," agreed Harrison before he reached into his desk drawer and, pulling out a single piece of paper, he added, "Now watch this as I make this single piece of paper fly in the air: _Shazam!_ "

Here, he _blew_ on the paper, making it hover in the air for as long as he was blowing it up, though he was dimly-aware of Filius chuckling to himself while Minerva seemed to be turning redder and redder with each passing second.

Once Harrison ran out of _puff,_ he drew in a breath before he said, "What? No rapturous applause? Ah well, I guess that wasn't magic either; a simple biological example of the effects of oxygen and carbon dioxide in the lungs being switched around and expelled in the form of a single, weak breath that caused the thermal updraft against the paper…oh, and served as a reminder for me to brush my teeth, so thanks for that, Professor."

"Fine!" snapped Minerva, deciding she'd already had enough with Harrison mocking her – and considering she'd put up with _James_ Potter's hijinks for seven years and the Weasley Twins for two-going-on-three, _that_ was saying something – before, as Harrison turned to her, he raised a single eyebrow when the woman transformed into the form of her feline Animagus.

"Hmm…" remarked Harrison, clicking his tongue before he drawled, "I'll admit it; that's as good as evidence gets today…oh, and you can change at will too? Impressive…"

Minerva did indeed shift back while Harrison was responding to her latest trick; once he was done and she was human again, however, the young boy heaved a sigh before he returned to the bedroom window and, perching himself on it again, he clicked his tongue a second time as he looked to the two elders. "All right, you've got my attention."

"Thank you, Mr Potter," said Filius, earning a curt nod from Harrison as he asked, "Can we be sure you'll listen, though? No more mocking remarks or sarcastic barbs? You'll let us explain everything we can about what we're here for?"

"To quote the Bard," replied Harrison, waving his hand in a dramatic, though encouraging gesture as he told him, " _I am tame, sir. Pronounce._ "

Clearing her throat in a bid to avoid losing her temper again, as she sensed the _faintest_ hint of mockery in his words, Minerva took a breath before she asked, "Well, to fully help you understand what's going to happen, Mr Potter, I have to ask: have you ever made anything happen? Perhaps when your emotions were in a heightened state like being angry or scared?"

However, if Minerva thought Harrison was going to give her a surprised, stuttered answer, she was in for a shock;

"No."

 **Chapter 3 and…** _ **HUH?**_ **Harrison's** _ **NEVER**_ **had anything happen when he was angry or scared? What can this mean?**

 **Also, what will be the deciding factor for him going to Hogwarts and indulging them of their desires to see him there?**

 **Keep Reading to Find Out**

 **Next Chapter: Harrison goes on an interesting birthday excursion, which includes a** _ **very**_ **different series of encounters with certain well-known characters…including one surprising, if mysterious encounter with a dearly-departed legend's portrayal of a lovable eccentric;**

 **Please Read and Review**

 _ **AN: Harrison**_

 **So, as I said in the last chapter, I'm trying to write Harrison with certain roles in mind, but, as this chapter proves – and hopefully future ones will too – I also plan on having hints of the personalities of some of our favourite geniuses whom love to annoy others e.g. Sherlock, Patrick Jane and Tony Stark to name but a few.**

 **So I hope you like the fun I have planned with this one as well as the story itself;**


	4. Why I'm Going

Knowledge is Power

 **Disclaimer:** SEE FIRST CHAPTER

 **Plot:** Something weird happened to Harry on the night he survived the Killing Curse. Something that turns an ordinary boy into the Smartest Wizard Alive: they say knowledge is power? Then I guess that makes Harry a God!

 **Author's Note:** So, here's an odd, if funny little idea that's been inspired by things from several fandoms and interesting little titbits thrown in for good measure. Admittedly, I don't know if you'd call this story a serious one, but it _is_ meant to be something real and not, exactly, something you'd call a crack fiction, so I hope you can enjoy the adventure and the fun along the way.

And, as always, if you don't like it, don't read it.

 **Dedication:** I'd like to dedicate this story to my many good friends and loyal fans: my recommended reads are _Saviour of Magic_ by Colt01, _For Love of Magic_ by Noodlehammer, _Harry Potter and the Methods of Rationality_ by Less Wrong, _Partially Kissed Hero_ by Perfect Lionheart, _Harry Potter and the Daft Morons_ and _Angry Harry and the Seven_ by Sinyk, _Harry Potter and the Prince of Slytherin_ by The Sinister Man, _Harry Potter and the Rune Stone Path_ by Temporal Knight, _A Study in Magic_ and _A Study in Magic: The Application_ by Books of Change, _Dark and Light_ by Pleasedial123 and _Harry Potter: My Life Is My Own_ by Sashian

 **Key Pairing:** Eventual Harmony;

 **Other Pairings:** To be confirmed

Normal Speech

'Thoughts'

/ _Parseltongue_ /

 **Review Answers:**

 **Ahhreader: Don't forget the Twins;**

 **SLYNNR: I assume you mean for a way for Harrison to act from time to time? To which I say…maybe;**

 **Nagiten: You** _ **actually**_ **have to ask that question?**

 **BMS: I know that series and think it just as** _ **weird**_ **as I do its main series, so if there are any similarities, they're just coincidences;**

 **Quatermass: Ah; thanks for that: hope you like this chapter;**

 **George Cristan810: No;**

 **Sliksick: If not, then this will be a** _ **very**_ **short story;**

 **Lmill123: Reasoning like that makes me hope you like what happens in this chapter;**

 **WhiteElfElder: I think you might be the only one to get it;**

" _Well, to fully help you understand what's going to happen, Mr Potter, I have to ask: have you ever made anything happen? Perhaps when your emotions were in a heightened state like being angry or scared?"_

 _However, if Minerva thought Harrison was going to give her a surprised, stuttered answer, she was in for a shock;_

" _No."_

Chapter 4: Why I'm Going

Minerva was speechless.

Filius was surprised.

Harrison was… _bored!_

"Is that meant to be a bad thing?" asked Harrison coolly, turning his eyes away from the two professors while he explained, "Your starts suggest I should have used _magic_ for some accidental purposes in my childhood, but when I say no, you look like I've just declared you both dead on arrival. So what's so wrong about not having experienced Accidental Magic in the first place, if that's what you'd call it?"

"It…it is," replied Filius, his shock still evident on his face and the air of surprise in his voice as he explained, "As…as you said, Mr Potter, when they're younger, many witches and wizards experience moments of magical outbursts, mainly whenever they are angry or scared. And, if I may be so bold, knowing the magical strengths of your parents as we did, Professor McGonagall and I _are_ surprised to hear you've never had a single outburst…unless it's possible you blanked it out?"

"Highly improbable," drawled Harry, tapping the side of his head as he explained, "I remember _everything_ about my life; from the day my _loving_ family decided their satisfaction was more important than a child's welfare to the day my _foster_ family learned the hard way _not_ to underestimate me or what I'm capable of. And that didn't require magic, Professors; simple science added to computerised data and a nice little revenge scheme that involved everything they _forced_ me to learn about covering my tracks and technological interfacing."

Minerva looked like a fish out of water while Filius just looked surprised, his eyes as wide as saucers as, although he didn't understand some of those terms, he _did_ understand enough to realise one thing.

Harrison Potter was _clever…_ perhaps even a genius!

Forget Slytherin; Ravenclaws would probably honour and even _worship_ him for generations stretching out forever and a day once he left Hogwarts with the knowledge he had. His mind _must_ be sharp indeed to have such observational _and_ mnemonic skills, not to mention his surprising way with understanding things that he probably wouldn't have had to learn about until he was well into his teenage, if not adult years.

Filius also suspected his siblings in the goblin nation would love Harrison for his keen mind and financial skills, not to mention his intelligence and lack of childish notions when it came to things like wealth, power or even respect.

He was an individual, a solitary icon in a world of cliques and clichés and someone with a _very_ strong sense of independent thought and solitary confinement to the point where there were only three people Harrison would completely trust.

He, himself and his.

 ** _Knowledge is Power_**

Clearing his throat in a bid to try and return himself to the here and now, Filius looked to Harrison before he asked him, "So…do you also remember your toddler years, Mr Potter? Like say…Halloween night, ten years ago?"

"You mean one of the strangest memories I ever had concerning a green flash, a weird, ominous sensation on my forehead and the whispering voice of my Mother telling me to be safe, strong and know that I was loved?" asked Harrison curiously, earning another surprised look from Filius while Minerva's eyes darkened as she too was reminded of that dark night.

Harrison, however, took a breath before he said, "So that actually happened; I always wondered if it could be real. I mean, a flying motorbike, a giant of a man who looked like something out of Dahl and a green flash that kills on impact…so…that was magic?"

"Y-y-yes," replied Minerva, her voice wavering with fear as she suddenly realised how _cold_ Harrison sounded about that night.

He sounded so cold that it was like he didn't even care his Mother had died that night, let alone what he'd done himself.

"I see," replied Harrison, lifting himself from the window sill before he looked again to Minerva as he asked, "And that flash, what was it?"

"It's known as the Killing Curse," answered Filius, earning a curious look from Harrison while Minerva paled as the goblin teacher explained, "It is cast with a spell so Dark in origin that it is labelled _Unforgivable_ in terms of law and magical class."

"And what, exactly, makes it Dark?" asked Harrison curiously, earning another blanched look from Minerva while Filius' eyes narrowed in genuine interest as Harrison went on, "A spell that kills could be used for good as well as evil; I mean, I assume your world knows what _euthanasia_ is, don't you? Or perhaps the mercy killing of putting a suffering victim out of their misery rather than having to endure pain any further?"

"Mr Potter!" exclaimed Minerva, a note of sheer horror in her words as she asked, "Do you even know what you're saying? That curse murdered your parents; no-one survived it…no-one…"

"Except me, apparently," drawled Harrison, earning a surprised look from Minerva and Filius as he went on. "I _told_ you I remember the green flash and the feeling on my forehead and, between you and me, I always wondered and speculated that my scar came from the same place as that odd memory, but I could never prove it. So, this _Killing Curse_ was cast at an innocent baby with about as much threat to anyone as a piece of paper?"

"That…that sums it up," said Filius, though he was still surprised by Harrison's argument about the nature of Good and Evil as well as the same calm demeanour he spoke with when he talked about something that feared, awed and even confounded many people since that day.

"Well," remarked Harrison, shrugging ruefully as he snorted, "I'd think anyone crazy enough to do that without good reason would need a _very_ long stay in a padded cell, if not a premature meeting with the Reaper, although I hope _I_ wouldn't be the one to meet such a figure. After all, I have no desires for revenge and I _definitely_ have no desire for a death wish, so I'll leave the execution of the world's most dangerous to the police."

"Aurors," said Filius.

"Whatever," drawled Harrison, turning away from the teachers once more before he added, "As long as they're dead and I'm alive, I don't care what name you give the forces that do the deed. So, now we've established ironclad proof, courtesy of my own memories and Professor McGonagall's impressive act of shapeshifting, what happens next, Professors?"

"We…if you're certain of accepting your place at Hogwarts," explained Filius, speaking up for both of them since he could see Minerva was still struggling to come to terms with what Harrison said about the one responsible and how _he_ didn't want anything to do with the actual execution himself – again, speaking so callously about it that he might as well have been discussing the weather – while he went on.

"Then our next port of call would be Diagon Alley, where you will be expected to retrieve your possessions for school and we will also help you figure out anything else you'd like to know about Hogwarts or magic."

"Then I suggest you and I go to this alley place, Professor Flitwick," insisted Harrison, turning to the goblin before he took a breath as he explained in his usual apathetic manner, "Professor McGonagall looks like she might collapse if I give her any more shocks today, so I think it would suit us all for her to return to the school and you and I will go on our little shopping trip. However, if I might offer one bit of advice, Deputy Headmistress?"

"Y-Y-Yes, Mr Potter?" asked McGonagall shakily.

"I might recommend some soothing herbal tea and scented candles," drawled Harrison, earning a surprised look from Minerva as he told her, "It'll help calm you and keep you centred long enough to deal with the stresses of your job. After all, at your age, you might want to watch that old heart of yours, otherwise you'll also be on your way to a meeting with the Grim One."

While Minerva looked shocked at the boy's generous, if sarcastic, remark, her eyes narrowed as Harrison looked to them both before he continued.

"However, let's get one thing perfectly clear here and now. I'm not coming to Hogwarts for the magic or because of my Mother and Father, because it's physically impossible to want to do anything to make the dead proud or disappoint them."

Filius' eyes widened as he heard this, but Harrison wasn't done, "And I'm not coming to be some kind of guinea pig to figure out how I did what nobody else did _or_ to become part of any clique or pathetic idea of friendship. I'm not even coming for the knowledge I'll gain from your world."

"Then…why _are_ you coming, Mr Potter?" asked Minerva curiously, earning a cold, _un-_ caring smile from Harrison that didn't even _look_ like he was joking around; instead, it looked more like the smile of a shark smelling blood in the water, especially when his green eyes also shone with the look as he answered the Deputy.

"I'm coming to Hogwarts because, in all honesty, I'm _bored!_ "

 ** _Knowledge is Power_**

Not for the first time that day was Minerva horrified and questioning _who_ , exactly, she was looking at in this strange place.

And not for the first time did she wish she'd _never_ let Albus leave Harry Potter with the Dursleys.

Sorry…she meant to say _Harrison_ Potter!

 ** _Knowledge is Power_**

"Welcome, Mr Potter, to Diagon Alley."

As Professor Flitwick introduced Harrison to the sight of the magical shopping district, after having taken him through a dingy little pub in London called the Leaky Cauldron, the goblin teacher was a _little_ surprised to notice how Harrison didn't take any time to take in the sights. Instead, he slowly, methodically made his way down the street, his green eyes scanning both sides of the street with an inquisitive air while, dressed in his loose clothes and with his calm demeanour, he also earned more than a few stares from passers-by.

Even as Filius rushed to catch up with the young boy, he also marvelled at the way that _nothing_ – from the act of Side-Along Apparating to the Leaky Cauldron to the magnificence of the Alley itself – seemed to faze Harrison all that much.

He was also thankful nobody in the Cauldron had tried to point Harrison out or otherwise identify him because of his features or the scar on his forehead, if they'd even noticed it at all since Harrison had made an unusual move in wearing what he called a _baseball cap_ over his fringe to hide his scar from view.

Instead, Harrison looked just as bored as he claimed he was about sticking around in the Muggle world or at the orphanage where he lived; even when he caught sight of certain stores – including, not to Filius' surprise, the bookstore _Flourish and Blotts_ – he barely showed any emotions or looked anything beyond curious at their contents.

In fact, it was only when they reached the end of the street that Harrison finally broke his silence as he looked to Filius before he asked, "So, is there a place I can get some money out of my accounts? I can't see any of these shops taking Visa, Maestro or any other credit card, especially since I can't even see a hint of electronic devices anywhere nearby."

"Electrical devices don't do too well around magical areas, Mr Potter," explained Filius, earning a scoff from Harrison.

"So we work by candlelight and, let me guess, we write with quills and ink? Talk about being stuck in the Dark Ages," drawled the young boy, his expression once again looking bored as he asked, "Go on then, Professor, how _do_ I go about getting anything to pay for my possessions? IOU's?"

"No," replied Filius, indicating just ahead of them as he explained, "We need to speak to one of the goblins of Gringotts Bank, but be warned now, Mr Potter. Goblins are a proud race…"

"I figured," interrupted Harrison, looking now to Filius before he explained, "I confess, I was curious about your stature since I thought you as just another little person, Professor, but given the magical edge and the air of danger I sensed when I first met you, I also suspected several other alternatives. Now you mention goblins that run a bank and, well, everything makes sense: so, if it's all right with you, since I'd hate to disrespect your kinsmen with my ignorance, I'll defer my wealth and the withdrawing of such to you for now."

Filius' eyes widened once again: he _had_ wondered about Harrison might react or even treat the goblins, but the fact he was willing to take a back seat and watch events unfold was a surprise. He was also in awe of the sense of logic and process of elimination the boy's mind possessed to be able to deduce that Filius was either a _little person_ or a goblin warrior of some kind.

And what was that about the air of danger?

Was that meant to be interpreted as a sign of _respect_ for the man?

Well, if it was, he wouldn't let it go to waste.

"Then," said Filius, clearing his throat in a bid to hide his curiosities and surprise while he explained, "If you will follow me, Mr Potter, we can get this over with and then we can proceed with you getting your possessions for school."

Harrison just nodded in response before he followed Filius into the white marble building identified as Gringotts Bank; along the way, the young boy's eyes looked to the goblin guards as well as the well-worded warning on the plaque near the entrance. When the guards greeted Filius with a firm fist pressed to their hearts, which Filius returned the gesture in kindness, Harrison committed that to memory while he also kept a keen eye on his companion as the proud man led him into the bank's interior.

As they walked towards a free teller, Harrison couldn't help but take in the many different activities and the design of the bank; he was also intrigued by the stern, unyielding sense of alertness and security held by the goblins. When they reached the station of an available teller, Harrison's eyes narrowed as he noticed the goblin _sneer_ before he also noticed Filius standing with Harrison.

'So, a bad history with humans? Or wizards in general, perhaps?' wondered Harrison, keeping his expression apathetic as he listened and watched the exchange between the goblin teller and his goblin-blooded mentor-to-be.

However, when the exchange happened in an odd, guttural-toned language that Harrison _couldn't_ understand, the young boy couldn't help but look surprised as well as interested. The language sounded rough and rather harsh in some of its tones, but, as with a lot of things in his life, it was a form of knowledge that attracted Harrison's attention like a magnet pulling paperclips.

When the exchange finished, Harrison looked down as Professor Flitwick gently tugged on his sleeve before he explained, "Follow me, Mr Potter; I have taken the liberty of asking for assistance from some of the goblin nation's finest sages to examine your interesting case."

"I don't think so," argued Harrison, earning an alarmed look from Flitwick before the young boy told him, "I told you, Professor, I am _not_ here to be some lab rat for you _or_ your interesting and _very_ proud brethren. I am here for my own reasons and, no matter what mysteries you might _think_ you can solve about me, I refuse to play ball just to smooth your ego. So, either we get on with the business of retrieving my necessary funds or you can escort me back to St Christopher's…your choice."

While Harrison had been giving an impressive speech and tirade about his arguments, he hadn't noticed how _quiet_ the bank had gotten; even the wizards being aided by the goblins had fallen silent, each of them staring at Harrison and Filius in shocked disbelief. Many of the goblins, however, seemed even testier than normal as they too glared and stared at the human and the member of their kinsmen whom accompanied him.

Finally, as though recognising the silence, Harrison sighed before he drawled, "Why don't you take pictures? They'll last longer."

"I do not think you understand the gravity of your denying our aid, _wizard!_ " spat the goblin in front of Harrison and Filius, though when Harrison looked at him, the goblin frowned as he insisted, " _Nobody_ denies the aid of the Sages when it is offered; it is an honour we _rarely_ give to _your_ kind."

"Then, once again, it looks like I am the first to break that streak, Master Goblin," argued Harrison, earning a snap of their strange language from the goblin before Harrison lifted his head proudly as he added, "However, since you appear to have a problem with wizards, let me say that, on behalf of me, myself and I, I apologise if you feel I have offended your generosity in any way. However, I am not here to parley with the wisdom of the goblins or their magical aides; I am here for one purpose. To retrieve the necessary funds for my educational requirements; nothing more."

Whispers and questionable looks followed Harrison's response; at the same time, he was dimly aware of the goblins sharing looks and whispers in their native language – Gobbledegook, as Harrison later learned – before, to the shock of many of the witches and wizards in the bank, the goblin serving Harrison inclined his head before he spoke again.

"In that case, we wish you great fortune and profit in the days ahead, young wizard."

"And may you never fail in your duty to your kinsmen, noble goblin," replied Harrison, earning a shocked look from Filius that only grew when Harrison planted his fist against his chest and bowed as he added, "In my name, I salute you."

Suffice to say, if there was _one_ person Harrison made an impact on that day, it was the goblins of Gringotts.

 **Chapter 4 and…whew…is it safe to breathe now?**

 **Harrison denies the goblins' generous offer** _ **and**_ **shows he's not too bothered about the fact it's not often offered in the first place; ye gods, how did he walk out of that still wearing his head?**

 **Keep Reading to Find Out**

 **Next Chapter: Harrison has a surprising, if mysterious encounter with a dearly-departed legend's portrayal of a lovable eccentric while, in a** _ **VERY**_ **big change to canon, he also acquires a rather interesting new companion…but** _ **not**_ **who you might be thinking;**

 **Please Read and Review**

 _ **AN: Gringotts**_

 **So, I know this might sound weird, but when writing this chapter, I actually asked myself:** _ **what would it be like if Harrison said**_ **no** _ **to the goblins' aid? I mean, it's such a cliché of Fan Fiction that, for once, it might be interesting to see him turn it down…wouldn't it?**_

 **So, I hope you agree with me that it definitely made things different and interesting, but I also hope you're enjoying the adventure;**


	5. Great Expectations

Knowledge is Power

 **Disclaimer:** SEE FIRST CHAPTER

 **Plot:** Something weird happened to Harry on the night he survived the Killing Curse. Something that turns an ordinary boy into the Smartest Wizard Alive: they say knowledge is power? Then I guess that makes Harry a God!

 **Author's Note:** So, here's an odd, if funny little idea that's been inspired by things from several fandoms and interesting little titbits thrown in for good measure. Admittedly, I don't know if you'd call this story a serious one, but it _is_ meant to be something real and not, exactly, something you'd call a crack fiction, so I hope you can enjoy the adventure and the fun along the way.

And, as always, if you don't like it, don't read it.

 **Dedication:** I'd like to dedicate this story to my many good friends and loyal fans: my recommended reads are _Saviour of Magic_ by Colt01, _For Love of Magic_ by Noodlehammer, _Harry Potter and the Methods of Rationality_ by Less Wrong, _Partially Kissed Hero_ by Perfect Lionheart, _Harry Potter and the Daft Morons_ and _Angry Harry and the Seven_ by Sinyk, _Harry Potter and the Prince of Slytherin_ by The Sinister Man, _Harry Potter and the Rune Stone Path_ by Temporal Knight, _A Study in Magic_ and _A Study in Magic: The Application_ by Books of Change, _Dark and Light_ by Pleasedial123 and _Harry Potter: My Life Is My Own_ by Sashian

 **Key Pairing:** Eventual Harmony;

 **Other Pairings:** To be confirmed

Normal Speech

'Thoughts'

/ _Parseltongue_ /

 **Review Answers:**

 **Guest: Yes, that is true, but Harrison doesn't know yet you need hate to use it: all he knows is that it kills;**

 **Guest: What can I say? I felt like rocking the boat;**

 **Guest: Thanks for pointing that out;**

 **VizeerLord: Perhaps he wants to do it on his own power;**

 **Lightningblade49: You have no idea how** _ **right**_ **you're going to be, my friend;**

 **Jostanos: Yes and I daresay this chapter will prove that he's all those things and more;**

" _However, let's get one thing perfectly clear here and now. I'm not coming to Hogwarts for the magic or because of my Mother and Father, because it's physically impossible to want to do anything to make the dead proud or disappoint them. And I'm not coming to be some kind of guinea pig to figure out how I did what nobody else did or to become part of any clique or pathetic idea of friendship. I'm not even coming for the knowledge I'll gain from your world."_

" _Then…why are you coming, Mr Potter?" asked Minerva curiously, earning a cold, un-caring smile from Harrison that didn't even look like he was joking around._

" _I'm coming to Hogwarts because, in all honesty, I'm bored!"_

Chapter 5: Great Expectations

By the time he left Gringotts, it was safe to say that Harrison's sense of being impressed with the magical world, as well as the goblins of said bank, only seemed to increase with the introduction to their wide range of security measures as well as the vast number of vaults that lay beneath the rocks and stones that made up the main building itself.

When he was shown a vault that belonged to him and him alone, Harrison was surprised when, after questioning the goblin accompanying him and Professor Flitwick, he learned that the vault he was being shown was _pocket change_ compared to the main vault belonging to the Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter.

Naturally, the prospect of knowledge and the pursuit of his true identity snagged Harrison's attention like a fish on a hook, though he said nothing of the wealth he already had in the Muggle world. However, when he learned that he could only claim said vault and access to the same on the day he turned seventeen – becoming an adult in the eyes of the magical world – Harrison was sorely disappointed.

Once again, restraints and cuffs were keeping him from being as great as _he_ wanted to be, but unlike the actual restraints of his ex-foster family, the magical world's restraints would take some _serious_ thought and research. He also knew he _had_ to read up on magical law, including anything and everything he could find on emancipation since, as the last of his family, there _had_ to be a loophole and a means involving him being able to be legally emancipated as a minor.

Then all the wealth, knowledge and _true_ power and identity of his birth family would be his to use and peruse as he wished.

It was just a case of _finding_ it.

'Let the hunt begin…'

 ** _Knowledge is Power_**

After leaving the bank, giving another salute to the guards on the doors, Harrison straightened himself up as he stretched up tall, working out some of the tensions in his muscles before, idly sticking his hands in his pockets – which allowed him to wrap his hand around the bottomless bag he'd _bought_ from the goblins for a minimal fee – he looked to Professor Flitwick as he asked, "So, where do we begin, Professor?"

"The best place would be Madam Malkin's, Mr Potter," replied Filius, though he was still half-awed by how formal, respectful and eager to learn Harrison had been in the bank.

Despite this, he still managed to keep it official and calm in atmosphere as he explained, "There, you'll be able to acquire your robes for school, but you _will_ need to be measured and fitted up, so, if you like, while you're doing that, I can go and gather some more of your equipment."

" _Not_ my books," argued Harrison suddenly, though his argument earned him a knowing smile from Filius as he chuckled dryly.

"I had a feeling you'd want to go _there_ yourself," remarked the goblin teacher, earning a twitch of the lips from Harrison as he went on, "So no, I won't go to Flourish and Blotts, but, if you wish, I can and will acquire your other implements, such as quills, ink, parchment and, if I have time, I'll even acquire a telescope and cauldron for you. Then, once you're done with the seamstress, you can meet me in Flourish and Blotts, sound good?"

"Yes sir," replied Harrison, silently berating himself for sounding almost _desperate,_ if not _demanding_ with his hunger for knowledge, but he wanted to see what passed for _knowledge_ in the magical world himself. Also, he wanted to see if he could find any of those books that might reference magical law and emancipation rights or methods for himself, so he was marginally thankful for Professor Flitwick's sense of understanding.

As Filius nodded, he made his way off into the Alley; as he did so, however, he suddenly stopped before he turned back as he asked, "I almost forgot: your animal, Mr Potter…owl, cat or toad?"

"Well," replied Harrison, going into _logic_ mode as he folded his arms before he explained, "From what I've seen of your world thus far, Professor, I can guess that Hogwarts will have a selection of owls available for correspondence that students have access to, am I right?"

"You are," said Filius, though he also cleared his throat as he added, "However, a personal owl would benefit you if you wished to contact friends or family in term time…"

"Professor," sighed Harrison dramatically, clicking his tongue before he remarked, "Kindly remember who you're talking to; the only friend I ever had was the face staring back at me in the mirror or a window's reflection. And as for family, the only one of them I had is currently serving time in prison for crimes of the Muggle world, so who would I contact, except for correspondence between certain parties or to make owl orders?"

"Point taken," replied Filius, though he was both surprised and saddened by Harrison's admission about friends.

However, as he replied to the boy's argument, Filius saw Harrison's eyes narrow before he asked, "Is student privacy respected at Hogwarts if they use school owls? What I mean is, if I were to send anything to others, would I have to put it through certain parties before being able to take care of business for myself?"

"Not necessarily," replied Filius, earning a slow sigh from Harrison before he added, "However, any and all mail deliveries _do_ usually take place during the feasts at mealtimes, so any parcels or correspondence you received _would_ be witnessed by others. However, this does not mean you would have to open said deliveries there, but I'd wager some people _would_ be curious about your deliveries, especially given your willingness to remain a solitary figure in your life."

"So they _might_ try to intercept my mail?" asked Harrison.

"Regrettably, yes," answered Filius, earning a scowl from Harrison before the young boy lifted an eyebrow when the goblin teacher added, "They might even do that anyway given the fact that it's _you,_ Mr Potter and, because you are just one man without any family to lodge any complaints or address the privacy matter, they might not believe your claims to have things kept private… _maybe_."

Heaving a sigh, Harrison ran a hand over his face before he looked down the alley, narrowing his eyes as he did so; for a long minute, he stared off into the distance before, clicking his tongue, he asked, "Am I restricted to just _one_ animal?"

"It _is_ preferred, but there's no rule stating you can't have an owl _and_ a cat or any other combination if that's what you're thinking," said Filius, earning a hum from Harrison as he looked back to the professor.

"Then I'll take advantage of that not-a-rule, Professor, and go with an owl and a cat," explained Harrison, earning a slow nod from Filius before the young boy offered a friendly smile – or rather, one that _looked_ friendly, but Harrison did it for appearances' sake more than anything – as he added in a soft voice, "Why don't _you_ go and pick one, sir? As a wise man yourself, I'd imagine you'd know the right kind of owl for a student like me: call it a thanks from me for all you did in there."

Again, Filius was surprised, but he still nodded in response while Harrison added, "Great; I'll meet you in the bookstore when we're both done. If you can't find an owl for me, sir, don't worry; I can always make a detour on my way through the Alley."

Hearing this, Filius let out a sigh of relief before he indicated the robemaker's shop once more as he said, "Then off you go, Mr Potter; I will meet you in Flourish and Blotts as soon as I can. _Please_ don't leave the shop without meeting me there."

"Wouldn't dream of it," replied Harrison, inclining his head politely before he set off for the seamstress' store; as soon as he walked into the shop, Harrison covered his mouth with his sleeve as a strong scent of fresh linen and heavy, woody scents filled his nostrils. There was also a hint of some balmy, polish-like scent that Harrison could only assume was used to keep the rolls of material he could see along the walls as fresh as they could be for aspiring customers.

As Harrison took in the many colours and styles on display, he found his eyes drawn to a beaded curtain at the back of a store where a jolly, rotund woman was stepping out; when she saw Harrison standing there, she offered him a friendly smile before she asked, "Hello there, dear: Hogwarts?"

"Yes ma'am," replied Harrison, being as polite and formal as he could, which seemed to amuse and please the seamstress as she giggled behind her hand before gesturing to the curtain.

"Such a gentleman…now, if you'll follow me, I've got another young man being fitted up right now, but I'm sure we can squeeze you in."

"If it's a problem, I don't mind waiting," argued Harrison, deciding to put on an air of _charm_ that would keep the woman happy; at the same time, it would give him a chance to examine the range of styles on offer, just in case he ever required her services later-on.

However, to his _slight_ disappointment, Harrison heard the woman retort, "No need for that, young man; if you'll follow me, we can get started."

Sighing with defeat, Harrison walked into the back room where, to his slight bemusement, he found himself looking at the _other young man_ who was being fitted up for his robes. As soon as he saw him, Harrison didn't know whether to be intrigued or just plain alert as he noticed how the other boy had a strong air of nobility and self-pride about him.

He had a head of strikingly-bright blonde hair while he also had a pair of cool, grey eyes that seemed to look right at Harrison with the same curious air as Harrison himself. As well as the robe he was being fitted for, the boy wore clothes that _screamed_ wealth and prestige while his pale, pointed features also suggested the nobility factor in him.

"Good morning," said Harrison, taking the liberty of removing his cap from his brow, which also caused his dark hair to fall over his fringe as he hoped it would, as he stepped up onto the stool offered by the seamstress, whom he'd already figured out was Madam Malkin.

"And to you," replied the blonde, dipping his head courteously while Harrison noticed how he had a slight drawl to his voice when he spoke, "Let me guess: Hogwarts too?"

"Of course," said Harrison, closing his eyes for a moment as Madam Malkin began measuring him, using a _test robe_ for size and fitting; as he stood there, opening his eyes again in the process, Harrison looked to the boy before he asked, "I assume you too?"

"Yes," answered the blonde, drawing in a breath as though trying to ensure his robes were as slim and defining as possible while he added, "My Father's next door buying my books and my Mother's up the street looking at wands. Then I'm going to drag them off to look at brooms; it's a real shame that first-years aren't allowed their own, don't you think?"

"I have no opinions on the topic," replied Harrison, looking away from the blonde as he added, "Personally, I think the idea of flying on brooms is either medieval, seriously clichéd for wizards and witches, or just plain silly; why waste time on trivial pursuits when all one needs is the pursuit of knowledge to be great?"

Hearing this, the blonde snapped his head around so that he was glaring at Harrison before he asked, "Well what about Quidditch?"

"Never heard of it," answered Harrison coolly.

Suddenly, the boy's nose wrinkled before he sneered as he asked, "Oh…you're one of _them,_ are you?"

"I assume you're referring to the bias of Muggle-born magical beings, coming from a parentage that has neither side passing on the magical gene," said Harrison in a matter-of-fact voice, earning another sneering look from the blonde before Harrison smirked as he added, "In which case, it gives me the greatest pleasure I've _ever_ felt to say you're _wrong_ to assume that of me, sir. My Mother and Father _both_ had magic in them that passed onto me, but, unfortunately for me…and, in a way, for you too, they are no longer with us and have not been for nearly ten years."

Suddenly, the blonde's demeanour changed once again; what had once been a look of disdain and disgust suddenly became one of surprise and curiosity as he eyed Harrison before he asked, "What's your name?"

"Harrison," answered the emerald-eyed scion, hiding a smirk when he saw the blonde roll his eyes before he asked, "Oh, you mean my surname? I can only assume that my telling you will result in you judging my worthiness out of some primeval belief that those in the right circles or those in the right sort of company can excel at greatness while the wrong sort will either drag me down or prove unwelcome in your clique, am I right?"

The blonde opened his mouth and then closed it again before opening it a second time, but as he did so, Harrison rolled his eyes as he said, "No need to give me an answer; I've seen everything I need to in order to decide I don't _want_ to give you my surname. And neither am I interested in being part of any cliques that would make Hogwarts look more like a band of clichés at an American High School, so, instead, I'll say it was nice to make your acquaintance and see you at school."

Before the blonde could respond, Harrison smirked when Madam Malkin's assistant, who'd been fitting up the blonde with his robes, suddenly piped up, "That's you done, dear."

With no reason left to stick around, the blonde gathered his robes and left the store; once he was gone, Harrison craned his neck to one side before he asked, "Madam Malkin?"

"Yes dear?" asked the seamstress.

"Who _was_ that?"

Looking in the direction the boy had gone, Madam Malkin cleared her throat awkwardly before she answered, "That was Draco Malfoy, son of Lord Lucius Malfoy and Lady Narcissa Malfoy nee Black. Among many witches and wizards, Lucius is not someone you want as an enemy, but as for Draco, he's someone who, if you'll forgive the remark, I find…"

"Pretentious?" asked Harrison, earning a surprised look from the seamstress before she nodded, earning a hum from Harrison as he added, "I see; thank you…now, is there anything that can be done to give my robes additional comforts or protections? Some sort of spell package I can pay for to ensure they last me a good few months, if not years, at least?"

"Actually, there is," answered Madam Malkin, earning a smirk from Harrison as he inclined his head to the woman.

"Then give me the works; price no object, my lady."

 ** _Knowledge is Power_**

When Harrison first walked into Flourish and Blotts, it was perhaps the first time he'd shown any _genuine_ sense of awe or surprise for the ways of the magical world as he saw the vast range of books and topics on display in the store. While many witches and wizards flitted about, scanning the shelves for whatever they were looking for, Harrison walked over to a stairway that led up to a second terrace where many more books were kept.

As he climbed the stairs, Harrison hid the relief and sense of amusement he felt when he caught sight of Draco Malfoy again, though the blonde didn't see him. Neither was Harrison noticed by the taller, prouder-looking blonde-haired figure whom accompanied him out of the store, the sight of whom made Harrison realise that was Lucius Malfoy, Draco's Father and, as Harrison had learned, someone you didn't want as an enemy.

'Someone to watch out for, be it for good or ill,' thought Harrison, turning his attention to the shelves of books.

With the same slow, methodical way he'd scanned the selection of shops and stores in Diagon Alley, Harrison examined the wide range of books on display, noticing many different titles as well as topics on offer. Some of them also seemed to be divided between ranks, grades or stages, which included one of the books on Harrison's list: _the Standard Book of Spells, Grade One_ by Miranda Goshawk.

As he took in the many different topics and appearances of the books, Harrison found himself so engrossed by the potential of their contents that he didn't notice he had company until a familiar voice asked, "Have you found what you're looking for?"

Rather than jump out of his skin like anyone else might have done, Harrison simply nodded before he answered, "I think so, but there are certain topics and books I would like to add to my collection, Professor."

"That's quite all right," said Filius, earning a sideways look from Harrison, which also revealed the wrapped parcels the goblin professor was carrying while, to Harrison's mild disappointment and mild relief, there was no sign of an owl, which meant Harrison could look for one himself.

Filius must have noticed his relief as well as he smiled before he explained, "I know you said I could pick one out for you, Mr Potter, but I'd kept you waiting long enough. Now, if you'd like to pick out the books you'd like to add to your already-written list of essentials, I can have someone collect them for you and we can pay for them and be on our way."

Thanking the professor for his assistance, Harrison requested _every_ grade of the Standard Book of Spells, as well as a couple of books on Healing Magic and an interesting beginner's guide to Runes and Wards, which surprised Filius, but he put it down to the boy's hunger for knowledge. As well as the rest of the books on Harrison's booklist, the young boy also requested any books on magical law _and,_ not to Filius' surprise, anything on the rights of emancipation and the laws and traditions of old families and the history of magic.

One of the last books Harrison purchased was a book on Jinxes and Hexes, which seemed random, but when Filius saw the look of delight on his charge's face, he assumed the boy must be playing a game to make anyone _think_ he was just a juvenile delinquent looking to cause some chaos.

Just like his Father, but Filius didn't say that bit out loud.

Harrison also bought a wizard's journal and a copy of _Encyclopaedia Mystica_ , which _did_ surprise Filius because he couldn't remember the last time he'd seen a copy of said book at Hogwarts.

It was basically the magical version of _Encyclopaedia Britannica,_ but unlike the Muggle version, the magical counterpart was what was known as a _Grimoire_ that stored a _vast_ range of magical knowledge, including many things not found in many of the texts and books on the Hogwarts syllabus.

Because of this, any minor looking to buy the book had to have an adult accompanying them.

However, even when Filius gave his approval, he was a little surprised to see Harrison reveal his scar beneath his fringe when he addressed the teller, which sealed the deal, though the goblin teacher _was_ surprised the bookstore owner didn't make a fuss at serving Harry Potter.

Given everything else he'd seen that day, Filius just put it down to the gift of conviction and personal empowerment held by Harrison James Potter.

 ** _Knowledge is Power_**

One of the last stops – other than the Owl Emporium and the Magical Menagerie for his new pets – on Harrison's trip through Diagon Alley was for the one thing he'd been waiting for most of all: a wand, with which he'd be able to work his will and bring out the true force of his magic.

This meant Ollivander's, which even Filius had said was up there with the best wandmakers in the world.

When Harrison heard this, he seemed genuinely interested, though as he walked into the store, he also looked a little bemused and intrigued at the air of magic held within the shop. If he was being honest with himself, it reminded him of walking into a _very_ strict library, though one laden with dust, age and experience that clung to the very walls themselves.

As Harrison stood in the shop, his eyes narrowed suddenly before, to Filius' surprise, he asked, "Why don't you step out of the shadows, Mr Ollivander? I'm sure we all have more important things to do than play a game of hide-and-seek."

While Filius blanched, Harrison turned his eyes to the left when a wizened voice gasped, "Extraordinary…and remarkably-perceptive as well: it is no surprise I have wondered when I would be seeing _you_ , Mr Potter!"

As Harrison inclined his head in the direction of the voice, Filius stared with bewilderment as he saw the silvery-haired, well-aged features of the old wandmaker, Garrick Ollivander, appear from the stacks of his shop's stores. He seemed to be smiling as he observed Harrison while, at the same time, there was a glimmer of excitement and wonder in his bright eyes.

While Harrison and Filius watched him, Ollivander walked out to the front of his store as he continued, "It seems only yesterday that your Mother and Father were in here buying their first wands…and such remarkable concoctions they were too; your Mother found herself chosen by a willow wand of ten-and-a-half inches. Swishy and remarkably-skilled with Charms work, as I'm sure _you_ will agree, Master Filius."

"Indeed I will, Garrick," replied Filius, earning a genuine look of curiosity from Harrison before the goblin told him, "Your Mother was practically a prodigy of the art of Charmcasting, Mr Potter. Skilled beyond her years, which surpassed even those who looked down on her for being a Muggle-born student, she was often called the brightest witch of her year by many of her peers, including your Father."

"Ah," said Ollivander, returning Harrison's attention to him as he went on, "Yes, James Potter: he favoured a mahogany wand; eleven inches and remarkably-pliable with a little more power than the willow and excellent for transfiguration…not to mention his skill with Duelling and many varying hexes, jinxes and charms of his own."

"Yes, James certainly had…a talent for being a bit…creative with his work," agreed Filius, trying not to sound _too_ dreading as he suddenly found himself thinking of a certain colleague of his.

As Ollivander nodded in agreement, however, he kept Harrison's attention on him as he added, "Well, I say your father favoured it; in actuality, I find the wand that chooses the wizard. It is not always clear why, but this is something I have long believed with all wands…even the very worst."

Here, Harrison frowned while he also tensed up as Ollivander brushed a hand over his forehead, revealing his lightning-bolt scar in the process, as he went on in an ominous tone, "Yes…I remember _that_ wand very well too; yew and phoenix feather, thirteen-and-a-half inches…very strong and remarkably gifted in certain circles. Had I known the evil that would be committed…"

"Nothing would have changed," finished Harrison, moving Ollivander's hand from his brow as he said, "Time is not something that can be changed by should-a, would-a, could-a, Mr Ollivander; what was, what is, what can be, what must not; everything is chance. All things happen for a reason. Now, if you'd be so kind, I'd like to find _my_ wand."

Ollivander's eyes widened before he nodded, though not before looking in Filius' direction, earning a nod of mutual agreement from the professor as though agreeing with whatever thought was running through the old man's mind.

Returning his attention to Harrison, Ollivander gulped before he whispered, "Do you know something, Mr Potter? I think I might have the _perfect_ wand for one as attentive, yet clearly-gifted in certain circles as you…now where did I put it?"

Making his way into the back, Ollivander vanished for several moments.

As he waited, Harrison's eyes narrowed curiously when he heard something _snap_ before he heard Ollivander gasp, "Whoops…how clumsy of me; oh well, no big loss, I'm sure."

As Harrison watched and waited, his eyes narrowed again when he saw the old man return, carrying a single wand case in his hands; offering it to Harrison, Ollivander watched as the young boy opened the case, revealing an almost-blackened shaft of wood with a smoothly-curved hilt where one might wrap their fingers delicately and perfectly around the wand.

With the same curiosity in his eyes as before, Harrison reached for said hilt, but as soon as his fingers met the wand, he gasped when a _wave_ of incredible magical strength and force washed over him. The hair on his fringe actually blew _upwards,_ as though it was caught in an updraft while Harrison's emerald-green eyes shone like the gemstones themselves as he held the wand in his hand.

The very _air_ around the young boy appeared to _sing_ with magic, making Harrison's eyes widen before he was forced to wipe _tears_ of awe and shock from his eyes as he whispered, "It…it's _perfect!_ "

"Especially for one of your capabilities, Mr Potter," replied Ollivander, earning a curious look from Harry as he went on.

"The wood is cedar, but the tree it came from no longer exists. It was lost years ago in a terrible firefight involving the Dark Wizard Grindelwald; the strange thing is that all that remained of said tree was a single branch… _this_ branch, to be precise, which the man whom brought it to my attention told me had become _steeped_ in the dark and, regrettably, potentially-great magic of Grindelwald's wand…and a _very_ unique wand it was too."

Behind Harrison's back, Filius' eyes widened as though he knew of said wand, while Ollivander went on, "This wand, the sorcerer in question told me, would only become one with a soul as pure and yet as potentially-great as the magic it might as well have been _burnished_ in. And after years of searching and hoping, I finally believe, and now know, this wizard to be _you,_ Mr Potter."

"It certainly _feels_ strong," agreed Harrison, swishing the wand through the air as he added, "In fact, it feels…it feels as though it completes me…"

"That is the cedar in it," replied Ollivander, earning a curious look from the boy-wizard as he explained, "Cedar is usually perfect for those whom are perceptive and perspicacious, both of which I have seen in you this day, Mr Potter. The core of the wand also completes that image as it is made of a core of the feather of a thunderbird and Demiguise hair; two objects from such diverse creatures, both capable of such extraordinary magical feats that will make the future interesting…for none more than _you,_ Mr Potter."

As Harry stared in bewilderment, he eyed his wand once more while he heard Ollivander go on, "Remember, the wand chooses the wizard, Mr Potter…it is not always clear why, but…"

As he said the next words, Ollivander looked deeply and intently into Harry's eyes as he told him, "I think it _is_ clear, now more than ever, that we can expect great things from you, Mr Potter. After all, both Grindelwald _and_ He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named did great things…"

A shiver ran down Harrison's spine as he heard this, though he also took it to heart, especially with Ollivander's next words;

" _Terrible…_ oh yes…but _great…_ "

 ** _Knowledge is Power_**

While Harrison left the store to head for his last port of call, however, he was unaware of Ollivander waiting until the boy was gone before, clearing his throat, he said, "Filius."

Turning to the old wandmaker, Professor Flitwick gasped when Ollivander pointed before he said, "Take _great_ care with that one: keep an eye on him…for he is no ordinary first-year…and what he has received is no ordinary power source…"

"I…I will," agreed Filius, though he swallowed hard before he asked, "What do you know, Garrick?"

"Only this," answered Ollivander, his eyes darkening in their aged sockets as he looked to the door before he went on, his words edged by the same ominous note as earlier as he answered the professor's question, "If Harrison James Potter ever chooses to walk the same path as Riddle and Gellert, there will not be a power in _all_ magic that can stop him…so, for all our sakes, my old friend, keep a _very_ close eye on him…and all who may want to use him for their own ends."

While Filius' eyes narrowed in suspicion _and_ surprise, he suddenly gasped when Ollivander sighed before he went on;

"Oh, and when you get the chance, thank Albus' phoenix for his generous donation…what a shame I _accidentally_ broke that wand…but maybe it was for the Greater Good, wouldn't you agree?"

 **Chapter 5 and, wow, talk about ominous: Ollivander seems to know more than he lets on and Harrison's wand seems to mirror that, but what could he mean by giving our boy such a potentially-powerful-and-dangerous wand?**

 **Also, with his means to become great now in the palm of his hand, can Harrison find the answers to help set him free before the chains are even put into place on him?**

 **Keep Reading to Find Out**

 **Next Chapter: After a** _ **very**_ **interesting summer of change and growth, it's time for Harrison to attend Hogwarts where he encounters a familiar face…and a few other familiar faces – to** _ **us**_ **, anyway – including one who seems to be able to make Harrison feel something he'd never admit feeling: like he's finally been able to make a** _ **friend;**_

 **Please Read and Review**


	6. When Harry Met Hermione

Knowledge is Power

 **Disclaimer:** SEE FIRST CHAPTER

 **Plot:** Something weird happened to Harry on the night he survived the Killing Curse. Something that turns an ordinary boy into the Smartest Wizard Alive: they say knowledge is power? Then I guess that makes Harry a God!

 **Author's Note:** So, here's an odd, if funny little idea that's been inspired by things from several fandoms and interesting little titbits thrown in for good measure. Admittedly, I don't know if you'd call this story a serious one, but it _is_ meant to be something real and not, exactly, something you'd call a crack fiction, so I hope you can enjoy the adventure and the fun along the way.

And, as always, if you don't like it, don't read it.

 **Dedication:** I'd like to dedicate this story to my many good friends and loyal fans: my recommended reads are _Saviour of Magic_ by Colt01, _For Love of Magic_ by Noodlehammer, _Harry Potter and the Methods of Rationality_ by Less Wrong, _Partially Kissed Hero_ by Perfect Lionheart, _Harry Potter and the Daft Morons_ and _Angry Harry and the Seven_ by Sinyk, _Harry Potter and the Prince of Slytherin_ by The Sinister Man, _Harry Potter and the Rune Stone Path_ by Temporal Knight, _A Study in Magic_ and _A Study in Magic: The Application_ by Books of Change, _Dark and Light_ by Pleasedial123 and _Harry Potter: My Life Is My Own_ by Sashian

 **Key Pairing:** Eventual Harmony;

 **Other Pairings:** To be confirmed

Normal Speech

'Thoughts'

/ _Parseltongue_ /

 **Review Answers:**

 **Deathday Party Planner: In that case, I hope you love the introduction and first meet with the other half of this story's formula;**

 **WhiteElfElder: Hmm…interesting reasoning there, my friend: you don't mind if I use that later as a line for our hero, do you? It gives me chills imagining him saying it to someone else;**

 **PappyOldGuy: Let me first say a HUGE thank you for always reviewing my work; now an added thank you for your kind words on how to best deal with the negativity some people aim at my work – like how some are already complaining about how I'm writing Harrison in this particular story: it's good advice like that, which keeps me going;**

" _What do you know, Garrick?"_

" _Only this, if Harrison James Potter ever chooses to walk the same path as Riddle and Gellert, there will not be a power in all magic that can stop him…so, for all our sakes, my old friend, keep a very close eye on him…and all who may want to use him for their own ends."_

Chapter 6: When Harry Met Hermione

At last, after a summer filled with research, reading material and doing what little he could to get a grip on his magic thanks to something called the Trace keeping him from using magic outside Hogwarts – though Filius _did_ say there was usually an exception for Muggle-born households, which made Harrison curious why the same couldn't be said for his temporary home at St Christopher's – Harrison opened his eyes on the morning of September First, the first day of his Hogwarts life looming ahead of him.

After packing his possessions into a multi-compartment suitcase – he _could_ have gone with a trunk, but something about the idea of a suitcase just appealed to the prodigy in Harrison – and checking on the health and comfort of his pets – a beautiful snowy owl he'd named Hedwig and, rather humorously, a male _black cat_ he'd named Loki – Harrison made his way downstairs dressed in his favourite chinos and shirt combination, a pair of sneakers covering his feet while he wore a loose, dark-blue denim jacket over the top.

Making his way to Roger's office, where the care worker had agreed to give Harrison a lift to King's Cross to catch the train, Harrison stopped and looked back for only a moment, letting his eyes wander over the décor of St Christopher's. However, he wasn't feeling nostalgic; far from it, he was actually looking around because he was content, if not determined, to ensure he did _not_ come back to the orphanage next summer, if ever again.

His readings on law and everything he'd be able to do to help his situation had provided beneficial, but there were a few elements he still needed if he was going to be successful.

And, for that, he needed Hogwarts.

So, as Harrison finished looking around the hall, he allowed himself a thin smile before he whispered, "And goodbye to all of that…"

Then, turning back to the office, he knocked on the door, earning a response from the other side that told him Roger was waiting for him.

Which was good, in Harrison's opinion, because the sooner he was on his way, the better it would be…

Well, better for _him_ anyway.

 ** _Knowledge is Power_**

 _Thanking_ Roger for his assistance, whilst _pretending_ to assure him he'd get in touch if and when he needed a return trip in the holidays, Harrison waited until the man's car was gone before, hefting his case as well as the carry case holding Loki and Hedwig's cage, the young wizard made his way into the station.

As he'd expected, King's Cross was _packed_ with commuters and people going about their businesses; there were conductors, ticket officers, station security and a whole cavalcade of sounds, smells and atmospheres that could only be summed up in one word as far as Harrison was concerned.

 _Life!_

Heaving a sigh as he appreciated the way he could just vanish into the crowds as he made his way to the right platform, Harrison adjusted his grip on his suitcase before he walked off towards Platforms Nine and Ten. Thanks to Professor Flitwick's information, Harrison knew exactly where he needed to go in order to find Platform 9 ¾, but even so, as he walked towards the appropriate spot, Harrison slowed his steps while he also kept an eye and ear out for any indication of others attending Hogwarts.

Because of this decision to _scope out the competition_ , as they say, Harrison's eyes narrowed when a particularly-loud voice suddenly reached his earshot, "It's the same _every_ year, _packed_ with Muggles, of course! Come on, Platform Nine-and-Three-Quarters this way!"

Stopping just short of the correct location for Platform 9 ¾, Harrison turned slowly, his eyes darkening in their sockets as he saw the owner of the voice was a middle-aged redheaded female leading a _gaggle_ of redheaded males – and _one_ female, which both amused and bemused Harrison as he saw them – towards where he was waiting.

As soon as he saw the woman leading her troupe, however, Harrison felt his blood run cold as, for reasons he couldn't really understand – but he didn't care because the fact was, he _felt_ them and _that_ was bad enough – this woman reminded him of Mrs Miller.

No…strike that.

She reminded him of Mr _and_ Mrs Miller _combined!_

Something about her screamed the sort of person who'd enjoy using the skills and talents of others to further her own causes while she also had this controlling, if not _dominating_ air about her that made her look more like an old Alpha wolf who _seriously_ needed overthrowing by the new young pup in the pack.

Either way, Harrison decided almost-instantly that he didn't like her.

As the redheads reached the spot where he was standing, Harrison tried _not_ to throw up or show anything other than his usual apathy when the woman addressed him, "Oh, hello dear; what's wrong? Don't you know how to get onto the platform?"

"He must be a Muggle-born, Mother," argued one of the redheads, whom seemed to be the eldest and gave off an air of self-made authority that, if things were different, Harrison _might_ have respected it. He might have even been interested to get to know the boy, except for one _small_ thing.

When he looked at Harrison, the proud teenager looked straight down his nose at Harrison before he drew himself up, as though he were trying to imitate a peacock getting ready to strut, as he added, "Have no fear, first-year: _I_ am a school Prefect and I can help you find your way!"

"Prefect?" asked Harrison coolly, clearing his throat for a moment before he asked, "So you follow rules, is that right?"

"Yes," replied the Prefect, earning scoffs from a pair of redheads whom looked almost-identical, the sight of whom also told Harrison they were twin brothers, if not siblings somehow born and raised well enough to be the same height despite being older or younger than the other…so he went back to guessing they were twins.

Ignoring his curiosity for the time being, Harrison returned his attention to the Prefect before he asked, "So, you'd know about the Statute of Secrecy too, am I right, Prefect?"

"Of course!"

Suddenly, the edge of Harrison's lip twitched before, gesturing to the matriarch of the group, he asked, "Then would you kindly remind your Mother of the penalty for breaching the Statute of Secrecy by discussing magical matters in earshot of _Muggles!_ Because I'm sure, if she had been any less subtle with her declaration, all of King's Cross would have heard her…even the Underground!"

Suddenly, the redheaded Prefect and his Mother turned a nasty shade of red; when he saw the looks, however, Harrison dipped his head in what looked like a _courteous_ gesture as he added, "I mean no disrespect, my lady; I just wish to ensure that the secrets of our world and the safety of all involved stay that way…as they have done for over two hundred years. Now, if you'll excuse me, ladies and gentlemen, I wouldn't want to be late for the train."

Then, without another word, Harrison turned and strolled through the barrier between worlds, leaving the redheads surprised, humoured, outraged and more than a little curious about the strange boy who'd made their _prefect_ look like an even bigger idiot than he already was.

In the case of the twins, however, their only thought was a shared one;

'Who was that _brilliantly_ funny guy?'

 ** _Knowledge is Power_**

"Extraordinary…"

That was the only thing Harrison had to say about the sight of the gleaming scarlet steam engine that waited on the tracks of Platform Nine-and-Three-Quarters; he didn't seem too concerned about the crowds or the varying styles and looks of the students. His attention was on the train for all of two minutes before, picking up his possessions once again, Harrison boarded the Express, finding an empty compartment in a matter of minutes.

While the rest of the world seemed content to run around like headless chickens, discussing whatever it was they discussed on the platform next to the train, Harrison opened the carry case and let Loki crawl onto his lap. Hedwig, meanwhile, seemed content to remain in her cage, one wing over her head as she snoozed lightly, leaving her human to enjoy the peace and quiet of his compartment.

As he stroked his feline companion with the same care and respect he'd shown him ever since Harrison found Loki in the Magical Menagerie, the young wizard unlocked one of the compartments of his suitcase, which allowed him to reach in and retrieve the Encyclopaedia Mystica. Closing the case once more, Harrison shuffled himself along so his back rested next to the window while, curling his knees up, he rested the book on his lap.

As for Loki, he let out a meow of confusion and complaint before deciding to lay himself across Harrison's stomach, stretching out as he did so while he mewed again, earning a small smile from said boy as he tickled the cat behind his ears, earning a purr from Loki. Once fully relaxed in his calm state, Harrison let his eyes wander over the pages of his book, reading up on the sort of things he'd been a little disheartened to discover _weren't_ in the books he'd been assigned for Hogwarts.

However, in the Encyclopaedia Mystica, Harrison was able to look up information on almost anything, such as the topic he was reading up on as he sat alone in his compartment.

Occlumency.

Admittedly, Harrison had been looking for information on _Mind Magic,_ but when he'd consulted the Indexing Charm built into the Mystica two nights before, he'd found its pages shuffling and turning as they usually did once consulted. Seconds later, Harrison had found several pages describing arts that shielded one's mind from others _and_ also allowed witches or wizards to invade, control, read and even unhinge the minds of others.

Legilimency, it was called, though the topic of Occlumency was the one Harrison was interested in.

After all, his mind had become a palace of knowledge and, where magic was concerned, he'd prefer to be able to keep the palace gates shut.

To anyone _but_ him.

As he read the information in the Mystica, Harrison grunted softly when he felt the train shudder beneath him, accompanied by a whistle that told him he was finally on his way to Hogwarts. Outside the door to his compartment, Harrison heard steps and more hushed, excited conversations taking place, but he didn't pay any of them any attention.

Not when his was more-importantly focused on his book and the treasury of knowledge held within.

The only time Harrison even moved was to turn the page or scratch Loki behind his ears, along his back or even on his tummy, earning a content, if not soothing purring sound from the black cat as he snuggled up with his master.

 ** _Knowledge is Power_**

For a while, Harrison was content thinking he'd get to enjoy the ride in peace, just reading his book and surrounded by his pets.

However, after nearly twenty minutes on the road, figuratively-speaking, Harrison's eyes looked up from his book when he heard the door to his compartment being pulled open. To his mild discomfort, the one responsible for the pull didn't even bother knocking, let alone asking permission to join Harrison in his compartment.

Instead, the source of the disturbance revealed themselves to be a curiously-quiet, if timid brunette with one of the wildest-styled heads of brown hair Harrison had ever seen – even putting the rat's nest he _used_ to have on top of his head to shame – while she had one of their school books under one arm, the other being used to drag a dark-brown trunk in behind her.

For a moment, given the fact the girl had a book in her hand that she seemed intent on reading, Harrison decided to ignore her and just return to his studies; however, after a few seconds, he was a _little_ surprised to hear the girl's voice, "Oh…sorry, I didn't even see you there!"

"And yet you came in through the same door _and_ looked up the entire time," drawled Harrison, though he _was_ a little surprised by the girl's confession about not noticing him, even with the evidence he'd presented. "But as long as you let me read in peace, I suppose you can stay, Miss?"

"Hermione Granger," answered the girl, earning a curt nod from Harrison before she asked, "Is…is that a book of your own? I don't recognise it from the list for school."

"What can I say? I got bored reading the same stuff over and over again," drawled Harrison, but when he did so, he was again surprised to hear the girl, Hermione, giggle as though he'd just made a joke.

However, it was her response that _really_ caught him off-guard as she told him, "I know what you mean; I must have read all our books so many times that I learned them by heart. And I was able to practice the spells too, but no matter how many times I _begged_ Mum and Dad to take me back to Flourish and Blotts, they just didn't listen."

"Poor you," replied Harrison, though he unwillingly let a sarcastic drawl lace his words before, clearing his throat, he added, "I'm Harrison, by the way…now, if you'll excuse me, Miss Granger, I'd like to get back to my book."

"Oh, of course," said Hermione, settling into her own seat across from Harrison before, to his mild amusement, she opened the book – which he saw was a copy of _Hogwarts: A History_ that looked like it had a few dog ears kept for favourite parts of the book – and left him to his reading.

She didn't even seem to notice he hadn't given her his surname.

And yet, even as he returned to the Mystica and his readings on Occlumency, Harrison couldn't help but smile as he thought – to himself, of course, since he didn't want to admit it aloud – about something _impossible_ happening if this girl proved as understanding as she was at that moment;

If he wasn't careful, Harrison might have _actually_ found himself a friend.

 ** _Knowledge is Power_**

With Harrison and Hermione as the only ones in their compartment, neither of whom seemed too eager to disturb or otherwise bother the other with any thoughts or trivia, the journey passed in relative silence.

While the world rushed past the windows of the train outside, Harrison examined the sections of the Mystica with a fine-tooth comb, committing everything he read to memory while he also kept an eye on other areas that he knew might require further study later – such as a section on _false memory magic_ and _mental illusions as a defence_.

However, after another forty-five minutes of silent study and the pleasant company of his fellow scholar, Harrison's attention was taken from his studies once more when the door opened again. This time, however, instead of entering the compartment as brusquely as Hermione had done, the source of the disturbance revealed themselves with a boisterous tone of voice.

"Oi, either of you seen Harry Potter around here?"

Looking up with disdain, Harrison blinked once before he returned his attention to the book in his hands, willingly and blatantly ignoring a young boy whom, unless he was _very_ much mistaken – which _was_ impossible since he hardly forgot anything – he remembered as the youngest male in the brood of redheads. He looked just as dishevelled as Harrison had seen on the Muggle side of the platform and, to be perfectly honest, as soon as he'd opened his mouth, Harrison lost interest because of the blatant lack of manners or tact, let alone subtlety with his desires.

While Harrison focused on the Mystica once again, however, he hid a smirk when he heard Hermione ask, "Harry Potter? He's at Hogwarts? Wow, I've read all about him: and you're looking for him, why? Do you want his autograph? Or perhaps you'll learn how he survived that night or…"

"Jeez, a simple _no_ would have done, bushy-haired nightmare," scoffed the redhead, closing the door once again before he left.

Once he was gone, however, Harrison visibly smirked when Hermione told him, "Well, I doubt he'll be coming back anytime soon."

"Nicely played," said Harrison, turning a page in the Mystica, which, to his amusement, began to describe the art of _false memories_ as he'd previously considered researching.

How anyone would need another book with a copy of the Mystica was beyond him.

In the meantime, however, Harrison's smirk faded when Hermione replied, "I figured you wouldn't want to make yourself so publicly-known, _Harry!_ "

Looking to her, Harrison's eyes narrowed, but as they did so, he saw Hermione tap her own eyes as she explained, "Like I said, I've read all about you and one of the things I read about describes your eyes. Just like those of your Mum, whom I think has to be the bravest, most-loving Mother _and_ witch _ever_ to do what they say she did."

"I'm sure she'd appreciate the compliment, Miss Granger," argued Harrison before he scoffed as he added, "If she weren't _dead!_ "

While Hermione looked surprised by his remark, Harrison scanned the page of his book while he idly stroked Loki's fur as he asked, "So why didn't you do anything about it back then?"

"Because," replied Hermione, blushing slightly as she admitted, "You're the first person I've met who accepts my studious nature…without being so cruel about it at the same time. And, although I was curious about the book in your hands, you still chose to let me stick around and study on my own instead of…of being like anyone else I've met."

"Not everybody's a Homo Sapiens," drawled Harrison, though when Hermione opened her mouth to argue the point, Harrison smirked as he quickly added, "I _would_ say Neanderthal, but everyone says they actually had bigger brains than the ape-men whom became people like you and me today, Miss Granger. By the way, can I _actually_ admit that I like your name? Let me guess…your parents are Shakespeare fans?"

"Dad," answered Hermione, laughing softly as she told him, "I asked him why he named me it and, of all the names he _could_ have picked, he said it fit me the best…though I think he also had a bit of a Grecian thing too."

"Derived from Hermes?" asked Harrison, earning a surprised look from Hermione before she nodded while he scoffed as he asked, "So which are you? A girl with serious mental acuity or someone who enjoys tricking others and being nothing more than the messenger who winds up shot?"

Hermione blanched when she heard this, but when she did so, she also let out a laugh as she asked, "You're really _not_ the boy I read about, are you, Harry Potter?"

"Actually, it's Harrison, not Harry," corrected the young wizard before, for the first time in his life, he smiled with a friendly, if joking air, which he directed towards Hermione as he added, "And to answer your question, Hermione Granger, I find it both funny _and_ a little offensive to say, but you _really_ shouldn't believe everything you read."

Looking back to the Mystica, Harrison sighed before he idly turned the page as he finished his statement;

"Sometimes, the only way to know the right answer is to see it, find it and then decide for yourself; as a wise man once said: Imagination is more important than knowledge. For knowledge is limited, whereas imagination embraces the entire world, stimulating progress, giving birth to evolution."

Perhaps for the first time in _her_ life, Hermione had no idea what she was meant to say in response to that.

Even if she _did_ recognise it as something from Einstein, she was still left speechless as she wondered what, exactly, Harrison was trying to say.

Clearly, he _wasn't_ the boy-saviour, Boy-Who-Lived from her books…

So then, who _was_ he?

 **Chapter 6 and, wow, talk about an interesting first meeting: Harrison has definitely made an impact on both Hermione and Ronald, but what** _ **is**_ **he trying to say? Is Hermione going to be able to figure it out and, if so, will she be able to** _ **actually**_ **become –** _ **gasp**_ **– a** _ **friend?**_

 **Also, what will Harrison's practical explorations into Occlumency and Legilimency reveal and what about the apparently-invisible skill he had by just becoming part of the scenery? Was that magic or just Hermione not paying attention?**

 **Keep Reading to Find Out**

 **Next Chapter: As if one idiot isn't bad enough, Harrison and Hermione find themselves having to put up with another; also, Hermione's left stunned when Harrison shows off a bit more of just how much he's learned when a lovable underdog asks them for help, resulting in a whole new** _ **trio**_ **being formed, especially when Harrison provides a little insight to said lovable lion cub…but will he/they** _ **be**_ **cubs this time around? Only one way to find out…**

 **Please Read and Review**


	7. Shock to the System

Knowledge is Power

 **Disclaimer:** SEE FIRST CHAPTER

 **Plot:** Something weird happened to Harry on the night he survived the Killing Curse. Something that turns an ordinary boy into the Smartest Wizard Alive: they say knowledge is power? Then I guess that makes Harry a God!

 **Author's Note:** So, here's an odd, if funny little idea that's been inspired by things from several fandoms and interesting little titbits thrown in for good measure. Admittedly, I don't know if you'd call this story a serious one, but it _is_ meant to be something real and not, exactly, something you'd call a crack fiction, so I hope you can enjoy the adventure and the fun along the way.

And, as always, if you don't like it, don't read it.

 **Dedication:** I'd like to dedicate this story to my many good friends and loyal fans: my recommended reads are _Saviour of Magic_ by Colt01, _For Love of Magic_ by Noodlehammer, _Harry Potter and the Methods of Rationality_ by Less Wrong, _Partially Kissed Hero_ by Perfect Lionheart, _Harry Potter and the Daft Morons_ and _Angry Harry and the Seven_ by Sinyk, _Harry Potter and the Prince of Slytherin_ by The Sinister Man, _Harry Potter and the Rune Stone Path_ by Temporal Knight, _A Study in Magic_ and _A Study in Magic: The Application_ by Books of Change, _Dark and Light_ by Pleasedial123 and _Harry Potter: My Life Is My Own_ by Sashian

 **Key Pairing:** Eventual Harmony;

 **Other Pairings:** To be confirmed

Normal Speech

'Thoughts'

/ _Parseltongue_ /

 **Review Answers:**

 **Ahhreader: I can't help but agree with your assessment, friend: hope you like what's coming;**

 **Jostanos: And, with this chapter, I deliver the final nail into the coffin of** _ **that**_ **realisation;**

 **The stargate time traveller: As Luna…that is, the girl we all know and love, just how I like writing her;**

 **ALSO: A HUGE thank you to everyone who** _ **clearly**_ **must be enjoying this story: we are now up to 200-plus reviews already and we're barely beginning the first year, so, despite a few negatives, I MUST be doing something right. Anyway, thanks to everyone for their support, reviews and encouragement to keep going.**

 **Oh, and I hope you** _ **all**_ **enjoy what's coming up as we have a nice little surprise for you all;**

" _Sometimes, the only way to know the right answer is to see it, find it and then decide for yourself; as a wise man once said: Imagination is more important than knowledge. For knowledge is limited, whereas imagination embraces the entire world, stimulating progress, giving birth to evolution."_

Chapter 7: Shock to the System

Shortly after the midday hour came and went, Harrison and Hermione found their studious silence interrupted once more, but this time, the source of the disturbance was a kindly-looking lady who offered them a selection of treats from a trolley.

While Harrison declined out of nothing more than habit – he wasn't against the idea of sweets, but he was calm and preferred to save his appetite for the Hogwarts feasts, especially if they were as vast and filling as he'd read and heard – he was curious and interested to see Hermione deny the offer just as quickly.

When the lady left them alone again, Harrison sniffed once before he asked, "So, I know why _I_ said no, but what's your excuse, Miss Granger? You don't look like the sort of person to have a sugar deficiency or even a dislike of the aforementioned treats every now and again…"

"My parents are dentists," replied Hermione, earning a slow nod from Harrison before she went on, "So, naturally, I have to try and avoid having too many treats because they have a tendency to punish me when they notice I've had too much."

"Punish?" asked Harrison, his eyes narrowing in suspicion as, when Hermione said what she did, he couldn't help but think of another _family_ whose punishments had been borderline sadistic, if not criminal in nature. "How?"

"Usually by limiting my time with books or giving me chores," said Hermione, though when she noticed Harrison's look, the brunette gulped as she asked, "Harrison, are you okay? You look like you want to kill someone."

"Sorry…" replied Harrison, clearing his throat as he decided to lose himself in Loki's comforts, the black cat now purring once more as he felt the soft hand of his master stroking his fur delicately and teasingly. At the same time, Harrison picked up the Mystica once more before he turned it to a page that spoke of a prolific history – certainly moreso than the one described in _Hogwarts: A History,_ which made Harrison wonder if someone had tried to censor said histories – of the Four Founders of Hogwarts.

In particular, he was reading about the histories and lives of two whom Harrison had been interested in most of all from reading his other books.

Rowena Ravenclaw and Salazar Slytherin, both of whom had founded the Houses Harrison wanted to go to most of all, not that he told anybody else that, not even his new _friend,_ Miss Granger.

As Harrison lost himself in the details, however, Hermione frowned as she asked, "Were you…were you ever punished for being naughty?"

"Of course," scoffed Harrison, his glare hardening in his expression as he tried to stay focused on the words and images on the page in front of him.

Hermione, on the other hand, swallowed hard before she asked, "How…how were you…"

"Can we come to an agreement, Hermione?" asked Harrison suddenly, his cold, steely tone startling Hermione, though not as much as when he emphasised his point by slamming his book shut, which startled Loki in the process. At the same time, the young wizard glared at Hermione, who nodded in response before she listened as he told her, "All right, here's my agreement: I'll _gladly_ let you have a look at one or two of my books to give you a little more knowledge that might come in handy at Hogwarts and, in return, you _don't_ ask about my life before Hogwarts, deal?"

Hermione didn't want to admit it, but Harrison's sudden hostility unnerved and even frightened her; at the same time, she felt embarrassed because she had let her curiosities get the better of her, even after Harrison had been civil with her _and_ praised her on her act of being an overexcited little girl when, all the while, she was clearly someone with something between her ears.

He probably hadn't even _meant_ to show an interest in her past, but she'd wrongfully assumed that was an invitation to return the favour; all she'd had to say was that she didn't want to talk about it and he probably would have let the matter drop.

Blushing with the embarrassment she felt, Hermione lowered her eyes as she told him, "I…I'd like that, Harrison…but…but I'd also like to apologise for thinking I _had_ to learn your life story. I guess I came to the wrong conclusion when you asked me about my parents…so…if you _want_ to let me have a little help, then I'd accept it gratefully; thank you."

"Hmm," replied Harrison, looking out of the window for the first time since they'd left King's Cross Station.

As Hermione looked up, a small part of her wondering what he was going to say, her eyes widened when he told her, "Apology accepted…and next time, just say you'd rather not talk so freely about it with me. After all, we're travelling companions, but that doesn't make us friends, let alone on a level of trust where such personal things are freely given."

Here, Harrison looked away from the window and to one of his two pets as he continued petting Loki before he smiled thinly as he added, "Secrets should remain secret until the time is chosen for them to be spoken."

Hermione didn't know what she was meant to say in response to that; however, before she could come up with a counter-argument or any other kind of response, her eyes snapped to the door when a soft, if shaky knocking came from the other side of said door.

While Harrison remained where he was sat, Hermione lifted herself out of her seat and opened the door; to her bewilderment, she found herself looking at a round-faced young boy with darkish-blonde hair and eyes that were a dull shade of oak-brown, though, at that moment, they were also filled with tears of sorrow and guilt.

"S-S-S-Sorry…" stammered the boy, earning a look from Harrison as he glanced towards said boy, though he didn't lift his head or otherwise move from his seat as the boy asked, "Have…have either of you…I mean…you wouldn't happen to have…erm…what I mean is…"

"Stop," said Harrison coolly, earning a shocked look from Hermione as she turned just in time to see him get out of his seat and, walking to the door, he took the boy by the hand as he added, "Sit down, take a few deep breaths and _then_ ask what you've come here to ask."

While the boy was surprised by Harrison's generosity and the calm, if explanatory description of the instructions, Hermione was more surprised at the fact that this self-isolated, smart young man could suddenly be so _calm_ and _kind_ towards someone he'd never met before.

At the same time, the boy took a deep breath, then another one and, when he took a third deep, long, drawn-out breath, he seemed to stop crying, but he also appeared to recover from whatever fear, sorrow or even guilt he'd felt as he wiped his eyes and sniffed before nodding at Harrison.

Nodding in response, Harrison pulled himself up again as he asked, "Now, what have you come to ask us?"

"Have either one of you seen a toad?" asked the teary boy, though he was _much_ less tearful and _much_ less-shaky with his words as he looked up at Harrison and Hermione, both of whom shook their heads in negative responses before the boy added, "I was ordering from the trolley lady and he just…he left my compartment before I could grab him."

"He probably went to seek somewhere dark, damp and out of the light," explained Harrison calmly, putting a finger to his lips before, to Hermione's shock, he drew his wand as he asked, "What's his name?"

"Uh…Trevor," replied the boy, before he blushed as he added, "Oh, and mine's Neville…Neville Longbottom."

"I'm Hermione Granger."

"Harrison," replied Harrison coolly, lifting the wand he held before, flicking it once, he added, " _Accio Trevor the Toad._ "

While Hermione was surprised by the spell and the way that Harrison could cast it so calmly and without _any_ emotion or intent in his voice at all, the surprise only grew when a loud croak suddenly filled the compartment as a greenish-coloured lump of slimy flesh flew through the door. As if that wasn't enough, Harrison also managed to _catch_ the flying toad before it splatted against the window, the wall or any of the kids.

Holding said toad out to Neville, Harrison asked, "This him?"

"Y…yes," replied Neville, a note of shock in his voice as he looked up at Harrison before he asked, "But…but that's a fourth-year spell; how did…"

"I read about it," answered Harrison calmly, looking once to Hermione as he added, "That's just one of the spells I'll help you learn about because you never know when a good summoning will come in handy. As for Trevor, Neville, I suggest getting him a tank or fishbowl with water and river plants in it; that _should_ be enough to keep him calm when travelling through daylight."

"I…I will, I'll remember that, thank you, Harrison," replied Neville, nodding several times before he asked, "How…how can I repay you for this?"

"Call it a freebie," said Harrison, earning another stunned look from Neville before he added, "However, if you _want_ to owe me a favour, you can repay it by letting yourself be the wizard you _clearly_ are, Neville Longbottom. And that's not a frightened rabbit; that's a proud lion with a roar so powerful that the mountains themselves tremble when you speak…even if it takes time for the little cub to earn his mane."

Again, Hermione was speechless, though Neville looked somewhere between surprised and humbled by his words; as he nodded with a slight blush, the young boy looked up at Harrison with renewed interest as he asked, "I…I don't suppose I could stay here with you guys? An extra set of eyes to watch out for Trevor and…and it'd be nice to have a friend to travel with."

"I'm sure we've got the room," drawled Harrison before, to Hermione's surprise and Neville's relief, he summoned Neville's possessions to their now-shared compartment, setting them next to his before pocketing his wand as he returned to his seat, earning a mew from Loki as he curled up in Harrison's lap once more.

While Hermione was surprised by how calm and cavalier Harrison had been with his offer and acceptance towards Neville's company, said boy was just as curious about Harrison and why he'd even be the way he was around Neville.

However, as had been the case several times before, Harrison seemed to lose interest in any conversations almost-instantly as he chose to spend the remainder of the journey reading from the Mystica.

So any hopes of getting answers were likewise lost to Hermione and Neville.

At least, for the time being…

 ** _Knowledge is Power_**

At long last, an announcement was sent along the train asking students to prepare for the arrival at the station, though when it was advised that they leave all possessions on the train, Neville and Hermione noticed Harrison seemed hesitant to agree.

However, he _did_ change into his Hogwarts robes in relative silence _and_ he even made sure Loki was safely stored in his carry case whilst ensuring his suitcase was locked and sealed. How he'd sealed it or how he was so certain nobody would be able to look in and see what he didn't _want_ them to see, Hermione didn't know and Neville was likewise curious.

However, at the same time, the remainder of the journey, including the meeting with Neville, had taught Hermione she didn't know _what_ Harrison was capable of.

As for Neville, he just didn't ask, since he suspected – read: hoped – that the coming days, weeks, months, and even years would offer him the chance to earn Harrison's trust so he could get the answers when Harrison was ready to give them.

Once the train slowed to a halt, Harrison seemed to take point as he led the other two off the train, bringing all three of them into contact with the rest of their schoolmates as they all disembarked from the Hogwarts Express. Standing in the dark evening atmosphere of their destination, Neville shivered while Hermione closed her robe tighter around her; as for Harrison, he idly brushed a stray hair away from his eyes while he watched and waited with the others.

Seconds later, a loud, booming voice cut through the darkness, startling Hermione and Neville while Harrison rolled his eyes, "First years; this way please! Come on now, first-years, don't be shy!"

"Sure, don't be shy," drawled Harrison under his breath, keeping his head down even as he followed the crowd of first-years over to where a large man seemed to be waiting for them. "It's just a very loud man screaming for you to pay attention to him when you've just stepped off a train with little to no idea what you're doing or where you're going. Clearly subtlety's not his strong suit either, but at least we _have_ a guide."

"You sound annoyed," remarked Hermione, earning a scoff from Harrison as he looked to her.

"Let's just say I _hate_ loud people, as you should remember from our not-so-subtle classmate on the train…and he already had a black mark against his name thanks to the first impression of his family before I met you," said Harrison, earning a curious look from Hermione while Neville managed a small smile as he followed his friends – though he was currently unaware of how Harrison saw him as a _travelling companion_ only, for now – along the platform.

As they followed the large man, whom Harrison was loathed and disbelieving to notice _didn't_ even explain anything, such as who he was or what he was doing waiting for them, the first-years were led away from the rest of the school's student populace and along a narrow, muddy track. At one point, Harrison _had_ to scoff again when he heard an oddly-familiar, unimportant drawling voice behind him complain about his new shoes as though it was meant to mean something.

Talk about shallow.

Soon, however, the first-years found themselves led towards the edge of a large and, in Harrison's mind, rather-attractive-looking lake, which he guessed led them straight to Hogwarts, taking the _scenic route_ while the rest of the school got there first.

Talk about _stupid!_

"No more than four to a boat!" called the large man, earning a sigh of relief from Harrison as he indicated his two companions.

"Come on, before we have to split up and sit with silly people," remarked the raven-haired youth, leading a relieved Neville and Hermione to one of the boats. When the trio were sat down, however, Harrison's blood ran colder than cold when the _familiar_ voice from before was revealed in the form of the blonde boy – _Malfoy,_ if Harrison remembered rightly – from Madam Malkin's.

When he saw Harrison, Malfoy's eyes hardened before he asked, "So, you _actually_ decided to show up?"

"How's your shoes?" asked Harrison, earning a snigger from Neville while Malfoy bristled as Harrison lifted a finger before he added, "Word of advice: always have a change of footwear or protection charms in place against mud and filth. I'd think _Lucius Malfoy's_ son would know all about that sort of thing."

Again, Malfoy's eyes widened with outrage before Harrison smirked as he drawled, "That's right: I know _exactly_ who you are and, between you and me, I don't see much of an accord between us, Draco. I mean, I'm someone with the mental skills to think for himself whereas you clearly believe we're stuck in some Victorian socialist's circle and _not_ a school, so here's another free word of advice: keep your eyes open and your mouth _shut!_ "

Once again, Neville couldn't help but snigger while Hermione was speechless, though she was also in awe of Harrison's logic and how he talked about something that she'd also read about and, if anyone asked her, she'd have said it was a _really_ archaic way of looking at the world with Pure-Bloods, Half-Bloods and Muggle-born students and families.

Blood was blood and magic was magic.

As Malfoy fumed, he looked to Neville as he heard the sniggers before, to Harrison's dislike, he sneered as he asked, "Longbottom, how in magic's name does a pathetic little Squib baby like _you_ get into Hogwarts? Shouldn't you be back at home being smothered by that Grandmother of yours?"

"Shouldn't you be practicing how to kiss You-Know-Who's behind like your _Daddy,_ Malfoy?" sneered Neville, earning a hidden smile from Harrison while Draco's nostrils flared as he heard the insult.

"Just you wait… _all of you!_ " snarled Malfoy, his grey eyes looking away from them as he insisted, "Once Harry Potter's my second, we'll make all of you regret you _ever_ crossed House Malfoy."

"Don't hold your breath," muttered Harrison.

" _What?_ " asked Malfoy, earning a smirk from Harrison as he looked back to Draco.

" _Don't_ hold your breath, Dragon Boy," whispered Harrison, smirking with a hint of true victory as he added, "I have it on the highest authority that _Harry_ Potter wouldn't want anything to do with a shallow, narrow-minded social _leech_ like you…but your Father, Lord Malfoy, on the other hand? I can see him taking an interest in an audience with such a proud man and figurehead of wizarding nobility."

Hearing this, Neville blinked in surprise while Harrison coughed once as he looked ahead before he added, "Oh look, we're here…come on, you two. Time and tide waits for no man…nor woman."

While Neville and Hermione were still speechless at Harrison's cavalier attitude and his air of mocking towards Malfoy's arguments and beliefs, the young sorcerer offered a hand to his companions to help them out of the boat. However, when Malfoy extended _his_ hand, expecting Harrison to help as he'd aided the others, he was outraged to discover Harrison had gone off without even waiting for the blonde to try and make a retort.

Well, just wait until his Father heard about _this!_

Harrison _Whoever-He-Was_ would sorely regret _ever_ crossing Draco Malfoy…

 ** _Knowledge is Power_**

When Harrison found their introduction to Hogwarts given by none other than McGonagall, he was interested, but soon bored when he heard her recite what _had_ to be a clearly, well-rehearsed welcome speech.

When she talked about the house being like the family, Harrison's interest hit rock bottom and, soon, he took more of an interest in the ancient architecture of the Entrance Hall, though he _was_ aware of McGonagall leaving for some unknown reason soon after. While everyone else began discussing among themselves and trying to tidy themselves up, Harrison idly toyed with the collar of his robe before, sniffing once, he drew his wand from his robe and began juggling it between his fingers like it was a coin.

He also kept his mind focused on what _he_ wanted, especially since he'd realised by now that, soon, everyone would know who he was with the Sorting Ceremony, so Harrison needed to be in a state of perfect focus.

While he did his best to remain in this state, he also considered the pros and cons of each of the Houses;

 ** _Knowledge is Power_**

First choice: Gryffindor House…not bloody likely.

Everyone would want him to be a double of his parents or a big hero, which took Gryffindor off the list immediately: although he wouldn't have minded being in the House of a Warrior and legend like Godric Gryffindor himself, especially if it meant getting a chance to seek his sword, Harrison was turned off the idea by the aforementioned reasons.

Either people would expect him to _honour_ and _live up to_ the reputations of Lily and James Potter or they'd bend over backwards to try and be a friend and ally to the _Boy-Who-Lived_.

And if anyone wanted proof of that sort of person, they only had to look at Draco Malfoy.

So no, Gryffindor was a dead _no_ with regards to where Harrison wanted to go.

 ** _Knowledge is Power_**

Ravenclaw? Hmm…possibly.

A House that valued knowledge certainly sounded like Harrison's cup of tea, but he had to be sure they deserved his friendship and, right now, a lot of potential in the House of Knowledge had the same downside as the Warrior's House.

People seeing him for being the Boy-Who-Lived.

So Ravenclaw was more or less on an ever-shifting pair of scales…

Not saying yes, but not saying no either.

 ** _Knowledge is Power_**

Hufflepuff, House of the Loyal, was also a possibility, but Harrison soon turned himself off the idea with one simple truth;

He was only loyal to three people.

He, himself and his.

So, as quickly as he'd have liked the idea of Hufflepuff, he said no just as quickly.

 ** _Knowledge is Power_**

Slytherin…Home of the Cunning, but also more-recently looked down on for being the _Dark House,_ the proverbial black sheep in the flock.

As Harrison had learned, with a little help from the Mystica and his other books, several known Dark Wizards had come from the Serpent's Den, including, but not limited to the man responsible for Harrison being the way he was as an orphan and loner.

Voldemort.

But Harrison wouldn't let _that_ deter him, especially not after reading about the mysteries and the history of Salazar Slytherin himself. Admittedly, the Muggle-born bias didn't really interest Harrison, even with his bad history with their side of the world, but there was _one_ thing that immediately drew his attention like a fish being instantly hooked by a fat, juicy worm.

Salazar Slytherin had, apparently, left a hidden Chamber of Secrets somewhere inside Hogwarts, guarded by a _monster_ whom protected Slytherin's treasures and secrets from the unwanted, the unwelcome and the unworthy.

So yes, Slytherin was also a possibility, if only to find that Chamber and discover the hidden secrets about Salazar Slytherin.

And if that meant Harrison somehow had to prove himself worthy, then so be it.

 ** _Knowledge is Power_**

"Harrison?"

Shaking his head as he found his train of thought broken by Hermione's voice, Harrison looked up in time to see that McGonagall had returned and was now leading the students into the Great Hall. Silently thanking Hermione for the heads-up, Harrison drew himself to his full height and walked into the hall, ignoring the stares and whispers as well as the impressive air of grandeur and awe that filled the hall with its decorations and the wonders of its setup.

Reaching the front of the gathering with his future classmates, Harrison tuned out some uninteresting _message_ from the Headmaster of Hogwarts, whom seemed to spend most of his _lecture_ looking at Harrison, which made Harrison feel uncomfortable _and_ annoyed. He didn't know why he was suddenly the focus of the old man's attention, but he wouldn't give Dumbledore the satisfaction of seeing him crack beneath the stare.

At one point, Harrison also felt something cold trickle down the back of his neck, but not before he felt like some weight had been lifted from his shoulders as the man's words came to a close, followed by the start of the Sorting.

Once again, Harrison tuned out many of the names, only paying attention when it mattered; for instance, when Hermione was called up, she made her way forwards with a worried look in her eyes, but when she faced Harrison as she sat down on the stool, the emerald-eyed scion offered her what could have been described as a friendly, reassuring smile.

Moments later, the Sorting Hat made its choice: "GRYFFINDOR!"

'No,' thought Harrison, trying to keep the apathy on his face even as he saw Hermione make her way to the Gryffindor Table; if anyone had asked, he would have sworn blind she was more-suited to Ravenclaw with a mind and thirst for knowledge like hers, but, clearly, magic and the Powers That Be thought differently.

Still, for Hermione to have to deal with such a loud and, from the way they seemed to greet her with handshakes and cheers, _personal-space-invading_ House like that, Harrison couldn't help but feel sorry for her.

Or rather, he did until, to his slight amusement and relief, Neville followed Hermione into Gryffindor House and, to Harrison's added relief, the young man also took a seat next to Hermione, as though shielding her or keeping an eye on her for the sake of someone else.

And, weirdly, Harrison got a sneaking suspicion _he_ was that someone else.

When Draco Malfoy was called up, Harrison didn't know whether to laugh or just think Fate was being a sarcastic bitch for sending the boy to one of the two Houses Harrison was considering, meaning _Slytherin_ House. If he had any sort of cunning to him, let alone a talent for being his own man, it was clearly buried _very_ deeply in a place that even the prat didn't know existed.

'Still, who knows? He might surprise me,' thought Harrison, though he smirked as he thought, 'I know, in a few names' time, _I'm_ going to surprise _him…_ and everyone else at the same time.'

Sure enough, a few names after Malfoy, Harrison steeled his features and put on his best expressionless look as he heard McGonagall call out his name, though when she did so, his glare hardened when she said, " _Potter, Harry?_ "

Ignoring the ire that rose in him, Harrison walked forwards, as calm as you like; when he did so, he heard a few gasps from the crowds, as well as a gasp of pure shock, disbelief and outrage from the Slytherin Table. However, Harrison did his best to ignore the gasps and reactions and, instead, he took a seat on the stool before he closed his eyes as the Sorting Hat was lowered down.

However, as the hat's rim _brushed_ Harrison's fringe, everyone gasped when the old hat made its choice as quickly as it had done for Mr Malfoy;

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Cheers erupted throughout the Great Hall, though as they did so, even Harrison gasped when the hat spoke again;

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

Cheers died down, whispers rose up and people stared in disbelief and confusion, but the hat didn't seem to be done;

"RAVENCLAW!"

"What on earth is going on?" demanded a sharp male voice from behind Harrison's right-hand side, almost as though he knew what might be about to happen before, sure enough, the hat finished;

"SLYTHERIN!"

"What's going on here?" asked McGonagall, looking from the hat to Harrison before she looked to Dumbledore as she asked, "What do we do?"

"I…" Dumbledore began, but before he could finish, the Sorting Hat seemed to fill in the blanks as he gave another announcement;

"THIS STUDENT IS SORTED TO _ALL_ HOUSES!"

There were no cheers that rose up, no whispers save those that sounded curious, confused and more than just a little suspicious of what was happening and, even as Harrison looked up, seeing the shocked face of McGonagall staring back at him, he could think of only one thing to say;

"Well, this is going to be an interesting seven years."

 **Chapter 7 and…WHAT? Harrison has been sorted to ALL FOUR Houses? Is…is that allowed? Is it possible? What does it mean?**

 _ **Why**_ **would our hero be so well-suited that all four welcome him at the same time and what will this mean for his education?**

 **Keep Reading to Find Out**

 **Next Chapter: Joining his companions for the time being, Harrison faces a** _ **real**_ **enigma that even his smarts can't figure out, but, thankfully, he's not someone who just** _ **lets**_ **things happen, as he shows when he talks about his Sorting result with the only member of staff he can trust to be honest and open with him…**

 **Please Read and Review**


	8. Four, Three, Two, One

Knowledge is Power

 **Disclaimer:** SEE FIRST CHAPTER

 **Plot:** Something weird happened to Harry on the night he survived the Killing Curse. Something that turns an ordinary boy into the Smartest Wizard Alive: they say knowledge is power? Then I guess that makes Harry a God!

 **Author's Note:** So, here's an odd, if funny little idea that's been inspired by things from several fandoms and interesting little titbits thrown in for good measure. Admittedly, I don't know if you'd call this story a serious one, but it _is_ meant to be something real and not, exactly, something you'd call a crack fiction, so I hope you can enjoy the adventure and the fun along the way.

And, as always, if you don't like it, don't read it.

 **Dedication:** I'd like to dedicate this story to my many good friends and loyal fans: my recommended reads are _Saviour of Magic_ by Colt01, _For Love of Magic_ by Noodlehammer, _Harry Potter and the Methods of Rationality_ by Less Wrong, _Partially Kissed Hero_ by Perfect Lionheart, _Harry Potter and the Daft Morons_ and _Angry Harry and the Seven_ by Sinyk, _Harry Potter and the Prince of Slytherin_ by The Sinister Man, _Harry Potter and the Rune Stone Path_ by Temporal Knight, _A Study in Magic_ and _A Study in Magic: The Application_ by Books of Change, _Dark and Light_ by Pleasedial123 and _Harry Potter: My Life Is My Own_ by Sashian

 **Key Pairing:** Eventual Harmony;

 **Other Pairings:** To be confirmed

Normal Speech

'Thoughts'

/ _Parseltongue_ /

 **Review Answers:**

 **FalcoD: There** _ **is**_ **a reason and here's a hint: Harrison** _ **never**_ **forgets anything…**

 **WhiteElfElder: Or Option C: There's a lot more to our hero and his destiny than meets the eye;**

 **Deathmvp: Thanks for the** _ **very**_ **funny idea;**

 _However, as the hat's rim brushed Harrison's fringe, everyone gasped when the old hat made its choice as quickly as it had done for Mr Malfoy;_

" _GRYFFINDOR!"_

 _Cheers erupted throughout the Great Hall, though as they did so, even Harrison gasped when the hat spoke again;_

" _HUFFLEPUFF!"_

 _Cheers died down, whispers rose up and people stared in disbelief and confusion, but the hat didn't seem to be done;_

" _RAVENCLAW!"_

" _What on earth is going on?" demanded a sharp male voice from behind Harrison's right-hand side, almost as though he knew what might be about to happen before, sure enough, the hat finished;_

" _SLYTHERIN!"_

" _Well, this is going to be an interesting seven years."_

Chapter 8: Four, Three, Two, One

Even as Harrison made his way towards the Gryffindor Table – a part of him thinking that, seeing as how that was the first name shouted out, he might as well humour them – he could feel the eyes of almost-every member of staff and student on him.

Many of them were whispering among themselves while others just watched with bated breath, wondering more to themselves about the mystery surrounding Harrison and his Sorting.

As the young boy took a seat between Neville and Hermione, the latter of whom was staring at him with a mixture of surprise and relief when she saw how calm he seemed about the whole thing, he idly plucked a loose strand from his robe before he leaned forwards, resting his head on the palms of his hands while his elbows propped him up on the table.

For a moment, silence filled the Great Hall before, to Harrison's slight relief, he heard the familiar voice of Professor Flitwick as he asked, "Perhaps we might continue with the Sorting now, Minerva?"

'Amen, Professor,' thought Harrison, once again choosing to tune out the remainder of the Sorting as he closed his eyes, his mind more-focused on the mystery of the how and _why_ he was sorted into not one, not two, but _all four_ Hogwarts Houses.

Nothing he'd read in _Hogwarts: A History_ or any of the other books he'd bought had ever spoken of such a thing.

All right, he'd never considered such a thing was possible, so even the Mystica had remained shut on that subject, but now?

Now Harrison was curious and, perhaps for the first time in his life, he was _actually_ worried, if not a little intimidated by the prospects of what the future held for him.

As he pondered on the mystery and possible options for figuring it out, Harrison's train of thought was derailed when he heard a voice, "Oi, move it you: only the best mate of the Boy-Who-Lived gets to sit with him. Not weak little Squibs like _you,_ Longbottom!"

"Don't move, Neville," argued Harrison, earning a surprised look from Neville before he opened his eyes and, looking up from his musings, his eyes darkened when he saw one of the redheads from King's Cross standing near Hermione. A quick scan of the table also revealed the Twins he'd noticed as well as the stuck-up git who'd boasted about being a Prefect and yet done nothing to stop the potential exposure of their world thanks to his tactless, narrow-minded Mother.

Looking back to the remaining redhead, Harrison indicated a spot next to Hermione, on her _other_ side, which would have put the boy away from Harrison, as he asked, "Now, do you have some sort of ocular impairment, Mr Redhead? Because I'm sure there are plenty of empty seats along the table for you to sit at. Seats that don't require either one of these two to move anywhere, just so you can slump down like some inbred sloth expecting the world to bow to your every whim."

For a moment, silence gripped the Gryffindor Table, though as he kept his eyes on the tactless twit, Harrison heard low sniggers coming from the Slytherin Table while he heard two more sniggers from the Gryffindors, which he guessed came from the Twins.

As for the redhead, he looked at Harrison as he told him, "Don't worry, Harry; I'll get rid of these two for you. And what's with trying to sound like some smart person? You don't need that…"

"No, but clearly, you _do,_ " drawled Harrison, earning more sniggers from those who could hear him before looking away from the redhead as he returned to his earlier position before he added, "Neville, Hermione, don't you _dare_ move: I sat here because I know you're capable of respecting my choices, not because of some stupid title that a nursery kid probably came up with…either that or Stan Lee. Definitely sounds as weird, if not _stupid,_ as many of his heroes' aliases."

While the other two did exactly as he suggested, remaining where they were seated while they, along with everyone else, waited for the start of the Sorting Feast, Harrison hid a smile when he heard McGonagall's voice, "Mr Weasley, will you sit down? Some of us are waiting to get on with the feast and the last of the evening's festivities!"

"Quite right, Minerva," drawled another staff member, whom Harrison later learned was Professor Severus Snape, Head of Slytherin House, "In fact, I think five points from Gryffindor should be enough to convince Mr Weasley not to hold everybody else up."

"For once, I agree with you, Severus," replied McGonagall, earning a roll of the eyes from Harrison.

Were points meant to mean something?

He thought this was meant to be a school, not the Eurovision Song Contest.

Despite his thought, Harrison still noticed the redhead, _Weasley_ as he now knew, finally got the hint as he sat down next to Hermione, thankfully putting some distance between him and Harrison, but not enough as far as the aforementioned emerald-eyed youth was concerned. Once he was finally sat down, Weasley's mood soon changed when McGonagall passed control of the evening to Dumbledore, who declared the feast beginning, which also caused the tables to fill with a wide variety of food and drinks.

While many of the students were in awe, Harry was in a state of revulsion that almost made him throw up when he saw how, as soon as the food appeared, Weasley began reaching, snatching and, subsequently, scarfing everything he could get his hands on.

Clearly, the overbearing matriarch hadn't taught the idiot the delights of table manners and, from the looks of things, the Prefect and the Twins were perfectly willing to ignore him.

'How someone like _him_ is meant to be brave at heart or _anything_ like Godric would have expected, I'll probably never know,' thought Harrison, trying to ignore Weasley's atrocious habits as he slowly, carefully and precisely fed himself enough to sate him, though not before he added, 'And yet I don't seem to care that I'll never know…weird.'

While everyone seemed content to help themselves to all they could eat – and a bit more besides, in the case of Weasley, who never seemed to stop eating, even when talking, as he displayed everything he was eating as a disgusting pile of mush that soon left him without anyone to talk to, not even Hermione, whom Harrison felt sorry for – Harrison picked up conversations about family and school ideas.

More or less everyone on the table, if not the Great Hall as a whole, had their own conversations, though Harrison did his best to keep his eyes on his meal and tune out the rest of the world. At one point, however, his restraint was seriously tested when Weasley, deciding to try again to get to know Harrison, _spat_ a large globule of food at Harrison just by addressing him.

Setting down his knife and fork, Harrison looked around for a napkin or a tissue or _something_ he could use to wipe away the mess; to his disbelief, however, he couldn't see one, which only made him wonder, 'What _idiots_ have I cursed myself to being around?'

Drawing his wand, Harrison pointed it at the mess on his face before he hissed, " _Evanesco!_ "

Once again, his wand and his magic obeyed his will as the mess vanished from his face, though the use of the spell seemed to have attracted some attention from other students, particularly Weasley, who scoffed, "How'd you do that?"

"Practice and reading," drawled Harrison, looking up at the aforementioned redhead before he added, "Here; let me give you another example, you disgusting swine wannabe: _Evanesco!_ "

To Weasley's horror, the food on his plate soon vanished, though Harrison wasn't done; aiming his wand at the redhead's face, Harrison flicked it once as he added, " _Scourgify!_ "

Bubbles flew from the tip of Harrison's wand, causing Weasley to gasp before he coughed and hacked as they filled his mouth; however, to the shock of those who watched the magical display, as the food also flew from Weasley's mouth, Harrison managed to hit each of the messes with a well-aimed Evanesco, causing them to vanish before they made any more mess.

"Mr Potter!" exclaimed McGonagall, drawing Harrison's attention to her as she asked, "What is the meaning of this disturbance?"

"Where do I start?" asked Harrison, holding up one hand before, counting off his points one by one, he went on, "First, Weasley thinks he can sit there and eat like he's never seen food before, resulting in manners that make wild pigs look civil by comparison. Then, when he's not eating, which seems to be _all the time,_ he's spitting food everywhere because he can't be bothered to close his mouth when he's chewing. Third, when he decides to get involved in whatever it is we were talking about – I don't know, because I was busy enjoying my meal – he practically covers my face in his mulch. And then, finally, I decide to do what, apparently, even his _Prefect_ brother won't do and help him clean up his act…quite literally since there's not even a napkin to offer him…oh no, here they are."

Sure enough, it was _then_ Harrison noticed the napkins tucked _under_ the plates rather than in a conveniently-placed rack or even in a pile for the students to help themselves to, just like they helped themselves to everything on the table.

As he used his napkin to wipe the last dregs from his face, Harrison looked back to McGonagall as he added, "Now, I apologise on my own behalf if I disrupted the feast in any way, but I refuse to sit here and let this moron disgrace Gryffindor further than he already has done. Personally, even with my unique circumstances, I'd have thought the Head of Gryffindor would have been a little more grateful…unless you'd rather lose to Slytherin _again_ for the _supposedly_ treasured Holy Grail of Hogwarts: the House Cup?"

McGonagall looked like she was ready to burst a blood vessel; however, as he saw the look, Harrison sighed as he said, "You _did_ ask."

With that, he turned his attention back to the remainder of his meal, leaving McGonagall red with rage while, down the table, Professor Snape suddenly seemed to be somewhere between curious, outraged himself _and_ just a little amused – not that he'd admit being amused by a Potter's antics – at how Harrison handled himself.

However, as Harrison went to pick up his next bit of food, he looked back to McGonagall as he added, "Oh, and one last thing I forgot to mention."

Sticking the food in his mouth, Harrison mulched it up in his jaws before he _spat_ just like the redhead idiot as he explained, "My name is _Harrison_ Potter, not _Harry;_ next time, _Professor,_ get your facts straight."

Not only did he spray his food all over the Great Hall floor when he said the words, but, by the time the evening was over, Gryffindor was already in the negatives with the number of points McGonagall took from Harrison.

But did he care?

Ha…does he ever?

 **So, a short aftermath Chapter 8 and it looks like Harrison's back to being independent and insolent, but what will this mean for him at Hogwarts, especially given his unique circumstances?**

 **Will he be able to survive the seven years without being dumbed down by how pathetically-backwards they seem to be?**

 **Keep Reading to Find Out**

 **Next Chapter: Following the feast, Harrison talks about his Sorting result with the only member of staff he can trust to be honest and open with him, which also results in a strange, but not unwelcome offer on his accommodations, but what about lessons? How is a student of all four Houses meant to attend lessons with all four Houses?**

 **Please Read and Review**


	9. Where To, Harrison?

Knowledge is Power

 **Disclaimer:** SEE FIRST CHAPTER

 **Plot:** Something weird happened to Harry on the night he survived the Killing Curse. Something that turns an ordinary boy into the Smartest Wizard Alive: they say knowledge is power? Then I guess that makes Harry a God!

 **Author's Note:** So, here's an odd, if funny little idea that's been inspired by things from several fandoms and interesting little titbits thrown in for good measure. Admittedly, I don't know if you'd call this story a serious one, but it _is_ meant to be something real and not, exactly, something you'd call a crack fiction, so I hope you can enjoy the adventure and the fun along the way.

And, as always, if you don't like it, don't read it.

 **Dedication:** I'd like to dedicate this story to my many good friends and loyal fans: my recommended reads are _Saviour of Magic_ by Colt01, _For Love of Magic_ by Noodlehammer, _Harry Potter and the Methods of Rationality_ by Less Wrong, _Partially Kissed Hero_ by Perfect Lionheart, _Harry Potter and the Daft Morons_ and _Angry Harry and the Seven_ by Sinyk, _Harry Potter and the Prince of Slytherin_ by The Sinister Man, _Harry Potter and the Rune Stone Path_ by Temporal Knight, _A Study in Magic_ and _A Study in Magic: The Application_ by Books of Change, _Dark and Light_ by Pleasedial123 and _Harry Potter: My Life Is My Own_ by Sashian

 **Key Pairing:** Eventual Harmony;

 **Other Pairings:** To be confirmed

Normal Speech

'Thoughts'

/ _Parseltongue_ /

 **Review Answers:**

 **Campmaget: A HUGE thank you for being my 300** **th** **reviewer; just continues to prove I must be doing** _ **something**_ **right with this story;**

 **Fast Frank: I guess so…I just hope I don't get someone asking about the** _ **other**_ **definition of that word;**

 **C Menard: Well I** _ **did**_ **say like Sherlock, Stark and other geniuses/arrogant-but-lovable smart guys for how I was portraying him;**

 **Bob19h: The floor: he was basically being petulant saying** _ **hey, if he can do it, why can't everyone else?**_

 **TheBigBruteOmega: Yes;**

 **Deathmvp: Hogwarts Logic:** _ **nothing makes sense;**_

 **JasminSky: No, but he** _ **can**_ **influence certain others if he so chooses: imagine the chaos;**

" _Oh, and one last thing I forgot to mention."_

 _Sticking the food in his mouth, Harrison mulched it up in his jaws before he spat just like the redhead idiot as he explained, "My name is Harrison Potter, not Harry; next time, Professor, get your facts straight."_

 _Not only did he spray his food all over the Great Hall floor when he said the words, but, by the time the evening was over, Gryffindor was already in the negatives with the number of points McGonagall took from Harrison._

 _But did he care? Ha…does he ever?_

Chapter 9: Where To, Harrison?

At long last, the feast came to a thankfully anticlimactic end and, following a song that Harrison was content to just _hum_ along to, the students of the four Hogwarts Houses made their way out of the Great Hall.

All but one, Harrison; he chose to remain seated in his place at the Gryffindor Table, much to the surprise of both Neville and Hermione.

While the rest of Gryffindor House made their way behind a smug-looking Percy Weasley – as Harrison later learned he was called – the two lions chose to stay with their friend, though he didn't seem to notice. Instead, he seemed content just sitting there, toying with his wand, which caused a series of red, green, blue and yellow sparks to fly from the end of it.

Finally, when the last students left the hall, Harrison finally looked to the High Table where, to his disbelief, the only staff members remaining were the Headmaster and, to the relief of the young wizard, Professor Flitwick. As had already been made clear several times by now, Harrison held a great deal of respect for the goblin professor and, apparently, the feeling was mutual, unless it had more to do with Harrison's unique sorting.

"Miss Granger, Mr Longbottom, go with your Housemates," said Professor Flitwick, earning confused looks from the other two before, as though anticipating the next question before it was even spoken, the Head of Ravenclaw added in a soft, reassuring tone of voice, "Don't worry about Mr Potter; we have been discussing his case and come up with a solution that might just benefit his unusual circumstances."

Before Neville, Hermione or anyone else could say anything, however, Harrison let out a scoff before he spoke up, filling the now-almost-empty Great Hall with his voice as he explained, "As far as I can tell, you've got very limited options, Professor. Now, the _logical_ option would be to entrust me with the passwords and means of access for all four House Common Rooms, which would prove fruitless because I'd then be able to share my good fortune with any _friends_ I made or anyone I wanted, even for ill reasons. Alternatively, which I'm sure you're _going_ to do, you could ask me which dormitory I'd prefer to be in and send me there or, more-likely, you could offer me a dormitory of my own that's usually reserved for special circumstances, such as married couples or some other purpose."

While Filius looked somewhere between amused and impressed that the boy had managed to put the pieces together so neatly, Dumbledore was dumbfounded as he got his first real look at the keen, observational mind of the emerald-eyed scion.

Harrison, meanwhile, looked back to the Ravenclaw Head as he asked him, "So, which is it, Professor Flitwick? A, B or C?"

"Like I said," replied Filius, earning a curious look from Harrison before he scoffed lightly when said man went on, "We have discussed your case in great depth, especially after your impressive tirade at the start of the feast concerning your thoughts on a Gryffindor student. And we have decided to offer you the Gryffindor Chambers which, as you said, are _usually_ reserved for a married couple or the Head Boy and Girl. However, as the Head Boy is currently a Ravenclaw and the Head Girl is a Slytherin, we see no reason _not_ to choose that dormitory and all assets inside for you."

"And let me guess," drawled Harrison, looking now to Dumbledore as he asked, "My Mum and Dad used that room, so you're hoping the nostalgia might alleviate my less-obedient tendencies so I turn into a respectful, meek little boy again, right, Headmaster?"

Judging by the blanched expression on Dumbledore's face, this was _exactly_ what he was expecting.

 ** _Knowledge is Power_**

What Harrison _didn't_ notice, however, was the other reason Dumbledore looked so shocked.

When Harrison met the old man's eyes, Dumbledore tried a passive Legilimency probe, if only to discover where the boy's unyielding sense of isolation came from. However, when he brushed against Harrison's mind, Dumbledore found his probe assaulted by some unknown force that actually seemed to _pull_ him into the sea of consciousness within Harrison's mind.

How the boy was capable of such a feat, he didn't know, but there was _one_ thing Dumbledore _did_ know;

Such defences were _meant_ to be beyond the level of an eleven-year-old, especially one untrained in Occlumency as Harrison was. In fact, the level of said defences was so strong and, dare he think it, _sentient_ that calling it a _simple_ Occlumency barrier would be insulting.

Albus couldn't even remember the last time he'd come across a defence so complex.

Hence…the blanched look on his face.

 ** _Knowledge is Power_**

As Harrison cleared his throat, drawing his attention away from Dumbledore as he did so, he looked to Professor Flitwick as he asked, "No offence meant, Professor, but what if the next Head Boy or Girl are from Gryffindor? Or what if, in two years' time, the Weasley boy who _let_ his own Mother shriek down half of King's Cross Station becomes Head Boy? What? Do I just _surrender_ my private dormitory because he wants to be there?"

Again, Dumbledore tried to fight the urge to show disbelief as well as rage: he'd told Molly to get _Harry's_ attention, not expose their world with her loud voice just to be sure of it.

Harrison, meanwhile, kept his eyes on Filius as the goblin teacher explained, "As I said before, Mr Potter, we have discussed the case in great detail and, after much deliberation, we have agreed that, _if_ the Head Boy or Girl come from Gryffindor, we shall simply inform them circumstances have changed the norm and they will have no alternative but to relocate to one of the other chambers whether they like it or not."

"Even if they're both from Gryffindor like my parents were?"

"Yes," said Filius, though he seemed to grow a little sterner than normal as he added, "Now, since the Head of Gryffindor House isn't available…"

" _Shocker,_ " drawled Harrison, rolling his eyes.

"Mr Potter, kindly show respect to your elders," said Filius, earning a scoff from Harrison.

"Sir, right now, the only staff member I respect is _you,_ " explained the young wizard, earning a surprised look from Dumbledore as the emerald-eyed scion continued, "Professor McGonagall has clearly had the same idea in her head as a lot of people. That I'm either someone who spent his youth going on insane adventures and being capable of exceptional magical feats or I'm a newbie with hardly any knowledge, hence the need for some _genius_ like Minerva McGonagall to come along and save me. I mean, I get that she's named for the Roman Goddess of Wisdom, but that doesn't mean I instantly respect her, especially not after how she can't even _handle_ the reality of who I am and what I'm like, ergo, my respect for her is the same as anyone and everyone else in Hogwarts, student and staff alike."

Here, Filius was a little surprised, if not proud to see Harrison look to Neville and Hermione before he added, " _Earned_ , not given and, although I won't give any details just yet, let's just say that the only students to have done that are standing in the hall with me right now."

"But you hardly know them, Harry," argued Dumbledore.

" _Harrison,_ " chorused Harrison, Hermione, Neville _and_ Filius, though it was the lesser of the foursome that continued as he added, "And, actually, it's Mr Potter to you too, _Headmaster._ We're not friends."

Dumbledore's last shred of hope in trying to gain any sort of control or insight to Harrison Potter fell faster than the Berlin Wall.

As for Harrison, he looked to Professor Flitwick as he asked, "So, getting back to it, I suppose you're the one who will be showing me where the new dormitory of mine is located, Professor?"

"Yes," said Filius, finally moving from where he'd been seated behind the High Table before, as he reached Harrison, he looked again to Neville and Hermione as he told them, "And if you will follow me afterwards, Miss Granger and Mr Longbottom, I will direct you to Gryffindor Tower and help you both re-join your Housemates."

"Though you're both welcome to come and visit whenever you like," added Harrison, earning a surprised look from Neville while Hermione smiled thankfully as Harrison shrugged before he told them, "Something tells me you'll welcome the peace and quiet compared to _Gryffindor Tower!_ "

 ** _Knowledge is Power_**

The Gryffindor Head Students' Chambers – which Harrison later learned was ironically known as the Chamber of Pride, as in a _pride_ of lions – was located behind a portrait on the seventh floor, down a corridor off the Grand Staircase, unlike Gryffindor Tower itself, which was located behind a different portrait _on_ the staircase itself.

The portrait that protected the Chamber of Pride showed a pride of lions on the savannah, though, from time to time, the weather on the portrait changed from a bright, African sunny day to a fierce rainstorm during monsoon season.

The proverbial _king_ of the pride also made his way forwards towards the students and the Head of Ravenclaw House, though only momentarily as Professor Flitwick placed his wand against the picture frame before he announced, "As Head of Ravenclaw House, and with the permissions and agreement of the Head of Gryffindor House and the Headmaster, I hereby claim this dormitory for one Harrison James Potter and any he deems welcome in the Chamber of Pride."

A loud roar, much like the song of the entire pride of lions, followed his declaration before, lowering his wand, Filius looked to Harrison as he told him, "There; now you will be able to access all that lies within. Be aware, Mr Potter, beyond this portrait is more than just a bedroom; there is also a Common Room and private, but stocked study, all the contents of which are left here at the trust of the staff _and_ our librarian, Madam Pince. If any of these articles are found damaged or otherwise _not_ in your possession, you will lose your rights to the dorm; similarly, if you're found disgracing the privilege by any means, you _will_ be put in a House Dormitory with your peers and, as sorry as I am to say it, there's every chance it _will_ be Gryffindor Tower, do you understand?"

"Yes Professor," said Harrison.

"In that case," added Filius, indicating the portrait before he told Harrison, "Place your wand against the brow of the pride's king and speak the password you have chosen. If you ever need to change it, just repeat the process, but only _you_ have this right. Not even the school's staff can do it, nor can the Headmaster."

"Good," said Harrison before he could stop himself.

While the others looked at him in curiosity, however, Harrison sniffed before, placing his wand against the forehead of the King of the Pride, he took a deep breath as he explained, "The password is…"

Suddenly, Harrison removed his wand from the portrait before, turning to Filius, he asked, "Sorry, but would you mind covering your ears for me, Professor? It's not that you're not welcome, sir, but I'd rather have my privacy limited to me and mine just for now."

"As you wish," replied Filius, covering his ears, which surprised Harrison as he'd expected even a _little_ resistance.

As Neville and Hermione went to follow suit, however, Harrison stopped them as he added, "No, like I said, you two have earned my trust and I said you could come and stay whenever you needed somewhere quiet for study or just to be alone with your thoughts, so you can know the password, but if anyone else finds out about it, I _will_ revoke that."

"We…we understand," said Neville.

"Thank you for trusting us with this, Harrison," agreed Hermione, earning a _very_ faint smile from Harrison as he turned back.

"Password is _Scorpion_ ," replied Harrison, placing his wand against the lion's forehead before he gave the appointed password.

In response, the king of the pride let out a roar of acknowledgement before he moved off to one side; as he did so, Harrison stepped back as the portrait swung open, revealing the room beyond, the sight of which _actually_ made Harrison gasp, though not as much as Neville and Hermione as they followed him inside.

When Professor Flitwick made to follow, however, Harrison turned as a low, threatening growl filled his ears; seeing the Professor hesitate, Harrison sighed before he said, "Professor Flitwick has my permission to enter…he just can't learn the password for now."

The growling soon stopped, though Harrison couldn't help but smile as he added, "Interesting defence mechanism…now, let's have a look around."

Slowly, but with a sense of awe and liking for his surroundings, Harrison began exploring: in the main room/Common Room, there was a gorgeous 3-piece leather suite decorated in cloths and cushions bearing the crest of Gryffindor, a large open fireplace and ornate Venetian table set in front of the 3-piece suite.

A single stairwell led up towards the main _dormitory_ where Harrison was a little surprised to find a king-size bed with the same Gryffindor design on the bedding and even the curtains covering the windows. There was also a large, redwood-forged armoire and a private bathroom that led off the bedroom as well as a walk-in wardrobe and a balcony that opened out onto a stunning view of the Great Lake and the Forbidden Forest.

Back downstairs, Harrison's interest peaked when Hermione told him she'd found two other doors; one that led into a library filled with books and tomes required for learning as well as several that were not on the syllabus, much to Harrison's amusement. The second door off the Common Room led into a round, open chamber that could be used as a practice field for training and honing the power of his spells, as well as an adjoining set of French Doors that led out onto a lower balcony and across into the library.

The Common Room also had a noticeboard, which Professor Flitwick told him was enchanted to recognise anyone who might be waiting outside the entrance without the password as well as receive messages from the Head of Gryffindor and other staff members that wished to communicate with Harrison.

All in all, it was perfect. And, for Harrison, at least for the foreseeable future, it was home.

Looking to the Head of Ravenclaw, Harrison inclined his head before he told him, "Thank you for this, Professor… _really,_ thank you."

"You are most-welcome, Mr Potter," replied Professor Flitwick, before he cleared his throat as he explained, "Also, since it will be an issue raised tomorrow at breakfast, I will tell you now. Your studies _might_ be divided between the four Houses, but if there is any specific timetable you'd like to follow, let me know and I will inform Professor McGonagall. Also, you are permitted to sit with _any_ of your classmates at any House Table during mealtimes, yes, even the Slytherins and, when in lessons, it is up to whichever Professor is teaching you with regards as to _which_ House earns or loses the points you gain and lose."

"So, in Potions, do us a favour and _please_ be good," gasped Neville, earning a snigger from Filius before Harrison turned to his newest friend, who blushed as he explained, "Snape despises Gryffindor House and is known to favour the Slytherins. Given where you sat tonight, I'd say he's already made his mind up about you, so _please_ Harrison… _please_ try and keep us in the black in Potions."

"Don't worry, Neville," Harrison assured him, his eyes shining as he told Neville, "I'll find a way to handle Professor Snape, which reminds me…"

Here, he turned back to Filius before he asked, "Who will my Head of House be?"

"Ah," replied Filius, actually smacking himself on the forehead as he added, "I _knew_ I was forgetting something…"

"I'd like it to be _you,_ Professor, if I have the same choice as my lessons and table placements," said Harrison before Filius could finish, earning a shocked look from Professor Flitwick before he added, "As I said, right now, you're the only teacher I can trust and, from the sounds of it, I might as well include remaining neutral with that trust, so, again, you're the only ideal candidate."

Here, a faint smile crossed Harrison's face as he explained, " _However,_ for the sake of my peers, including Neville and Hermione here, I will gladly take my classes with the Gryffindors for the foreseeable future. Who knows? I might try out one House per year and see which one I like best."

"I'd _love_ to see the results of that experiment, Mr Potter," laughed Filius, proud and grateful for the boy's candour about how he felt towards the Ravenclaw Head and the way he decided his future.

However, it was Harrison's next words that amused Filius even more when the boy gave a mock groan before he addressed the goblin mentor;

" _Please_ don't use the E-word around me, Professor, because it's as tempting as a red rag to a bull!"

 **Chapter 9 and, wow, talk about a surprising bunch of choices, but will Harrison go ahead with the suggested** _ **experiment**_ **and, if so, what rewards will his findings reap?**

 **Also, how will certain others handle the fact that Harrison is willing to join Gryffindor, have the Ravenclaw Head as his Head of House and has a plan for the Slytherin one? Boy, if you ask me, Hufflepuff seems to be getting off lightly…hopefully, right?**

 **Keep Reading to Find Out**

 **Next Chapter: Harrison's first week more or less goes off without a hitch…** _ **until**_ **he finds himself going up against the Pride's biggest hater and, even worse, he's in the lesson with** _ **two**_ **pains in his ass, one of whom clearly thinks he's going to make Harrison look bad...**

 **Please Read and Review**

 _ **AN: The Chamber of Pride**_

 **So, admittedly, I've used the Chamber of Pride in a story from a LONG time ago, but the way it was set up and the way I used the entrance and the contents to my advantage seemed like too good a thing to pass up, so if you remember said story – which** _ **is**_ **on my profile and complete before anyone has a go – then I hope you like it this time around too;**


	10. This is Me

Knowledge is Power

 **Disclaimer:** SEE FIRST CHAPTER

 **Plot:** Something weird happened to Harry on the night he survived the Killing Curse. Something that turns an ordinary boy into the Smartest Wizard Alive: they say knowledge is power? Then I guess that makes Harry a God!

 **Author's Note:** So, here's an odd, if funny little idea that's been inspired by things from several fandoms and interesting little titbits thrown in for good measure. Admittedly, I don't know if you'd call this story a serious one, but it _is_ meant to be something real and not, exactly, something you'd call a crack fiction, so I hope you can enjoy the adventure and the fun along the way.

And, as always, if you don't like it, don't read it.

 **Dedication:** I'd like to dedicate this story to my many good friends and loyal fans: my recommended reads are _Saviour of Magic_ by Colt01, _For Love of Magic_ by Noodlehammer, _Harry Potter and the Methods of Rationality_ by Less Wrong, _Partially Kissed Hero_ by Perfect Lionheart, _Harry Potter and the Daft Morons_ and _Angry Harry and the Seven_ by Sinyk, _Harry Potter and the Prince of Slytherin_ by The Sinister Man, _Harry Potter and the Rune Stone Path_ by Temporal Knight, _A Study in Magic_ and _A Study in Magic: The Application_ by Books of Change, _Dark and Light_ by Pleasedial123 and _Harry Potter: My Life Is My Own_ by Sashian

 **Key Pairing:** Eventual Harmony;

 **Other Pairings:** To be confirmed

Normal Speech

'Thoughts'

/ _Parseltongue_ /

 **Review Answers:**

 **So, no** _ **actual**_ **responses to this latest chapter's reviews: instead, a HUGE thank you to everyone who guessed about my query and now, for the list of dedications:**

 **Guest, furface294, Akasha Drake and Zorro, all for correctly identifying the reference was** _ **not**_ **because of the TV show – though if you saw it as such, give yourself a pat on the back because it** _ **is**_ **something I love too – but because of the fable of the Scorpion and the Frog;**

 **What does that have to do with it, I hear you ask?**

 **Well, I think I'll let Zorro answer that for you:**

 _ **Meaning the moral of the story of the scorpion and the frog is that people will be who they are, some people might feign friendship or love to get what they want, but in the end they will follow their true nature even if it is to their own demise. Trust takes time, and there is no substitute for time in the matter of trust, only with time can you see the true colors of another.**_

 **So a special shout-out and dedication to Zorro for not only guessing right – and being the** _ **first**_ **to do so at the same time – but getting the point I was trying to put across.**

 **And now, for the next chapter…**

" _However, for the sake of my peers, including Neville and Hermione here, I will gladly take my classes with the Gryffindors for the foreseeable future. Who knows? I might try out one House per year and see which one I like best."_

" _I'd love to see the results of that experiment, Mr Potter," laughed Filius, proud and grateful for the boy's candour about how he felt towards the Ravenclaw Head and the way he decided his future._

 _However, it was Harrison's next words that amused Filius even more when the boy gave a mock groan before he addressed the goblin mentor;_

" _Please don't use the E-word around me, Professor, because it's as tempting as a red rag to a bull!"_

Chapter 10: This is Me

When the Gryffindors discovered Harrison was going to be sharing _their_ timetable and the lessons of Gryffindor House, there were several mixed reactions and interested parties, though, from the looks of things, Harrison assumed the other Houses felt snubbed in some way.

Thanks to Professor Flitwick, however, he had a way to deal with that.

'Who knows, maybe it could even be _fun_ trying to work with all four times and timetables while I'm at Hogwarts?' thought Harrison, not that he'd admit having fun with anything, of course, but an experiment was an experiment.

As for the Gryffindors, the only ones Harrison _really_ seemed to be willing to give a chance to be with him were Neville and Hermione, both of whom were more or less _always_ seen at meals and in lessons, seated either close to or on either side of Harrison as they worked together.

For the most part, this _Golden Trio_ as they were soon known, became a good thing for Gryffindor and, in the eyes of their teachers, the union of the trio was seen as a bit of a godsend, especially since it resulted in Gryffindor House earning more than its fair share of points in the first week.

Not that Harrison cared about the House Cup, but he _did_ relish the idea of being around like-minded individuals, especially when he discovered the pros and cons of his lessons.

 ** _Knowledge is Power_**

Contrary to his first impression of the witch, Harrison soon discovered Professor McGonagall was a reasonable, if not-interesting teacher to learn from. She had a strong and _very_ keen sense of order that she put into effect in her lessons, even going as far as watching over her students in her Animagus form when she wasn't offering advice or titbits on their tasks.

In the Gryffindors' very first lesson, she even _marginally_ redeemed herself when she acknowledged Harrison's skill with magic after he managed to be one of the first to complete the task – transfiguring a matchstick into a needle – on the first try, the other one being Hermione.

As for Neville, he seemed to be a bit uneasy with his wand work, which made Harrison curious and a little uneasy about his companion's sense of confidence, but that didn't stop him and Hermione offering help. Then, on the seventh try, which Harrison found ironic because seven was meant to have magical significance, Neville managed a semi-complete transfiguration, giving his matchstick a shiny, pointed tip, but the head still looked like the head of a match.

Still, Neville looked more-delighted at managing even _that_ much that Harrison didn't put his Housemate down.

Instead, he offered to give Neville as much support as he needed, much to the surprise of the aforementioned boy as he wondered the same thing a few others did, though not as crudely.

Why was Harrison _bothering_ giving up his time to help a dead-last like Neville Longbottom?

 ** _Knowledge is Power_**

Easily Harrison's favourite lesson was Charms, both because he had it with _his_ Head of House and because, unlike other lessons, Professor Flitwick didn't just acknowledge the boy's skill, but he also _let_ Harrison read ahead and move onto other charms if he managed to complete the task from time to time.

The only downside was that the lesson was with the Ravenclaws and, on more than a few occasions, Harrison caught them glaring at him with spite, hatred and envy, as though he wasn't meant to be like he was, either because he was a Gryffindor or because he was _Harry Potter._

Still, Harrison did what he could _and_ excelled in lessons to the point where, after the first lesson, Professor Flitwick told him he _wouldn't be surprised to learn Harrison inherited his Mother's skills._

Suffice to say, Harrison felt an urgent need to leave the room, though not before thanking his teacher for the words…

 ** _Knowledge is Power_**

As one of a few lessons that didn't use magic at all, if not very often, Harrison was still surprised to discover how much he found himself able to enjoy the study of Herbology.

Not only that, but he also discovered this was one of the _few_ lessons Neville really felt at home in.

In their Herbology classes, the shy, timid underdog of Gryffindor seemed to be replaced by a _true_ lion who made up for all his bad efforts and poor work in other lessons by earning just as many points and making as much of an effort as Harrison and Hermione. He seemed to be at home in a greenhouse, tending to plants and caring for their growth or even repotting them for new growth or new plant life, in such a way that Harrison had to admire his friend's talents.

If he even noticed how he'd started thinking of Neville as a friend, he didn't say anything.

 ** _Knowledge is Power_**

Unlike his previously-mentioned lessons, however, there were those that didn't make Harrison feel like he'd ever accomplish anything.

For one, Defence Against the Dark Arts was as big a joke to the teaching methods of magic as it was humanly-possible for it to be; not only was the class an annoyance because of the almost-persistent _stink_ of garlic that filled the room, but the teacher was a blithering, stuttering fool who had no idea what he was talking about.

In the end, Harrison chose to teach _himself_ all he needed to know about Defence, using both the Chamber of Pride and his acquired books as study aides while, at the same time, offering what he called _remedial lessons_ to Neville and Hermione, the latter of whom tried her best to focus in the real lessons, but, in the end, she gave up and accepted Harrison's help.

Anything was better than failing to advance because one man couldn't string two words together without tripping over his own tongue.

That being said, there was _something_ about their pathetic excuse for a teacher that Harrison didn't like.

He didn't know what it was, but whenever he was around Quirrell, the hairs on the back of Harrison's neck rose, almost like the hackles of a cat, while the young boy got a _very_ bad feeling in the pit of his stomach.

He didn't know why he felt what he did, but Harrison decided to keep one eye on his lessons.

And the other on Quirrell…

 ** _Knowledge is Power_**

Another lesson that turned out to be as big a joke, if not _bigger_ – if such a thing were possible – was History of Magic.

At first, Harrison had been, dare he think it, _excited_ to learn that he would be learning about the past from a genuine ghost.

However, by the end of his first lesson, he soon changed his mind.

Professor Binns had the sort of voice that would have put Ben Stein to sleep while he _always_ seemed to be fixated on the history of the goblin wars and _never_ went any further than the less-than-awe-inspiring climax of each battle.

It _would_ have been interesting to hear, if it wasn't for the man's droning voice that seemed to lull everyone into a stupor.

Even Harrison found it hard to keep his eyes open.

 _That_ was how boring it was.

If he didn't find another way to learn about the successes and failures of the past, Harrison feared he might go mad.

 ** _Knowledge is Power_**

The one lesson Harrison _wasn't_ looking forwards to, however, was the one that he had at the end of his first week:

Potions.

Even with everything he'd read, learned and researched about the art, the one thing he was least looking forwards to was the idea he got from the teacher, Professor Snape, the Head of Slytherin House, whenever he met the gaze of the dark-eyed, greasy-haired professor.

Like he didn't _like_ Harrison, if not outright loathe and detest the boy's very existence, even though they'd never met.

Why he had such thoughts towards a student he'd never met, Harrison didn't know and, although he had plenty of chances to inquire about the reason, the young wizard decided he'd be better off finding out himself straight from the horse's mouth.

So, while he _wasn't_ looking forwards to the lesson because of the dislike Professor Snape seemed to have for him, Harrison _was_ looking forwards to one thing about the lesson at the end of his first week.

Getting answers.

And if they turned out to be the _wrong_ answers?

Well, then he'd consider Plan B…and that was an option he _really_ didn't want to take, but if he had no other choice, he'd do it.

Better to be well-educated than have someone trying to sabotage his progress just because of a pitiful, impotent hate he wouldn't bother explaining.

 **A short, interval Chapter 10 and we see Harrison's thoughts on his lessons, but now, the main event nears, but will our hero get his answers? And, if not, what will he be forced to do?**

 **What is** _ **Plan B**_ **and why would he** _ **not**_ **want it, even if forced to go that far?**

 **Keep Reading to Find Out**

 **Next Chapter: Potions and Harrison shows a side of himself that** _ **nobody**_ **has seen, but not without consequences that appear to cost Gryffindor a lot, but Harrison? What will they cost** _ **him?**_ **What** _ **is**_ **Plan B? Will he have to enact it? All will be revealed…**

 **Please Read and Review**


	11. The Riddle of Severus Snape

Knowledge is Power

 **Disclaimer:** SEE FIRST CHAPTER

 **Plot:** Something weird happened to Harry on the night he survived the Killing Curse. Something that turns an ordinary boy into the Smartest Wizard Alive: they say knowledge is power? Then I guess that makes Harry a God!

 **Author's Note:** So, here's an odd, if funny little idea that's been inspired by things from several fandoms and interesting little titbits thrown in for good measure. Admittedly, I don't know if you'd call this story a serious one, but it _is_ meant to be something real and not, exactly, something you'd call a crack fiction, so I hope you can enjoy the adventure and the fun along the way.

And, as always, if you don't like it, don't read it.

 **Dedication:** I'd like to dedicate this story to my many good friends and loyal fans: my recommended reads are _Saviour of Magic_ by Colt01, _For Love of Magic_ by Noodlehammer, _Harry Potter and the Methods of Rationality_ by Less Wrong, _Partially Kissed Hero_ by Perfect Lionheart, _Harry Potter and the Daft Morons_ and _Angry Harry and the Seven_ by Sinyk, _Harry Potter and the Prince of Slytherin_ by The Sinister Man, _Harry Potter and the Rune Stone Path_ by Temporal Knight, _A Study in Magic_ and _A Study in Magic: The Application_ by Books of Change, _Dark and Light_ by Pleasedial123 and _Harry Potter: My Life Is My Own_ by Sashian

 **Key Pairing:** Eventual Harmony;

 **Other Pairings:** To be confirmed

Normal Speech

'Thoughts'

/ _Parseltongue_ /

 **Review Answers:**

 **Laurapal: No, I'm** _ **not**_ **changing his persona or how he talks and acts; he** _ **is**_ **mature and he** _ **is**_ **smarter and he** _ **is**_ **more and he's staying that way; he never had friends or a** _ **normal/real**_ **childhood, so why would he act like a child?**

 **Ahhreader: Ah, there I have a nice idea, but not one that's getting revealed** _ **just**_ **yet;**

 **WhiteElfElder: He doesn't know about that** _ **yet,**_ **but I do have a plan for when he learns of it;**

 _So, while he wasn't looking forwards to the lesson because of the dislike Professor Snape seemed to have for him, Harrison was looking forwards to one thing about the lesson at the end of his first week._

 _Getting answers._

 _And if they turned out to be the wrong answers?_

 _Well, then he'd consider Plan B…and that was an option he really didn't want to take, but if he had no other choice, he'd do it._

 _Better to be well-educated than have someone trying to sabotage his progress just because of a pitiful, impotent hate he wouldn't bother explaining._

Chapter 11: The Riddle of Severus Snape

On the morning of their first Potions lesson with the Slytherins, there was a sense of unnerved emotion among the Gryffindors that seemed to be mostly focused on two things: first, the point that Snape hated Gryffindors and, second, the fact that Snape _hated_ Harry…sorry, _Harrison_ Potter, or anything to do with the name Potter.

As for the aforementioned student, however, there were some of the lions whom were surprised to notice how Harrison seemed to be in his usual state of calm apathy. He quietly helped himself to some porridge and fresh orange for his breakfast while he also seemed content to toy with his wand, juggling it between his fingers as many had noticed him doing whenever he was in a relaxed state.

As usual, Neville and Hermione were sat on either side of the young student, though Neville looked more like a man who'd just been condemned to the gallows while Hermione had her head buried in a copy of _One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi,_ as though she was revising for the lesson.

When the owl post arrived, many of the students rushed to gather their deliveries and, in some cases, reply to them.

However, for perhaps the first time all week, Harrison showed genuine surprise when Hedwig flew to him, carrying a letter that was rolled up and sealed with a strange crest.

The crest showed a hammer and anvil with three different-sized circles surrounding a large letter G, said letter engraved onto the anvil with the hammer in the background, its shape similar to the mystical hammer Mjolnir.

Seeing the crest, Harrison extended his hand, allowing Hedwig to offer him the letter while she also helped herself to a bit of bacon.

As the young student took the letter from his owl, he frowned when he noticed the crest.

Next to him, Hermione, who'd been as surprised as everyone else to see Harrison's owl giving her human a delivery, blinked in curiosity as she asked, "Isn't that the Gringotts Crest? Why would they be mailing you, Harrison?"

"I don't know," said Harrison truthfully, looking once to Hermione before he added, "But until I'm sure I can read this safely, I can't say either, so please don't pry, Hermione. Now, if you'll excuse me…"

With that, he rose from his seat and walked to the High Table, earning a few curious looks from the other students while, as he reached the table, Harrison noticed the headmaster watching him with the same curiosity as well as what looked like a glint of excitement.

However, rather than take on the old man, Harrison looked to his Head of House, who looked up from his own breakfast with a curious air.

Before Filius could say anything, however, Professor Snape showed just how much he _wasn't_ willing to deal with Harrison as he snapped, "Potter, back to your seat: five points from Gryffindor for disrupting the feast."

"In that case, why don't you make it a hundred, Professor? Surely that can sate your appetite for hating _me_ as well as Gryffindors for the full lesson, right?" asked Harrison coolly, earning a horrified look from Minerva as she glanced towards the House Point hourglasses.

Harrison, meanwhile, cleared his throat before he asked, "In any case, my business is with my Head of House and, although I _was_ apparently put as a student of Slytherin House, I don't remember naming _you_ my Head, do I, sir?"

While Severus glared at Harrison, the young boy looked back to Filius before he asked, "I'm sorry for disturbing the feast, Professor Flitwick, but I was wondering if we might arrange a meeting for this afternoon to discuss something that has been brought to my attention?"

Here, he indicated the parchment in his hand, earning a curious look from Filius while Harrison remained apathetic as he explained, "I know it's not _strictly-speaking_ Hogwarts business, Professor, but just like _my_ circumstances come with their own advantages, I was hoping yours might make you an ideal counsel for this business."

"I can help you if you want advice on such matters, Harry," retorted Dumbledore, but, not for the first time did Harrison ignore someone getting his name wrong, let alone the fact that it was the Headmaster who addressed him.

As Filius took notice of this, he cleared his throat before he explained, "Come to my classroom before dinner, Mr Potter, and take back those five points Professor Snape unfairly robbed from Gryffindor House for bringing matters to my attention instead of just charging in there…what's the human saying? Half-cocked?"

"Yes sir," said Harrison, inclining his head to Professor Flitwick before, to the shock of the rest of the staff – and a few students, though he didn't see them – Harrison did the same to Professor Snape before he drawled, "See _you_ in class, _Professor!_ "

Snape's nostrils flared as Harrison turned and walked out of the Great Hall, not even stopping to dismiss his owl, who seemed to get the hint all on her own as she flew off back through the window from where she'd come into the hall.

Even as the breakfast feast got back to normal – or whatever passed for normal in Hogwarts – however, Filius turned to his colleague before, taking a slow breath, he addressed said man.

"Just a little warning, Severus: I _will_ be asking Mr Potter for a full description of what happens in your lesson and, if I should find anything that hints at your usual anti-Gryffindor bias being made worse because it is aimed at him, I _will_ take this higher!"

Suddenly, it was like the blood had drained from Severus' face while, on Filius' other side, Dumbledore also seemed troubled.

 ** _Knowledge is Power_**

Once again, he hadn't managed to get into Harrison's mind, let alone get a foot in the door as a result of that strange letter addressed to him.

The fact it was also sealed with the Gringotts Crest – and the Gringotts _Director's_ Crest at that – was doubly-worrying, especially given Harrison's strong relationship with Filius, his keen sense of self-loyalty and his apathy towards practically everything.

Now he was willingly trying to rile up Severus, ignoring the sage advice of Albus Dumbledore himself _and_ going as far as distancing himself from everyone and everything.

And it was only the first week.

 ** _Knowledge is Power_**

After making a quick detour to the Chamber of Pride to safely store his letter away, Harrison made his way back down to the dungeons for his first Potions lesson, though as he walked into the darker side of Hogwarts, a look of troubled emotion flashed across his face.

Why were the goblins contacting him?

More-importantly, what _branch_ of Gringotts was trying to get in touch with him?

As with a lot of things, he remembered reading about the crest of Gringotts and seeing a picture of it in one of his books and, unlike the one he'd seen – a brown shield with two rolls of parchment looping out of the top ends; a single key-shaped image cutting through the shield with the name _Gringotts_ engraved in a circular-shaped engraving on the centre. Finally, there was the motto, _Strength through Loyalty_ , written over the base – the crest on his letter was _very_ different indeed.

Official, judging by the form it took and the hammer and anvil, but different than the _actual_ crest, regardless.

Putting his thoughts to one side for now, Harrison stopped outside the door to the Potions Classroom, leaning idly against the dark stone wall as he tried to gather his wits and emotional restraints for the lesson ahead. Given the fact that he'd practically _chosen_ Gryffindor as his first test in the experiment that was still to come, he knew there'd be some Slytherins who'd be looking for a bit of justice on their part.

Especially that vainglorious twit, Malfoy, who seemed to think Harrison had been more-insulting than he'd shown Malfoy he was willing to be by not only keeping the secret of his identity from him, but constantly blocking him whenever he tried to get in close with Harrison's circle.

But as Harrison had said before; he was willing to move into the modern era while Malfoy was clearly still stuck in the Dark Ages, if not the days of the Georgians and Victorians, in a time where knowing the right names and being around the right sort of people was all that mattered to ignorant twits like him.

As long as the moron was willing to continue being a moron, Harrison would continue to push him away…and besides, who was he to say Harrison _owed_ him the right to know his name when they first met?

Privacy was a real thing in Harrison's life, so it was something he enforced, which was why he got on so well with Neville and Hermione.

Well, Hermione, but Neville was another story.

"Harrison?"

'Speak of the devil,' thought Harrison, looking out of the corner of his eye to see Neville and Hermione making their way towards him, the latter still looking curious about her friend's departure from the Great Hall and, most-likely, his letter from the goblins as well. As for Neville, he still looked a bit pale while he seemed to be fiddling with his own wand, much like Harrison would do whenever he sought to calm himself or figure out the best solution to a newfound problem.

"There you are," said Harrison, looking from Hermione to Neville before he added, "Neville, if it's not too much trouble, I'd like you to be my partner for these lessons. At least then, you'll have something resembling a shield between you and whatever it is that unnerves you about our lesson, though I suspect it's our teacher, am I right?"

As Neville blinked in surprise, Hermione looked from one friend to the other before she asked, "Where did you go?"

"I had to make sure nobody could take what wasn't theirs to own," said Harrison in a matter-of-fact voice, earning a surprised look from Hermione before, remembering what he'd said to her before confronting Professors Snape and Flitwick, she closed her mouth and nodded, though not before Harrison asked, "Are you going to be all right in these lessons, Hermione? I know Slytherins tend to look down on Muggle-borns and, other than the two of us, you're not really a friend with anyone else."

Suddenly, Hermione's eyes widened while Neville frowned as he said, "Harrison, that wasn't very nice."

"The truth rarely is," argued Harrison, clearing his throat for a moment before he added, "Just don't let yourself get stuck with Weasley: judging by the impression he's given me so far this week, I'd theorise he'll be content to sit back and let you do all the work, then take credit for it and blame any failures on his part on you."

While Hermione nodded slowly, a part of her _still_ unused to Harrison's blank sense of emotion or empathy towards anyone other than he, himself and his, Harrison looked back to Neville as he added, "As for Professor Snape, let _me_ handle him, Neville. You just stay focused on your task and, if you need it, don't be afraid to ask for assistance, even if it's only me you ask. Also, I know they're not, necessarily, the same, but if you can, just imagine you're cultivating herbs and plants in Herbology rather than brewing dangerous, life-altering potions that have a tendency to explode if one thing goes wrong. Find your strength and you'll be able to handle your weakness."

Not for the first time that week did Harrison's words strike a chord with Neville while, yet again, Hermione found herself wondering what it was about said boy that made Harrison act so… _different…_ so _open_ with him.

Before she could get an answer, however, Hermione turned, as did the boys, when the door to the Potions Classroom suddenly clicked open.

While Hermione looked curious, Harrison scoffed as he muttered, "Cunning move, _Professor:_ have a timer on the door's magic so that the students come in and take their seats while you make an overdramatic entrance, most-likely _after_ assessing them as they wait around. Any who muck about like little kids, you choose as targets and decide aren't worth your time, but for what you might call the _select_ few, just like the attitude of your purist delinquents, you make an impression…most-likely because of some speech about what they will _never_ be able to do, but you say they will anyway."

Finishing his impressive-sounding theory, Harrison sighed deeply before he walked into the classroom, Neville and Hermione following in his stride.

As they took their seats, however, Hermione nudged Harrison, earning a sharp _flinch_ from Harrison before he glared at her, " _What?_ "

Suffice to say, Hermione was shocked by Harrison's violently-harsh reaction, though she tried to maintain her composure as she told him, "I…I just wanted to say that, if you're right about Professor Snape, I…I'll do your homework for the whole weekend."

"No you won't," drawled Harrison, looking back as the rest of their classmates joined them, though there was still no sign of their teacher, which made Harrison scoff before, as he sat back down, he told her firmly, "Unlike others I won't mention, I get by on my own achievements and do _all_ my own work, thank you very much, _Miss Granger!_ "

Hermione didn't know what she'd done wrong, but judging by the iciness in Harrison's tone of voice, and how she'd suddenly gone back to being _Miss Granger_ and not _Hermione,_ she guessed it was something bad.

At least, in the unpredictable mind of the young man from all Houses, it was…

 ** _Knowledge is Power_**

Four minutes after the last student had taken their seat, Harrison rolled his eyes when he heard the door to the Potions Classroom open before the low, jaws-fused-together-like voice of the Potions Master started to address the class as he made his way forwards, his black robes again billowing behind him like the wings of a bat while he spoke.

"There will be no foolish wand waving or silly incantations in this class; as such, I don't expect you all to understand the fine art and noble science that is potions making. However, for those _select few_ who possess the predisposition…"

'And _here_ comes the unnecessary sales pitch,' thought Harrison, resting his chin against one hand as he listened to the teacher's tirade.

"I can teach you how to bewitch the mind and ensnare the senses…I can tell you how to bottle fame, brew glory and even put a stopper in death…"

Again, Harrison rolled his eyes before he drew himself up, his eyes never leaving those of the Potions Master as he _pretended_ to show due interest before, to his amusement, he heard Severus drawl, "Mr Potter…our…new…celebrity…"

Deciding to go with his natural instinct, which was to rib the shit out of anyone who instantly annoyed him or made him look like something he wasn't, which was something Severus had done by being so openly and unchallenged in his bias against the boy, as he drawled, "You mean there have been other celebrities here at the school? Wow, does that mean I'll get into the Hall of Fame one day too, Professor?"

"Silence!" snapped Snape, though when he did so, he saw the _very_ edge of Harrison's lips twitch in amusement before he inclined his head in the direction of the Slytherin Head.

"No disrespect intended, Professor, but you _did_ address me, so which is it? Silence or speak?"

As Snape opened his mouth again, most-likely to remove points from the Gryffindor for his cheek, he was cut off when he remembered the icy glare in Filius' eyes and the warning of showing _too much_ bias against Harrison for him being who he was and _not_ who he _wasn't._

And, judging by the fact Harrison's lip twitched again in amusement, he _must_ know Filius had Severus by the _gobstones_ , which made the man even angrier as he drew out a slow breath before he told Harrison, " _One_ point from Gryffindor for cheeking off a teacher; however, you _are_ correct that I addressed you, so let's see just how _special_ you think you are. Tell me, _Mr Potter,_ what would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

As Harrison considered the question, narrowing his eyes as he suspected there might be something more to Severus asking such an advanced question, his hand snatched out, stopping Hermione from putting her own hand up, as she was prone to doing in lessons, before he muttered, "He asked _me,_ Miss Granger, not you…though I'm surprised by the question."

Suddenly, as Harrison thought on his answer, letting his mind direct him to the ingredients and the forms Snape had spoken about, his eyes widened suddenly, though only for a second or two, as he came to a different answer to the one Snape clearly expected.

 ** _Knowledge is Power_**

Asphodel was a type of _lily_ plant that, in olden times' studies of _floriography,_ meant _I will follow you to the grave,_ while the wormwood meant absence and had a tendency to symbolise bitter sorrow, usually in conjunction with its bitter aftertaste.

'Bitterness towards one that they follow to the grave?' thought Harrison before, subtly, shaking his head as he mused, 'No…that can't be it…there has to be another meaning…could he feel bitter _because_ of her death? What? Is that meant to mean he cared for her or something?'

 ** _Knowledge is Power_**

"Potter?"

Snapping out of his train of thought, Harrison looked up before, meeting Snape's eyes again, he took a shaky breath before _he_ hissed through clenched teeth, " _I…don't…know_ …"

The words were like _venom_ in his mouth, especially since he _did_ know the answer: they were ingredients in the Draught of Living Death, but he didn't know if _that_ was the answer Snape wanted him to say or if it was meant to have something to do with the meaning of the plants and the possible meaning of them together.

And if there was one thing Harrison _hated_ more than anything, it was admitting he _didn't_ know something.

'Damn him,' thought Harrison, hanging his head to hide the scowl that formed on his face as he admitted something to _himself_ that he would _never_ have admitted to anyone else.

And he _never_ would…

'He's _beaten_ me!'

 **Chapter 11 and, wow, talk about the chink in Harrison's armour, but has Snape** _ **really**_ **beaten him or is this just another part of the mask Harrison has forged around others?**

 **Could the snarky git** _ **really**_ **have found Harrison's kryptonite or will our hero turn that around on him and use Snape's chink against him?**

 **Keep Reading to Find Out**

 **Next Chapter: Still distressed from Snape** _ **beating**_ **him, Harrison attends his meeting with Professor Flitwick, where he's surprised to discover the reason for Gringotts contacting him** _ **and**_ **a surprise invitation from an outside force: one whom he doesn't yet know has a** _ **big**_ **role to play in his future…**

 **Please Read and Review**

 _ **AN: Snape's Riddle**_

 **So, I know it's cliché for the meaning to be used for the answer, but when I wrote it, I asked myself a question:**

 _ **There are two answers and one of them is a meaning, but what if Harrison tried to figure out the riddle**_ **and** _ **answer the question, but couldn't?**_

 **I'm** _ **not**_ **trying or aiming to redeem Snape, don't worry; on the contrary, I have a nice idea in mind for when it all comes out, but at the same time, the truth of the riddle's meaning – at least as Harrison sees it – is having an adverse effect on Harrison because it's hitting him in a place no-one else seems to have been able to hit him.**

 **His iron-walled heart.**

 **So what happens next?**

 **Ah, there you must keep reading to find out…**


	12. My Life, My Way

Knowledge is Power

 **Disclaimer:** SEE FIRST CHAPTER

 **Plot:** Something weird happened to Harry on the night he survived the Killing Curse. Something that turns an ordinary boy into the Smartest Wizard Alive: they say knowledge is power? Then I guess that makes Harry a God!

 **Author's Note:** So, here's an odd, if funny little idea that's been inspired by things from several fandoms and interesting little titbits thrown in for good measure. Admittedly, I don't know if you'd call this story a serious one, but it _is_ meant to be something real and not, exactly, something you'd call a crack fiction, so I hope you can enjoy the adventure and the fun along the way.

And, as always, if you don't like it, don't read it.

 **Dedication:** I'd like to dedicate this story to my many good friends and loyal fans: my recommended reads are _Saviour of Magic_ by Colt01, _For Love of Magic_ by Noodlehammer, _Harry Potter and the Methods of Rationality_ by Less Wrong, _Partially Kissed Hero_ by Perfect Lionheart, _Harry Potter and the Daft Morons_ and _Angry Harry and the Seven_ by Sinyk, _Harry Potter and the Prince of Slytherin_ by The Sinister Man, _Harry Potter and the Rune Stone Path_ by Temporal Knight, _A Study in Magic_ and _A Study in Magic: The Application_ by Books of Change, _Dark and Light_ by Pleasedial123 and _Harry Potter: My Life Is My Own_ by Sashian

 **Key Pairing:** Eventual Harmony;

 **Other Pairings:** To be confirmed

Normal Speech

'Thoughts'

/ _Parseltongue_ /

 **Review Answers:**

 **HMRoberts: Either way, I'd say he's helped tickle the sleeping dragon that is Harrison…and we all know what comes next;**

' _Damn him,' thought Harrison, hanging his head to hide the scowl that formed on his face as he admitted something to himself that he would never have admitted to anyone else._

 _And he never would…_

' _He's beaten me!'_

Chapter 12: My Life, My Way

Harrison _still_ couldn't believe it.

Snape had _beaten_ him and he'd made it seem so easy, so annoying and so complex a thing that, for the rest of the lesson, Harrison's mind was less-focused on the task at hand and more on the riddle that Snape had dealt him such a crushing blow with. A blow Harrison _vowed_ he wouldn't let fester; he'd find a way to get his revenge on the snarky son of a bitch and make him remember _why_ the general populace always claimed that knowledge was power.

By the end of the lesson, Gryffindor had lost more than its fair share of points, even more than Harrison had first figured since Weasley was paying less attention than normal and, at one point, because Harrison wasn't completely on-task, Neville accidentally wound up melting their cauldron and needed to be sent to the Hospital Wing.

But Harrison didn't care; he _couldn't_ care.

He _had_ to get away from the Potions lab; that was all that mattered.

When the dismissal order came, allowing the students to leave the class, Harrison was out of there like a bat out of hell, racing for the Grand Staircase in such a crazed, obsessive manner that he could have been described as insane. He had this mad glint in his green eyes that seemed to be omnipresent while his steps moved with such speed and agility that he hardly even seemed to touch the ground.

Even when he reached the portrait that guarded _his_ dormitory, Harrison didn't calm down.

He didn't calm himself as he gave the password, though he had to give it _three_ times because of how he was stumbling over his words. He didn't calm down when he was in the familiar surroundings of _his_ Common Room, his faithful feline friend, Loki, reacting to the sudden welcome presence of his master as he mewed in greeting, though Harrison didn't seem to hear him.

He didn't even calm down when he stormed into the empty room that he'd long-since decided would be used for training and spell practice; on the contrary, he slammed the door _so_ hard that Loki was startled while the windows rattled.

In the training room, Harrison paced in frenzied circles and circular patterns, his steps taking him in a direction that, had anyone been able to track said footsteps, they would have found them creating an endless infinity symbol as the young man paced.

"No," muttered Harrison, though he was speaking to no-one in particular as he gasped, "He hasn't…he hasn't beaten me…I don't _get_ beaten…and I don't feel a thing about it. Not fear, not love, not joy, not _sorrow_ …I am… _hollow!_ " (1)

And yet, still he paced, moving in his cycle until, unable to hold it back anymore, Harrison slammed his fist into the brick wall of the training room, his teeth clenched _so_ tightly that they could have shattered with the strain. However, while his teeth _didn't_ shatter, the bones in his hand _did,_ as the fierce snapping, breaking noises that followed the punch indicated, earning a growl of frustrated pain from Harrison as he yelled at the heavens.

He didn't really _say_ anything when he yelled; he just screamed, roaring like one of the lions on the entrance to his dormitory before, unable to hold it back anymore, he sank to the ground, clutching his broken hand while he curled his knees to his chest.

Then, for perhaps the first time in _years,_ Harrison Potter did something he'd _never_ done, no matter how hard things got.

He _wept_ , his tears running down his cheeks while he sobbed and whimpered, both from the pain in his hand, but even more for the bigger pain he felt drilling its way into his perfectly-forged emotionless walls of defence against a world that would _never_ accept him for anything more than what _they_ wanted him to be.

The pain he felt drilling into the very core of the last place Harrison _ever_ wanted to admit being hurt.

His _heart_ …

 ** _Knowledge is Power_**

When Hermione noticed Harrison was yet to turn up for the dinner feast, the first thing she felt was worry, closely followed by her damned curiosities of old flaring up as she wondered if his absence had anything to do with his hurried departure from Potions earlier that day.

Thankfully, Neville had been patched up by Madam Pomfrey, so he was in the Great Hall with her, though when she looked to him, she saw the same confusion and bewilderment on his face as he asked what she was thinking.

"Have you seen Harrison, Hermione?"

"Not since Potions," said Hermione, looking now to the High Table before she frowned as she added, "That's odd; Professor Flitwick's here, but I thought he had a meeting with Harrison about the letter he received at breakfast?"

"Should…should we ask him?" asked Neville, earning a shrug from Hermione before he gulped as he said, "Whether Harrison's here or not, he _is_ Harrison's Head of House, so if there's a problem with him, I guess we should direct it to Professor Flitwick, shouldn't we? I mean, what if he's hurt or he…what if someone's tried to attack him or…"

"Calm down, Mr Longbottom," said Professor Flitwick, his sudden appearance at the Gryffindor Table startling Neville while Hermione swallowed hard as she saw the aforementioned Professor look up and down the table before he asked them, "So, he's not here either, then? I admit, I _was_ a little concerned when he didn't come to my office as we'd agreed: have either of you two seen him?"

"Not since Potions," repeated Hermione, but as soon as she said it, Filius' eyes darkened as he looked from her to the High Table.

To his outrage, he saw Severus looking at the situation and, although he'd never admit it, the man looked like the cat that ate the canary.

Looking back to his students, Filius took a breath before he told them, "Tell me what happened in class, Miss Granger…and tell me _everything._ "

 ** _Knowledge is Power_**

When Hermione spoke the password to Harrison's dormitory, a part of her thankful that he'd trusted her and Neville with said password, she was a little concerned by the fact that the Common Room was empty, though she could see the rolled up letter from Gringotts as well as Harrison's pet cat, Loki. She could also see Harrison _was_ in attendance since his things had been left near the table while, to her slight concern, Hermione saw the door to the training room was ajar.

As she made her way towards the door, Hermione was also aware of Professor Flitwick – whom she guessed had an _open invitation_ since Harrison had said he was welcome – and Neville following her, though when the goblin professor saw the empty room, he suddenly looked worried.

Edging her way towards the door, Hermione gulped as she slowly wrapped her fingers around the hilt of her wand as she prepared to use magic just in case they walked in on a training session gone awry before, knocking on the door, she asked, "Harry…Harrison? Are…are you in there?"

"Go away, Miss Granger," replied Harrison coolly, his tone nothing new to Hermione, though when Professor Flitwick heard him address her as _Miss Granger_ and _not_ as her first name, he was again concerned for his student's wellbeing, especially since Harrison's usually-apathetic tone was more-emotionless than normal.

Dare any of them think it, but the boy sounded _dead_ to the world around him.

Swallowing down her own worries, Hermione tried again, "Harry…Professor Flitwick's here; you…you missed your meeting with him, so…"

"Apologies, Professor," said Harrison, his voice still sounding as dead as he seemed to be as he went on, "I can reschedule if you wish; now please, leave me alone. I know it's a free period this afternoon, but I'd rather be left to my own devices, thank you very much."

"Mr Potter," Filius piped up, gesturing for Hermione to move aside while he addressed his protégé, "Mr Longbottom and Miss Granger have told me about this morning's lesson. I don't know what, exactly, caused you to become…whatever it is you've become as a result of it, but, if my theory is correct, I suspect it all started with the question Professor Snape asked you. And, if I _am_ right, I promise you, he will _not_ get another chance to play with your heartstrings again."

"That implies I _have_ a heart with which I have the strings to play, Professor," drawled Harrison darkly before Hermione and Neville moved back as they heard a sound indicating Harrison was moving.

Seconds later, the door opened and, when it did so, Hermione blushed slightly while Neville's eyes widened as they both got a look at Harrison when he wasn't quite so _formal_ with the world around him. He appeared to have shed his Hogwarts robes, in favour of a tight-fitting, dark-blue t-shirt that seemed to _fuse_ to his lean frame like a second skin. This also exposed the slight pallor to his arms and his waistline, especially since he also wore a pair of knee-length shorts and nothing on his feet.

To Hermione's slight concern, Harrison also carried his wand in one hand and, as he stood in the doorway of the training room, he idly toyed with it, as he usually did whenever he wasn't on task or working on any schoolwork, as he juggled it between his fingers while he went on, "I don't know what you _think_ you've figured out, sir, but I'd appreciate it if you kept it to yourself."

"Harry…"

" _Harrison,_ Miss Granger," argued Harrison, earning a gulp from Hermione.

"What…what did I do?" asked the brunette, earning an empty glare from Harrison as she asked, "We…we were getting on so well, but then…then you stopped and…and you're so cold and formal with me. Why, Harrison? What did I do to deserve this? Whatever it is, I'm sorry."

"You _touched_ me," said Harrison coldly, earning a shocked look from Hermione before he sighed as he explained, "I _hate_ being touched, let alone in such a jokey manner as a punch to the arm. I'm _not_ some little kid who needs to be concerned with such juvenile acts…"

"So when I did it in retaliation to your guess about the lesson…" gasped Hermione, her hands moving to her mouth as she gulped, "I…I'm sorry; I didn't…I didn't know…"

"Of course you didn't," agreed Harrison, moving past her and Filius as he added, "Because you didn't ask."

"More like you never warned us!" exclaimed Neville suddenly, earning more shocked looks from Hermione and Filius, especially since they couldn't remember a time where they'd heard the aforementioned boy sound _so_ confident or strong with his words.

As for Harrison, he just stared blankly at Neville as the boy gestured towards Hermione before he asked, "What is _with_ you, Harrison? Even when you say we've earned your trust, you _still_ keep us at arm's length and leave us in the lurch. How are we supposed to be made aware of _anything_ to do with you if you won't open up, even after everything we've done to try and help you adjust to…to what's happened? For Merlin's sake, you'd have probably even _known_ about the thing Snape said caused my accident and stopped me, but you didn't and do you know why? Because you chose to close yourself off to everything else but whatever the heck's wrong with you after Snape asked you about your Mum!"

Suddenly, Harrison wheeled around, his wand now pressed beneath Neville's chin while his green eyes shone with warning.

Neville, however, didn't even flinch, which _was_ rare for him, as he told Harrison, "As you noticed earlier, I'm a Herbology prodigy, Harrison, I _know_ what the asphodel plant and wormwood mean in terms of _language_ and _definition_ and, while they do mean the same thing for the Draught of Living Death, the fact of the matter is Snape could have asked _anyone_ that question, but he asked you and do you know why?"

"To…to…to throw me off my game," whispered Harrison, though his wand hand trembled as he said it, "To…to _try_ and…and…"

"To _beat_ you before you had a chance to be anything like the guy he _hates_ more than anyone else, alive _or_ dead," said Neville, a note of finality in his words as he told Harrison. "Snape _wanted_ you to know he knew where to hit you and make it last and, look: he _succeeded!_ You're always so confident in your abilities, Harrison, but all it takes is one reminder of a time you _never_ even think about and you fold like a house of cards!"

Suddenly, Harrison's body trembled even more than his wand hand was doing.

At the same time, Hermione's expression softened while her heart grew cold with concern when she saw the edges of Harrison's eyes wrinkling and straining to hold back the tears he wanted to shed.

At the same time, Neville swallowed _hard_ before he went on, "Now I don't know what you're thinking, Harrison: Merlin forbid _anyone_ has been able to figure _that_ out, but I _do_ know this. I've known you for all of one week and, already, I've seen you show equality, strength, and both a keen sense of independence and observation that makes you someone _nobody_ can figure out. You also hold yourself atop a _very_ tall mountain, probably even taller than Everest, which others find _impossible_ to scale…and I don't even know why I'm using that euphemism, but I am."

"It certainly fits," said Filius, earning a sideways look from Harrison as he went on, "Like Mr Longbottom, I too know what the riddle meant and _why_ Severus addressed you with it, but unlike you, Harrison, I do not let it linger because, if I did, I'd be admitting defeat when I have no reason to."

"But…but he _knew_ her…" gasped Harrison, his voice edged by a note of pain as he told Filius, "And he…he's letting me _know_ he…he knew her enough to…to _care_ …and beyond the grave…he feels bitter; why? Is…is he bitter I'm alive and…and she isn't? Does he…does he wish I had died and not her? Was…"

Suddenly, Harrison asked a question that _did_ stick with Filius for a long time afterwards, "Does he feel _he_ was somehow responsible for it?"

"We don't know," admitted Filius, his voice edged by a note of sorrow given what Harrison had just said.

At the same time, he saw more signs that reminded him this _was_ a boy he was dealing with, even though Harrison Potter _was_ more-mature than his eleven years suggested most of the time. "All we can do is speculate and decide for ourselves what we do with the truth as we see it. That is what it means to be human, which, coming from someone like _me,_ is a rather ironic thing to say, but it is the truth."

As Harrison's wand continued to tremble, Neville slowly lowered said wand from his chin, though his eyes never left Harrison's as he continued to listen to his Head of House's sound advice. "However, whatever the truth may be, it is _neither a mystery nor_ a dilemma you need to face alone, Mr Potter. And as for your adamant dislike of being handled physically in any way, even by those you call your friends, I'm afraid I must side with Miss Granger and Mr Longbottom when they say if you do not share these things with them, how can they be sure to avoid it?"

"They're _not_ my friends!" whispered Harrison, turning away from a stunned Neville and a white-faced Hermione as he added, "They're classmates."

"Classmates who've managed to get closer to you than you've let _anyone_ get, even _me,_ " said Filius, clenching his fists as he knew his next words might just decide his own fate with Harrison, but it _had_ to be said.

"Whether you will admit it or not, you have been friendlier with them than you have anyone else, Harrison: the lessons you offered them, the aid you wanted to give to Neville to make himself a better wizard. Why, I'm sure the two of them are wondering _why_ you're even being so friendly with a boy you hardly know…I know _I_ have often wondered, but I've chosen to let it go because I see the true meaning of what it means to be in a House when I look at you three."

"Hear, hear," said Neville.

As for Hermione, she gulped before she told him, "We…we _are_ your friends, Harrison; you might not call _us_ that, but we call _you_ it because we trust you to be our friend and someone we can be…ha…"

She let out a soft, but warm laugh as she said the last part before she went on, "Someone we can be _kids_ with. And Professor Flitwick's right too; I _have_ wondered about you and Neville, but I let it go because I _thought_ you were…you were being like the rest of us by being around him… _and_ me."

Harrison remained quiet, but this time, it was Neville who piped up as he explained, "Harrison, whatever might be your reason for believing you don't have or _need_ friends, that's your business and, even if it means being kept at arm's length, we won't pry…will we, Hermione?"

Hermione shook her head while Neville went on, "But _don't_ think you need to be alone to confront the demons of your past; you more than _anyone_ could use those you can rely on to keep your secrets, act as your shield and, if necessary, your _sword_ against the world, especially with how half the school sees you for a celebrity and the other half sees you as a Dead Man Walking for one reason or another. You can't do this alone."

"Why not?" asked Harrison, moving to the table where he seemed to lose himself in observing the patterns in the wood and the condition of the table itself as he muttered, "I have done so far…I tried being a kid, being _normal,_ and all it got me was lies and false aid…so I am better off alone."

For a moment, none of the others knew what they were meant to say; however, as Neville looked to Professor Flitwick, his head snapped to where Hermione was standing as she told Harrison, "If you think that, Harrison, then maybe you _should_ have died ten years ago!"

Neville's eyes widened with horror when he heard this, while Professor Flitwick exclaimed, "Miss Granger: what do you think you're saying?"

"Something she hopes will get me to make a response that shows I'm capable of feeling something," drawled Harrison, looking to Hermione before he told her, "But it won't work, _Hermione:_ I've faced the worst sort of mind games and I'm still standing, which is more than can be said for the guilty parties, so if you want to double-cross me into some kind of emotional trap, you'll have to try _much_ harder than that."

For a moment, Hermione looked shocked that Harrison had seen through her so well.

However, after only a moment, her expression softened as she asked, "That's your opinion, is it?"

"Yes," said Harrison.

"Very well, _Mr Potter,_ " replied Hermione, looking now to Neville as she told him, "Come on, Neville: like he said, we've got a whole afternoon to ourselves. Why don't we go and stretch our legs a bit?"

"If you're hoping for a future date where I come running, begging for help, you'll be waiting a _long_ time, Granger!" insisted Harrison, earning a sideways glance from Hermione as she scoffed.

"Maybe, but it'll be worth it if I spend it with my _friends,_ " replied the brunette, looking once to Filius as she added, "See you in class, _Professor._ "

Then, without another word, Hermione left, a confused, bewildered Neville following close behind her.

Once the portrait hole closed again, Harrison snorted before he muttered, "Pathetic…does she _actually_ think this play will work?"

"Maybe she believes her friend will decide that for himself," said Filius, earning another scoff from Harrison before the professor asked, "In any rate, since I'm here and you're here, why don't we look at the letter you received this morning?"

"I'm not interested," drawled Harrison, earning a surprised look from Filius that turned into one of absolute disbelief when Harrison fed the letter, seal and all, to the flames, leaving nothing but ashes in his wake as he stared at the flickering flames. "I told you before, Professor, I only care for me, myself and I, _not_ for the traditions or demands of anyone else, least of all Gringotts and their desire to know everything about every client that comes through their doors. So whatever they want, you can tell them I decline their _correspondence_ and will continue to do so until they learn the same lesson everyone else should."

"And what lesson _is_ that, Mr Potter?" asked Filius, earning a final scoff from Harrison as he looked to said teacher before he answered him;

"My life… _my_ choice!"

 **Wow, talk about a dark, mysterious Chapter 12 and it looks like Harrison's choice to go it alone has left a rift with our heroes, but will it be a rift that can be repaired or is the Golden Trio done before it can be made official?**

 **Also, will there be any repercussions from the goblins in response to Harrison's blatant disrespect towards their summons?**

 **Keep Reading to Find Out**

 **Next Chapter: Harrison walks alone and, worse, the rest of Hogwarts soon catches on, resulting in a confrontation between our hero and a certain prat, but when Harrison decides he's had enough polishing others' egos, it leads him to a rather interesting discovery;**

 **Please Read and Review**

 _ **AN (1)**_

 **So, a weird reference here, but it's a quote - sort of - from the movie Van Helsing and, when I thought of Harrison's inner struggle, this line came to mind; weird? Maybe, but that's the fun of Fan Fiction**


	13. A Challenge Issued

Knowledge is Power

 **Disclaimer/Plot/Author's Note:** SEE FIRST CHAPTER

 **Dedication:** I'd like to dedicate this story to my many good friends and loyal fans: my recommended reads are _Saviour of Magic_ by Colt01, _For Love of Magic_ by Noodlehammer, _Harry Potter and the Methods of Rationality_ by Less Wrong, _Partially Kissed Hero_ by Perfect Lionheart, _Harry Potter and the Daft Morons_ and _Angry Harry and the Seven_ by Sinyk, _Harry Potter and the Prince of Slytherin_ by The Sinister Man, _Harry Potter and the Rune Stone Path_ by Temporal Knight, _A Study in Magic_ and _A Study in Magic: The Application_ by Books of Change, _Dark and Light_ by Pleasedial123 and _Harry Potter: My Life Is My Own_ by Sashian

 **Pairings:** Eventual Harmony; Others TBD

Normal Speech

'Thoughts'

/ _Parseltongue_ /

 **Review Answers:**

 **No responses for this chapter**

" _I told you before, Professor, I only care for me, myself and I, not for the traditions or demands of anyone else, least of all Gringotts and their desire to know everything about every client that comes through their doors. So whatever they want, you can tell them I decline their correspondence and will continue to do so until they learn the same lesson everyone else should."_

" _And what lesson is that, Mr Potter?" asked Filius, earning a final scoff from Harrison as he looked to said teacher before he answered him;_

" _My life…my choice!"_

Chapter 13: A Challenge Issued

When the goblins of Gringotts heard laughter coming from the Director's office, real, _genuine_ laughter that would have made the blood of much braver men and creatures turn cold with dread and fear, the first thing they thought was that their leader had finally lost his marbles.

However, when one of their ranks, the _same_ goblin who'd serviced the financial needs of the Future Lord Potter to be precise – a shrewd, war-born spirit of finance and ferocity named Morloc – was asked to attend to the Director, the reason for the laughter was revealed, along with a surprise from Director Ragnok.

Apparently, he'd been informed of the air of respect Future Lord Potter had held towards Morloc even when he'd turned down the aid of the goblins in favour of choosing his own path. As a result, word of the boy's dragon-burnished-iron-forged will and isolated spirit had spread through Gringotts like wildfire until Ragnok, as well as Barchoke – the overseer and financial aide to the Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter – had come up with a way to see just _how far_ the young lord's will took him.

The test involved sending a decree from Ragnok himself and then awaiting word from Future Lord Potter about what he wanted to do.

However, when Morloc asked his chieftain what was so funny about the fact that, apparently, Mr Potter had _not_ responded – but, instead, according to a letter of formal apology from Barchoke's half-brother, Filius Flitwick, which included hopes and prayers for no vengeful moves on Gringotts' part, he'd _torn up_ said summons – especially given the lack of respect towards the Director, it was Ragnok's answer that filled in the blank.

 ** _Knowledge is Power_**

"The decree was _blank!_ " exclaimed the Director, earning a gasp of surprise from Morloc while Barchoke sniggered as his chief went on.

"I wanted to see what Future Lord Potter would do if given the chance to encounter _me_ personally, as so many wizards believe they immediately earn the right because of one thing or another. And, to my partial-relief and delight, I am proud to admit that his decision to apparently neglect said invitation has _not_ disappointed me. Rather, I am amused and proud by his decision and even more-amused by the way our brother wishes to keep the peace between our nation and the young lord-to-be."

"What do you mean, sir?" asked Morloc, earning a stern, but still mildly-amused look from his leader as he answered him.

"I do not wish any form of harm or ill will against Future Lord Potter," explained Ragnok, looking now to Barchoke as he explained, "In fact, I await the day when he comes to us of his own free will. On that day, the horns of war and destiny shall ring true and, if this letter from Brother Filius is true, they shall ring in the favour of Master Harrison Potter."

"But Director," Morloc argued, still confused by the key point as he asked, "Why does such a thought and expectations of time amuse you?"

"Because," replied Ragnok, still chuckling with mirth at the thought he made vocal as he answered his subordinate, "When that day comes, it shall also be the first day of a time where we goblins will have found the first spirit worthy of our aid and allegiance since Godric himself!"

And, given the fact the goblins had vowed to _never_ interfere with the affairs of Man after the goblin wars and the way they'd become little more than bank tellers and _resources_ for wizard-kind, the fact that one boy of eleven years of age could earn such respect from the Director himself _was_ funny.

Namely because of how Morloc and his brethren _dared_ anyone to cross swords with the young lord; if and when any Man was stupid enough to try, they'd find themselves in for one hell of a fight.

And it was no secret that goblins _loved_ having a fight on their hands, so choosing to stand on a side of a respectful, but enigmatic spirit was a good move, financially-speaking. But it was also a good move because, just like the goblins themselves, Harrison Potter would become someone with a _real_ warrior's spirit.

The only question Morloc had to ask himself was _when_ would Future Lord Potter willingly choose to take hold of that opportunity and become the great spirit Director Ragnok clearly believed he was worthy of becoming?

Now, it was a matter of waiting and, fortunately, if there was one thing goblins did well, it was _wait_ for things to happen.

But that didn't mean they didn't wait with salivating tongues and eager expressions burned into their hearts…

 ** _Knowledge is Power_**

By the time September came to a close and October started to come around, bringing with it the expectations for Halloween and plans for Yule, it was pretty clear to almost-everyone in Hogwarts that Harrison Potter had become a lone warrior against the rest of the world.

In lessons, for reasons nobody seemed to understand, he only worked with others when it was expected of him and, when it wasn't, he stayed focused on the tasks at hand, both earning _and_ losing points – namely in Potions – when he was usually one of the first to complete the tasks. In the feasts, Harrison sat at the Gryffindor Table, but he seemed to prefer to keep his own company and hardly engaged with anyone, choosing instead to have his nose buried in a book or just blanking everyone and everything out.

To many of the Gryffindors, including the usually-tactless Ronald Weasley, this was a bit of a surprise since it looked like a rift had formed between the three friends who'd spent most of their first week together.

To the other Houses, however, this was a mystery, a surprise and, in the case of one particular House, it was an opportunity to get a bit of an inside-story on Harrison Potter, namely by seeing if he was really just one big bookworm or if he was a _real_ wizard who, apparently, belonged in their House as the Sorting Hat had claimed.

Unfortunately for them, the one who decided to test Harrison was also one who didn't realise just who and what force he was dealing with.

But it was safe to say he was about to find out…

 ** _Knowledge is Power_**

The challenge came to Harrison after the Gryffindors had their first Flying lesson with the Slytherins.

In that lesson, Harrison had been one of a few who'd watched as Neville's broom decided to come alive of its own accord and send him on a breakneck ride through the skies before leaving the boy in a crumpled – but thankfully still-alive – heap at the base of one of the walls of the school.

Afterwards, once Madam Hooch was stern about them staying where they belonged unless they wanted trouble, the Slytherins had started laughing at Neville's misfortune, which resulted in Harrison stating, rather bluntly, that the only funny thing was that it was a Gryffindor who'd received a jinxed broom while, suspiciously, the Slytherins seemed to stay firmly on the ground _and_ had brooms that obeyed them first-time.

In retaliation, Draco Malfoy challenged Harrison directly, calling him out for a wizard's duel as though it was meant to mean something. At the time of the challenge, Harrison had been all for turning it down, since he didn't have anything to prove to anyone with such a juvenile act. Not only that, he didn't even know _why_ Malfoy was being so stupid as to make such a firm challenge because he, Harrison, continued to prove he was anything but a Slytherin supporter, let alone a toady of Malfoy's.

However, his thoughts had been dashed when Ronald Weasley decided to open his mouth and claim he was Harrison's second, resulting in the challenge being made official. And yet, while Ronald saw fit to answer the challenge, Harrison stayed exactly where he was usually found; in his dormitory, calmly reading up on the rules and histories of wizard's duels.

It hadn't been until the evening meal before he'd realised Malfoy was trying to set him up to take a fall, but Harrison wasn't stupid.

Alone, maybe, but not stupid, especially since Malfoy also challenged Harrison and his _second_ to a match at midnight.

Well, Harrison vowed _he_ would have the last laugh.

As he proved the following morning at breakfast…

 ** _Knowledge is Power_**

Suffice to say, as soon as Harrison walked into the Great Hall for breakfast, abject _horror_ was the only way he could have described the look on Draco Malfoy's face. At the same time, Harrison's eyes narrowed when he noticed Hermione seemed sluggish this morning while, as his eyes trailed over towards the House Point counters, his ever-deductive mind noted that Gryffindor had been deducted _one hundred points_ overnight.

Ignoring the ire that rose in him, especially since _he_ was partially-responsible for a lot of the points that _used_ to sit in the base of the Gryffindor hourglass, Harrison drew himself to his full height before, to the astonishment of the Gryffindors, he walked to the Slytherin Table.

All the while, Harrison could _feel_ the eyes of both the Slytherin Head of House _and_ his own _specially-assigned_ Head of House following him as he walked to the Slytherin Table before, clearing his throat, he asked, "Heir Malfoy, is there something you wish to say to me?"

Almost-immediately, a hush settled over the Great Hall, most-notably on the Slytherin Table as those who knew of _the old ways_ recognised the way Harrison was using formality to address a clear and present disagreement with another old family.

However, unfortunately for Harrison, the heir he was addressing was _anything_ but proud as he sneered before he said, "I bet you were surprised to find yourself alone in the Trophy Room, Potter; I see Gryffindor's lost some points. Somebody must have tipped the Squib off or someone else."

"So you admit you had no intention of turning up for a challenge of honour, magic and settling terms between the Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter and the Noble House of Malfoy?" asked Harrison, earning a few alarmed looks from the Slytherins, including another blonde who looked like she was going to be sick.

At the same time, thanks to the silence that filled the Great Hall, almost everyone heard Harrison's declaration, which meant Professor Flitwick could also be heard as he asked, "Mr Malfoy, is what Mr Potter says true?"

"Of _course_ it's not!" snapped Snape, earning a roll of the eyes from Harrison as he exclaimed, "Potter's just wasting everyone's time fuelling his own ego: in fact, I think this disruption deserves…"

"None of your business, Severus Snape!" finished Harrison, his voice laced with a _much_ harsher note than anyone else had expected to hear from him as he explained in a proud voice, "This is personal, familial business between House Potter and House Malfoy: however, if you require further verbatim of Heir Malfoy's challenge, we can always ask Ronald Weasley or even Hermione Granger, since they seem to be somewhat distracted this morning. Or perhaps Mr Filch will vouch for last night's apparent need for one hundred points to be deducted from Gryffindor House?"

"Or _I_ can vouch for your claim, Heir Potter," insisted a tall, weedy-looking first-year named Theodore _Theo_ Nott if Harrison's memory served him correctly, rising from his seat – much to Draco's alarm – as he faced Professors Flitwick and Snape before he continued filling in the blanks for the sake of everyone listening in.

"Yesterday, for no reason other than to smooth his own ego after Heir Potter made a passing remark about the state of the school brooms, Heir Malfoy issued a challenge between him and Heir Potter, officially naming and declaring it a _wizard's duel_ and naming seconds: Ronald Weasley for Heir Potter and Vincent Crabbe for Heir Malfoy. The latter then named a time and place; the Trophy Room at _midnight,_ which, thanks to my own insomnia, I can personally vouch was a challenge that went unanswered by Heir Malfoy. However, as Heir Potter says, judging by the evidence in the Gryffindor hourglass, I think we can all agree Weasley turned up…and probably Granger too."

"But _not_ him!" insisted Ron, pointing a finger at Harrison as he asked, "Where the bloody hell _were_ you, Harry? We nearly got caught by Filch and then we…we…"

"We were caught outside the third-floor corridor after trying to escape Mr Filch and Mrs Norris," explained Hermione, earning a sigh from Harrison while he nodded slowly, the final piece of the puzzle now falling into place.

If _anything_ could be a reason for such a high amount of points being deducted, it was that.

"However," continued Nott, looking now to a red-faced Draco as he added, " _You_ were not there, Malfoy and don't bother trying to claim you got past me. I was up in the Common Room until 2am before I _finally_ managed to get myself off to sleep and, if you want an alibi for my claim, you can ask the Bloody Baron."

As the first-year Slytherin finished his description of events, whispers and questions followed Nott's declaration.

At the same time, Harrison took a breath, as though preparing to say something more on the matter.

However, once again, Snape got there first as he snapped, "Enough: Mr Nott, it sickens me any of my snakes would betray one of their own…"

"One of their own or _Lucius Malfoy's_ son?" asked Harrison, again sounding colder than he must have intended as he glared daggers at Snape before he added, "Either way, you have no voice here, _Professor:_ according to the Ancient Rights of Combat, if a wizard's duel is made official by the use of seconds, then both parties _must_ attend and either come to terms _or_ perform said duel. And, although I was _not_ in attendance, my second _was_ , which made _me_ an entered combatant by the same laws and rules of contest."

"Shut up, Potter!" snapped Malfoy, as though he _knew_ where this was going.

However, Harrison _actually_ smiled, a real, genuine smile that made everyone else shiver when they noticed how shark-like it was before the young boy shook his head as he explained, "No, Malfoy: you made your bed. Now you will lie in it."

"Harry, think about what you're going to do," advised Dumbledore, apparently choosing this moment to get involved before things got out of hand.

However, Harrison ignored him _again_ as he faced Professor Flitwick before he asked, "Master Flitwick, as a renowned Duelling Champion, you are familiar with the Rite of Victory by default, are you not, sir?"

"I am."

"And…" asked Harrison, glaring at a white-faced Malfoy as he asked, "Can you tell us, sir: what is the penalty for failing to attend a duel arranged and made an official contest between two heirs of magical bloodlines like mine and Heir Malfoy's, whose Mother is also a daughter of the Most Ancient and Noble House of _Black?_ "

" _I said enough!_ " roared Snape, but Harrison still didn't listen.

Neither, it seemed, did Filius as he answered Harrison, "By the laws of combat, the defeated party becomes vassal and, if necessary, indebted, if not bound in servitude to the victor. This would mean, in this situation, Heir Malfoy has forfeited his family's freedom to _you,_ Heir Potter."

Gasps filled the Great Hall as the truth hit home; at the same time, Malfoy seemed to shrink in his seat while those whom were either allies or _close friends_ of Lucius Malfoy's glared at Draco as though they couldn't believe _he_ could do something so stupid and so legally-binding that even Lucius' influences in the Ministry couldn't get him out of this.

"And," asked Harrison, folding his arms while he delivered what _he_ knew to be the killing blow, "Tell me, Professor: can _anyone_ overrule this penalty as dictated by Mother Magic and the Ancient Laws of Conquest?"

"No," said Filius, looking from Harrison to Severus as he added, " _No-one:_ by declaring an official wizard's duel between you and him, Heir Malfoy has called on and invoked the magically-binding honour of his family, _without_ the counsel of his Family Head, I might add. As such, the magic now holds itself indebted to _you,_ Heir Potter. Right now, the fate and futures of the Malfoys… _all_ Malfoy Household members…are in _your_ hands."

The Great Hall was _so_ quiet you could have heard a pin drop; even Dumbledore seemed beaten by the facts and truths given by Filius – and, from the way he was talking, truths that were _known_ by Harrison as well – while Snape was turning every shade of red and white possible.

As for Harrison, he took a single breath before he said, "Never tickle a sleeping dragon, Heir Malfoy…you'll only get burned."

Here, he turned away from the Slytherin Table before he walked over to the Gryffindors; as he did so, however, Harrison hid a smirk when he heard Professor Flitwick ask, "What are you going to do, Heir Potter?"

"The honourable thing," said Harrison, looking back to Draco before he drove the point home as he'd planned to since reading up on his lore when, according to Draco's dim-witted plan, he _should_ have been getting caught by Filch.

"I will _nullify_ the debt owed to my family _if_ Draco Alexander Malfoy, Heir of the Noble House of Malfoy, will meet me on the field of battle, one month from now, on _Samhain,_ with Lord Malfoy present to witness this for himself…what say you?"

What _could_ Draco say that wouldn't result in things being made worse for him, even moreso because he _knew_ his Father would hear about the mistake he'd made _and_ the terms set by Harrison Potter?

Short answer… _nothing._

Nothing except what he did say as he met those apathetic green eyes before he answered, "I accept."

 **Chapter 13 and, oh boy, it looks like Draco's making his bed…in a grave he's already digging for himself, but now he has a chance to put right his own stupidity, what will happen when two rivals meet?**

 **Also, with Lucius in attendance and a** _ **very**_ **personal night chosen as the date and time, what is Harrison's endgame, especially since he seems to be walking the path of the lone warrior now more than ever?**

 **Keep Reading to Find Out**

 **Next Chapter: Harrison seems prepared for the next step in his future, but before he can begin getting ready, he finds a road block in the form of a long overdue conversation between friends, including a surprise confession that the canon version of a certain someone would never admit;**

 **Please Read and Review**

 _ **AN: Harrison's Challenge**_

 **So, I bet a lot of you are confused by what's going on here; well, let me just say I wanted to do something different than the usual book/movie canon altered – Harry saving Hermione – especially since things are currently tense between our heroes.**

 **So, instead, I chose to make a fun idea out of something that, between you guys and me, should have been explored further given who Harry and Draco** _ **really**_ **are – heirs of their families and Harry being** _ **much**_ **-smarter and likes to be better-prepared in this story – so I came up with this confrontation about the Midnight Duel.**

 **At the same time, I got a chance to show Harrison's Ravenclaw mind, Slytherin cunning and Gryffindor bravery all at once: after all, not just anyone would make such a song-and-dance about the consequences, only to turn it around on the instigator in the first place.**

 **Anyway, hope you enjoyed this twist to the norm and keep reading to find out what my plan is;**

 _ **AN2: Gringotts**_

 **Also, how did you like the surprise concerning Harrison's letter? I admit, it sounds random, but I thought about the impression Harrison made when he first met the goblins and then I wondered what the director's reaction would be.**

 **Simple answer: he wanted to see the truth of Harrison's decision to stand alone and forge his own future for himself, even at the cost of possibly shunning and offending the goblins. If Harrison** _ **had**_ **responded, he would have proven his respect and impact on the goblins was nothing more than a child playing a game.**

 **But he didn't respond and, instead, the results were told by another, which amused Ragnok because of how even Filius missed the** _ **test**_ **and instead thought Harrison had offended the goblins further.**

 **When, in point of fact, it seems he's made a friend for life, albeit one he probably never intended to make;**


	14. Shield and Sword

Knowledge is Power

 **Disclaimer/Plot/Author's Note:** SEE FIRST CHAPTER

 **Dedication:** I'd like to dedicate this story to my many good friends and loyal fans: my recommended reads are _Saviour of Magic_ by Colt01, _For Love of Magic_ by Noodlehammer, _Harry Potter and the Methods of Rationality_ by Less Wrong, _Partially Kissed Hero_ by Perfect Lionheart, _Harry Potter and the Daft Morons_ and _Angry Harry and the Seven_ by Sinyk, _Harry Potter and the Prince of Slytherin_ by The Sinister Man, _Harry Potter and the Rune Stone Path_ by Temporal Knight, _A Study in Magic_ and _A Study in Magic: The Application_ by Books of Change, _Dark and Light_ by Pleasedial123 and _Harry Potter: My Life Is My Own_ by Sashian

 **Pairings:** Eventual Harmony; Others TBD

Normal Speech

'Thoughts'

/ _Parseltongue_ /

 **Review Answers:**

 **ILikeThis: I plan on dealing with that particular problem at the same time Harrison takes care of business with Malfoy;**

 **ALSO: A huge thanks to everyone who has enjoyed this story and those who can't seem to help but nitpick about the smallest things and forget this is FAN FICTION!**

 **Thanks to all of you, this story is now at 500 reviews and rising and, trust me, we're still a LONG way off from any sort of completion just yet; in fact, part of me has an idea of dividing this adventure between years, but I don't know yet…**

" _I will nullify the debt owed to my family if Draco Alexander Malfoy, Heir of the Noble House of Malfoy, will meet me on the field of battle, one month from now, on Samhain, with Lord Malfoy present to witness this for himself…what say you?"_

" _I accept."_

Chapter 14: Shield and Sword

When Harrison returned to his dormitory following his challenge towards Draco Malfoy, he was a _little_ surprised to find Neville and Hermione waiting for him, the latter leaning against one of the chairs in the Common Room while Neville was sat in said chair, staring longingly into the fireplace.

As the entrance to the Chamber closed behind him, Harrison looked once to Neville and Hermione before, clicking his tongue, he walked past the brunette, but not before he drawled out a single remark that made Hermione's eyes widen when she heard it.

"I forgive you."

" _Excuse me?_ " asked Hermione, watching as Harrison made his way towards the study, but when she questioned him, he stopped and sighed as he turned to face her.

"You were the one to choose to forego our unofficial brotherhood out of some melodramatic desire to teach me a lesson I never wanted to learn, but after the better part of a month, you still didn't get the result you hoped for. Now, after making a tactless mistake of your own in aiding Weasley by fuelling the fires of an _obvious_ rivalry between his family and the Malfoys, here you are wanting to try and mend the broken bridges between us."

Then, while Hermione stared, Harrison shrugged as he asked, "Why else would you walk into _my_ dormitory as though you own the place? Because, if it's for any other reason, then I should thank you, Miss Granger, because you'll only give me a reason to change my password."

"Harrison," Neville piped up, looking up from the chair in front of the fireplace while he cleared his throat as he went on, "While I won't defend what me and Hermione did three weeks ago, we're not here to offer apologies or try and make up for what we did. We're here because of what _you_ just did in front of the entire school."

"I gave a way out to one who didn't deserve it," drawled Harrison coolly, looking now to Neville as he added, "I don't need anyone telling me that I did anything otherwise, Neville, because while Weasley and Miss Granger were running about the school after-hours like headless chickens, _some_ of us were using our brains to find a way to deal with the _obvious_ trap brought on by the boy foolishly-named after one of the great beasts of magic!"

While Hermione and Neville looked shocked and even incredulous at how cold Harrison _still_ sounded, even after they'd both given him his space so he could cool off and _maybe_ let them back into his circle, Harrison sniffed once as he looked to Hermione before he asked, "That reminds me, what _were_ you doing interfering in an affair you had no need to be involved with?"

"I was trying to help my friend!" exclaimed Hermione, earning a scoff from Harrison.

"There's that word again…"

"Because we _are_ friends, Harrison!" snapped Hermione suddenly, but all that succeeded in doing was earning another scoff from Harrison while she shook her head as she asked, "Merlin's beard, what's _with_ you? Ever since I first met you, you've had more twists and turns than the Spaghetti Junction with your emotions. You were willing to let us in and then, because I made _one_ mistake, which I'll admit, I made it, but because of that, you shut us out again. And then you went off on one saying you _knew_ I was trying to get you to open up and admit your feelings, but when you said it, you didn't even _care_ you were saying it. Even when I…even when Professor Flitwick _and_ Neville told you that _we_ see you as a friend even if you don't, you pushed us further away. And now, you're doing it again when, _logically,_ the best thing you can do is surround yourself with allies because, from what I've heard, Malfoy's not going to take your challenge lying down. And _Lucius_ Malfoy will be there too…and from what Neville's told me about him, he's as fierce as he is cunning."

"Shame he never passed those traits to his son," remarked Harrison, looking up from his musings as he went on, "But if you're offering to _help_ me prepare for my challenge, Miss Granger, I'd welcome it, but before I do, let me ask _you_ something."

"What?" asked Hermione.

"You say _you_ see _me_ as a…a friend," said Harrison, his voice edged by a note of hurt and disdain for the very mention of the word, though he didn't let it disrupt his concentration as he continued, "But in the past month, you've openly-stated I should have died ten years ago and, on more than one occasion, today included, you've tried to butt in where you don't belong _and,_ even when I drop a subtle, but open hint about my past, you still chose to belittle me. In the process, as much as you say I pushed _you_ away, you tried to do the same with a pretty clever attempt to manipulate my emotions into opening up and then, when I told you I wouldn't fall for it, you tried even harder to coerce me into letting you in rather than doing what I can only _assume_ a real… _one of those_ …would do and let me have my secrets _and_ understand when I'd rather _not_ talk and _not_ be as open and pathetic as everyone seems to _love_ thinking I am just because they read my name in a book and word-of-mouth that's more like hearsay discussed in a pathetic tabloid newspaper."

Here, Harrison clenched his fists so tightly that Hermione _and_ Neville saw them trembling as he went on, " _Nobody_ knows me, but does that mean they all have the right to try and be the first to do it? What do they expect will happen? A jackpot awarded to them? A holiday in Majorca? Maybe even a hallowed entry into the Guinness Book of Records: _the first one to crack the impossible code._ "

As he said the last part, Harrison stiffened before he turned to Hermione once again as he told her, "I _told_ you, Hermione…I _tried_ being a _normal_ kid and all I got was hurt; I also told you I took on mind games and attempts to tug on my heartstrings like one's playing a violin and I'm still standing. So tell me something, Hermione Granger…"

Before Hermione could ask what he wanted her to say, Harrison walked towards her, standing so close that she could see the fire in his green eyes as he asked her, "For all your smarts, which I have _always_ admired, even though this is the first time all month I admit it, but for all you know and all the observations you make, did it _never_ occur to you that these same pains have made me _so_ closed off and, dare I say it, sociopathic to the point of inhumanly-mature? Or were you just trying to enjoy being such an insufferable know-it-all who _needs_ to know everyone else's business…"

The sound of Hermione's hand striking Harrison's cheek not only cut off his tirade, but it was so sudden and sharp that the sound was more like a gunshot in the silence of the Common Room.

While Neville looked on in disbelief and surprise, Hermione watched as Harrison's eyes widened before he looked to her, his expression not only disbelief, but also pain and what _looked_ like fear, if not anxiety, as he looked at her.

As for Hermione, she seemed as stone-faced as he was, though her voice betrayed that image, "Do you think, for _one_ second, Harrison James Potter, you're the only one who was hurt, belittled and went through pain because you were smarter than everyone else around you? Do you think you're the only one who believed he didn't _want_ friends, even though a time would come where he _needs_ them because, if nothing else, they keep him grounded and make sure he has someone watching his back?"

As Harrison stared, his fingers reached up and touched the slowly-forming bruise on his cheek while Hermione swallowed hard as she looked deep into his emerald-green eyes as she told him, "I…I'm sorry I hit you, but…but it was the only thing I could think of doing that would get _you_ to listen to someone other than your own ego for once. And you're right, before I say anything else, I'll admit this: you're right that I _was_ hoping to find out more about you, but _not_ so I could claim to know more about you than you do or anyone else. I wanted to find out more about you because, when I first met you, I saw you for who you were and I was surprised."

Here, she gulped before she looked to Neville as she explained, "Harrison and I first met Weasley _before_ we met you, Neville, and when we did, I used a bit of my own cunning to hide my true self behind a mask. One that worked because it got rid of him, but it also gave me a chance to see what Harrison would do…and he… _you_ didn't disappoint me."

She indicated Harrison as she said the last part, but the emerald-eyed scion said nothing while Hermione went on, "And when you found out I knew who you were, I told you…and I'm quoting directly here, I told you that _you're the first person I've met who accepts my studious nature without being so cruel about it at the same time. And, although I was curious about the book in your hands, you still chose to let me stick around and study on my own instead of being like anyone else I've met._ So tell me, Harrison, shouldn't _that_ have been a clue that you're not alone in having suffered for being clever and more-studious than anyone else?"

"I…" Harrison began, but before he could finish, he was cut off when Hermione put her hand over his mouth.

"No, you don't get to talk," said Hermione, shaking her head while she told him, "I thought I could wait before saying this, but since you're being worse than ever, I can't wait anymore, so let me say it and _then_ you can speak. And I swear, if you try and contradict me again, Harrison, I will smack you stupid!"

Harrison's eyes widened as he heard how serious Hermione was about this.

He'd never really thought about it before, but she was a little scary.

Brilliant, there was no doubt about that, but _scary!_

As Hermione lowered her hand from Harrison's mouth, she cleared her throat as she went on, "You then quoted Einstein when you told me what the best way was for me to figure out, for myself, who you were. But it was before that same explanation I realised you _weren't_ the Boy-Who-Lived, but I didn't know who you _were._ All I had was a name…and the _possibility_ of friendship, even if it was only me thinking it; not once did I want to try and convince you to think the same of me…that's just not who I am."

Turning away from Harrison, who still stood and watched with silent awe and disbelief, as well as a now-visible red mark on his left cheek where Hermione had struck him, Hermione moved to one of the spare chairs by the fireplace before she perched herself on the arm of the chair as she went on, "Then, when we were talking punishments, you showed the cold side of you that we've all seen lately, but that was a mistake on my part, one I've _never_ tried to repeat since then; you just thought I did. What was it you said?"

"We're travelling companions, but that doesn't make us friends, let alone on a level of trust where such personal things are freely given," replied Harrison, his voice edged by the dazed, stunned feeling he had inside him as he went on, "Secrets should remain secret until the time is chosen for them to be spoken."

"And that time wasn't when _I_ wanted, but you," said Hermione, now indicating the Chamber around them before she continued, "Then, after your surprising Sorting, you _let_ us come here because you saw something in Neville and I, and I _still_ don't know what it is about Neville that makes you able to be so open with him and friendly too, but I don't care anymore. Because, when you were working with him, you were…you _were_ normal."

"Hate to admit it, but she's got a point," remarked Neville, earning a scoff from Harrison as he looked to the green-eyed boy before he asked, "Why _do_ you act so different around me, Harrison? Heck, you even came to visit me after the Flying disaster; all right, you didn't say anything. You just looked me over and gave a curt nod, but why did you do that, _especially_ if we're not friends?"

"A story for another time," said Harrison, looking now to Hermione before he asked, "So what are you trying to say, Granger? Do you want me to say that I _do_ sympathise with your past and that you're right and I'm wrong? Do you want me to _beg_ for your forgiveness for my slight against you even though _you_ clearly recall how you felt when you pushed me too far once before?"

"I just want _my_ friend back," said Hermione honestly, shaking her head when Harrison scoffed again as she went on.

" _My_ friend, even if he doesn't see me as it; I want to be able to help him because I _want_ to help him. I want to feel like I belong again because, ever since we parted ways, aside from Neville, everyone else has made me feel like I did in the Muggle world: like an outcast. But do you know what I want most of all, Harrison?"

Harrison shook his head, earning a sigh from Hermione before she told him, "I want _whatever_ you want, even if I don't understand it; I mean, before that Potions lesson, we were happy…or at least, Neville and I were, while you seemed content…relaxed, even. But then, for reasons you don't have to explain, even if we heard what you and Professor Flitwick said. I want the…the Golden Trio back together, studying and being able to trust us to help each other. I mean, you haven't even offered an extracurricular lesson to us to help with Defence or anything; and I _know_ that's my fault. I _did_ try and trap you, make you be more open with us, but I shouldn't have done that. I have _no_ right to do that, Harrison, no-one does. And I'm sorry about the misunderstanding about touching you, which I guess I've made worse hitting you, but…please…just please _let us help you!_ "

"I can't," argued Harrison suddenly, his voice low and edged by a cold air of pain as he turned away from Hermione as he made his way to the door.

"Why not?" chorused Neville and Hermione, though the latter looked up at her friend as she asked, " _Why_ can't you let us help you?"

"Because…" said Harrison, clenching his fists tightly once more before he gasped through clenched teeth, "I don't know _how_ to let you help…"

"How about we start with your challenge to Malfoy?" asked Neville suddenly, swallowing down his worries with regards to what Harrison meant with those words while he suggested, "You need a partner to spar with and help prepare you for anything while, at the same time, if you _are_ willing to let us, we can help watch your back. Hermione says she wants the Trio back? Then let's bring them back; a sword and shield protecting the main man in the Trio…and I don't need your smarts _or_ Hermione's to know that main man is you, Harrison."

"Hear, hear," said Hermione, clenching her own hands into fists while she told Harrison, "And…and I promise you; I'll even swear a witch's oath to it, Harrison; I…I _won't_ ask you about anything, even if you accidentally let it out. Just please, let us help you figure out _how_ we can help you…and then we can deal with whatever comes next as…as a team…"

"As a family," whispered Harrison, though when he said it, Hermione's blood ran cold when she saw something she never expected to see him do.

A single, semi-transparent tear suddenly rolled down Harrison's cheek, its shimmering form almost-shining in the light of the Chamber.

As Hermione saw it, she gulped _very_ hard, so hard in fact that it seemed to stick in her chest, before she said, "If _you're_ willing to let us be…then yes; after all, you're a student of _all four_ Houses, so, sooner or later, as McGonagall said, that's going to make for one big family."

Silence followed her words before, as the other two watched, Harrison looked to Hermione before he told her, "I…I guess I could use a sparring partner and…and someone to…to suggest some spells that might help."

As Hermione smiled, Harrison's lip twitched before he added, "And I guess we could use the Mystica for some added help too, so I guess it's about time I fulfil my promise from the train and let you look at it, right…Hermione?"

"Only if you _want_ to," said Hermione, but rather than respond, Harrison walked into the study at long last, leaving the two Gryffindors alone in the Common Room of the Chamber of Pride.

Once he was sure Harrison wouldn't hear him, Neville looked to Hermione before he asked, "What just happened?"

"I think we just helped Harrison open his eyes to the truth," said Hermione, earning a curious look from Neville before the brunette waved it off as she told him, "I don't know why he is…the way he is or what happened before _us,_ Neville, but right now, we have to be exactly what you said."

Here, she indicated Neville as she told him, "You must be his sword: for whatever reason, he trusts you and is able to be more…more- _normal_ around you, so you have to be the sword for him. You have to do what you can to help rid him of his enemies and his own weaknesses…and I must be his shield."

"So what? Your job is to protect him?" asked Neville curiously, earning a shrug from Hermione as she looked back to him.

"Only if he's willing to raise his hand and use me to do so, because, if he doesn't, and if he can't be helped against the evils out there, it might just destroy him…in ways none of us can begin to predict."

 **A different, somewhat-emotional and passionate Chapter 14 and it looks like the band's back together, but can Neville and Hermione really become the shield and sword to help Harrison succeed in his future endeavours?**

 **Also, will Hermione's impressive tirade be able to do anything to open the door any further than Harrison seems to have opened it with regards to letting his friends – even though** _ **he**_ **doesn't admit they're such – into his life?**

 **Keep Reading to Find Out**

 **Next Chapter: Filius offers help preparing Harrison for his bout, but his offer is cut short when a certain someone decides he's let things go on long enough: unfortunately for him, Harrison's not willing to just let it go and let bygones be bygones;**

 **Please Read and Review**

 _ **AN: Hermione**_

 **So, I admit, this chapter was a bit spur of the moment and might seem a bit random, if unnecessary, but after everything the Trio have been through, and given a few comments about it in reviews, I wanted to bring everything back to ground zero with regards to them working together as they used to.**

 **As for Hermione striking Harrison to get him to wake up and see the truth, that was just something I put in for a bit of humour: after all, as a certain ferret learned, she's got a mean right hook and, as it says in this chapter, she's brilliant, but scary.**

 **Also, Harrison's starting to see he's not alone in his troubled past, but he** _ **does**_ **have people willing to listen if and when he chooses to let them in…but the question is:**

 **Will he?**

 **Keep reading to find out**


	15. When Harrison Met Dumbledore

Knowledge is Power

 **Disclaimer/Plot/Author's Note:** SEE FIRST CHAPTER

 **Dedication:** I'd like to dedicate this story to my many good friends and loyal fans: my recommended reads are _Saviour of Magic_ by Colt01, _For Love of Magic_ by Noodlehammer, _Harry Potter and the Methods of Rationality_ by Less Wrong, _Partially Kissed Hero_ by Perfect Lionheart, _Harry Potter and the Daft Morons_ and _Angry Harry and the Seven_ by Sinyk, _Harry Potter and the Prince of Slytherin_ by The Sinister Man, _Harry Potter and the Rune Stone Path_ by Temporal Knight, _A Study in Magic_ and _A Study in Magic: The Application_ by Books of Change, _Dark and Light_ by Pleasedial123 and _Harry Potter: My Life Is My Own_ by Sashian

 **Pairings:** Eventual Harmony; Others TBD

Normal Speech

'Thoughts'

/ _Parseltongue_ /

 **Review Answers:**

 **c karen09: That's an interesting way of looking at it, though I do agree with what you said as well;**

 **ahhreader: Baby steps, friend;**

 **Jostanos: Let's just say there are going to be bumps in the road ahead, namely because of how closed Harrison is right now;**

 **Tahkaullus01: You're not the first to make that comparison with Harrison, though I'm glad people approve of how I write him, compared to others who think it's okay to nitpick because he's…different;**

" _You must be his sword: for whatever reason, he trusts you and is able to be more…more-normal around you, so you have to be the sword for him. You have to do what you can to help rid him of his enemies and his own weaknesses…and I must be his shield."_

" _So what? Your job is to protect him?" asked Neville curiously, earning a shrug from Hermione as she looked back to him._

" _Only if he's willing to raise his hand and use me to do so, because, if he doesn't, and if he can't be helped against the evils out there, it might just destroy him…in ways none of us can begin to predict."_

Chapter 15: When Harrison Met Dumbledore

For the better part of the next month, all _anyone_ could talk about was the impending challenge between Harrison Potter and Draco Malfoy.

Even the excitement of the first Quidditch game of the season didn't come close to the anticipation, curiosities and questions that arose as a result of the challenge from the uniquely-sorted student to one whom many began to wonder if Harrison saw him as his rival.

Little did they know he didn't think of the blonde in such a way.

To Harrison, Draco Malfoy was a nuisance at most and an annoyance, like a fly buzzing in his ear, at least.

However, to many of the students, this secret truth didn't seem to stop Harrison from doing everything he could to prepare for the bout while, at the same time, those who'd noticed his loner status before, now noticed he seemed to return to the same way he'd been in that first week.

Achieving success in his tasks that resulted in him scoring more points than the average student for Gryffindor House – since that _was_ the House he was on the timetable with – while, every so often, losing points for one reason or another – though since that was mainly in Potions, Harrison didn't seem to bother caring.

To those who didn't know of the reason for the rift that had formed following the first week, Neville and Hermione also seemed to have been given the right to return to Harrison's side, working with him in lessons and, generally, socialising as best as they could outside of those lessons. In this way, the so-called _Golden Trio_ returned to Hogwarts as far as many of them were concerned, though with the upcoming duel between Harrison and Draco, there were very few students who seemed willing to take on the enigma that was Harrison Potter.

All they had to do was remember his most-dangerous weapon and then decide if their pride was worth taking on said weapon.

 ** _Knowledge is Power_**

Unbeknownst to those who were curious about Harrison's motives, decisions and how _he_ was preparing for the duel, the Golden Trio were indeed growing closer as semi-friends, in the sense that Neville and Hermione saw Harrison as such, but, for whatever reasons, he was still reluctant to return the favour.

However, now they knew they, at least, had a foot in the door, neither Gryffindor said anything about Harrison's reluctance.

Instead, together with the occasional help from Professor Flitwick, they did what they could to help Harrison prepare for his duel: when they had free sessions, the trio usually confined themselves to the duelling room in the Chamber of Pride where, for perhaps the first time in weeks, Neville and Hermione saw a side of Harrison that was unpredictable, but dangerous, but also awe-inspiring.

Thanks to the fact he had more-advanced resources than the average first-year, Harrison seemed to become a different kid altogether on the field.

As soon as any duel began, be it against Neville or Hermione or taking on a practice dummy that Professor Flitwick provided for him, the calm, apathetic Harrison vanished and, in his place, was a young man who could have put his own Father, James Potter, to shame.

At least, that's what Filius told Harrison after one such session, but the young boy showed his usual apathy rather than giving an open response.

It was also during these sessions that Harrison chose to honour his agreement with Hermione from their travels on the train.

While he practiced his spells or worked on whatever he seemed to do when he wasn't practicing – which was working on his Occlumency and even Legilimency studies, but he didn't tell them that – he _finally_ chose to let Hermione explore the wonders of the Encyclopaedia Mystica.

Understandably, the Muggle-born girl was in awe of the wellspring of knowledge and information contained within one book, though she didn't let her desires to know as much as she could about everything make her forget who had given her access to this treasury of knowledge.

Not for the first time did Hermione also get a feeling that said she understood Harrison that little bit better, but she didn't want to find herself on his bad side later in life. After all, if knowledge was power, then, with the information he'd gain in the next seven years, Harrison had the means to become something akin to a _God_ with who he was and what he could do.

And what mortal would be stupid enough to go up against such a being?

Certainly not her.

 ** _Knowledge is Power_**

One week before his duel with Draco Malfoy, Harrison was _marginally_ -surprised to discover a roadblock coming his way when, during breakfast, he received a note saying the Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore, wished to speak with him. The summons also indicated a phrase that Harrison could only guess was the password to the old man's private chambers, though he still kept his wits about him.

Don't get him wrong.

Given what he'd read about Albus Dumbledore and heard from reliable sources, he was honoured to know that such a being was willing to give up some of his free – and, as Headmaster, _busy_ – time to speak with a mere first-year like Harrison.

But, at the same time, the young student kept himself fully-alert and aware of everything around him, slipping into a part of himself he'd kept in plain sight when he'd first met the magical people.

And that was because of one reason:

Harrison might respect and even admire the achievements and abilities of Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore.

But that did _not_ mean he would be so blind as to openly trust him as though they were meant to be old friends.

 ** _Knowledge is Power_**

As Harrison's Head of House, and at his student's request, Filius also accompanied Harrison to his meeting with Professor Dumbledore, though there was a part of him that wondered _why_ Albus had requested such a meeting without consulting Filius first.

When Harrison gave the password – Fruit Drops – to Dumbledore's office, Filius noticed how his student seemed remarkably-calm, but he also had an air about him that reminded the Head of Ravenclaw – _and_ appointed-Head of Harrison's unique status – of how the boy had been when he'd first met him back in the orphanage.

As though he was bored about attending the meeting and he'd decided almost-immediately that he was going to give as good as he got.

In fact, Filius wouldn't be surprised to hear one or two witty, if sarcastic barbs leave the boy's lips by the time they were done.

Even so, the goblin-blooded teacher kept his wits about him, especially given the impromptu nature of the meeting.

 _And_ the fact that he strongly-suspected Harrison's impending duel with Mr Malfoy would also feature in the content of their discussions somewhere.

 ** _Knowledge is Power_**

When Harrison got his first look at Dumbledore's office, he didn't admit it aloud, but he had to wonder if he was meant to be impressed, amused or just plain confused by the way the Headmaster had his office set up.

There were shelves and units filled with an array of unknown knickknacks and devices that didn't seem to interest him while, off to one side, Harrison saw a faint glow shining from behind what _looked_ like a concealed area. Were he any kind of genuinely-curious or nosy person, he might have been inclined to investigate, but, instead, he walked into an adjacent room that seemed to house the main area of the Headmaster's room.

More shelves filled this room, as well as a winding staircase that led towards an upper floor while, directly in front of Harrison, there was a large table with the Headmaster's _trademark_ golden throne behind it. Off to one side, Harrison also caught sight of a stand that was occupied by the Sorting Hat while, to his _slight_ awe and wonder, there was a perch on the other side that held a beautiful, if _glowing_ red-feathered bird, the eyes of which seemed to follow Harrison even as he walked towards the desk.

Behind the desk, Albus Dumbledore looked at his student with interest and speculation as he said, "Harry, thank you for coming."

"Harrison," corrected Harrison _and_ Filius, though the goblin seemed to do so automatically while Harrison drawled it out before, sniffing once, the young boy added, "Actually, I'd much prefer it if you called me Mr Potter, Headmaster: like I once told Master Flitwick and Professor McGonagall, I think it shows a _very_ bad sense of intimacy when those meant to be _teachers_ are so casual and informal with their _students._ People might wind up getting the wrong idea, wouldn't you agree, Professor?"

"I…I _would,_ " replied Albus, a note of surprise in his voice as he saw Harrison keep his attention on the stand that occupied the beautiful bird.

After a moment, Harrison let out a hum before he looked back to Dumbledore as he added, "Also, you should be honoured, Headmaster: having a phoenix as your pet, or perhaps even your friend or magically-bound familiar, is a mighty responsibility and a great honour in the name of Magic. Judging by his plumage, I also assume he's halfway between his rebirth and Burning Day cycle, which means he'll probably ignite sometime around November the 5th: the irony's not lost on you, I assume?"

"Uh…" said Dumbledore, earning a sigh from Harrison.

"Sorry, sir, Muggle tradition, I guess," replied Harrison, sniffing once before he looked to his Head of House, who also looked curious about the irony of the date in question, before he explained, "Among the non-magical, the 5th of November is also known as Bonfire Night and Guy Fawkes' Night, a night where pyres are lit, toffee apples are a speciality of the evening and, though I don't tend to take part in such frivolities, fireworks are set off in a night of _fun_ and amazement, and all because some idiot tried and failed to blow up Parliament."

"Guy _Fawkes,_ you say?" asked Dumbledore, a note of interest in his words as he asked, "How interesting, because that also happens to be my friend's name, but you say it's the name of a Muggle criminal, Ha…Mr Potter?"

"Yup," replied Harrison, looking back to the now-named Fawkes as he added, "But your friend does the name justice, Headmaster…now, pardon my candour, sir, but what do you want with me?"

As Dumbledore cleared his throat, he also watched as Harrison took a seat that had been conjured by Filius, both of them sitting across from the aged Headmaster, who looked from Harrison to Filius and, finally, to Fawkes, before he answered, "Well first, allow me to award you ten points to Gryffindor for correctly identifying my phoenix and possessing such incredible knowledge of their life cycles."

"Elementary," drawled Harrison, picking a stray speck of dust from his robe while he looked up at the Headmaster.

At the same time, Albus swallowed before he went on, "And…secondly, I wished to talk to you about your up-and-coming duel with Mr Malfoy next week on Halloween Night."

"And you decided to wait until seven days before that date to discuss this with me, sir?" asked Harrison coolly, earning a blanched look from the Headmaster when he asked, "Did you think the time difference would make me change my mind and take back the challenge, even though I have declared it in the name of Magic _and_ on the honour of both our respective Houses? Or is it more the fact that I have also requested the presence of the unpredictable, but interesting Lord Lucius Malfoy as part of the bout?"

Judging by the way Dumbledore's face fell, Harrison could figure it was the latter, though he didn't show it.

Instead, he sighed before he went on, "I don't know why you feel a need to get so personally involved, Headmaster, but I'll remind you of one key fact: this happened because of Mr Malfoy's ego _and_ the fact that a certain Gryffindor student decided to stick his nose where it didn't belong. So if you should be reprimanding _anyone_ in the school for their decisions, it should be Mr Weasley…unless there's a reason you're _not_ doing so, sir?"

As Dumbledore stared at him in disbelief, Harrison let out another sigh as he mused, "Friend of the family, perhaps?"

"Albus?" asked Filius, a note of suspicion in his words as he asked, "You _have_ had Minerva discuss these matters _with_ Mr Weasley, haven't you?"

"I…I thought it wasn't necessary, and decided to leave it to the more-suited parties," replied Dumbledore, earning a nod from Harrison.

"Meaning his brother, the Prefect," drawled Harrison, once again plucking a stray speck of dust from his robe while he cleared his throat as he went on, "Well, in that case, it seems all due punishments have been given out and now, all that remains is to consider the matter closed and the only way to do that is to either _let_ Magic declare Malfoy and his family as my servants until I say otherwise _or_ to allow the duel to continue."

Here, Harrison shrugged ruefully as he added in an almost-dismissive tone of voice, "Personally, I favour the latter: despite what others might choose to believe about me, Headmaster, I have no interests in being _anyone's_ master, let alone by force."

Not for the first time did Filius look at Harrison with awe and wonder as the boy gave his opinion.

Even with everything he'd done to help the boy get ready for the duel, he never would have guessed he was capable of such mercies as this.

He also wondered why Harrison seemed so calm about the idea of _not_ being a master while, at the same time, sounding just as calm about the possibility of having _anyone_ as his servants.

Dumbledore, meanwhile, swallowed hard before he looked to Filius as he asked, "You…you are his Head of House, Filius; can't you explain to Mr Potter the…"

"There are no consequences that have not already been dealt with, and very honourably, I might add," explained Filius, his voice edged by a stern tone that showed he didn't just believe his own words; he also encouraged and wholeheartedly supported Harrison's decision. "Mr Potter was well within his rights to name _any_ forfeits he wished in payment of the duel not fought; not only does the blame lie with Mr Weasley. It also lies with Mr Malfoy for being so stupid and reckless as to declare _and_ agree to a full wizard's duel between him and Mr Potter."

"If anything," said Harrison suddenly, though as he did so, only Filius saw him clench his hands into fists as he explained, "I'm more surprised that _Professor Snape_ didn't do anything to warn or intercede on Draco's behalf, if not anyone else's, before the aforementioned blonde dug a hole too deep to climb out of. After all, much like Professor Flitwick is mine, he _is_ the Head of Slytherin House, is he not?"

Again, Dumbledore was left speechless by Harrison's argument, though as he looked to the young boy, the Headmaster cleared his throat before he asked, "In…in that case, would you at least allow _me_ to officiate the duel on your behalf?"

"Already taken care of, sir," said Harrison, indicating his Head of House as he explained, "As a renowned Duelling Champion _and_ my Head of House, Professor Flitwick will be refereeing our duel while Professor Snape will act as his second voice of authority _and_ to ensure Mr Malfoy keeps to the rules and terms set."

"Not to mention to ensure the bout stays between the two of them and _no-one_ else," added Filius, earning a thin smirk from Harrison: that had been _his_ – Harrison's – idea because of how, in Potions, he'd seen enough to strongly suspect there was more going on than just the relationship of a Head of House and his student going on between Draco and Snape.

And, since it was _Harrison_ he was challenging, not to mention how little Snape had done to stop or intervene before things had gotten out of hand, the young Potter wouldn't put it past the Potions Master to try and set up another trap.

But he wouldn't be fooled again.

As Dumbledore opened his mouth to make another argument, Harrison held up a hand as he explained, "With all due respect, Headmaster, you can argue the possibilities of intervention until the cows come home. However, like Professor Snape, you have done very little, if _nothing_ to intervene before events forced _my_ hand to take these measures, so whatever you try, I guarantee I've already considered every option and figured out how useless it is for you to try. The best thing you can do is allow this duel to proceed and then take the rest from there."

With that, Harrison rose from his seat, but as he did so, his emerald-green eyes hardened when Dumbledore insisted, "We're _not_ finished!"

"I think we _are,_ Professor," argued Harrison coolly, his eyes filled with a hint of warning as he added, "Unless you'd like to talk about _why_ I was left alone for ten years and, for the first few, I was also left with Muggles who willingly left me at an orphanage where my life took an even darker turn than it should have done?"

When Dumbledore didn't reply, Harrison scoffed as he muttered, "Like I said, _every_ option has been considered and, as this is _family_ business, sir, the only real reason you should have to interfere in _any_ way was if you _were_ family…and that's _real_ family, not magical guardian."

Suddenly, Dumbledore looked alarmed as he looked at Harrison before he asked, "How do you know that term?"

"I do a lot of reading," replied Harrison coolly, tipping an invisible hat to Dumbledore before he added, "Until our next meeting, Headmaster."

With that, he turned and left, leaving a stunned Dumbledore and a curious Filius, the latter of whom waited until Harrison was gone before, looking back to Dumbledore, he asked, "What were you expecting to happen, Albus? He'd forgive and forget? Take it from me and the observations I have made about him: Harrison does _not_ forgive easily…nor will he ever forget, as Minerva and I discovered."

"Filius," Albus argued, a note of worry in his voice as he looked to the door before he asked, "What…what have I done?"

"You?" asked Filius, nodding towards the door as he explained, "As he said, Albus, very little, if not nothing at all; I must confess myself surprised by the admission that it was _you_ that left him with Petunia and her… _family,_ but the exact circumstances behind what happened between then and now are a mystery. One that Harrison seems unwilling to divulge, though he's indicated something truly life-changing took place, hence his coldness towards certain others, not to mention his prodigy-level intelligence."

Here, Filius rose from his own seat before he sighed deeply as he added, "And if you want a _real_ observation of what that boy will be capable of one day, I strongly recommend a talk with Garrick."

"What do you mean?" asked Dumbledore, but rather than answer, Filius left the office, leaving Dumbledore in a world of whirlwind emotions, all of which seemed to come back to the same question he'd asked moments ago;

'What have I done?'

 **Chapter 15 and, wow, talk about a tense encounter, but what could Filius mean when he references what Ollivander once told him about Harrison and his potential?**

 **Also, despite earlier evidence, could it be that Dumbledore's** _ **not**_ **as manipulative as we thought, but, if so, what does he hope to achieve in trying to act as an intermediary between Harrison and the tasks at hand?**

 **Keep Reading to Find Out**

 **Next Chapter: Happy Halloween and, understandably, Harrison's not in a good mood, though when he comes face-to-face with the task at hand, he seems to prove just how much he's different from the** _ **false**_ **Harry people believe he is;**

 **Please Read and Review**


	16. Harrison vs Draco

Knowledge is Power

 **Disclaimer/Plot/Author's Note:** SEE FIRST CHAPTER

 **Dedication:** I'd like to dedicate this story to my many good friends and loyal fans: my recommended reads are _Saviour of Magic_ by Colt01, _For Love of Magic_ by Noodlehammer, _Harry Potter and the Methods of Rationality_ by Less Wrong, _Partially Kissed Hero_ by Perfect Lionheart, _Harry Potter and the Daft Morons_ and _Angry Harry and the Seven_ by Sinyk, _Harry Potter and the Prince of Slytherin_ by The Sinister Man, _Harry Potter and the Rune Stone Path_ by Temporal Knight, _A Study in Magic_ and _A Study in Magic: The Application_ by Books of Change, _Dark and Light_ by Pleasedial123 and _Harry Potter: My Life Is My Own_ by Sashian

 **Pairings:** Eventual Harmony; Others TBD

Normal Speech

'Thoughts'

/ _Parseltongue_ /

 **Review Answers:**

 **Nitewolf423: Let's just say a certain canon event is going to be the big trigger for the harmony and leave it at that;**

 **WhiteElfElder: Not necessarily yet; he's just investigated the possibility of being emancipated, but the rest will be taken care of soon enough, I guarantee it;**

 **Jostanos: And an example of what Ollivander was on about will be present in this chapter, my friend: hope you like it;**

 **Tahkaullus01: Maybe, maybe not;**

' _What have I done?'_

Chapter 16: Harrison vs Draco

On Halloween Morning, Hogwarts awoke to a feeling of wonder, mystery and surprise, all of which seemed focused on the impending duel between Draco Malfoy and Harrison Potter.

Not only that, but the day also brought a treat for the Gryffindors when they were given a chance to show what they'd learned about the Levitation Charm. Even with the excitement of one of their own – technically-speaking – taking on one of the worst in their rival House, the Gryffindors still managed to rack up more than a few points as a result of the successes of the lesson.

Then, when the lesson was over and dinnertime beckoned, the Gryffindors were just as excited and surprised as everyone else when a loud voice, which the Gryffindors recognised as that of their Head of House, Professor McGonagall, echoed through almost every room in the castle.

" _YOUR ATTENTION PLEASE: DUE TO EVENTS TAKING PLACE TODAY, THE LUNCHTIME FEAST HAS BEEN CANCELLED! INSTEAD, ALL STUDENTS WILL REPORT TO THE GREAT HALL TO RECEIVE A PREPARED MEAL! MESSERS POTTER AND MALFOY, ALSO REPORT TO THE GREAT HALL: IT HAS BEEN DECIDED YOUR DUEL SHALL TAKE PLACE IN LIEU OF THE FEAST BEFORE THE ENTIRE SCHOOL!_ "

'I wonder who came up with that suggestion,' thought Harrison, though he also noticed many of his surrogate Housemates watching him with eager, expectant looks. Even Weasley seemed to have given up on his attempts to become Harrison's friend just to show due support for the young man representing the honour of Gryffindor House – as many had chosen to believe – in the up-and-coming duel.

While the Gryffindors began whispering among themselves and making a wide range of guesses and speculations about what they were going to see, Harrison was distracted from his train of thought when he felt someone tap his arm. Even though he _didn't_ like being touched, the past month had helped Harrison show a sense of restraint as he adapted to the feeling and presence of his friends, not to mention if and when his Head of House was trying to get his attention.

This was the case in the current situation as Harrison looked to see Professor Flitwick had made his way over to him in the time between the end of McGonagall's proclamation and Harrison's thoughts on his classmates and the events that were about to take place.

"Come with me," said Filius, earning a nod from Harrison.

During the last week, ever since his meeting with the Headmaster, Harrison had been given a step-by-step guide on how the duel would proceed, including all tasks and steps he'd take in the run-up to the duel and afterwards.

So, while the rest of the first-years moved in small groups and excited masses, Harrison accompanied Filius straight to the Great Hall.

As the two of them reached the hall, Harrison stiffened just slightly when he caught sight of a small group of figures waiting for him and Filius.

One of them was Headmaster Dumbledore, who seemed to be watching the proceedings as well as ensuring the other students were making their way straight into the hall for the event. Professor McGonagall was also there, though Harrison suspected she was there because, as many others believed, so too did she believe he was doing this more for Gryffindor pride than his own.

However, the reason Harrison stiffened was because of the third adult waiting outside the Great Hall, but it was _not_ Professor Snape as he'd half-expected, which suggested the Potions Master/Head of Slytherin was already in the hall with his _competitor_. As soon as Harrison saw him, the young boy noticed how the stranger gave off an air of intimidating strength and apathy that actually matched Harrison himself.

He had a head of platinum-blonde hair that fell to his shoulders in such a way that they framed his proud, aristocratic features; the man also had a pair of ice-cold, piercingly-observant grey eyes with a hint of blue to their colouring while he was dressed in a suit of formal, official-looking robes. In one hand, the stranger also carried a long, black cane with a silver ornament at the head of the cane, which Harrison noticed was shaped like the head of a serpent, its fangs parted in an almost-provocatively-aggressive manner.

Stopping about five steps from the newcomer, Harrison was dimly-aware of his classmates and schoolmates making their way into the Great Hall.

However, right now, his attention was more-focused on the newcomer, who gave him a curt nod as he saw Harrison looking at him before he spoke in a dry, but proud tone of voice.

"Mr Potter, how _nice_ to meet you face-to-face: word of your accomplishments and presence do not do you justice."

Steeling himself as he met the man's gaze, Harrison returned the curt nod as he replied, "Lord Lucius Malfoy, I presume? An honour to make your acquaintance and, if I may be so bold, sir, thank you for taking time out of your busy schedule to attend such an important moment in the future of your legacy."

For a brief moment, Harrison _thought_ he saw a tick form over Lucius' left eye before the man steeled himself as easily, if not _much_ easier than Harrison had managed to do as he replied curtly, "I can only thank _you,_ Mr Potter, for being so lenient and… _non-judgmental_ with your choice of punishment and…and clearing the air between our two Houses. I only hope you are capable of putting your wand where your words are."

"I believe Muggles would call it putting your money where your mouth is, Lord Malfoy," argued Harrison calmly, fighting the urge to sneer as he saw Lucius' eyes narrow before the younger wizard added, "Something I _certainly_ hope Draco is capable of doing, otherwise this duel won't be half as interesting as our peers expect it to be."

Again, Harrison thought he saw Lucius' eye twitch, possibly because of the attempted target of the man's ability to raise his son _or_ because of how Lucius had clearly expected Harrison to be cowed by the older man, but wasn't.

Either way, the young boy kept his own expression as neutral and focused as he usually did while he looked from Lucius to his Head of House as he asked, "Shall I go and take my place now, Professor?"

"I think that would be the right thing to do, Mr Potter," answered Filius, though when Harrison walked into the Great Hall, the goblin-blooded teacher looked back to Lucius as he told him, "Enjoy the show, _Mr_ Malfoy…I daresay we all will."

His words were rewarded with yet another tick from Lucius.

 ** _Knowledge is Power_**

To Harrison's amazement, the Great Hall had been completely reshaped and altered in preparation of the bout between him and Draco Malfoy.

In place of the four House Tables and the High Table, there were now two half-pyramids of seats raised up and up, each one divided between the four Houses – ironically, or perhaps-conveniently, with Gryffindor and Slytherin on the higher levels – while the staff were seated on a raised platform at the far end of the hall.

As for the centre of the hall, the tables had been replaced by a second raised platform, though when Harrison approached said platform, his eyes narrowed while the hairs on the back of his neck rose up as he felt something akin to a static field pass over him.

"Duelling wards?" asked Harrison, more to himself than anyone else.

Again, thanks to Professor Flitwick's instructions and the information he'd shared with his student, Harrison knew of said wards and how they'd be put in place to ensure the duel's magic stayed between him and Draco.

Speaking of said Slytherin, Harrison then noticed his adversary was standing at the farthest end of the platform, a sullen-looking Professor Snape next to him, both of them glaring at Harrison with a hint of mocking amusement and anticipation for what was coming.

As Harrison made his way onto the duelling platform, he looked to one side where he could see the Gryffindors were gathered; among them, the emerald-eyed scion managed a _faint_ smile when he saw Neville and Hermione sat together. To his bewilderment, Harrison also noticed the twin Weasleys sat on either side of Harrison's two companions, one of them – George, if Harrison remembered correctly – actually holding Hermione's hand in a show of emotional support and nonverbal encouragement.

Rolling his eyes at the sense of nervousness that his companion held, Harrison let his smile show before he did something _very_ unlike him;

He _winked_ at Hermione, smiling like a sly fox before he drew his cedar wand, holding it in a fairly-relaxed style while, to the amusement of a few of the observers, Harrison then began juggling his wand as he usually did whenever he felt relaxed or even bored.

Seconds later, the doors to the Great Hall opened once more, this time admitting Professors Flitwick, McGonagall and Dumbledore, as well as Mr Malfoy and the rest of the staff, many of whom looked surprised to see Harrison looking so prepared and set for the battle ahead. As for Draco, he seemed to be engaged in a hushed conversation with Professor Snape, though when Harrison saw this, he smirked to himself as he wondered how the one teacher who seemed to hate him most of all was hoping to give Draco an edge in the duel ahead.

Finally, as the adults took their seats, Harrison saw Professor Flitwick make his way onto the platform before, putting his wand to his throat, the Charms Master announced in a magically-amplified voice, " _Ladies and gentlemen: colleagues, students and…honoured guests. This duel between Mr Harrison Potter and Mr Draco Malfoy will be fought under the terms and conditions set down by Mr Potter as the instigator of the challenge. Mr Potter, at this time, I ask you to name and state those terms!_ "

"Simply-put, there _are_ none," drawled Harrison, earning a chorus of alarmed gasps from the students as well as the staff members on the other platform while Harrison suddenly stopped juggling his wand, holding it tightly in his hand while he explained, "We duel until one yields to the other."

" _Very well,_ " agreed Filius, now looking to Draco before he asked, " _Mr Malfoy, do you agree to these terms?_ "

"Damn right, I do!" insisted Draco, drawing his own wand from his robe before he looked across the field to Harrison as he asked, "And the stakes? After all, as you said a month ago, this is a duel between our families as well as two first-year boys!"

"Which is precisely why I invited your Father to attend the contest," explained Harrison as though it was the most-obvious thing in the world before, looking to Lucius, the young scion took a breath as he asked, "Lord Malfoy, what would _you_ suggest a fair reward to the victor?"

For a moment, _every_ head in the Great Hall, including Severus and Draco's, turned to Lucius, who actually looked like he'd _really_ been put on the spot by Harrison, which resulted in yet another tick forming over the man's brow. However, as the Malfoy Lord looked around the room, noticing how each and every one of them was waiting on his word – while some of them were also judging him on what he'd say, given his _reputation_ – as he looked back to Harrison before he dipped his head courteously.

"This is a matter of personal honour between my son and heir and your good self, Mr Potter," said Lucius coolly, linking his fingers over the head of his cane as he explained, "Both our Houses have the wide range of resources and vast wealth, so no amount of prize money would suffice. From what I have heard, you also have a noble sense of reluctance towards enslaving others, so I cannot suggest vassal-dom as the price to be paid."

"Then how about this?" suggested Harrison suddenly, returning everyone's attention to him as he told the Malfoy Lord, "The victor of this duel will receive _one_ request, which the defeated party shall be honour-bound, by the magic and honour of their respective families, to fulfil, no matter what is requested or the means in which the request is fulfilled. As Draco's Father and the Head of House Malfoy, this means _you_ will be the one to fulfil the request whereas, seeing as how I have no parental guardians to call upon, the task of fulfilling the wish that shall be made in the event of my defeat will fall to _me_ and _me alone!_ "

Again, the observers gasped while Filius _and_ Dumbledore both looked stunned by Harrison's sense of honour and pride, especially seeing as how he was basically risking _and_ receiving the chance for _any_ wish he wanted – or Draco, should he win – to be granted.

As for Lucius, he put a finger to his lips before he hummed as he nodded, "Very well: as Head of the House of Malfoy, I agree to your stake."

"And, as the Future Lord of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter, I too consent to the stakes and terms," replied Harrison, earning a few more gasps from those who _didn't_ know exactly how much knowledge and learning Harrison had gone through in preparation for the duel.

Following Harrison's proclamation, a bright silvery glow surrounded the field while, to the bewilderment of a few students – namely the Muggle-born students – Lucius also had a faint glow about him, signalling that Magic was accepting his vow as well as Harrison's.

With the terms and stakes made and agreed upon, Harrison and Draco stared down each other as they both walked from their respective ends of the duel field; at the same time, a great sense of excitement and anticipation filled the room as the students watched the two combatants make their way towards each other.

Reaching the centre of the field, the two rivals showed nothing to suggest anything but the sheer determination they both felt with the battle ahead before Filius commanded, "Now, combatants: wands at the ready!"

Saluting one another, Harrison actually smiled when Draco raised his eyebrows in a challenging look before he asked, "Scared, Potter?"

"You wish!" hissed Harrison, his green eyes shining as he finished the salute at the same time as Draco.

As he turned to take his place in the bout, however, Harrison spun around again as he commanded, " _Protego!_ "

While many of the elder students were alarmed at how Harrison knew such a spell, given the fact he was simply a first-year, many more were just as surprised, if not outraged, at how Draco had fired off a spell before the official beginning of the battle. Not only that, but he'd managed to do it without identifying the spell he'd used, which suggested he was _definitely_ not playing around in the battle.

However, neither was Harrison; even as Draco's spell rebounded off of his shield, Harrison sighed before he drawled, "I wonder who gave you the idea to try a pre-emptive strike… _Professor Snape!_ "

"Duelling and Defence 101, _Potter,_ " sneered Severus, a note of pride and cockiness in his voice as he told him, "Your opponents will _not_ wait for you to be ready! Death does not wait for you to be ready! Death is not considerate, or fair! And make no mistake: here, you face Death."

"Is that so?" asked Harrison and, as soon as he said it, both Filius and, in the crowd, Neville and Hermione looked uneasy, but also interested as they saw Harrison draw himself to his full height, his green eyes turning colder than cold could be.

There was none of the glow in them, let alone the apathy or curiosity that was usually there.

Now, something _else_ had come forwards and, as it did so, Harrison sneered as he muttered, "Very well, _Professor,_ if that's what you want to teach your precious _student,_ I'll play your game."

Suddenly, Harrison's wand came up, but as it did so, only those closest to him saw his lips move; however, to the shock of those who saw it, as well as Draco and Severus, Harrison's lips seemed to move unintelligibly while his voice was barely a whisper.

Seconds later, a bright red flash flew from Harrison's wand, causing Draco to dive out of the way while he yelled, "What the hell was _that?_ "

"Taking a leaf out of my opponent's book," muttered Harrison, smiling like a fox once more as he repeated the process; this time, a burst of what _looked_ like blue flames flew from his wand.

As Draco tried to duck out of the way, the blonde aimed his wand at Harrison before he too commanded his spell in a low tone, sending a small arc of magic across the field. Unfortunately for Draco, Harrison's shield seemed to have remained in place, which meant the only thing it succeeded in doing was dissipating harmlessly against said shield, leaving Draco alarmed.

"How…how are you doing this?"

"Practice!" exclaimed Harrison, lifting his wand once more before he commanded, " _Locomotor Mortis!_ "

This time, Draco's legs were fused together as soon as the spell hit him, leaving the blonde to flail about as he hopped around like an out-of-control hyperactive bunny rabbit, though as he did so, he pointed his wand at Harrison as he hissed, " _Diffindo!_ "

For the third time, the spell dissipated against Harrison's shield, though as it did so, Harrison lifted his wand once more before he commanded, "And now, for the checkmate: _Levicorpus!_ "

Behind Draco, Severus' eyes widened as he realised what Harrison was going to do; however, with the duelling wards keeping the battle between the two boys, the only thing the Potions Master could do was watch as Draco flailed again, only now, he flailed upside-down. His legs were still locked together by Harrison's earlier spell, but his hands were flapping about like the wings of a drunken bird.

As though going for the killing blow, Harrison aimed his wand at Draco's hands before he added, " _Expelliarmus!_ "

Harrison's spell caused Draco's wand to fly from his hand, again earning more surprised looks from those who knew the spell to be a spell that wasn't learned in a first-year class.

As for Draco, he just started screaming obscenities, shrieking about what his Father was going to do when he was done with Harrison.

However, it was clear the blonde forgot one thing:

Lucius Malfoy was sitting right there, watching the duel in question.

As for Harrison, he lifted his wand before he told Draco, "You're beaten, Malfoy; yield!"

" _Never!_ " snapped Draco, trying and failing to reach for his wand as he exclaimed, "I'll make you _bleed_ for this, Potter, I _swear!_ "

"Not before you," muttered Harrison, lifting his wand once more as he added, " _Finite!_ "

To the amusement of many of the Gryffindors, Draco's body hit the ground _hard,_ causing the blonde to scream in pain as he landed awkwardly on his right arm. With his left one, however, he reached for his wand before aiming it at Harrison, a look of fury in his eyes as he commanded the first spell that came to mind.

" _Sectumsempra!_ "

"DRACO!" Screamed Lucius, but the warning came too late.

Even Harrison was confused by the spell, which meant he didn't get the spell out until it was too late.

Draco's curse slashed Harrison's chest up badly, leaving deep, bloody gouges where the spell hit him; while his blood flew everywhere, however, more than a few people were surprised to see Harrison _didn't_ scream. In fact, the worst he did was _grunt_ in pain before his eyes widened as his blood spurted from the wounds, soaking the ground around him in crimson.

"Ha!" snarled Draco, unaware of an outraged glare filling his Father's eyes while, to the outrage of many more people, Severus looked like the cat that ate the canary as Draco exclaimed, "See? I told you I'd make you _bleed,_ Potter! All your so-called smarts and you couldn't even dodge a curse like this one! I'd call that pathetic, but we all know who was _more_ -pathetic: your filthy Mudblood Mother!"

Suddenly, a _dead_ silence filled the Great Hall while, behind Draco, even Severus' gloating look became one of cold apathy.

As for Harrison, he still hadn't said anything or made any more moves since Draco had cut him open; instead, he seemed to have gone into a trance, his green eyes still staring at the blood that pooled around him as though he couldn't believe what he was seeing.

"Look at you!" laughed Draco, crowing like a rooster as he asked, "Nothing to say, _Potter?_ Maybe if you yield to me, I _might_ spare you the humiliation of having to obey your better like…"

" _Stop…talking…NOW!_ "

Suddenly, Draco's eyes went wider than it was humanly-possible for them to go as he saw Harrison lift his head, his green eyes just as cold as before as he craned his neck before he hissed, "I bow to _no-one,_ Malfoy, least of all a pathetic mewling quim like _you!_ "

Then, to the alarm of the students, and the horror of _both_ Draco and Severus, Harrison took a step forwards, his blood still dripping down his chest and body while his hand tightened its hold on his wand.

"Stop!" exclaimed Severus, noticing the blood flow from Harrison's wounds increasing with each step as his body moved, "Your body can't handle it, Potter: just stop…just yield!"

"To _you?_ " asked Harrison, lifting his wand as he hissed, " _Never! Reducto!_ "

A powerful blast of magic suddenly flew from Harrison's wand, sending Draco flying back as the spell's power hit him; however, while the blonde fell to the ground, just short of his Head of House, Harrison kept coming. His eyes never left Draco's as he lifted his wand again, its tip glowing with a terrifyingly-familiar green glow as he aimed it at Draco.

However, before anyone could say anything, Lucius got there first; drawing his wand, he exclaimed, "YIELD! House Malfoy _yields_ , Potter! Do you hear me? We _yield!_ "

" _He_ has to say it!" hissed Harrison before everyone gasped as, instead of the green flash they'd all expected, what looked like a long, thick _whip_ of green magic emerged from Harrison's wand, slithering forwards like a serpent before, to the shock of the students, Harrison _lashed_ the whip, cracking it against the ground as he snapped, " _Say it!_ "

"Ne…AHHHH!" Screamed Draco as the whip lashed his cheek, but instead of shedding blood or leaving a burn mark, the crack of the whip seemed to _electrify_ Draco, causing his blonde hair to stand on end while his eyes widened with horror.

"How…how's he _doing_ this?" demanded Snape, looking now to Dumbledore as he exclaimed, "No first-year, _especially_ not Potter should be this strong! How's he still standing?"

"After being hit with _your_ curse, you mean?" asked Harrison, earning a horrified gasp from the staff and many of the students while the Gryffindors started booing and jeering, crying out for punishments and retribution even as Harrison went on, "I _saw_ your expression, _Snivellus!_ I _know_ you were the one responsible for that curse and Draco knowing it. You'd do _anything_ to silence me, and to be able to polish your ego so well it shines like the sun, but guess what?"

Here, he cracked the whip again, causing Draco to scream as another volt of lightning hit him courtesy of the magic empowering said whip while Harrison roared like the tickled dragon woken;

" _You LOSE!_ "

"YIELD!" Screamed Draco as Harrison lifted his wand again, throwing down his wand for emphasis as he cried, "I _yield,_ Potter: you _win!_ Please…no more…please, I…I _beg_ you!"

"Listen to him, Harrison," said Filius, his voice still amplified while he also wondered where and how his student could _still_ be standing. "The duel is _over:_ you've won! Now allow us to tend to your wounds…just let it go…let go…"

Suddenly, in a manner similar to a certain sword from a certain movie, the electrified whip retracted into Harrison's wand while the duelling wards fell, signalling the end of the bout. As everyone stared in silence, Harrison's eyes seemed to shine before he blinked, looking almost _lost_ as well as curious about what was happening before, to the surprise of the spectators, as well as his defeated opponent, Harrison did something he _should_ have done several minutes back.

He started screaming in pain, clutching at his chest even as he fell to the ground.

 ** _Knowledge is Power_**

As the staff moved to try and heal him, helping Harrison into a more-comfortable position as they worked their will over him, only one man watched the proceedings with horror, but also interest and no small amount of surprise.

And when he did so, Severus Snape felt something he hadn't felt in over ten years rise up inside him;

 _Fear!_

And not just because of how Harrison Potter knew _his_ curse was the one that had brought out that… _whatever-it-was_ within him, but also because the boy seemed to know about his hated nickname from the days of James Potter and his ilk.

But as far as Severus knew, Harrison hadn't known anything about that time…so that begged a question;

How did he know about _that?_

 **Chapter 16 and…WOW: talk about a shocking twist! In being wounded, a much-different,** _ **more**_ **…well** _ **more**_ **side of Harrison showed itself, but** _ **how**_ **is it he could stand the pain and the traumas and conjure such magic as he did?**

 **Could it have anything to do with what he knows about Severus and what about Lucius? What will Harrison choose as his one wish?**

 **Keep Reading to Find Out**

 **Next Chapter: The battle may be over, but it's safe to say the war has just begun, especially when Harrison has questions that no-one expected him to have to ask;**

 **Please Read and Review**


	17. As the Dust Settles

Knowledge is Power

 **Disclaimer/Plot/Author's Note:** SEE FIRST CHAPTER

 **Dedication:** I'd like to dedicate this story to my many good friends and loyal fans: my recommended reads are _Saviour of Magic_ by Colt01, _For Love of Magic_ by Noodlehammer, _Harry Potter and the Methods of Rationality_ by Less Wrong, _Partially Kissed Hero_ by Perfect Lionheart, _Harry Potter and the Daft Morons_ and _Angry Harry and the Seven_ by Sinyk, _Harry Potter and the Prince of Slytherin_ by The Sinister Man, _Harry Potter and the Rune Stone Path_ by Temporal Knight, _A Study in Magic_ and _A Study in Magic: The Application_ by Books of Change, _Dark and Light_ by Pleasedial123 and _Harry Potter: My Life Is My Own_ by Sashian

 **Pairings:** Eventual Harmony; Others TBD

Normal Speech

'Thoughts'

/ _Parseltongue_ /

 **Review Answers:**

 **So, NO responses here since attempting any might spoil things I have planned: instead, a HUGE thank you to everyone who enjoyed and reviewed the previous chapter because, I admit, it was a** _ **very**_ **tough one to write; also, this story continues to gain popularity among my friends and loyal fans, so thanks for that too.**

 **And, finally, a special thanks and shout-out to guest reviewer 'Tenchi' for being one of the few who actually gets** _ **why**_ **I'm writing Harrison as I am and giving such kind words in their guest review;**

 _As everyone stared in silence, Harrison's eyes seemed to shine before he blinked, looking almost lost as well as curious about what was happening before, to the surprise of the spectators, as well as his defeated opponent, Harrison did something he should have done several minutes back._

 _He started screaming in pain, clutching at his chest even as he fell to the ground._

Chapter 17: As the Dust Settles

Harrison was in the Hospital Wing for the better part of _three days_ following the end of his duel with Malfoy.

In that time, he had more than his fair share of visitors, including, but – to his surprise – not simply limited to the students of Gryffindor House; while he rested up, often being fed potions to restore his strength and aid his recovery, Harrison was also visited by students from Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and, in a _really_ surprising way, Slytherin.

Many of them seemed curious and even relieved at the fact that Harrison was recovering as quickly as he seemed to be while others came with gifts and well-wishes or, in the case of every House _bar_ Slytherin, congratulations and amusing anecdotes and remarks about how Harrison had made the _big, scary, Prince of Slytherin_ Draco Malfoy look like nothing more than a worm before him.

Of course, many of them also came with the same question Harrison had often asked himself, even in the moments where he was alone;

 _How_ had he done whatever he'd done at the climax of that duel?

This question was also fielded to Harrison by Professor Dumbledore himself, as well as Professors McGonagall and Flitwick and, not to Harrison's surprise, his most-frequent visitor, Hermione.

 ** _Knowledge is Power_**

When she turned up, sometimes accompanied by Neville as they both sought to check on the recovery of their friend, Hermione would ask Harrison questions about how he'd _felt_ in that duel and how he'd managed to use magic so well that he didn't seem to _realise_ he was using it himself.

Of course, as his friend, she'd give him time to recover from his wounds, but when he wasn't recovering, the two were speculating more theories than a gathering of geniuses the size of the London population.

One thought was an _out-of-body_ experience he'd endured when his blood had been shed.

Another was that there were _two_ Harrisons and the second had _come out_ leaving the other to hide from the reality of the injuries he'd sustained.

At one point, Neville even suggested Harrison's will was _so_ hell-bent on being the scholar that, as with the out-of-body theory, he might have gone into a trance where his more-war-born side came out and used his magic as it thought was necessary before relinquishing control back to Harry.

In this _state,_ Harrison felt no pain, knew no remorse and only thought of the ultimate victory and to hell with the consequences.

Then there was the theory that Harrison's apathy had actually divided his true emotions from his mind in such a way that, like the out-of-body theory and the _drone-Harrison_ -state theory, this created another persona where rage in spades like Harrison had experienced in the duel when his blood had been shed brought out an inner evil or an inner power capable of Merlin-knows-what.

Sort of like Accidental Magic on a much-higher scale to the point where Harrison was _literally_ under the control of his own emotions, which Harrison didn't like one bit. He was the master of his own fate, not the unknown power within him, whatever it was.

Whatever the truth of said occasion, however, Harrison knew one thing that would never be dictated under _any_ terms;

However he'd done it, he had won the duel and now, he had _one_ request waiting to be granted by Lord Malfoy.

Although Harrison didn't seem so quick as to want to fulfil said request.

 ** _Knowledge is Power_**

On the third day of his stay in the Hospital Wing, Harrison was a little surprised to find his solitude broken just after he'd finished breakfast.

This time, it was Headmaster Dumbledore, who seemed to be a little less-alert and happy-go-lucky as he usually appeared to be; he actually looked like he'd gained a whole new mass of wrinkles on his aged features while his blue eyes were rimmed with bags, showing sleepless nights. In one hand, the Headmaster had a rolled-up scroll of parchment while the other held what _looked_ like a small, heavily-wrapped bundle, which he set down on the end of Harrison's bed before, drawing his wand, he flicked it once, conjuring a comfortable chair for him.

Without saying anything, Harrison politely inclined his head to Dumbledore, who smiled thinly as he asked, "How are you today, Mr Potter?"

"Almost back to 100%, Headmaster," said Harrison coolly, his eyes looking into Dumbledore's as he asked, "What brings you here, sir? Not that I'm not honoured to receive another audience with you, sir, but surely there are more important matters to deal with than visiting a first-year like me."

"The welfare of all my students is one of my top priorities as Headmaster, Mr Potter," replied Dumbledore, setting the scroll he'd been carrying next to Harrison before he went on. "As for why I am here, now that you are almost back to perfect health, I was hoping we might discuss this _favour_ you have won from Lucius Malfoy."

"You mean you're hoping I'll confide in you so that you can _counsel_ me on it, even though I've told you time and time again that I don't _need_ your counsel, nor do I need you to hold my hand, Headmaster," added Harrison, taking a slow breath while he licked his lips as he added, "Either way, it's neither here nor there. Like many of the best, I plan on waiting until opportunity knocks before taking advantage of the boon handed to me by Lord Malfoy, not waste it like some mere child would do."

"That…that's a very mature thought, Harrison," said Albus, earning a scoff from Harrison.

"Still don't like you using my name, Headmaster," drawled Harrison, leaning back against the headboard behind him as he added, "Unless you're ready to fill in the blanks about my being placed at the Muggles, whom _abandoned_ me and left me to become the boy you see before you."

As he'd expected, Harrison heard Dumbledore clear his throat before he muttered, "Well…perhaps we might move onto other matters; you see, in light of your _exemplary_ display of magic and honour in your bout with Mr Malfoy, I've been asked by all your mentors…"

" _Even Snape?_ " asked Harrison incredulously, earning another clearing of the throat from Dumbledore.

"Well, with the exception of _Professor_ Snape, Mr Potter, but still, at the request of your _other_ teachers, I've been asked to grant you 100 points to Gryffindor for your pride, honour and showing such fortitude and resilience in your duel."

"Then split it between the four Houses, since I _am_ a student of all four, Professor," argued Harrison, lifting his eyes to the ceiling as he added, "And before you remind me I'm representing Gryffindor this year, let me remind _you_ that what happened had nothing to do with Gryffindor, so I think we can waive that little clause just this once, don't you, Professor?"

"I…well…yes, I suppose we can," agreed Dumbledore, a part of him stunned at Harrison's sense of fairness as well as the inter-House loyalty he showed given his unique Sorting circumstance.

While Harrison smirked, closing his eyes as he did so, he let out a sigh of contentment as he added, "Good: now we've sorted out your ill-advised desire to get involved with me and dealt with the positives of the duel, is that everything, Headmaster? It's still early and I need to be sure I have the all-clear from Madam Pomfrey."

"One last thing," said Dumbledore, moving the parcel he'd brought with him towards Harrison as he explained, "In light of your superb talents and the fact that you handled not only the precursors of the duel, but the main event itself, with such grace and honour, I have decided that it was about time I return something your Father entrusted to me."

With another flick of his wand, Dumbledore saw a glint of interest show on Harrison's face when he saw a long, silvery-coloured fabric unfurl from the parcel, forming a large piece of cloth that draped itself across Harrison's bed in an awe-inspiring manner.

As Harrison stared at the item, he gulped before he looked at the Headmaster as he asked, "Is…is this an Invisibility Cloak, Headmaster? I heard they're supposed to be extremely rare and just as valuable."

"It is and they are," answered Dumbledore, indicating the cloak while he explained, "This Cloak has belonged to several generations of proud and honourable Potter witches and wizards and now, as the Last Potter, I feel it is only fitting that you possess this family heirloom."

"And you just conveniently decide this when I come to Hogwarts, participate in a dangerous duel and show such honour and mercies to another student, do you?" asked Harrison in his usual matter-of-fact tone, his green eyes looking to Dumbledore once again as he explained, "If this belonged to my Father, I can understand him leaving it with you, Headmaster. However, any _real_ ally of my family's would have given this back as soon as they knew I was coming to Hogwarts unless you spent time _improving_ it with tracking charms or some sort of loyalty-compelling blend?"

"Harrison," argued Dumbledore, a note of sorrow filling his words as he told him, "I don't understand where or how this intense mistrust of others, specifically elders and adults such as myself, comes from, but if there is one thing I can assure you of, it is that I am your friend and ally. I know my actions might seem a little uncouth and perhaps a tiny bit deceiving at times, but you must understand: I lost your Mother and Father, both of whom were as close to me as though they were my own children, because I made mistakes…I…I admit it…"

Harrison just snorted in response while Dumbledore lowered his head as he said, "But if there is _one_ mistake I cannot…I _will_ not ask for forgiveness or permission to take back, it is doing what I believed was best for the sake of their only son. Neither will I apologise for what you have endured in your childhood, because they were events beyond my control. However, now you are here, I _want_ to help you…as Professor Flitwick helps you, and Miss Granger and Mr Longbottom as well."

"Trust is a two-way street and must be earned, Headmaster," argued Harrison, looking away from Dumbledore again before he told him, "I respect you, Professor, for your accomplishments and talents; also, despite _whatever_ happened three days ago, I know I'd be a fool for going up against someone with your experiences in the field, Headmaster, so, instead, I choose to keep you at arm's length because, for the time being, respecting you and _trusting_ you are two different things…with all due respect."

For a moment, Dumbledore was stunned by Harrison's resolve and his will, especially since he'd practically admitted to the boy that he was willing to give him the answers, if only to get a foot in the door towards helping Harrison better himself.

What he _didn't_ tell Harrison, however, was the fact that, as Filius had suggested, Albus _had_ talked with Ollivander about the events that had taken place in the old wandmaker's office and, when he'd been told the truth by the eccentric craftsman, Dumbledore hadn't known whether to be alarmed, worried, proud or just-plain intimidated and confused by the words;

 ** _Flashback Start_**

" _As I told Filius several months ago, if Harrison James Potter_ ever _chooses to walk the same destructive path as Riddle and Gellert, there will not be a power in all magic that can stop him, not even you. So, if I were you, Albus, I would lay my demons to rest with him. And_ don't _try and use him for the Greater Good, because if you do, you may just wind up creating a monster that even_ you _cannot lay to rest. One with the power to save us all or let the world burn just to warm him in the winter cold…"_

 ** _Flashback End_**

What Garrick had meant, Albus didn't know, but as he looked at Harrison now, the Headmaster felt his years catch up to him as he looked from the boy to the scroll he'd brought with him.

Handing said scroll to Harrison, who eyed it with a sceptical glare, Albus gulped as he explained, "In…in that case, Mr Potter, allow me to at least present you with this signed affidavit stating that, until you are fully-recovered, if only until after Winter Break, you may be excused from any lessons you feel would…agitate your injuries further."

"Then I guess Snape can breathe easier since I won't be attending Potions for a while," drawled Harrison, sniffing once as he rubbed at his chest where even Albus knew there were still scars from the Sectumsempra the young boy had taken from Mr Malfoy.

Sensing an opportunity, Dumbledore politely cleared his throat as he said, "You know, Professor Snape has quite the experience with the wounds sustained from that particular curse, Mr Potter. If you asked him, I'm _sure_ he…"

"Compared to the thought of owing a man who hates me so much, he _actually_ teaches such a spell to my opponent, I'd sooner suffer in silence if it's all the same to you, sir," argued Harrison, cutting off Dumbledore before he could finish his explanations while the boy picked up on his as he went on, "Madam Pomfrey's spells and potions have done an adequate job and, besides, if my future at Hogwarts is anything to go on, I suspect this will not be my first scar…not that it is already, right, sir?"

Here, Harrison tapped his forehead provocatively, earning a curt nod from Dumbledore before the young boy added in a sincere tone, "However, I appreciate the permission to miss lessons due to my injuries; it gives me more time to look into what _exactly_ happened back there."

"Harrison, you don't need to…"

"Headmaster," argued Harrison, holding up a hand to stop Dumbledore as he went on, "This happened to _me_ , using _my_ magic to achieve feats that I've certainly never considered using. I mean, the Lightning Whip people say I used on Malfoy like a master might whip a beaten dog or a horse to move sounds interesting, but I can honestly say I've never even considered looking into such Elemental Magic, let alone wandlessly."

"Are…are you sure?" asked Albus, earning a coy smile from Harrison as he nodded.

"I _never_ forget anything, sir, so yes, I'm _pretty_ sure," answered Harrison, adjusting himself on the bed before he laid back as he added, "Now, if you'll excuse me, Professor, I'd like to rest up before Madam Pomfrey gives me her decision, but thank you for returning my property to me."

"You're quite welcome, Mr Potter," answered Dumbledore.

However, as he went to leave, deciding to let the boy rest as he desired, he was cut off when Harrison gave one last, parting shot.

"Just be aware that if I discover _any_ attempts of foul play, even after you've said you're my _ally,_ Headmaster, any hopes you have on gaining my trust will be lost… _forever!_ "

 **A short 'aftermath' Chapter 17 and it looks like the display of Harrison's mysterious power has brought Dumbledore to his senses, but will he be able to earn the trust he seeks, especially with Harrison still so closed off?**

 **Also, could Harrison's strange experience have anything to do with Ollivander's warning to both Filius and, now, Dumbledore?**

 **Keep Reading to Find Out**

 **Next Chapter: Christmas comes to Hogwarts, but Harrison's feeling Scroogey, much to Hermione's shock; fortunately, Neville has an idea that might just put the smile back on their friend's face…figuratively-speaking;**

 **Please Read and Review**


	18. Bah, Humbug!

Knowledge is Power

 **Disclaimer/Plot/Author's Note:** SEE FIRST CHAPTER

 **Dedication:** I'd like to dedicate this story to my many good friends and loyal fans: my recommended reads are _Saviour of Magic_ by Colt01, _For Love of Magic_ by Noodlehammer, _Harry Potter and the Methods of Rationality_ by Less Wrong, _Partially Kissed Hero_ by Perfect Lionheart, _Harry Potter and the Daft Morons_ and _Angry Harry and the Seven_ by Sinyk, _Harry Potter and the Prince of Slytherin_ by The Sinister Man, _Harry Potter and the Rune Stone Path_ by Temporal Knight, _A Study in Magic_ and _A Study in Magic: The Application_ by Books of Change, _Dark and Light_ by Pleasedial123 and _Harry Potter: My Life Is My Own_ by Sashian

 **Pairings:** Eventual Harmony; Others TBD

Normal Speech

'Thoughts'

/ _Parseltongue_ /

 **Review Answers:**

 **So, before we get started with responses for this chapter, a special shout-out to an old friend, StormyFireDragon, who's reviewed this story in some chapters; thanks, Storm and, like many others, I hope you enjoy the adventure as we continue;**

 **And now for the responses…**

 **Nysk: Sorry to say, you may find yourself disappointed when things come out;**

 **T4: Dumbledore…a rocky road riding ally: Severus…an adversary who'll get his comeuppance, but I won't say when or in what form;**

 **Jostanos: How true, my friend; how true;**

 **Lightningblade49: Walking a tightrope as thin as a strand of hair across a pit of ravenous crocodiles with boiling hot water also waiting at the bottom of the pit: let's hope he doesn't fall;**

 _Sort of like Accidental Magic on a much-higher scale to the point where Harrison was literally under the control of his own emotions, which Harrison didn't like one bit._

 _He was the master of his own fate, not the unknown power within him, whatever it was._

Chapter 18: Bah, Humbug!

After the drama surrounding Harrison and Draco's duel, life slowly started to return to normal for Hogwarts.

Although many of the students still chose to discuss the dramatic conclusion and the unusual way Harrison had been made numb to his pains until the duel was over, for Harrison himself, the time that followed was filled with three things.

Study, self-reflection and a sense of something suspicious that was going on, both inside and outside him.

His scars from Sectumsempra still hadn't healed.

According to Madam Pomfrey, without the proper aid from a Healer whom was more-experienced than her in the treatment of such curse scars, it was highly-unlikely they _ever_ would.

Still, Harrison _did_ learn Draco had been given a fortnight's detention and a year's ban from playing for the Slytherin Quidditch Team for using such clearly-dark magic on another student. Even if Harrison _had_ said there were no restrictions, Malfoy was still a student and, as such, he had to face the consequences like everyone else.

Of course, no-one but Harrison seemed to figure out how _useless_ the second punishment was because of the rule that said first-years couldn't play Quidditch anyway, but he relented when he heard it was Snape himself who'd given the punishment.

'Of course, who else would show such _obvious_ favouritism under the guise of punishments?'

 ** _Knowledge is Power_**

Thanks to his allowance from Dumbledore, Harrison managed to spend more time in the Chamber of Pride than he usually did, though when he did so, Filius, Neville and Hermione were _all_ worried to notice how the boy spent most of his time, if not all of it, poring over books in the library, as well as the Mystica, to find out more about his weird experiences in the duel.

More than once, Hermione – who'd taken it upon herself to supervise Harrison's recovery – found Harrison unconscious in the training room or the library, a book sprawled open nearby or, at other times, she found his wand smoking from the overexertion and ferocity of his training. More than once, she also reported to Filius about how Harrison seemed to be obsessed on theories and research on spells like his Lightning Whip, as though trying to figure out _how_ he'd cast a spell he'd never even read about.

While he was in this state of mind, Hermione knew it'd be pretty stupid, if not useless to disturb Harrison while he was in _research mode_ while, at the same time, she couldn't help but worry about her friend's wellbeing, if not his mindset.

In truth, ever since she'd seen him fall and _scream_ bloody murder in the duel, Hermione had started to worry more about Harrison.

When she'd heard him scream, Hermione had felt more than just worry: his scream had been more than just pain.

It was almost like the experience of pain, let alone the sight, smell and tang of his blood was _so_ alien to Harry that he always thought himself able to survive and take on any challenge with little in the way of collateral damage.

As such, he didn't believe he could be hurt because his sharpest weapon was also his greatest defence.

And that weapon and defence was Harrison's mind.

But then Harrison had been _seriously,_ if not almost-grievously wounded in the duel against Malfoy and Hermione, along with everyone else, had seen Harrison Potter's diamond-hard will crumble like sand between his fingers.

And now, like when he'd first taken on Professor Snape in Potions and distanced himself from Neville and Hermione after Hermione had made the mistake of touching him and making an ill-advised choice to try and get through to him, Harrison was trying to rebuild that sand and re-forge that diamond-hard wall of will using knowledge and studies as his distractions.

And yet, while Hermione knew it was better to leave him to it, lest he turn his unseen ire on her or anyone else, she couldn't help but worry.

What else _could_ she do?

He was her friend.

 ** _Knowledge is Power_**

As November disappeared and December drew around, a different kind of air came to Hogwarts as the up-and-coming time of Christmas started to take hold of the minds and hearts of staff and students alike.

While an array of large trees started to be noticeable being carried by Hagrid into the Great Hall and the white blanket of ice and snow that came with the wintertime atmosphere started to cover the grounds, the windows and the rooftops, the students started to discuss their plans for winter and the holidays that were coming. Some talked about parties and the who's who that'd be there while others talked about going home or going on holiday with friends and family for one reason or another.

Among the not-so-Golden-Trio, however, talk about Christmas took a weird turn.

Namely because of the conversation that turned to such a direction…

 ** _Knowledge is Power_**

"Have either of you ever heard of a Mind Palace?"

Suffice to say, Neville and Hermione were both surprised to hear Harrison finally break his in-study vow of silence to speak to them.

However, when both of them looked up from their respective seats around the fireplace in the Chamber of Pride, they were both just as surprised, but also curious by the fact Harrison was lying in front of the aforementioned fireplace, his hands linked behind his head while his eyes were closed in thought. The warm flames from the fireplace seemed to create a wall of shadows that danced along Harrison's body, bathing him in its glow and the warmth that came with it, though Harrison didn't seem too bothered by that.

Instead, he seemed to be considering whatever thoughts had led to his strange question, which prompted Hermione to ask, "What?"

"A Mind Palace," replied Harrison, his eyes still closed while his brow furrowed as he explained, "It's something I read about in the Mystica: it's supposed to be a high-level Occlumency technique that takes one _years_ to master because of the organisation and mental strength required to be aware of it, even when you're not in a state of thought."

"Sounds impossible," remarked Neville, looking up from the Potions homework they'd _meant_ to be working on over the impending holidays, but the Trio had agreed among themselves to take care of it before then.

"Sure does," agreed Harrison, before he earned a gasp from Hermione as he rolled over onto his stomach, drawing him nearer to the flames while he also rested his head on his hands, propping himself up on his elbows…and yet, he still didn't open his eyes, even as he continued with his explanations to his two friends-not-friends.

"But, apparently, a Mind Palace is capable of hiding secrets of magic even from the maker itself: the more-complex your Palace is, the deeper you can go and the more information you can amass."

"Sounds weird," reasoned Hermione, looking to Neville, who shrugged ruefully before Hermione looked back to Harrison as she asked him, "Why are you asking about these things, Harrison?"

"Just a thought," muttered Harrison, rolling onto his back once again, which, to Hermione's relief, took him away from the flames; at the same time, both Neville and Hermione smiled when they saw Loki move from where he'd been lying comfortably at the feet of his master to snuggle up against the warmth of Harrison's body.

As the black cat lay across his stomach, purring contentedly from the warmth he was giving off, Harrison's lip twitched in amusement before he reached down and tickled Loki behind his ears in a cute, if not carefree manner.

Once again, Hermione glanced to Neville, who shrugged again before, heaving a sigh, he looked to Harrison as he said, "Listen, Harrison, since we've now got your attention for longer than thirty seconds, I think we ought to have a talk about the holidays."

"I hope you have a nice time," drawled Harrison.

While Hermione looked intrigued by his casual response, Neville cleared his throat before he told his friend, "I…I'm sure I will, but…um…Hermione and I have been wondering…are you staying or are you…"

"I'm staying, naturally," answered Harrison, still refusing to open his eyes even as he added, "I might go and check out some books on elemental magic in the library. Maybe go and investigate some of the flowers that grow in winter; heck, I might even push the boat out and go take a walk in the woods. See what's so _dangerous_ about this so-called _Forbidden Forest;_ who knows?"

"Uh…Harrison," replied Hermione, swallowing down her worries before she asked, "You…you _do_ know it…it's Christmas, don't you?"

"Actually, it's the Winter Solstice, Hermione," argued Harrison, earning a nod of mutual agreement from Neville before Harrison added, "I don't know about you two, but I'd certainly like to find a way to pay my respects to Mother Magic for her gifts to me. Also, I've got a little added research to do about a more-personal task that's escaped my attention for a while now thanks to Malfoy and his ilk, so who knows? Maybe the peace and quiet will come in handy; I might even ask Professor Flitwick if I can access Ravenclaw Tower for a look in their…"

"Harrison, don't you get we're trying to invite you to join us?" asked Hermione, cutting off whatever else Harrison might have said.

In response, Harrison's right hand – the one stroking Loki – twitched before a low sigh escaped Harrison as he moved, lifting himself from his spot in front of the fireplace while he _finally_ opened his eyes as he asked, "Why?"

"Because…because that's what friends do over the holidays," replied Hermione, indicating the nearest window as she explained, "They…they go out and have fun, take part in snowball wars, build snowmen, go sleigh riding and…and decorate the house in tinsel and other stuff. I mean…if this is _your_ dorm, couldn't you have made it look a bit more Christmassy?"

"Why?"

"Because it's traditional," answered Neville.

"Why?"

"Who do you think you are? Socrates?" asked Hermione, earning a smirk from Harrison as she told him, "No-one ever needs a reason why; even my parents close the surgery for the full fortnight surrounding Christmas and New Year. They then wait until I finish school before they decorate the house and we…we have fun. I don't even think about school until after Boxing Day, so…"

"What's the point?" asked Harrison coolly, earning surprised looks from both Hermione and Neville before they watched as he got to his feet as he explained, "Christmas is just a time for false promises, too much food and drink, too many sweets and not enough genuine affection. Oh, and then there's the overspending and the ridiculous idea that a gift makes up for something; and don't get me started on New Year's Resolutions!"

"But Harry," insisted Hermione, her shock now more evident than ever as she asked, "How…how can you be so…such a…a _Scrooge_ about this?"

Again, Harrison smirked slyly before he put on a surly, if not disgruntled look as he drawled, _"If I could work my will, every idiot who goes about with Merry Christmas on his lips, should be boiled with his own pudding, and buried with a stake of holly through his heart. He should!"_

As Hermione stared at Harrison with a slack-jawed expression, Neville's eyes suddenly narrowed before he asked, "Harrison, have you ever _had_ a Christmas you could enjoy? Or even a decent time with…with people you enjoy being around?"

This time, Harrison didn't respond.

Hermione seemed to get the hint as quickly as Neville did, resulting in her looking at Harrison with a shocked, if not pitying look as she asked, "Are you saying you've _never_ had a real, merry Christmas? No fun times, silly games, carol singing, snowball fights or _anything?_ Not even a present?"

"I had a present…"

"That you _didn't_ secretly buy for yourself," added Hermione, remembering when she'd come across Harrison reading his copy of Copperfield and told her how he'd gotten it.

"Oh," answered Harrison, before he shrugged as he added, "Then no…now, if you'll both excuse me, I need to make sure Hedwig's healthy enough to look after herself and then I should check the warming charms on my bed. Then it's time for lunch."

With that, he left the two kids alone, though Hermione still couldn't help but feel sorry, if not hurt that her best friend was so alone at such a good time of year; true, he'd never really told them anything about his time pre-Hogwarts, choosing instead to be mysterious and vague with the details.

But that didn't mean Hermione and Neville couldn't put the pieces together themselves.

As Neville looked to Hermione, she swallowed before opening her mouth to respond…

"Oh," said Harrison suddenly, surprising both students as they saw him stick his head around the door between the bedroom and the Common Room, "By the way, Hermione, you can tell your parents I'd be honoured to accept their invitation…but, regrettably, I don't have a gift to give them at this time of the year…except my hopefully-welcome company."

Then he was gone again.

As Hermione looked from the door to her other best friend, she gulped before she asked, "Did…did we _really_ just hear that?"

"Hang on," said Neville, lifting a hand before he slapped himself across the face, wincing from the pain as he added, " _Yep…_ we just heard it, but what do you think changed his mind?"

"Good will to all men?" asked Hermione, earning a soft laugh from Neville before the brunette frowned as she asked, "What about you, Neville? Are you sure your Gran won't mind you spending the holidays in a Muggle household?"

"Compared to the thought of having to come up with an excuse to miss the Ministry Ball for the _Chosen Few,_ you mean?" asked Neville, earning a shrug from Hermione before the young boy laughed;

"She'd be bloody delighted to know I've made plans."

 **Chapter 18 and, huh, talk about** _ **weird:**_ **Harrison's** _ **actually**_ **willing to spend time with people who aren't just Neville and Hermione** _ **and**_ **he seems to want to celebrate the holidays: what changed his mind?**

 **Also, will the magical atmosphere of the most wonderful time of the year be able to thaw the ice in Harrison's heart or will he perhaps need three ghosts of his own to change his tune?**

 **Keep Reading to Find Out**

 **Next Chapter: Harrison, Neville and Hermione experience the fun and games of a Muggle Christmas, but Harrison still seems frosty;**

 **Please Read and Review**


	19. Christmas Demons

Knowledge is Power

 **Disclaimer/Plot/Author's Note:** SEE FIRST CHAPTER

 **Dedication:** I'd like to dedicate this story to my many good friends and loyal fans: my recommended reads are _Saviour of Magic_ by Colt01, _For Love of Magic_ by Noodlehammer, _Harry Potter and the Methods of Rationality_ by Less Wrong, _Partially Kissed Hero_ by Perfect Lionheart, _Harry Potter and the Daft Morons_ and _Angry Harry and the Seven_ by Sinyk, _Harry Potter and the Prince of Slytherin_ by The Sinister Man, _Harry Potter and the Rune Stone Path_ by Temporal Knight, _A Study in Magic_ and _A Study in Magic: The Application_ by Books of Change, _Dark and Light_ by Pleasedial123 and _Harry Potter: My Life Is My Own_ by Sashian

 **Pairings:** Eventual Harmony; Others TBD

Normal Speech

'Thoughts'

/ _Parseltongue_ /

 **Review Answers:**

 **Kalidin: Well, Ron and Hermione were caught** _ **outside**_ **the corridor, so they didn't meet Fluffy; as for the rest of the mystery, I don't** _ **actually**_ **know if I'm going to write it in because I'm enjoying writing this current year's AU too much, so all I'll say is keep reading to find out what I decide to do;**

 **King of Sparta: There's a fine line between seeing your blood and being abused; after all, not every wound bleeds;**

 **Tahkaullus01: Ah, but there may be more to it than you think: also, let's just say I intentionally used the Christmas Carol quote in there as a kind of link between what's happening and what's going to happen: confused? Keep reading to find out;**

" _What about you, Neville? Are you sure your Gran won't mind you spending the holidays in a Muggle household?"_

" _Compared to the thought of having to come up with an excuse to miss the Ministry Ball for the Chosen Few, you mean?" asked Neville, earning a shrug from Hermione before the young boy laughed;_

" _She'd be bloody delighted to know I've made plans."_

Chapter 19: Christmas Demons

 _Why is snow white?_

 _Snow is white because it's forgotten what colour it's supposed to be…_

As weird as it was, Harrison found this thought coming to him as he watched the world pass him by on the train ride back to King's Cross Station.

Across from him, Neville and Hermione were already wrapped up warmly; the latter of the two was also dressed in a thick hat, scarf and gloves in Gryffindor colours while Neville just wore a pair of evergreen-coloured gloves, the rest of him warmed by his thick winter clothes and a small jar of bluebell-coloured flames Hermione had conjured for them just before they'd left Hogwarts.

As for Harrison, he was dressed in his Hogwarts robes, which he'd wrapped as tight as they'd go while he was also warmed by the flames in the jar.

Thankfully, he'd decided to leave Hedwig at Hogwarts while Loki was snoozing lightly in his carry-case, since it seemed that if anything was _really_ going to calm the usually-stoic wizard, it was the black cat he had as a pet.

Neville and Hermione also seemed to be waiting on Harrison to say something… _anything_ about what he was thinking while, at the same time, the brunette looked to her fellow Gryffindor before she asked, "So, I hope you don't mind, Neville, but because of size, Mum and Dad have asked that you and Harrison share the guest room."

"That's fine," agreed Neville, though he glanced warily towards Harrison, who seemed to be content watching the snow fall outside their window.

"Harrison?" asked Hermione.

"What he said," drawled Harrison, lifting a hand before he began carving shapes into the frost that had formed on the window.

To Neville's worry and Hermione's slight discomfort, Harrison drew a long, snake-like shape, which he surrounded with lightning bolts.

Below that, he also wrote the name of the curse that had given him the scar on his chest, underlining it twice before he stared at both images.

"Harrison," said Neville suddenly, swallowing down his unease as he asked, "Can't you forget that stuff? Please? If only for the holidays?"

"The holidays haven't begun," argued Harrison, taking a breath as he added, "In two nights' time, it's the Winter Solstice and then, four days later, the Yuletide occasion. _Then_ is when I will switch off, at least until after the turning of the New Year; until then, I've got a mystery to solve, Neville."

As Neville opened his mouth to argue, however, Hermione cut him off as she shook her head before, directing her words to their last-minute holiday companion, she gulped as she asked, "Can you at least _pretend_ to be excited about the holiday, Harrison? I mean, it's snowing outside: how often does a White Christmas come around for _any_ part of the United Kingdom…well, with the exception of Scotland, but that's in the Highlands and the weather's unpredictable up there, so…"

"Now who can't switch off?" asked Harrison and it was only when they saw the edges of his lips twitching in amusement that Hermione realised she'd walked into another unexpected trap on Harrison's part, just as she had done when he'd told her he'd be happy to accept the invitation.

But just like then, the brunette couldn't help but wonder _why,_ if not _how_ Harrison was capable of being so cold and cavalier one minute and then he'd show the side of him that they both – Neville and Hermione – hoped to see if and when Harrison _finally_ decided he was ready to call them his friends as they called him theirs.

While Neville scoffed as he too saw the trap, Hermione rolled her eyes before she asked, "I mean it, Harrison; can't you _pretend_ to be happy about this? I mean, we won't have to put up with bias or trouble or even Professor Snape or Malfoy, so…"

The words were no sooner out of her mouth before the door opened, revealing the blonde Hermione had just named, much to Harrison's obvious discontent as he told her, "You _had_ to jinx it, didn't you? So what can we do for you, Malfoy? Or are you just here to offer Yuletide greetings to those who didn't ask for them?"

"I want you to know something," insisted Malfoy, earning a sideways look from Harrison as he told him firmly, "You might have been able to cheat my Father into owing you a debt, _Potter,_ but this thing between you and me is _far_ from over!"

"I see," drawled Harrison, sniffing once before he coughed as he pulled himself up from his seat, drawing himself to his full height before he looked to Malfoy as he added, "In that case, Malfoy, let's go and find the nearest toilet: if we're going to keep up this pissing contest, we wouldn't want to make a mess of the train now, would we?"

As Malfoy fumed, Harrison took a step forwards before he squared up to the blonde, just as he had done when he'd gone into whatever trance-like state he'd gone into as he told him, "If we weren't on the way back to London during a time of goodwill to all men… _and boys…_ I might think twice about this, considering what you put me through, _Draco!_ "

"You will call me…"

"I will call you whatever I _choose_ to call you because you're hardly worth my time…let alone worthy of the name you have, _Dragon Boy,_ " sneered Harrison, his green eyes turning cold in their sockets as he went on, "So listen up, because this is the _one_ and _only_ time I give you this: you want to engage in a battle of wits with me? Fine, but, right now, in light of what you did to me thanks to your impotent, juvenile _prick_ of a Potions Master and Head of House wanting to stick the knife in deeper than was necessary, I'm going to give you an early Christmas Present."

Here, Harrison took a step back before he gestured towards the corridor outside as he explained, "A free pass…we're never going to be friends, Malfoy, not that I _need_ any who don't see me as such, if only to themselves."

A faint smile danced over Hermione's lips as she heard this.

Maybe Harrison wasn't quite as ice-cold or closed-off as they'd feared.

"As I was saying," continued Harrison, folding his arms in a confident, but definitely-defensive manner now as he went on, "We're never going to be _friends,_ Malfoy, but we need not be enemies. Our quarrel could have ended there and then on the Duelling Field: I made you yield and you made me bleed, so we've both accomplished our goals. Therefore, consider this your _one_ and only chance, Draco Malfoy: stick to your strutting about like Percy Weasley's younger clone and trying to entertain your yes-men…because if you _choose_ to make an enemy of me, I promise you: one way or another, I will find out _what_ I did in our duel and, the next time you cross swords with me, I _will_ let it finish you off!"

As Draco's eyes widened and his nostrils flared in outrage, Harrison smirked as he added, "As for your Father's debt to me, you can tell him this from me: I am holding onto it _very_ securely until the opportunity to cash it in comes around. Should he honour the agreement sworn in the name of Magic, our business will be settled and we may go our separate ways, but if not…well, I doubt Magic likes being cheated any more than _I_ do…"

With that, he took hold of the door handle before he added in a final shot, "Your ego or your future, Draco Malfoy… _your choice!_ "

With nothing else left to say, Harrison closed the door, turning his back on the world beyond as he heaved a sigh before he looked to an awestruck Neville and a curious, but slightly-concerned Hermione.

"And you wonder why I wasn't saying anything about leaving school over the holidays… _there's_ your answer."

As Harrison made his way back to his seat, Neville gulped before he asked, "Do you think Malfoy will make the right choice?"

"Do dogs mate with cats?"

Suffice to say, the response _definitely_ surprised Neville and Hermione, though not as much as what Harrison said next as he looked to Hermione as he told her, "All right, Hermione…for the sake of those who see _me_ as _their_ friend, I'll _pretend_ to enjoy myself, but just remember: I don't like being touched, I won't talk about anything I don't want to and I _definitely_ won't pretend to enjoy the sight of family…because I lost that idea a _long_ time ago, so you'll forgive me if I decide to spend the start of Christmas Day alone while you open your gifts with your parents."

Hermione didn't like the way Harrison _still_ chose isolation over companionship, but compared to the thought of staring down the sleeping dragon she'd seen more than a few times already, it was a fair trade.

And besides, if there was one thing she'd gotten by now, it was that, where Harrison was concerned, there was no such thing as _normal…_

 ** _Knowledge is Power_**

Hermione's parents were known as Dr and Mrs Daniel and Emma Granger and to look at them, Harrison could certainly see the resemblances between them. Daniel had the same proud, well-defined facial structure as Hermione as well as the ever-present light that shone in the girl's brown eyes, though his were a much-brighter shade of hazel and he had a lighter, golden-blonde hair colour.

Emma Granger, on the other hand, had Hermione's dark, wild hairstyle as well as warm, but observant brown eyes that helped show off her love of knowledge and interest in the thoughts and feelings of others, which bordered on an empathic trait, but Harrison didn't say that aloud.

Instead, he politely and firmly shook hands – out of formality, nothing else – with the two Grangers while he also opted to keep his magically-enhanced suitcase close to him rather than sticking it in the boot with Hermione and Neville's things.

To his _mild_ amusement, Emma seemed to fawn over Loki in a way that had Hermione revealing how her Mother was a bit of a cat person while her Dad preferred dogs, though both of them were surprisingly-compatible – again, a thought Harrison didn't say aloud.

After leaving King's Cross, which also earned Neville his first taste of real Muggle transport, the group travelled together to the Grangers' home in the town of Crawley, which was already well-stocked with the signs of Christmas and the interesting air of Muggle life. When they pulled into the detached house that the Grangers called home, Harrison _had_ to show an air of impressed emotion at how _normal_ it all looked, though as he stood outside the front door, his blood turned colder than cold when he realised something he didn't really take note of before.

He _knew_ this house!

Trying to maintain the _polite_ air he'd shown since meeting the Grangers, Harrison asked coolly, "Doctor Granger?"

"Feel free to call me Daniel if you want to, Harrison," said Daniel, his voice edged by a light Australian lilt that only added to the unique air he gave off when you first met him.

"Dr Granger," repeated Harrison, earning a wary, unnerved look from Hermione as well as Emma, but when Daniel took note of it, he also saw his daughter give him a warning look, urging him to carry on as if nothing had happened while Harrison asked, "How long have you lived in this house?"

"A…a little over a year," replied Daniel, gulping hard as he looked to the house with an air of fondness as he explained, "It was before we learned about Hermione's _gifts_ , actually; we got a good deal on it too because it was a seized property that used to belong to some high-ranked official who was arrested for tax evasion."

"That's what I was afraid you'd say," said Harrison, taking a deep shuddering breath before he looked to the Grangers as he explained, "The ones who owned this house before you; they were called the Millers."

"That…that's right," said Emma, a note of unease in her voice that matched the look on her daughter's face, "How…how did you know?"

As Hermione looked at her friend, she saw his dark look and the tension in his posture.

When she saw this, her eyes widened as she remembered something Harrison had once said in his rage.

 ** _Flashback Start_**

" _I told you, Hermione…I tried being a normal kid and all I got was hurt; I also told you I took on mind games and attempts to tug on my heartstrings like one's playing a violin and I'm still standing."_

 ** _Flashback End_**

As she looked from her friend to the house, Hermione let out a gasp as the Knut dropped before she looked back to Harrison, though not without fearing what she might hear as she asked him, "Harrison…did you…is this…"

"The place where _normal_ was stripped from me," said Harrison, looking now to Hermione as he added in a cold, unwavering tone, "I guess I should have asked you _where_ you lived before we got here."

While Hermione felt her heart freeze with fear, Neville looked to the Grangers as Daniel asked them, "I'm sorry; are we missing something here?"

"More than you know, sir," answered Neville, a note of fear in his voice as he looked back to Harrison before he told him, "Even if you want to, you can't go back now, Harrison: the train won't go back to school until the first day after the holidays."

"I know," said Harrison, letting out a shuddering breath before, biting his lip so hard that he _actually_ drew blood, he closed his eyes, screwing them tightly shut in a way that both confused and alarmed the Grangers.

As Emma moved to try and offer help, however, she was stopped by Hermione, who shook her head as she told her Mother, "Don't touch him: he doesn't like being touched by anyone he doesn't trust…just let him have this."

"But…" Emma began, but before she could finish, she gasped, as did Neville and Hermione, when Harrison opened his eyes and, looking at them, he spoke with a _much_ less-cavalier tone as he even _smiled_ at them before indicating the house.

"Well, what are we waiting for? A taxi? Let's go and get the decorating started!"

While Daniel and Emma were surprised by the sudden change in their house guest, Hermione and Neville shared a worried look before the male Gryffindor drew in a sharp breath as he seemed to realise what was going on;

"Pretend to be happy about the holidays… _great_ idea, Hermione…"

 **Chapter 19 and, uh oh, talk about a tense situation: Harrison's come back to a place he never wanted to see again, but can he keep up the façade of a** _ **happy**_ **kid at Christmas without letting his demons overpower him?**

 **Also, will spending time around more-welcoming company be able to help thaw Harrison's icy armour enough for him to** _ **finally**_ **be able to accept he has friends and they want to help him?**

 **Keep Reading to Find Out**

 **Next Chapter: Harrison's attempts to be _normal_ run headlong into a titanium wall when his fears and ghosts become too much for him, but from out of the ashes, a dark phoenix rises as the floodgates are well-and-truly torn open, resulting in some life-changing discoveries for all;**

 **Please Read and Review**


	20. Ghosts of the Past

Knowledge is Power

 **Disclaimer/Plot/Author's Note:** SEE FIRST CHAPTER

 **Dedication:** I'd like to dedicate this story to my many good friends and loyal fans: my recommended reads are _Saviour of Magic_ by Colt01, _For Love of Magic_ by Noodlehammer, _Harry Potter and the Methods of Rationality_ by Less Wrong, _Partially Kissed Hero_ by Perfect Lionheart, _Harry Potter and the Daft Morons_ and _Angry Harry and the Seven_ by Sinyk, _Harry Potter and the Prince of Slytherin_ by The Sinister Man, _Harry Potter and the Rune Stone Path_ by Temporal Knight, _A Study in Magic_ and _A Study in Magic: The Application_ by Books of Change, _Dark and Light_ by Pleasedial123 and _Harry Potter: My Life Is My Own_ by Sashian

 **Pairings:** Eventual Harmony; Others TBD

Normal Speech

'Thoughts'

/ _Parseltongue_ /

 **Review Answers:**

 **Deathmvp: Weirdly, something about your review inspired me to do what I've done in this chapter, so thanks for that: I don't** _ **actually**_ **know what it is, before you ask;**

 **WhiteElfElder: Open doors? Only if those doors are the doors to Hell because I'd say this is more like floodgates being destroyed by the raging force trapped behind them;**

" _I told you, Hermione…I tried being a normal kid and all I got was hurt; I also told you I took on mind games and attempts to tug on my heartstrings like one's playing a violin and I'm still standing."_

Chapter 20: Ghosts of the Past

To Hermione's surprise and Neville's marginal relief, Harrison seemed to keep hold of his _pretend_ -happiness all throughout the decorating process, though if there was one thing that distracted Neville, it was how different and yet similar Muggle decorations were to magical ones. Suffice to say, the idea of musical decorations, electronic lights and so much delight and warmth in the minds and hearts of their hosts, it was almost impossible to think of anything else _definitely_ made Neville think twice about ever saying Muggle holidays were less-exciting or necessary than magical ones.

When Daniel managed to hoist Hermione up to stick what they called the _Christmas Star_ on top of the tree, it only completed the image further, though if there was one _other_ thing that made the occasion, it was the air of pride in Harrison's voice when he remarked, "It's perfect."

And yet, when Neville looked to his friend, he couldn't help but notice an air of darkness clouding even the _pretend_ delight in Harrison's look.

What he'd said to Hermione about this home being the place where being normal was stolen from him also lingered at the back of Neville's mind, so much so that, like Hermione, he couldn't help but wonder _what_ had happened to their friend. But, like Hermione, Neville also knew he couldn't pry, no matter how much it hurt either one of them to look at Harrison and know that, behind the Killing-Curse-esque green eyes, the darkest of dark storm clouds were gathering.

And how, all the while, no matter how much he smiled or put on airs and graces, Neville and Hermione were reminded of one thing:

Every smile, every positive remark and every bit of childish glee…

It was all _pretend…_

 ** _Knowledge is Power_**

'Why here? Why, of _all_ the houses in all the streets in all the towns of the UK did Hermione _have_ to live _here?_ '

That was the thought that ran through Harrison's mind as he stalked his way up to the guest room of the Grangers' home, trying his utmost hardest to maintain the air of a welcome guest and a happy-go-lucky young boy enjoying the holidays.

But no matter how hard he tried, he was reminded of the pain, the humiliating revelations and the air of _family_ that had been stolen from him within these four walls.

The basement room that _used_ to be his _cage_ where Mr Miller had caged him like an animal, _demanding_ he stay focused on his studies instead of being a kid, had been turned into Daniel's _man-cave_ and rumpus room, complete with an assortment of games and leisure activities, even a pool table and dartboard.

But even the air of fun it now held hadn't helped Harrison any as, when he'd been allowed to look in the room, the only thing he'd felt was the urge to leave growing stronger than ever. He could still _feel_ the metal of the handcuffs and the ache in his belly when he'd been _allowed_ food and drink in return for a _reasonable_ amount of studying being done.

He could still _smell_ the disgusting diffusers and the smelling salts used to keep him awake and he could still _taste_ the equally-disgusting medicines the Millers had force-fed him to keep himself awake. Most of all, when he'd walked into the now-changed room of a thousand hours of torture and inhuman confinement, Harrison had experienced a _very_ brief moment of hallucination via flashback when he _saw_ the younger him pleading to be let out and Mr Miller dragging him back to the desk.

The same desk that had since been repainted and turned into a small workbench in the corner of the room, but it was there nonetheless.

As for the rest of the house, it was filled with as many ghosts as that basement; even as he walked up the stairs, Harrison felt like he could still _hear_ the overcompensating efforts of the Millers' attempts to reach social status as they had _soirees_ with the _right sort of people_ and paraded him around like a horse in the dressage.

He could also see the greedy eyes of the Millers in _every_ picture frame, even though said pictures were pictures of the Grangers, he could still feel their leering glare on him as they sized him up like he was a Christmas goose waiting to be stuffed, plucked and roasted.

And fed to the baying hounds and false-laughing hyenas whom the Millers entertained with their _soirees._

'Why here?' Harrison kept asking himself, 'Why _her_? Why did she _have_ to live here? Why…why… _why?_ '

Suddenly, Harrison's eyes widened as he felt his foot miss the top step while a wave of nausea and dizziness overcame him.

The next thing he knew, he was going down, but not before twelve sharp, hard bumps walloped him on the back of his head.

As darkness claimed him as a result of the fall, the last thing he was aware of was Hermione screaming his name…

 ** _Knowledge is Power_**

If there was one sound that even the busy lives of the Granger elders would never ignore, it was the sound of their daughter screaming.

"What happened?"

Spurred on by the noise, Daniel ran from where he'd been relaxing in front of the television while Emma tore out of the kitchen, her eyes wide with shock and disbelief as she found her daughter cradling the head of her friend, Harrison, in her lap, tears rolling down her face.

"He…he must have slipped on the stairs…" sobbed Hermione, earning shushing gestures from Neville as she asked, "But…but he's never fallen; not even on the stairs at school and…and they do…do weird things."

"Magical things," said Daniel, kneeling next to Harrison where, extending his hand, the Granger patriarch searched for a pulse before, heaving a sigh, he added, "He's alive, sweetheart, don't worry: just unconscious. Any signs of wounds or injuries."

"He…he's got a bump…a _few_ bumps here," said Hermione, earning a curious look from Neville as she indicated the back of Harrison's head before she asked, "But…but how could he fall so badly? What…what was he doing? How could…why did he…"

Looking up the stairs, Neville frowned as he mused, "He must have missed a step somewhere going up; but you're right, Hermione; he's not usually so clumsy or absent-minded. Heck, it's Harrison; I don't think he's _ever_ been absent-minded even before we met him; a little dense about some things, maybe, but nothing like _this._ "

"Let's get him on the sofa," suggested Daniel, helping Hermione lift Harrison's unconscious form into his arms before, checking him over with a keen eye – just one of the things he'd acquired in his training as a dentist – he coughed once as he added, "He doesn't feel like he's suffered any more injuries, but we can check him over when…"

" _AHHHHH!_ "

Suddenly, Neville's eyes widened while all the blood drained from Hermione's face as they both saw Harrison snap back to wakefulness, but when he did so, he flailed and screamed hysterically, squirming and wriggling like a fish on a hook while he exclaimed, "No, don't touch me, let me go; leave me alone. Don't touch me…get away…put me down…stop…stop…"

"Dad, put him _down!_ " insisted Hermione, watching as her Father did as she asked, although he didn't seem to have much choice since Harrison was not just flailing; every now and then, his hands caught Daniel in the face, but when the man let the boy down, Harrison stumbled and staggered away, heading for the sunroom at the back of the house.

"Harrison?" asked Neville, but in response, Harrison turned and held his hands up, keeping them at arms' length while he continued stumbling towards the back door.

"St…stay away from me…just…just keep back!" exclaimed Harrison, earning alarmed looks from the Granger elders while Hermione, recognising Harrison's state for what it was, put hands on both her parents, shaking her head as they looked from the hysterical young man to their little girl.

"Let him have his space," Hermione advised them, watching along with them and Neville as Harrison started pacing, fumbling around as though he was blind while his breathing was short, sharp and filled with fear and disbelief. "Harrison doesn't like people touching him…so waking up in your arms must have put him through a panic attack, Daddy."

"The poor boy," gasped Emma, looking to the young man who was feeling around as though he was still trying to find his sight; when he found the door handle, Harrison twisted it and pushed _so_ hard that he actually fell out onto the snow-covered tiles in the back garden of the Grangers' home.

As she watched, Emma looked back to Hermione as she asked, "What…why would he react so violently, Hermione? Surely he's been touched and held before now…or is this another of those things we _don't_ want to know about?"

"I should say so," said Neville, but before anyone could say anything else, they all ran to the back door when a loud thud sounded from the back garden; to Hermione's shock and Neville's disbelief, Harrison had fallen again, but he was still wriggling and staggering, on his hands and knees, through the white wonderland out the back.

Hoping the sound of his voice might shock his friend back to reality, Neville cried out, "Harrison: calm down, take some breaths. The Grangers aren't going to hurt you; Dr…Daniel was just trying to help you somewhere safe because you'd knocked yourself out by falling down the stairs. But it's okay: you're perfectly safe here…"

"No!" gasped Harrison, reaching a bench that was usually reserved for days spent out in the sun in the back garden while he insisted, "You…you're all the same, all of you; you pretend to be kind and welcoming, but you _lie!_ You never believe _anything_ I say because I'm just a kid…when all the while, I'm _smarter_ than all of you…I _know_ what's real and what's not…and I _know_ I was right all along; I can _never_ trust anyone but myself!"

"What's happened to him?" asked Daniel, a note of disbelief in his words as he watched Harrison struggle to his feet, but he still pressed his hands to the bench, his legs now trembling while his eyes were looking anywhere but at them.

"It…it's like his fall has…has caused him to regress to the boy he was when I first met him," argued Hermione, her voice edged by a note of fear and sorrow as she explained, "Back when he was as cold as the ice and snow around us…can a fall do that, Daddy?"

"Of course it can't," answered Harrison suddenly, letting out an almost-crazed laugh as he straightened up before he turned as he explained, "A simple knock to the head can't cause an instant neural reconfiguration just like _that,_ Hermione, even an accidental one. Neither can it cause such a short lapse of unconsciousness either, but I guess I'm the exception…not for the first time either, eh? And no injuries from a fall that should have _surely_ broken part of my shoulder bone if not my radius, ulna or my humerus, but nope: once again, a miraculous recovery! _Brilliant…_ and who says I regressed into anything?"

"Now he's just ranting," remarked Neville, though he was just as worried as the others.

"Of _course_ I'm ranting, what's the matter, Longbottom? Never enjoyed a good _rant_ before?" asked Harrison, again letting out a laugh as he clicked his tongue before he shook his head, "Oh, how I envy you lot; funny little Muggle and human brains. How _do_ you get around with those things?"

"And now he's insulting us."

"Not at all," argued Harrison, lifting his hands to his head where he scratched feverishly at his wild dark hair while he laughed, "I _envy_ you, I told you; your minds. They're all so placid, straightforward and barely used, yeah? Well, mine's like an engine, racing out of control. A rocket, t-tearing itself to pieces, trapped on the launch pad…hiding in the dark and using the cold and the shadows of winter to keep themselves in check and _why?_ "

He actually _roared_ out the last part before he looked again to his hosts and friends as he added, "Because I _have_ to _pretend_ to be _normal_ , isn't that what we agreed? Well I'm sorry, but in case it escaped your notice, _all of you,_ I'm _not_ normal and do you know why?"

Not one of the others dared to interrupt; instead, Harrison pointed to the house behind them as he exclaimed, "Because of this _place!_ Because, for a few short weeks, I chose to believe I could have a family and be a _normal_ kid, even with my love of reading and my interests in knowledge and the ways of the world, although they were Muggle at the time. I had no idea about the magical world, but I still believed I could understand one and forsake the other…and then what happened?"

Letting out a laugh of amused mockery, Harrison threw his arms up as he continued in his almost-crazed tone, "The _Millers_ happened: Mr and Mrs _oh-we'd-love-to-have-a-lovely-little-boy-for-our-own_ who _only_ wanted me because I was _special!_ And when they had me, what did they do? Show me off like I was a trophy from a hunt, make me _stand up tall_ and _mind my P's and Q's_ and _put on a good show_ like I was a dog at Crufts. And when I wasn't doing that, I hear you ask? Well, _then_ they were shoving books down my neck and _demanding_ I learn and learn until I dropped and, when I tried to run away, what did my _former_ custodians do? Sent me back with a smacked bottom and a waggling finger about _lying like a naughty boy_ while Mr Miller put on a show worthy of Oscars for _ten_ years about how he _missed_ me and how he _couldn't understand why I'd make up such lies!_ "

With each word Harrison spewed out, Hermione was turning whiter and whiter while Emma's hands suddenly found her mouth.

As for Daniel, his fists were getting tighter and tighter while Neville looked like he'd rather be anywhere but here right now.

Harrison, on the other hand, seemed lost to his ranting as he rubbed at his wrists as he asked, "And _how_ did the _loving_ Miller family ensure that, I bet you're _dying_ to know? Well I'll tell you; they put _locks_ on the door of the _same_ room you now call a _man-cave,_ Doctor Granger, and they covered up the windows except for when I _earned_ it and, when I grew rebellious, they _handcuffed_ me to my desk! Chained me like a dog in a kennel and _demanded_ I study and do them proud otherwise I'd _never_ see daylight again!"

Suddenly, it was Neville who slipped on the frozen path, but not before Hermione steadied him even though she too was shaking with disbelief, horror and fury as Harrison poured his soul out as he insisted, "They didn't want a son: they wanted a _trophy_ to leech off of for the rest of their lives!"

Here, he smiled wolfishly, licking his lips like a snake flicking its tongue at the air as he chuckled, "Unfortunately for them, they chose the _wrong_ trophy to try and claim for their own: my life is _mine_ and I wasn't about to let them get away with abusing me, stealing my childhood from me as easily as those damn _Dursleys_ did and taking the last hope I had for _love_ and _family_ ever again!"

Looking to Doctor Granger, who was redder than a ripe tomato, Harrison smiled like a shark smelling blood in the water as he said, "Who do you _think_ was responsible for them and their _crimes_ being made public, Doctor Granger? Because it sure as hell wasn't the IRA or the Inland Revenue!"

Silence followed Harrison's tirade, though as he looked at the group before him, his emerald-green eyes darkened as he seemed to struggle with the next emotions he showed, which, to Neville's surprise, were relief, finality and an air of being in a complete state of calm.

He even took a deep and _very_ long breath of relief before, looking to each one of them, he seemed to revert to the real Harrison once again as he addressed the group of shocked, horrified and otherwise-emotionless listeners in a _much-_ softer voice.

"The information you _think_ you might have just heard; you were mistaken. If you ever mention hearing any part of that revelation on this property, in this context, I guarantee you, on behalf of the honour of my family, comprised of me myself and I and what _little_ trust, respect and… _friendship_ I have for you that materials will be found on your computer hard-drives resulting in your immediate incarceration."

Even Daniel looked beyond horrified while Harrison's eyes darkened as he added, "Don't reply, just look frightened and scuttle…"

With that, he walked back to the house, cool and calm as you like before, looking to each member of the group, all of whom didn't know what to make of any part of what they had just heard, he offered a _very_ thin, but cold smile as he scoffed;

"And cheer up, everybody…after all, it's Christmas!"

 ** _Knowledge is Power_**

While Harrison returned to the house, Hermione tried and failed to get a word out with regards to _anything_ she'd just heard.

At the same time, she could see tears falling down her Mother's face while her Father was as still and unwavering as Harrison had been when he'd gone into a trance-like state. He seemed to be mirroring a coiled viper waiting to strike, while his hands were trembling and his fists were clenched so tightly that Hermione noticed a few drops of blood dripping onto the snow in the back garden.

Next to her, Neville had his eyes fixed on the house itself, though before he could say anything, or Hermione for that matter, the brunette gasped when her Father addressed her, "Hermione…"

Startled by how un-fatherly he sounded, Hermione couldn't have turned her attention away from him even if she _wanted_ to, even as the older Granger addressed her and her friend. "Neville…promise me something."

"What?" asked Neville.

"Anything," chorused Hermione, speaking at the same time as her friend as she looked at her Father.

In response, Daniel turned to them before he explained, "Promise me, you will _never_ abandon that boy, no matter what happens, what he may say or do to try and convince you otherwise or what your own thoughts may be on whatever matter threatens what friendship you have with him. I want you both to swear you will _never_ abandon him."

"I promise," chorused the two magic users, but when Hermione did, she swallowed as she asked, "Why did he open up like that, Daddy? We've been trying for _weeks_ to get him to open up and then…was it the fall? The wound to the back of his head? The memories…"

"No," said Daniel, shaking his head slowly while he looked to the house as he added in an almost-inaudible voice, "It was something he'd already gone through back when those…those _animals_ decided to make him grow up too quickly, too soon and too _abusively!_ "

Before Hermione could ask what he meant, however, her heart turned as cold as the world around them when her Mother added to Daniel's remark.

But when she did so, she was as cold and coiled-snake-like as Daniel in her voice, despite the tears of pain that rolled down her face;

"Crucible."

While Neville looked confused by the remark, Hermione's eyes widened as she seemed to get the point, which was only helped by Daniel nodding slowly, his eyes never leaving the spot where Harrison had vanished before, to her shock, he looked at Hermione with a stern, almost _un-fatherly_ air about him as he addressed her once again;

" _Never_ forget your promise, Hermione Jean Granger…because if I _ever_ find out you have done, I will _never_ forgive you…and neither will _he._ "

 **Chapter 20 and it looks like the cat's out of the bag, but that doesn't seem to be a good thing: what will this mean for our heroes, especially after learning the dark truth about Harrison's past?**

 **Also, what did Emma mean by** _ **crucible**_ **and what does Daniel see or** _ **know**_ **about the one Harrison's experienced? Will it be enough to bring back the boy we all know and love or is this the end long before it has begun?**

 **Keep Reading to Find Out**

 **Next Chapter: Christmas Day brings a surprise present for one of the team while the return to Hogwarts brings another kind of surprise for our lone wolf;**

 **Please Read and Review**

 _ **AN: Revelation**_

 **So, I bet a lot of you are wondering why I had Harrison bare all in this manner; well, it was mostly because I figured I'd spent long enough on the brooding angst, but I still wanted to hold that air of warning and 'coiled viper-slash-sleeping dragon-ness' Harrison has in him even though he's opened up, so that's why I wrote it like this.**

 **Also, Daniel's role in this story is going to be more-personal and supportive than you might expect of a Harmony fic – or maybe not, I don't know: he's usually supportive in a lot of them,** _ **especially**_ **any by robst – but I thought I'd have a similar effect on him that Harry had on Emma in another of my stories.**

 **Which one?**

 **Chronicles of Camelot; in there, there's a line I wrote about something Emma was thinking about when she first meets Harry and, well, as weird as it was, I wanted a similar act for Daniel for this one.**


	21. WAYAWHYDWHP?

Knowledge is Power

 **Disclaimer/Plot/Author's Note:** SEE FIRST CHAPTER

 **Dedication:** I'd like to dedicate this story to my many good friends and loyal fans: my recommended reads are _Saviour of Magic_ by Colt01, _For Love of Magic_ by Noodlehammer, _Harry Potter and the Methods of Rationality_ by Less Wrong, _Partially Kissed Hero_ by Perfect Lionheart, _Harry Potter and the Daft Morons_ and _Angry Harry and the Seven_ by Sinyk, _Harry Potter and the Prince of Slytherin_ by The Sinister Man, _Harry Potter and the Rune Stone Path_ by Temporal Knight, _A Study in Magic_ and _A Study in Magic: The Application_ by Books of Change, _Dark and Light_ by Pleasedial123 and _Harry Potter: My Life Is My Own_ by Sashian

 **Pairings:** Eventual Harmony; Others TBD

Normal Speech

'Thoughts'

/ _Parseltongue_ /

 **Review Answers:**

 **SLYNNR: I daresay those walls aren't quite broken down yet, but there** _ **are**_ **cracks starting to show;**

 **SeanPennname: Well, I thought it was appropriate, especially with how Harrison just went off on one;**

 **Alix33: As I'm sure** _ **any**_ **Harmony writer will tell you, they are** _ **definitely**_ **mensches…whatever that means;**

" _Crucible."_

 _While Neville looked confused by the remark, Hermione's eyes widened when she seemed to get the point, which was only helped by Daniel nodding slowly, his eyes never leaving the spot where Harrison had vanished before, to her shock, he looked at Hermione with a stern, almost un-fatherly air about him as he addressed her once again;_

" _Never forget your promise, Hermione Jean Granger…because if I ever find out you have done, I will never forgive you…and neither will he."_

Chapter 21: Who Are You and What Have You Done with Harry Potter?

When the Grangers, as well as Neville and Harrison awoke on Christmas Morning, the only one who seemed to be in a celebratory mood was Hermione as she immediately began helping her Mother prepare everything that would be needed to make Christmas Dinner.

At the same time, Daniel took a bit longer than he usually did in the shower while, in their shared room, Neville and Harrison seemed to be enjoying the silence of the room in their own ways.

For Harrison, this involved him sitting in absolute silence on his bed, with his legs folded in a lotus position, his hands linked together and his eyes closed. Neville, meanwhile, acknowledging Harrison's meditative stance for what it was, couldn't help but think about the events leading up to that very morning, especially in the case of what Hermione had said to him after Harrison's moment of revelation in the back garden.

Even as he looked at his friend, Neville felt an icy lump form in his throat as he remembered Hermione's explanation behind her Mother's one-word answer to Daniel's theory about Harrison's so-called _crucible._

 ** _Flashback Start_**

 _"Sooner or later, everyone goes through a crucible at some point in their lives. I'm guessing, and Dad agrees, but I think Harrison's was living in this place and going through what the Muggles put him through. As Mum explained it: most people believe there are two types of people who go into a crucible; the ones who become stronger from the experience and survive it…and then there are the ones who die. But there's a third type: the ones who learn to love the fire and choose to stay in their crucible because it's easier to embrace the pain when it's all you know anymore."_ (1)

 ** _Flashback End_**

Since that moment, Neville had spent more than a few times wondering which one of the _three_ types of people Harrison had become.

After all, it was obvious that he'd survived the experience, but, as far as being a child was concerned, Harrison had died on the inside, leaving the outside to show this cold, unsociable side of him.

But then there was the thought of the third type: one who loved the fire because it was all he knew: was _that_ who Harrison was?

It certainly sounded like him; he'd been left alone, cast into the abyss from which he might never emerge and, now, as Neville and Hermione had seen, there were times Harrison preferred isolation.

He _preferred_ to be alone and ignore everything around him, including how his words or actions affected others.

Just look at how he'd been in that first Potions lesson and when he'd been challenged by both Professor Snape _and_ Hermione.

But then, Neville thought about what had happened with Malfoy: there was _still_ no explanation for how it had happened, but now he'd heard about this _crucible_ of Harrison's, he had to wonder if this was somehow a side-effect or even a result of that very crucible.

And, if so, what did it mean for the stoic young man with eyes like the Killing Curse?

Shivering at the thought, or perhaps at the cold that blew through the room from the wintry scene outside, Neville went to leave his bed, but as he did so, he was surprised to see Harrison open his eyes before he _smiled_ as he said, "Merry Christmas, Neville."

"Uh…you too, Harrison," said Neville, a note of unease in his voice that was only augmented by Harrison's _smile._

Since when did Harrison _smile_ and look like he actually _meant_ to smile?

"I suppose we should go down and make ourselves known," said Harrison, earning another speechless look from Neville as the emerald-eyed scion made his way out of the bedroom, pausing only once to look back as he asked, "Well? Are you coming?"

"Right behind you," replied Neville, though he still frowned as he made to follow Harrison to join their friend and hosts.

One thing was for sure; Neville doubted he would _ever_ fully crack the code of Harrison Potter and his unusual way of things.

Still, at least Harrison seemed to be making an effort to reunite with their hosts.

 ** _Knowledge is Power_**

Before that day, Harrison had never really had a reason to _enjoy_ Christmas, even if it was only pretending to do so.

At the Children's Home, Christmas was a small affair of meagre, cheap gifts, hopes and promises that nobody intended to keep and, more often than not, another vain attempt by the staff or even the other children to make new friends and ideas for the future.

Christmas with the Grangers, however, was a – dare he think it – _fun_ affair: it started with everyone being allowed to pick _one_ present from the neat and orderly piles in the lounge before, as one, they opened said gifts, said their thanks _and_ made sure to show due respect to the others. After that, Daniel explained to Harry and Neville that the Granger tradition was to enjoy family time and then finish opening presents after dinner, where the big meal could be digested while everyone revelled in everyone else's happiness about the gifts they'd received.

It was an odd tradition, even Harrison admitted it.

Although, as much as he found the tradition an unusual one, he still agreed to play along and respect the cultural differences between his former experiences and the new ones he would have with the Grangers.

He might have all but bared his soul to everyone in hysteria, but he was _still_ willing to honour their hosts.

First on the one-present train was Hermione and, when she pulled out one of her larger gifts, only Neville saw a curious smirk play on Harrison's lips when they saw her gift was wrapped in fine, Gryffindor-red wrappings and seemed to have been given the care and protective detail of the Crown Jewels themselves.

When Hermione eyed the tag that was looped through a beautiful, dark-blue ribbon, she gasped when she read, " _To Hermione: from Harrison._ "

Even Neville looked stunned while Daniel and Emma gave the amused young man a searching glance.

When he saw their looks, Harrison shrugged once as he said, "I regret to inform _you,_ Dr and Mrs Granger that I didn't have time to consider what might be a kind gift for the two of you, but I was still willing to make the effort for my friend."

A second gasp suddenly escaped Hermione while Neville had to hide the smile he had on his face behind a fake yawn.

Harrison had just _willingly_ called Hermione a friend, which was something they'd _both_ been trying and hoping he'd do since their first meeting on the Hogwarts Express back in September.

As he stared at his friend, Neville couldn't help but ask himself, 'Could the experiences of their first night in the Grangers' home _really_ have affected Harrison so much that he actually acknowledges who we are at last?'

While Hermione took great care in opening the gift Harrison had gotten her, Neville's eyes darkened suddenly as he wondered, 'Or is this just for show? Is he just pretending so as not to disrespect the Grangers on Christmas Morning?'

Before he could speculate further, Neville gasped when he heard Hermione let out an awed gasp of her own as she revealed a copy of the same book they'd both seen Harrison reading from while they were in the Chamber of Pride: the Encyclopaedia Mystica.

"Harrison…"

"Look at it this way," said Harrison, almost as though he'd anticipated Hermione's reaction, "Now you don't have to come asking if you can borrow my copy, though if you want the updates I've been told about, you'll have to purchase those enchantments from Flourish and Blotts yourself. But for now, it's on the same level as mine, so it's still got quite the library in there."

"I…I…I honestly don't know what to say," whispered Hermione, a part of her wanting to hug her friend for the thoughtful gift, but given the fact she knew he didn't like to be touched, she had to rein in her urges.

Instead, she looked up at Harrison with wide eyes before she added, "Thank…thank you, Harrison."

"You're welcome," said Harrison, stretching up while he cracked his fingers over his head, stretching them out before he sighed deeply, looking to the others as he asked, "So, one down, four to go…who's next?"

"You," said Hermione before her parents could say anything.

While Harrison nodded slowly, he turned to the pile that he'd been surprised to find was his.

Admittedly, it wasn't as big or well-thought-out as Neville's, Hermione's or the Granger elders, but Harrison didn't bother caring.

Nor did he take much time in picking as he reached out blindly and plucked the first gift he got his hands on from the pile; it wasn't _that_ big and it looked like it had been wrapped in a hurry, but as he held it, Harrison still took the liberty of eyeing the tag before he muttered, " _To Harry_ … _Merlin's_ beard, I hate being called Harry… _from Hagrid;_ why would the groundskeeper be sending me a present?"

"I don't know," admitted Hermione, looking to Neville, who shook his head in response to her unspoken question while they both looked back when Harrison opened the wrappings.

When he did so, however, both Gryffindors saw the twitch in their friend's usually-blank-faced expression when he revealed a small book, which he opened almost immediately.

When he opened it, however, the twitch showed itself and yet, to Hermione's half-relief, Harrison didn't seem to hurry in getting rid of the book.

"What…what is it?" asked Neville curiously.

"It…" whispered Harrison, his voice edged by a note of emotion that neither of them had heard before as he looked from the book to his two friends as he explained, "It…it's a photo album…with pictures of…of my parents."

Hearing this, Hermione's hands flew to her mouth while Daniel's eyes narrowed; Emma, meanwhile, seemed as torn between conflicting emotions as her daughter had been as she watched Harrison turn the pages so slowly and carefully, he might as well have been holding the _rarest_ tome _ever_ in his hands.

As for Neville, he gulped before he told Harrison, "Do…do you want to be alone?"

"N…no…" said Harrison, again sounding as emotional as before as he told Neville, "This…this is a princely gift…I mean, I never _knew_ them, not really, but…but because I never forget anything, I…I often used to remember…voices…whispers and…and…"

"Sorry Harrison," said Hermione suddenly before, as Harrison looked up to question her, his body visibly flinched when she moved to hug him, her head resting on his shoulder while, in his shock, Harrison dropped the journal onto the floor, allowing the Granger elders _and_ Neville to see one of the pictures in the book.

It was a picture of a beautiful red-haired lady with green eyes that were the same colour as Harrison's as well as a handsome, if roguish-looking male with dark hair and dark eyes; both of them were sat together on an ordinary-looking bench while there, in their arms, was a sleeping infant dressed in a Gryffindor-red Babygro.

Due to the magical nature of the picture, Daniel and Emma also saw the redhead gently rocking the child in her arms into his slumber while the male smiled down at the infant with a proud smile as he gently teased the belly area of the Babygro, almost like he was tickling or soothing the infant at the same time the female was rocking him to sleep.

"Is…is that…" Emma began, looking to Neville, who nodded softly, though he had to move quickly to wipe a tear from his eyes.

"Lily and James Potter," said Neville, his voice hoarse from emotion while he looked to the Grangers as he added, "Harrison's parents…"

"My _real_ family…" added Harrison, earning looks from Daniel, Emma and Neville when they saw he hadn't moved from where he was sat, though Daniel's expression softened slightly when he heard his daughter sniffling even as she hugged Harrison.

The aforementioned boy was still, but not as tense or firm as he had been the other day; if anything, he looked like he'd been shocked into an absolute state of unwilling relaxation as he looked at the picture, his green eyes glistening with tears he seemed to refuse to shed.

"The…the only family I…I had who…who _loved_ me…cared for me and…and my growth…and they were taken from me."

"By You-Know-Who," finished Neville, but Harrison shook his head.

"By _Voldemort!_ " hissed Harrison, earning the obligatory flinch from Neville at the name many wizards feared to speak, before Harrison surprised him, as well as the Grangers, when the usually-stoic boy moved his arm and put it around Hermione, his voice soft and calm as he told her, "Don't cry, Hermione; trust me: whether I want to or not, seeing this…seeing how they loved me. It _makes_ me feel, but like I said, I never forget anything."

"I…I'm sorry," whispered Hermione, pulling herself back from Harrison's side as she wiped her eyes, trying and failing to show a content, if friendly air about her while she told him, "I just…all these weeks…ever since we first met, you…you've never shown any _hint_ of knowing…or caring about them. You…you didn't even seem too concerned…about Halloween or…or what happened ten years ago…"

"Well, let's be honest, I _did_ have something more important to focus on that night," drawled Harrison, earning a surprised look from his friends.

First acknowledging emotions and now Harrison had made a _joke!_

"Maybe," said Hermione, hoping her current condition didn't betray the shock she felt as she went on, "But…but you never said a word about them…I mean, except for what happened with Professor Snape, you didn't even appear to acknowledge what happened that night at all."

"Because I didn't _need_ to," said Harrison, bending forwards as he picked up the journal again, though not before he closed it, setting it down next to him while he told Hermione, "I never tell you a lot of things about me, Hermione, but only because, as I said before, my life's not some open story that I'll tell to just anyone. However, as for _Professor_ Snape's first-lesson challenge, that's something a little _more_ personal to me, but the reason I don't seem to acknowledge who they were…it's because I decided a _long_ time ago I wasn't coming to Hogwarts to be their shadow. Or to let the shadow of their deaths hang over me for seven years, but, while I don't do that, I _do_ feel them…I _feel_ the pain of losing them every damn day and that pain is something I have etched into me ever since…ever since that night."

"Then how come you never tried talking about it?" asked Neville suddenly, earning a faint smirk from Harrison as he looked to his friend.

"Because I have a reminder of their care by my side, Neville," said Harrison, earning a confused look from Neville before his eyes widened with the next words that left his friend's lips.

"Come on, why do you think I was _always_ willing to call you my companion and now, my friend? I told you, I never forgot a thing from before that night _or_ what happened that night: such as the playdates that…that Mum and Dad used to have with Frank and Alice Longbottom before…before we had to disappear from the world."

As Neville stared in abject disbelief, Hermione's eyes widened as she looked from Harrison to Neville before, returning her gaze to Harrison, she filled in the blank.

"You…you _remember_ him as a baby and how you two played together back then: _that's_ why you trusted him without needing the proof like…like you did with me."

For a moment, Harrison was surprised that Hermione had figured it out so quickly, but as he looked to her, he nodded before he said, "You know, I don't care what anyone _else_ has to say about you, Hermione; you are the brightest witch of our age."

A blush rose up Hermione's cheeks, though before she could say anything, Daniel cleared his throat before he spoke up, "Harrison…it seems that we _all_ owe you an apology."

"Why? You're not going to hug me too, are you?" drawled Harrison, earning a scoff from Daniel while Emma and Hermione both chuckled.

"No," said Daniel, looking to his daughter before he returned his attention to Harrison as he explained, "When…when you bared your soul to us out the back, I thought you _needed_ the protective detail of someone who could be there to keep your secrets, so I gave Hermione a stern warning about abandoning you. But now, and I'm extending that apology to you as well, sweetheart, but now I see I was wrong to assume that about you, so I'd like to apologise."

"No need," said Harrison, smirking in amusement while he nodded to Hermione as he added, "I now understand where your daughter got her way with assuming things without concrete evidence from, Daniel, but I thank you for trying to make Hermione and, obviously, Neville stay true to their loyalties and friendship with me."

"Maybe," agreed Daniel, before he swallowed hard as he looked to Emma, who nodded once before, looking back to Harrison, he added, "But I had no right in trying to force you to do or be anything you didn't choose to be or do. I'm also sorry that our house brought back such _terrible_ memories for you; what you said about the people…and I use the term _very_ loosely, who lived here before us, I'd always wondered about what happened to them, but I never would have guessed _anything_ like what you told me."

As Harrison shrugged, Daniel cleared his throat before he went on, "Now, this is a bit of a break from tradition, but…well, if you'd let us, I'd like to give you a gift now, Harrison."

"You want to open your home to me."

Not for the first time were the Grangers or Neville surprised by Harrison's matter-of-fact tone, let alone the way he seemed to fill in the blank himself as he sniffed once before he explained, "In that case, I have another confession to make: since the summer, I've been trying to find the best way to get myself emancipated in the magical world, so then I won't have to go _back_ to the orphanage. I had hoped to get it done by the year's end, but my schedule was constantly changed by petty squabbles and egotistical idiots…and my own personal demons."

Running a hand through his dark hair, Harrison smirked before he looked to the Grangers as he told them, "However, if you're offering this to me, Daniel, I'd be honoured to accept…even if it _does_ mean coming back to a place I never wanted to see for as long as I might live."

"They can always adopt you," suggested Hermione, earning a scoff from Harrison.

"No need for _that_ , Hermione," replied the emerald-eyed scion, though as he did so, he looked to the Grangers as he explained, "But it _is_ a gift I'm humbled to accept…and I don't say that to just anyone. So, as long as you respect that I'm _not_ like any other kid and you don't try and warp me like _they_ did, then…then I can have a few words in the right ears and get the official business taken care of."

"Of…of course," said Daniel, swallowing hard before he looked to Hermione as he asked, "Are…are you all right with this too, Hermione?"

"Yes," said Hermione, looking to Harrison as she told him, "And, for the record, no matter what Dad's intentions were in getting Neville and I to swear never to abandon you, even if he hadn't done, we _won't,_ Harrison…just please, don't stop being… _this!_ "

"You just indicated to all of me," muttered Harrison, earning a laugh from Hermione as she _had_ done just that before he added, "No promises…"

Even Neville seemed surprised, but also relieved that Harrison _might_ have found a way to turn the crack of _humanity_ in him into something more, though he also had to laugh along with the others when Harrison looked up before he went on;

"Now, if we're all done spoiling a guest, I think it's someone else's turn for presents."

 **Chapter 21 – yes, we're back, baby! – and it looks like Harrison might be showing a side of himself even** _ **he**_ **didn't believe he could, but now things** _ **finally**_ **seem to be going his way, can the crack become more?**

 **Also, what will our favourite lovable oaf have to say about the gift that seems to have pierced even Harrison's dragon-scale-hard armour and what will this mean for the future of our hero and his now-** _ **officially**_ **-recognised friends?**

 **Keep Reading to Find Out**

 **Next Chapter: With spirits lifted and the holidays as a time for change in our heroes, Harrison, Neville and Hermione return to Hogwarts where Harrison confronts benefactors, questions allies and makes an interesting discovery that only fuels whatever regeneration he seems to be going through;**

 **Please Read and Review**

 _ **AN: Harrison's Regeneration**_

 **So, before anyone has a dig – not that I care anymore cause, at the end of the day, this is turning into one of my more-successful stories, but I digress – let me just say that Harrison's weird personality change is** _ **not**_ **just an act, nor is it just for the sake of being able to resume this amazing adventure.**

 **Let's just say letting his demons out as he did in the last chapter has had a** _ **much**_ **greater effect on him than we think…but all things take time, hence why I decided to use a favourite trope with the Grangers** _ **and**_ **try and steer the story back to where I want it to go;**

 _ **AN (1)**_

 **So, some people might recognise this as being similar to the speech on** _ **crucibles**_ **from the Arrow series; I knew what I wanted to write when I put it in, so I hope you agree when I say it fits the scenario in question;**


	22. Closing the Circle

Knowledge is Power

 **Disclaimer/Plot/Author's Note:** SEE FIRST CHAPTER

 **Dedication:** I'd like to dedicate this story to my many good friends and loyal fans: my recommended reads are _Saviour of Magic_ by Colt01, _For Love of Magic_ by Noodlehammer, _Harry Potter and the Methods of Rationality_ by Less Wrong, _Partially Kissed Hero_ by Perfect Lionheart, _Harry Potter and the Daft Morons_ and _Angry Harry and the Seven_ by Sinyk, _Harry Potter and the Prince of Slytherin_ by The Sinister Man, _Harry Potter and the Rune Stone Path_ by Temporal Knight, _A Study in Magic_ and _A Study in Magic: The Application_ by Books of Change, _Dark and Light_ by Pleasedial123 and _Harry Potter: My Life Is My Own_ by Sashian

 **Pairings:** Eventual Harmony; Others TBD

Normal Speech

'Thoughts'

/ _Parseltongue_ /

 **Review Answers:**

 **Clive54: That's something we'll be touching on soon as we explore that particular knowledge and the trance state involved;**

 **SLYNNR: Actually, it was Sebastian and Oliver who used the crucible speech, but I appreciate the compliment;**

" _And, for the record, no matter what Dad's intentions were in getting Neville and I to swear never to abandon you, even if he hadn't done, we won't, Harrison…just please, don't stop being…this!"_

" _You just indicated to all of me," muttered Harrison, earning a laugh from Hermione as she had done just that before he added, "No promises…"_

 _Even Neville seemed surprised, but also relieved that Harrison might have found a way to turn the crack of humanity in him into something more, though he also had to laugh along with the others when Harrison looked up before he went on;_

" _Now, if we're all done spoiling a guest, I think it's someone else's turn for presents."_

Chapter 22: Closing the Circle

Snow.

Even after the interesting Christmas holiday Harrison had shared with the Grangers, as well as Neville, he couldn't get over how pure and calm snow looked, even as it fell against the windows of the Hogwarts Express.

In their compartment, the three friends were sat around a small jar, which Hermione had filled with small, bluebell-coloured flames that helped warm them on the cold ride ahead. After that, the brunette seemed content to lose herself in her copy of the Mystica while Neville decided to occasionally switch his attention between Harrison – especially after the revelation the emerald-eyed scion had made over the holidays – and one of his own school books, as though he was cramming for the new term.

As for Harrison, he was sat in his usual, straight-backed posture, one hand stroking Loki's fur while the other rested by his side, his eyes looking out at the winter wonderland that had welcomed them to Scotland.

As it had been on their first day, it was already starting to get dark as they drew nearer to Hogwarts, though Harrison didn't move his gaze from the beauty and wonder of the snow-capped night-time scene outside.

At one point, however, his attention was broken when Neville asked, "Um…Harrison?"

"Yeah?" asked Harrison, looking away from the window as he glanced at his friend.

"Before we get to school," replied Neville, stretching up before he took a breath as he asked, "I was wondering if…if we could talk about what you said over the holidays? About…about remembering me from…from when we were babies and everything?"

"Sure," said Harrison, earning a curious look from Hermione, who seemed content to close her book while she too shared in the conversation between the trio of friends, which Harrison must have noticed as he smirked before he asked her, "I suppose this is something you've also been curious about, right, Hermione?"

"I'd be lying if I said I wasn't," admitted the brunette, though as she did so, she cleared her throat before she added, "But you should only talk about it if you feel comfortable, Harrison. I…I know, and I'm grateful you decided to _finally_ open up to us over the holidays, but if you think we haven't…"

Before she could finish, however, Hermione's eyes widened when Harrison smiled at her, lifting a single finger to cut her off before, heaving a deep sigh, he looked from one friend to the other as he explained, "Look, before we get to school, I think we should clear the air about that, especially after how your parents have opened their home to me, Hermione, for which I might never say it to their faces or show it so openly, but I am grateful to them for doing that. In truth, aside from Master Flitwick, they're the first adults I actually _feel_ like I can trust to have my best intentions, even when I might seem to be doing things for the wrong reasons."

While Hermione was both surprised and humbled by Harrison's words, the young Student of Four looked back to her as he went on, "Anyway, as I was saying, let's clear the air with that right now: I can't promise I will gladly open up to everyone _or_ that I will forgive you so easily if you repeat anything I've said to you this past holiday without me knowing _or_ my permission, but, to be honest, you two have helped me this winter more than _anyone_ has done in ten years and a little longer."

Again, Hermione was surprised while Neville smiled as Harrison looked to him before he went on, "I never thought I _could_ open the gateway to my own comfort zones with _anyone_ and, although it _is_ going to take time and patience, I want you both to know you will _always_ be my first friends and I trust the two of you as friends. You came to me when you believed I needed help in being ready for the unknown; you stayed true to the loyalty you showed me when we first met _and_ you believed in me, even though we still don't understand the power I used against Malfoy, you still chose to stay true to that friendship, even though I didn't admit it was two-way."

"Harrison, you don't have…"

"Yes I do," said Harrison, cutting off Neville before he could finish as he told the young boy, "I always remember how nice it felt being around you, Neville; when we were babies, we settled around one another and our parents _both_ let us play because they knew we were happy. I even have a memory of lying in the same crib and drifting off with my Mum singing to us."

To Hermione's surprise, Harrison actually shed a tear, which he swept away before he told Neville firmly, " _That_ is how I know you _are_ my friend, Neville Longbottom and, although it's taken me the better part of four months to admit it, I will _always_ consider you my friend…even as close as my brother, though we don't share blood."

"Harrison," whispered Neville.

Rather than respond, however, Harrison looked to Hermione before he continued, "So, as long as it's just us or in the presence of anyone else I can trust, such as Professor Flitwick, I want you to know you have _every_ right to talk to me about anything, Hermione. But if I ask you not to press the issue or I don't respond, I also hope you'll respect my desire not to say anything as you will anything I say."

"Of course," replied Hermione, swallowing hard before she cleared her throat before she asked, "So does that mean you're going to tell Professor Flitwick about…about what happened in…in my home and…and what those other Muggles did? I know…I mean, I get he's not _exactly_ your Head of House, but if he can help…"

"If I believe he can help me, _then_ I will confide in him, but only when I'm sure of that," said Harrison, linking his hands together before he leaned forwards, accidentally shifting Loki off of his lap as he did so while he went on, "As for the rest, I can't promise I won't be like I used to before the holidays: there are still tasks at hand that need fulfilling and I have to take them on at my own pace. But, if it means proving this winter wasn't just some fluke, I _will_ give you both my word that I'll try harder with our peers."

"Thank you," said Neville, letting out a soft laugh before he added, "I know the Weasley Twins would definitely love to get to know you a little better, especially after what happened with Malfoy _and_ how you always seem to be able to shift from this serious side of you to a side worthy of…well, I think your Dad would probably be proud to see you being such a brat at times."

"Maybe…we'll never know," argued Harrison, earning a nod of understanding from Neville while Hermione wiped a stray tear from her own eye as Harrison looked back to Neville as he asked, "So, what _exactly_ do you want to talk about from the holidays, Neville?"

"Well…actually, what you just hinted at," said Neville, indicating Harrison with an amused smile on his face as he asked, "You said you remember when you were a baby and, more than once, I've heard you say you never forget anything, right?"

"Right."

" _How?_ " asked Neville, looking now to Hermione before he asked her, "What I mean is: is that just as uncommon in the Muggle world as it is in the magical one, Hermione? Can people _actually_ remember as far back as their baby days as though it was only yesterday?"

"Not many," admitted Hermione, looking to Harrison, who nodded once as though encouraging her to take point with this conversation, which she did as she told Neville. "In the Muggle world, there are those who can remember a specific thing or information without much effort; some even have a name for it: eidetic memory, or photographic memory to give it a different name. However, there have been some who claim they _can_ remember every little detail of their lives, right the way back to their own birth, which sounds weird, but that's what it is."

"Panmnesia," explained Harrison, earning a nod from Hermione before he went on, "It's _much_ stronger than eidetic memory too, Hermione: it's a skill that surpasses all forms of memory, be it sensory or emotional or otherwise. I first learned its name thanks to…You-Know-Who…and when I did, I realised just how special it made me. At the same time, like you and Neville, I too wondered if it was some sort of by-product of my magic; it could even be some positive consequence of the night my parents died at Voldemort's hands."

While Hermione cocked an eyebrow, Neville grimaced as he asked, "Harrison, do you _have_ to use the name so carelessly?"

" _Fear of a name only increases fear of the thing itself,_ " chorused Harrison and Hermione, earning an incredulous look from Neville before Harrison smirked as he explained, "I know what I can do might _seem_ unusual, Neville, and, believe me, for obvious reasons, there are parts of my memory that I _wish_ I could just close off and never have to think about again, but I've never found a way to do so…until before Christmas, anyway."

"The Mind Palace," said Hermione, earning a nod from Harrison before she asked, "Have you been trying?"

"Every morning and night while I'm in my room, but I'll be looking up more information on it at Hogwarts too," explained Harrison, frowning with a look of thought that Hermione and Neville hadn't really seen on their friend's face as he told them, "It's strange: most things with magic just come to me, as do most things I've read and experimented with…"

"Intuition," said Hermione, earning a hum from Harrison as he continued.

"But working on my Mind Palace, forging it and being able to focus my mind enough to make it how I want it…it seems to evade me somehow, like it's a skill I'm either not ready for…or there's something inside me that…that's stopping me from accessing that potential."

While Hermione frowned, Neville's eyes widened suddenly as he asked, "Could it be whatever made you go into that trance against Malfoy?"

Even Harrison seemed surprised by that suggestion, though as he looked to Neville, he shrugged as he admitted, "I don't know…and you know how much I _hate_ saying those words, Neville. But if it is, then it only spurs me on to discover more about that _other me_ before I lose control, not just of my own mind, but my own magic as well."

"So, in other words, it's experimenting time," laughed Hermione, earning a groan from Harrison even as the train started slowing down, indicating that the journey back to Hogwarts was nearing its end.

And the new and improved future of the Hogwarts Trio was about to begin.

"Hermione, surely even _you_ remember me telling Professor Flitwick _not_ to tempt me with that word…"

 **A short aftermath Chapter 22 and it looks like Harrison** _ **is**_ **back…new and improved and better than ever, but now he's willing to open up a little more, can he rely on friends and allies to help him solve the mystery of his own mind's capabilities?**

 **Also, bigger question here: what** _ **is**_ **the secret of the Trance Harrison went into against Draco? Is Neville right about it being some sort of block between our hero and what he's** _ **really**_ **capable of?**

 **Keep Reading to Find Out**

 **Next Chapter: A chance encounter with a certain magical object brings Harrison back into contact with a certain old man, but when an assumption is made, it results in a shock for both parties;**

 **Please Read and Review**

 _ **AN: Philosopher's Stone canon**_

 **So, since people have asked, I've made a choice:**

 **Harrison will NOT be getting involved with the Stone or keeping it safe, but there** _ **will**_ **be something happening to Quirrellmort, but not because of Harrison or any of his friends.**

 **Like I said before, I'm enjoying how I'm writing this year's AU too much to even slip in the Stone; so, all that's going to feature as part of it is what's in the next chapter; after that, nothing else involving Harry in canon will be in this story.**

 **As for the other years, some of them – like Chamber because, let's face it, that's a major turning point for Harry – will be in and mostly split between canon and non-canon events while others will be ignored completely because I either feel they don't fit the overall idea of the story or I don't need them to make an impact on the bigger adventure involving Harrison, his friends and allies.**


	23. Harrison's Revelation

Knowledge is Power

 **Disclaimer/Plot/Author's Note:** SEE FIRST CHAPTER

 **Dedication:** I'd like to dedicate this story to my good friends: my recommended reads are _Saviour of Magic_ by Colt01, _For Love of Magic_ by Noodlehammer, _Harry Potter and the Methods of Rationality_ by Less Wrong, _Partially Kissed Hero_ by Perfect Lionheart, _Harry Potter and the Daft Morons_ and _Angry Harry and the Seven_ by Sinyk, _Harry Potter and the Prince of Slytherin_ by The Sinister Man, _Harry Potter and the Rune Stone Path_ by Temporal Knight, _A Study in Magic_ and _A Study in Magic: The Application_ by Books of Change, _Dark and Light_ by Pleasedial123 and _Harry Potter: My Life Is My Own_ by Sashian

 **Pairings:** Eventual Harmony; Others TBD

Normal Speech

'Thoughts'

/ _Parseltongue_ /

 **Review Answers:**

 **Harkon: I know that series and love it, but you say you see that in Harrison? That's interesting;**

 _"So, in other words, it's experimenting time," laughed Hermione, earning a groan from Harrison even as the train started slowing down, indicating that the journey back to Hogwarts was nearing its end._

 _And the new and improved future of the Hogwarts Trio was about to begin._

 _"Hermione, surely even_ _you_ _remember me telling Professor Flitwick_ _not_ _to tempt me with that word…"_

Chapter 23: Harrison's Revelation

For the first few days, Harrison seemed to get back to whatever passed for _normal_ with him, namely being one of the top students of his year, as well as spending a fair amount of time in the Chamber of Pride and, aside from the occasional civil conversation with his classmates, he usually spent most of his time in the company of Neville or Hermione.

As much as she _wanted_ to believe her friend was all right, however, Hermione had known Harrison's demeanour long enough by now to know that there _was_ something bothering him.

When he wasn't spending time with them or their classmates – or Housemates, as Hermione and Neville also found Harrison interacting with the Gryffindors from time to time – he was shut up in his room, the door locked to everyone, but him and, even when Neville and Hermione went into the Common Room, they found themselves unable to reach Harrison.

Personally, this worried Hermione.

Harrison had _really_ come out of his shell over the holidays and started to accept that he _could_ be a regular, normal kid.

But now they were back at Hogwarts, it was like he'd done a turtle and retreated back into his shell, closing every door to him and hiding all the world from him, which was a cheesy thought because it made Hermione think of a certain musical.

Still, that didn't stop her from worrying.

 ** _Knowledge is Power_**

At the end of the first week of the new term, Hermione was in the Chamber on her own while Neville had gone to look up some information for some Herbology homework.

As for Harrison, he was where he could usually be found; in his room, behind a locked door and without any means of getting through to him.

As Hermione read through another page in her copy of the Mystica, however, her eyes widened when she heard the lock on Harrison's door open before, to her surprise, her best friend stepped out, fully-dressed in his Hogwarts robes and wearing what had to be the _biggest_ smile on his face since… _ever._

"Harrison?" asked Hermione, earning a curious look from Harrison, though he didn't stop smiling, which made Hermione just as curious, but also secretly-relieved, if not content to see that her friend _could_ look normal, despite everything that _wasn't_ normal about him. "What's wrong? You look like you lost a penny and found a goldmine."

"Oh, I've found _more_ than a goldmine, Hermione; nice euphemism, by the way," added Harrison, earning another curious look from Hermione before she let out a gasp as Harrison actually vaulted over the back of the sofa she was sitting on, parking himself next to her while he rubbed his hands together with childish glee as he added, "Compared to a goldmine, what I've found might as well be El Dorado itself!"

"What do you mean?"

Looking up at his friend, Harry's smile seemed to widen while his green eyes shone brighter than ever before as he answered, "I think…I'm _pretty_ sure I've _finally_ found the answer to our dilemma about the Robo-Me from Halloween!"

Again, Hermione gasped while, as Harrison's smile was all she saw, she turned her head suddenly when she heard the portrait hole opening, but she needn't have bothered looking. Apart from her and the master of the dorm – Harrison – there were only two others who could make their way into the Chamber of Pride willingly and without being stopped by whatever magic kept unwelcome visitors out.

One was Professor Flitwick and the other was the young man who walked through the portrait hole, a look of relief on his face that turned into abject disbelief as he gulped before he asked, "Hermione…is it my imagination or is Harrison…is he… _smiling?_ "

"Like the Cheshire Cat," replied Harrison, gesturing to a nearby chair as he added, "Come and sit down, Neville; you might as well be a part of this conversation too. Oh, this is _brilliant!_ I can't believe the answer was right in front of me the whole time; gods, for such a smart guy, I can be such a blind idiot sometimes, but if you tell anyone I said that, I'll deny it."

"All right, calm down," said Hermione, though she couldn't help but smile at the excitable, _normal_ -kid nature of her best friend; neither could Neville, who sat down on the nearest chair to his two friends while Hermione asked, "Why don't you start at the beginning, Harrison?"

"Well, first, I think it would be ideal for you to let me repeat myself for Neville's sake," argued Harrison, looking from a bemused Hermione to a curious, but still-bewildered Neville as he explained again, "It's taken me as much free time as I can manage this past week, for which I can only apologise if either of you have been worried I relapsed into my dark and broody side."

"What can we say? After putting up with it for _this_ long, we've grown used to it," drawled Neville, earning a scoff from Harrison.

"Anyway, that's not the point," continued the excitable young sorcerer, once again rubbing his hands together while he repeated, "No, the _point_ is that, after _weeks_ of wondering, more theories than you can wave a wand at and silent moments of thought and exploration, I have a _strong_ belief that I have _finally_ found out exactly _how_ I went into that trance back in my duel with Malfoy."

This time, Neville was the one who gasped, his eyes as wide as saucers while, as Harrison let out an amused, if not slightly-crazed laugh, both Neville and Hermione couldn't help but think to the day in question…

 ** _Flashback Start_**

 _"Sectumsempra!"_

 _"DRACO!" Screamed Lucius, but the warning came too late._

 _Even Harrison was confused by the spell, which meant he didn't get the spell out until it was too late._

 _Draco's curse slashed Harrison's chest up badly, leaving deep, bloody gouges where the spell hit him; while his blood flew everywhere, however, more than a few people were surprised to see Harrison didn't scream. In fact, the worst he did was grunt in pain before his eyes widened as his blood spurted from the wounds, soaking the ground around him in crimson._

 _"Ha!" snarled Draco, unaware of an outraged glare filling his Father's eyes while, to the outrage of many more people, Severus looked like the cat that ate the canary as Draco exclaimed, "See? I told you I'd make you bleed, Potter! All your so-called smarts and you couldn't even dodge a curse like this one! I'd call that pathetic, but we all know who was more-pathetic: your filthy Mudblood Mother!"_

 _Suddenly, a dead silence filled the Great Hall while, behind Draco, even Severus' gloating look became one of cold apathy._

 _As for Harrison, he still hadn't said anything or made any more moves since Draco had cut him open; instead, he seemed to have gone into a trance, his green eyes still staring at the blood that pooled around him as though he couldn't believe what he was seeing._

 _"Look at you!" laughed Draco, crowing like a rooster as he asked, "Nothing to say, Potter? Maybe if you yield to me, I might spare you the humiliation of having to obey your better like…"_

 _"Stop…talking…NOW!"_

 _Suddenly, Draco's eyes went wider than it was humanly-possible for them to go as he saw Harrison lift his head, his green eyes just as cold as before as he craned his neck before he hissed, "I bow to no-one, Malfoy, least of all a pathetic mewling quim like you!"_

 _Then, to the alarm of the students, and the horror of both Draco and Severus, Harrison took a step forwards, his blood still dripping down his chest and body while his hand tightened its hold on his wand._

 _"Stop!" exclaimed Severus, noticing the blood flow from Harrison's wounds increasing with each step as his body moved, "Your body can't handle it, Potter: just stop…just yield!"_

 _"To you?" asked Harrison, lifting his wand as he hissed, "Never! Reducto!"_

 _A powerful blast of magic suddenly flew from Harrison's wand, sending Draco flying back as the spell's power hit him; however, while the blonde fell to the ground, just short of his Head of House, Harrison kept coming. His eyes never left Draco's as he lifted his wand again, its tip glowing with a terrifyingly-familiar green glow as he aimed it at Draco._

 _However, before anyone could say anything, Lucius got there first; drawing his wand, he exclaimed, "YIELD! House Malfoy yields, Potter! Do you hear me? We yield!"_

 _"He has to say it!" hissed Harrison before everyone gasped as, instead of the green flash they'd all expected, what looked like a long, thick whip of green magic emerged from Harrison's wand, slithering forwards like a serpent before, to the shock of the students, Harrison lashed the whip, cracking it against the ground as he snapped, "Say it!"_

 _"Ne…AHHHH!" Screamed Draco as the whip lashed his cheek, but instead of shedding blood or leaving a burn mark, the crack of the whip seemed to electrify Draco, causing his blonde hair to stand on end while his eyes widened with horror._

 _"How…how's he doing this?" demanded Snape, looking now to Dumbledore as he exclaimed, "No first-year, especially not Potter should be this strong! How's he still standing?"_

 _"After being hit with your curse, you mean?" asked Harrison, earning a horrified gasp from the staff and many of the students while the Gryffindors started booing and jeering, crying out for punishments and retribution even as Harrison went on, "I saw your expression, Snivellus! I know you were the one responsible for that curse and Draco knowing it. You'd do anything to silence me, and to be able to polish your ego so well it shines like the sun, but guess what?"_

 _Here, he cracked the whip again, causing Draco to scream as another volt of lightning hit him courtesy of the magic empowering said whip while Harrison roared like the tickled dragon woken;_

 _"You LOSE!"_

 _"YIELD!" Screamed Draco as Harrison lifted his wand again, throwing down his wand for emphasis as he cried, "I yield, Potter: you win! Please…no more…please, I…I beg you!"_

 _"Listen to him, Harrison," said Filius, his voice still amplified while he also wondered where and how his student could still be standing. "The duel is over: you've won! Now allow us to tend to your wounds…just let it go…let go…"_

 _Suddenly, in a manner similar to a certain sword from a certain movie, the electrified whip retracted into Harrison's wand while the duelling wards fell, signalling the end of the bout. As everyone stared in silence, Harrison's eyes seemed to shine before he blinked, looking almost lost as well as curious about what was happening before, to the surprise of the spectators, as well as his defeated opponent, Harrison did something he should have done several minutes back._

 _He started screaming in pain, clutching at his chest even as he fell to the ground._

 ** _Flashback End_**

While Hermione shuddered with the dread courtesy of the memory of the duel in question, Neville swallowed hard as he asked, "So…how did you manage to find out about it, Harrison?"

"By doing the one thing I've avoided doing since discovering my magical nature," replied Harrison, taking a long, deep breath while he looked up to Neville with a much-calmer air about him as he explained, "I looked _back_."

"Huh?" asked Neville.

Hermione, however, let out a gasp as she asked, "Your memories? You keep saying you never forget anything…so…are you saying you _actually_ used that gift and revisited some of your memories from the past?"

"Not literally," answered Harrison, looking from a stunned Neville to a curious and surprised Hermione as he explained, "Such feats require the aid of devices like a Pensieve or the aid of a Master Legilimens, neither of which I possess despite the strength of my mind. But you're on the right track, Hermione: I _did_ consider some of my memories…in fact, I considered _one_ memory in particular."

Suddenly, a dark look crossed Neville's face, but rather than show concern for it, Harrison nodded slowly as he added, "Yes, Neville: _that_ memory."

"Which one?" asked Hermione, looking from one boy to the other.

"The night his parents died," answered Neville, earning a shocked, if not horrified gasp from Hermione as Neville cleared his throat as he looked back to Harrison before he asked him, "You always denied yourself the right to look back because you refused to be a mere shadow of them, but now…I mean, is it because you remember _me?_ Or is it because of the gift that Hagrid sent you for Christmas?"

"In a way, it's both," replied Harrison coolly, linking his hands together while he stared deep into the hearth of the fireplace in the Common Room while he explained, "But, at the same time, despite all our theories and speculations, it wasn't until I saw those pictures and received the generous gift from Daniel and Emma that I asked myself a question none of us have ever done."

Suddenly, the Knut dropped for Hermione while Neville took a little longer, though when Hermione voiced the thought, he got it too.

"Have you ever tapped into that power before now?"

Snapping his fingers in Hermione's direction in a way that showed she was bang-on, Harrison's lips twitched in amusement as he went on, "So, I let myself _finally_ wonder about my past, especially since, back when I first met them, Professors McGonagall and Flitwick asked me if I'd _ever_ had an Accidental Magical outburst and, when I answered no, they looked like they'd just been told I was _dead!_ "

"That's because the majority of magical children _do_ have Accidental Magic outbursts at one time or another," insisted Neville, earning a slow nod from Harrison before Neville swallowed hard as he added, "It's how most even _know_ their kids have magic in the first place and, sometimes, the ways they get them to reveal it can be…pretty barbaric, if not borderline-traumatic at times."

"My guess is you're speaking from experience," said Harrison, earning a shrug from Neville while Harrison sniffed as he went on, "But my point is, Neville, _I_ never had any Accidental Magic outbursts when I was a kid and yet, as we've seen, not to blow my own trumpet, but I _do_ have quite the arsenal under my belt when it comes to power…and yet, not _one_ time, not even with… _them…_ did I ever have an outburst."

Suddenly, Harrison's head snapped up as he stated in a flat, but fiercely-determined tone, "Not one I _remember!_ "

Suddenly, Hermione gasped while Neville swallowed again, looking from Harrison's dead glare to Hermione's shocked expression before he asked what she was thinking.

"You…you don't _actually_ remember the trance, do you?"

"Nope," answered Harrison, looking now to Hermione as he explained, "I only let you believe I did because I knew you'd probably find it hard to believe I actually forget _anything,_ Hermione. Plus, I had all the information from Professor Flitwick, Madam Pomfrey and this weird, alien feeling inside of me…like something was missing, but found at the same time."

"So…why go back to that night?" asked Neville.

Looking to Neville, Harrison took a deep breath before he licked his lips nervously as he explained, "Because, while I _do_ remember the flash of the Avada Kedavra _and_ my Mother's death at the hands of Lord Voldemort, it wasn't until I revisited that particular memory, by going into a trance and meditating for a good long while…"

" _That's_ why you locked the door," realised Hermione, earning a nod from Harrison as she asked, "But why didn't you just tell us? If we'd known you were meditating, we wouldn't have tried to disturb you, Harrison."

"Given _what_ he was focusing on remembering, can you blame him?" asked Neville, earning a blush from Hermione before Harrison cleared his throat, reminding the other two he was still talking. "Sorry, Harrison: you were saying."

"Although I remembered him killing her, her last words to me _and_ the Avada Kedavra," explained Harrison, swallowing hard himself while his face suddenly gained a smile that was both surprising and a _little_ scary as he looked to his friends. "I realised that I had _no memory_ of what happened when the curse hit me… _or_ what happened before I remember Hagrid retrieving me from my parents' home in Godric's Hollow."

While both Gryffindors were stunned into absolute silence, Neville opened his mouth to speak, but when the words failed him, he closed his mouth again, frowning in confusion before, to his relief, Hermione asked what he was thinking.

"And _that_ makes you act like a kid hopped up on caffeine and as crazed as a laughing hyena… _why,_ Harrison?"

"It's a clue," said Harrison, looking to Hermione as he went on, "Like I said, I believe I've found the answer, but to be sure of it, I _have_ to find a way to unlock those lost memories, to find out _why_ I can't remember that moment _or_ the trance I went into in the duel with Malfoy…or if there were any others like it. Because then, if I can find out the truth…"

"You can begin to control that power."

Looking up suddenly, Harrison's eyes widened while Hermione gasped when she saw Professor Flitwick standing there, a look of awe in his eyes while he held up his hands as he explained, "My apologies for not announcing my presence, Mr Potter, but I couldn't help but overhear the back end of your conversation. And, although you may decline it, if I could offer one small piece of advice to you."

"Of course, Professor," said Harrison.

"Be _sure_ you want to know what is lost," replied Filius, a note of caution and counsel in his voice as he told Harrison, "If you _really_ cannot remember what you did back then, and you cannot remember that tragic night either, you should be prepared for _anything._ So before you pursue this course of action, be _absolutely_ certain that you're ready for what you may find because, for one with a mind as sharp as yours, what is remembered cannot be so easily forgotten again."

As Harrison stared blankly, he took a breath before he asked, "So…is there something we can help you with, Professor?"

"Actually, I _was_ coming to have a little meeting between Head of House and student regarding your own worries and dilemmas as of late, Harrison," replied Filius, earning a curt nod from the young boy before the Ravenclaw, and Harrison's, Head of House waved his hand dismissively as he went on, "But now I know what your mind has been focused on, I see no reason for such a discussion. However, if I might be so bold, it _is_ nice to see you opening up more to your friends, young man."

"After what they helped me realise and also helped me do, how can I _not_ , sir?" asked Harrison calmly, sniffing once before he rose from his seat as he added, "Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to see if I can clear my head before this evening's feast: see you two down there?"

When Hermione and Neville nodded in response, Harrison made his way out the portrait hole, leaving the other two alone with Professor Flitwick.

After only a moment, however, the goblin-blooded teacher looked to Hermione before, offering her a friendly smile, he explained, "I don't know what happened this Christmas, Miss Granger, and until _he_ is ready to share, I don't _want_ to know. But whatever you and Mr Longbottom did, thank you."

"We were there for him," said Hermione calmly, her mind still reeling from Harrison's revelation as she told him, "Also, he _probably_ wouldn't want me saying this, but my parents have offered to open their home to him so that…so he doesn't have to go back where he was over the summer."

"Good," replied Filius, nodding once as he looked to Hermione before he added, "I'll be sure to have any school mail for him sent to your address, Miss Granger, but if you can do one thing for an old soul…then please, keep a close eye on him."

"Always," said Neville, though Hermione also nodded in agreement.

 ** _Knowledge is Power_**

The answers were there…they were practically within his grasp…

At _last,_ he would understand what happened and what he was _really_ capable of.

Even though emotions weren't really all that common to him, Harrison couldn't help but feel as giddy as a schoolboy as he made his way through the ever-amazing halls of Hogwarts. He walked with such a skip in his step that he almost seemed to leap from one step to the next while he felt like he _actually_ had a great weight lifted off of his shoulders.

Once he had the answers, he would _finally_ know his own greatest secret and then…then…

Well, okay, so maybe he didn't know _what_ was going to happen next, but after waiting so long for answers, who cares?

As Harrison smiled at the thought of _finally_ having answers that had eluded him long before he'd become a wizard, let alone a member of Hogwarts student body, he stopped suddenly when a reflection of light caught his eyes. Looking in the direction of the light, Harrison was _slightly_ bemused to find a door that was ajar, but just beyond, standing at the end of what seemed to be an empty, random classroom or storage room of some sort, was an ornate-looking mirror.

Doubling back, Harrison looked around, making sure he wasn't being watched, before he slipped inside and examined the mirror: it was pretty big in terms of size and looked as old as the hills. The frame was as ornate as the age suggested, though as Harrison took in the intricate detailing in the framework, his eyes narrowed when he noticed some unusual writing engraved above the mirror's top.

 **Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi**

"That's interesting," mused Harrison, eyeing the writing as though it was a new piece of a puzzle that needed solving, "What language is that?"

Suddenly, it was like the letters had leapt off the framework and were hovering in front of Harrison's eyes; in a weird, but funny way, he felt like he could reach out and rearrange them in any way he so wished, allowing him to identify their source, their language of origin and comparing them to known expressions or images. (1)

As he worked through the possibilities, however, Harrison's eyes narrowed suddenly as he wondered, "Could it be so simple?"

Spinning his hands around, he flipped the words around in his mind's eye until, letting out an amused snort, Harrison dismissed the pretend image of the words with a wave of his hand as he drawled, "I show not your face, but your heart's desire…intriguing to say the least."

Looking down from the mirror's frame, Harrison stared into the mirror itself, but as soon as he did so, his eyes widened and his heart stopped dead in its tracks when he saw the image in the mirror change right before his eyes.

Where once, there'd been just him, now, Harrison saw himself as a _much_ -older wizard, draped in robes of finery and pure-bred nobility, but he wasn't alone. With him was a small cluster of shrouded, slightly-blurred images and figures, save for one whom was standing proudly at his side; one whom Harrison recognised even though she looked as old as he did.

Hermione Granger, his best friend and his inspiration to let himself _be_ a kid, was standing right there next to him.

Looking back to his older self, Harrison's eyes narrowed as he wondered, "What are you trying to show me? My heart's desire is…what? Life? A future? Companionship? To be the greatest and have the world follow me and walk in my shadow?"

As he looked at the images, Harrison smirked before he rolled his eyes as he reasoned, "What a joke…if it was so easy to obtain my heart's desire, I'd have done it years ago when I sent my enemies to their own ruin…"

As he said the last bit, Harrison's head snapped up as he thought he heard something creak behind him; without turning, the young boy smiled as he wondered, "But then again, maybe this is _exactly_ what I need to see, if only to be the _real_ me and not just who I think I am right now."

Turning away from the mirror, Harrison folded his arms as he asked, "At least, that's what _you_ want me to realise, isn't that right, Headmaster?"

Albus Dumbledore looked like he'd been shot point-blank through the heart, though as he looked into Harrison's eyes, the aged Headmaster let out a sigh before he looked to the mirror and back to his young student.

"Harrison, I think it's time we have that talk now."

 **Chapter 23 and, wow, talk about a whole new beginning for our hero: Harrison believes he's found a clue to his strange trance, but is his theory right and, if so, exactly** _ **what**_ **will he find if and when he chooses to find it?**

 **Also, is it just coincidence that Dumbledore turns up right when Harrison sees a future that's probably more-possible than anyone else's heart's desire or is the old man less benevolent than he's shown our young warrior wizard?**

 **Keep Reading to Find Out**

 **Next Chapter: Truth will out: Dumbledore** _ **finally**_ **decides to do the right thing and tells Harrison what** _ **he**_ **wants to know, but will the truth encourage Harrison's slowly-building trust in the old man or will the dark secrets of the young sorcerer's past destroy him forever?**

 **Please Read and Review**

 _ **AN (1)**_

 **So, as weird as this is going to sound, when Harrison's 'juggling' with the words on the mirror, I had the scene from Sherlock in my head when Sherlock's trying to figure things out and 'flicks' through his knowledge and his Mind Palace's contents;**


	24. The Truth Will Set You Free

Knowledge is Power

 **Disclaimer/Plot/Author's Note:** SEE FIRST CHAPTER

 **Dedication:** I'd like to dedicate this story to my good friends: my recommended reads are _Saviour of Magic_ by Colt01, _For Love of Magic_ by Noodlehammer, _Harry Potter and the Methods of Rationality_ by Less Wrong, _Partially Kissed Hero_ by Perfect Lionheart, _Harry Potter and the Daft Morons_ and _Angry Harry and the Seven_ by Sinyk, _Harry Potter and the Prince of Slytherin_ by The Sinister Man, _Harry Potter and the Rune Stone Path_ by Temporal Knight, _A Study in Magic_ and _A Study in Magic: The Application_ by Books of Change, _Dark and Light_ by Pleasedial123 and _Harry Potter: My Life Is My Own_ by Sashian

 **Pairings:** Eventual Harmony; Others TBD

Normal Speech

'Thoughts'

/ _Parseltongue_ /

 **Review Answers:**

 **The power: Interesting theories all round: hope you like what's coming up;**

 **Noble Korhedron: Don't worry: things are starting to come together nicely, so you should be able to get it soon enough;**

" _But then again, maybe this is exactly what I need to see, if only to be the real me and not just who I think I am right now."_

 _Turning away from the mirror, Harrison folded his arms as he asked, "At least, that's what you want me to realise, isn't that right, Headmaster?"_

 _Albus Dumbledore looked like he'd been shot point-blank through the heart, though as he looked into Harrison's eyes, the aged Headmaster let out a sigh before he looked to the mirror and back to his young student._

" _Harrison, I think it's time we have that talk now."_

Chapter 24: The Truth Will Set You Free

For a long moment, which seemed to drag out into an hour and more, Harrison was silent, stone-faced and remarkably-calm, even though he'd just been told it was time for him to know what he wanted to know about for a _long_ time now.

And he wasn't just talking about since the day he'd first had the honour of meeting Dumbledore himself.

Taking a slow breath, Harrison looked back to the mirror before, sniffing once, he said, "You put this here."

"I did."

"Why?" asked Harrison, looking at his reflection while, at the same time, doing what he could to ignore the tempting and – he wouldn't deny it – very interesting revelations held in his reflection. "Is it a trap?"

"It is."

"For me?"

"No."

At that last response, Harrison turned back to Dumbledore, one eyebrow raised in curiosity as he asked, "Did you _mean_ for me to find it?"

"Yes…and no," replied Dumbledore, looking past Harrison for only a moment as he went on. "Perhaps, in order to explain such things, you can answer me one question, Harrison."

"If I can."

Moving to stand next to his student and charge, Dumbledore took a breath before he looked into the mirror itself as he asked, "Do you realise, even with just one glance, what this mirror does, exactly?"

"It shows one their heart's desire," replied Harrison calmly, looking now to the mirror before he took a breath as he continued with a response that even Dumbledore would later admit was well thought-out. "But even to suggest such a thing is possible; that's an oxymoron because, for example, the happiest person in the world could look into the mirror and only see themselves exactly as they are. Therefore, what it _really_ shows us is the deepest, most desperate of desires in our hearts, either in a bid to encourage, disgust or, possibly, drive one insane with the thought of obtaining said desire."

"Five points to Gryffindor for your understanding," replied Dumbledore, a note of amusement in his voice as he added, "And, you're right, of course: this mirror offers neither knowledge nor truth and, as you yourself have said, men have wasted away staring at it…even gone mad. However, this brings me to the question you raised earlier, regarding a trap."

"One _not_ meant for me, according to you," said Harrison, earning a nod from Dumbledore before he asked, "So does that mean you _are_ my ally as you claimed to be when you gave me what was rightfully mine to begin with?"

"I am, and I did mean every word," replied Dumbledore, taking a breath before, removing his spectacles, he rubbed at his nose before returning his glasses to his face as he went on. "I understand your scepticism given the mistakes I have made and the lack of trust I have earned from you; and I suppose, given your cautionary nature, you've also had your cloak checked for…hidden surprises?"

"Yup…but you needn't worry: Professor Flitwick returned it to me within forty-eight hours, saying it was clean," said Harrison, earning an amused chuckle from the Headmaster while Harrison's lips twitched in amusement as he added, "Of course, if I _had_ found any surprises, you can bet your pension that I would have made sure you knew what me disappointed looked like, you _do_ realise that, don't you, Headmaster?"

"I do and I would not have blamed you for seeking retribution," agreed Dumbledore, a note of grandfatherly humour in his words while he also cleared his throat as he went on, "However, contrary to what you assume of me, my boy, I am _not_ here to be your enemy or to lead you down a path you do not wish to walk…and not just because of the rare circumstances with your Sorting _or_ the skill and power you demonstrated back on Halloween Night, which I assume you've been looking into."

"And found a few _theories,_ but nothing concrete, yes," finished Harrison, folding his arms before, turning away from the mirror, he walked across the room towards the back wall where, placing a hand against the cool, stone brickwork, he sniffed once as he added, "But that's not what I want to talk about, Headmaster: you said it's time for the talk, which, as you know, is the _only_ topic I want to discuss with you: my _former_ place of residence with magic-hating relatives and everything else that happened to me since then."

As Dumbledore nodded, he cleared his throat before he asked, "Then, if I might offer a comforting suggestion, Harrison: perhaps we could adjourn to my office? If you wish Filius or your friends there, I will send them a message and they can meet us."

"I'd appreciate that," replied Harrison honestly, though he didn't sound like it.

Then again, it _was_ Harrison, so such attitudes were normal, especially around anyone he didn't trust.

 ** _Knowledge is Power_**

Ten minutes later, a solemn, but curious-looking Harrison, as well as Neville, Hermione and a curious, but also-relieved-looking Professor Flitwick gathered in the office of Albus Dumbledore, the familiar sights, sounds and even _smells_ – as Harrison noted when he smelled a burning scent that indicated Dumbledore's phoenix had just gone through a Burning Day – helping relax Harrison, but not enough that he dropped his guard.

Instead, looking away from the Headmaster while he examined the small, slightly-mottled-looking chick with pale-red feathers – indicating the youth and new life that'd just been given to it – next to the man's desk, he asked, "Well, Headmaster? Where do you want to start?"

"Before I start," replied Dumbledore, looking away from Harrison as he directed his next words at the three others with them. "I must ask that you each give me your word, _without_ magic involved that you will not speak of what I'm about to reveal to _anyone._ Not your friends, family members or even your peers; what is said in this room stays between the five of us."

"As Harrison's Head of House, I am bound by confidentiality vows anyway, Albus, but you have my word," said Filius, looking once to his student as he explained, "However, if you ever need to discuss what we're about to learn, Harrison, my door will be open to you."

"Thank you, sir," said Harrison; when Neville and Hermione also gave their words _and_ added that Harrison could also come to them if he needed to talk, the young sorcerer finally pulled himself away from the chick to return to his friends and the old man with them.

Taking a seat, which put him between his friends with Neville on his left and Hermione on his right, Harrison cleared his throat before he asked, "So where do we start, Headmaster?"

"Where all good explanations, start, Harrison, at the beginning," replied Dumbledore, drawing his wand from his robe before, flicking it once, he conjured a tray of treats and drinks for everyone, indicating them as he explained, "And while we talk, feel free to help yourselves to nibbles and refreshments: after all, you're here, so you're missing dinner and I'd hate to deny growing boys and girls of their food."

While the trio thanked the Headmaster for his generosity, Harrison reminded Dumbledore to keep on topic as he cleared his throat before he took a breath as he asked in a cool, calculating tone, "Tell you what, Headmaster: how about we do it like this as a sort of compromise between us? I'll ask you what I _want_ to know and you give me the answers. However, if I suspect you're holding back, I'm out that door and you will _never_ get the olive branch extended to you again, deal?"

Nodding once, Dumbledore wiped a stray tear from his eye, a part of him wondering exactly _how_ someone as sweet and innocent as Harrison used to be when he was a baby could be so _like_ Tom, but not Tom at the same time – as was evident by the warmth and trust shown between friends, teachers and even Dumbledore himself – before he replied, "You have a deal, Harrison. Of course, after today, _if_ I pass your little test, if there is anything _more_ you would like to know about, you may ask me and send your lovely owl my way."

Harrison just hummed in response before, clicking his tongue once, he asked, "Okay, so we'll start with the big one: why did my parents die?"

Even Neville looked surprised by Harrison's frankness while, at the same time, Hermione's skin paled in fear and worry.

At the same time, Albus looked somewhere between troubled and with an expression similar to one who'd _known_ something like that would be first on the young man's list of queries.

Still…he had promised to tell the truth _and_ tell Harrison what he wanted to know and, small though it was right now, Albus _knew_ he needed to find a way to open the door further so he could try and redeem the mistakes of the past by helping Harrison achieve his ideal future.

Biting his lower lip, the old man cleared his throat before he spoke, "First, and I advise you to listen _very_ carefully to this, children: what you are about to learn is _not_ common knowledge. Nor is it the sort of thing I would expect to burden eleven-and-twelve-year-old minds with so early in their development… _however,_ Harrison, you have asked for the truth and I will give it."

Here, Dumbledore indicated a surprised-looking Neville as he went on, "At the same time, it is fortunate that _you_ are one of the few he trusts with this, Mr Longbottom, because, and I am sorry to admit this now, but what I have to tell Harrison _also_ concerns you…in a small way."

Suddenly, Neville's expression could have matched the dark look Harrison had at Christmas: one of dread, dislike and memories he would much rather forget while his voice was low and edged by nervousness and suspicion as he asked, "My…my parents' attacks?"

"Exactly," said Albus, linking his hands together while he cleared his throat again, tugging at his collar like there was a lump lodged there, before he continued, "You see, shortly before the two of you were born, I was interviewing candidates for the role of Professor in one of the electives you can take in your third year: Divination."

"Which sounds as silly as one believing their heart's desire is so easily-achieved, sir, with _all due respect,_ " argued Harrison coolly, shrugging once before he explained, "I might not know _much_ about the subject in question, but the art of Divination, revolving around fortunes, fate and the idea of Seers and _the Gift_ could only really be taught to those _born_ into such things…right?"

"I suppose," agreed Dumbledore, looking now to Harrison while he explained, "However, at the moment in time where this explanation takes place, I was interviewing a…shall we say… _shady_ character who didn't appear to possess much in the way of The Gift, as you call it. However, she _is_ a direct descendant of one of the most-powerful and renowned Seers in history, so I was tempted to give her a chance; unfortunately, as you suspect, she didn't seem too keen to demonstrate her talents, so I was prepared to let her go."

Here, Dumbledore's eyes darkened with pain and sorrow as he whispered, "That was when it happened…just as I was about to deliver the sad news, this applicant…our very own Professor Sybil Trelawney…she went into a trance, much like the one _you_ went into on Halloween Night in your bout with Mr Malfoy, Harrison."

Harrison's glare hardened in his face while Neville _and_ Hermione both looked surprised by this revelation; at the same time, even Filius seemed troubled by what he was hearing even as Dumbledore went on. "She seemed to be pitching a fit and, at the same time, there was this intense magical air about her that drew me in again…and that was when she said it."

Pausing to take a long draught from a goblet of fresh lemon juice, Dumbledore cleared his throat before he took a deep breath as he recited the very thing Harrison _wanted_ to hear.

The truth…

 _The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches. Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies. And the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not. And either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives. The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies._

As he finished his recitation, Dumbledore looked up in time to see Harrison had gone _very_ still, his posture was tense while his green eyes had a glow about them that had _never_ been there before, not even when he'd gone into his own trance back in the aforementioned duel with Draco.

Next to him, however, Neville appeared to have gone a sickly shade of pale, his eyes wide and his pupils like black dots in his face as he took in what the Headmaster had just told them.

After only a moment, however, Harrison was the first to break the silence as he whispered, "Voldemort…he came after them…because of _this…_ "

"Yes," said Dumbledore sadly, a part of him then aware of a troubled, if not terrified look in the eyes of Miss Hermione Granger while Filius looked somewhere between angry and saddened, though he seemed more concerned by the state of mind his protégé was in.

As Harrison drew in a slow, surprisingly-calm breath, however, he looked once to Neville as he said, "Your birthday…it's the same time as mine."

"The day before," said Dumbledore, earning another suspicious look from Harrison while Neville was still white, though his expression looked like he was switching between rage, pain, sorrow and even _hatred_ as he glare daggers at Dumbledore while the Headmaster went on. "You, on the other hand, Harrison, had been born at seven minutes to midnight on July thirty-first, nearly twelve years ago now. Your parents had also confronted and survived Voldemort's wrath on three separate occasions, including escaping an attempt to coerce them into siding with him _and_ an attempt on your Mother's life while she was pregnant with you."

"Marked as his equal…" whispered Harrison, a note of amusement in his voice as he asked, "That wouldn't be the scar on my brow, would it?"

"It's possible," replied Dumbledore, a note of worry and hope in his voice as he took a shaky breath before he added, "However, as you have likely figured out by now, Harrison, this prophecy was leaked to Voldemort, who decided, as we have speculated, that _you_ would be his target. As a result, your parents were forced into hiding, using a complex and _very_ powerful charm known as the Fidelius Charm."

"Albus!" hissed Filius suddenly, his voice edged by a note of sheer disbelief and horror as he asked, "Are you _seriously_ telling me you put the fates of Lily and James in the hands of one person when even _I_ know of how the wards at the ancestral castle homestead of the Potters could have kept a nest of rampaging _dragons_ out, let alone _him!_ Are you _honestly_ telling me that?"

"I am…and I am saddened to admit it, Harrison, but this was but the first of the mistakes I made to cause you…whatever traumas have led to you being the way you are today," replied Dumbledore, a lone tear rolling down his cheek while he took a breath as he went on. "You see, at the time, we had _many_ candidates for the Secret Keeper, as is the title of the one Filius just mentioned, but not a lot of time to decide, given the fact that Lord Voldemort had stepped up his assaults, resulting in the deaths of the Bones family, save young Susan, whom is a Hufflepuff and niece to Director Bones of the DMLE in the Ministry. There was also an attack on the Prewitt Family, whom young Mr Weasley and his twin and Prefect siblings in Gryffindor were related to via their Mother…and, as a final jest to your family, Voldemort captured, tortured and, eventually, left your grandparents, Charles and Dorea, for dead…but not before James found them."

Suddenly, Harrison's chair flew back in a fit of rage while the young wizard himself leapt out of his seat, his eyes filled with rage, fury and no small amount of hurt as he snapped, "This…Secret Keeper… _name him!_ "

"Peter Pettigrew," replied Albus, a note of pain in his voice as he explained, "Though I am ashamed to admit I did _not_ admit this myself, Harrison; you see, in a bid to protect the Potters _and_ believe in the old friendship between your Father and said man, I let a rumour be leaked out saying that Sirius Black, whom was your Father's _closest_ friend, was the Secret Keeper instead."

"But Black's in Azkaban, isn't he?" asked Neville suddenly, earning an alarmed look from Harrison while Dumbledore nodded.

"Indeed he _is_ , Mr Longbottom, and many believe it was for betraying Lily and James to Voldemort; however, his crimes stretch further than that. For when he was apprehended, he was found laughing like a madman in the middle of a destroyed Muggle street…after having apparently murdered twelve Muggles and young Pettigrew too."

While Harrison's eyes widened to new levels, Dumbledore held up a single finger as he added, "A finger was all that remained and, given Black's mental state, he was sentenced to Azkaban by Bartemius Crouch Senior, the former Director of the DMLE."

" _Without_ a trial?" asked Harrison, earning a shake of the head from Dumbledore. "Didn't anyone try anything? What about you, Headmaster? Aren't you meant to be some high-ranked authority all your own?"

"I was and still _am_ Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot, yes," replied Dumbledore, earning another enraged glare from Harrison; this time, however, Albus also saw what looked like _sparks_ crackling against the boy's body as the Headmaster went on. "However, you must understand, Harrison: this was an age of fear, terror and suspicion and, given the fallout from your parents' deaths due to the betrayal of their best friend _and_ the evidence stacked against him…"

"You could have said _something!_ " hissed Harrison, though as he did so, his eyes widened suddenly as he asked, "Hang on…this Black person, he wouldn't happen to own a…a _flying_ motorbike and sidecar, would he?"

"He was given it as a gift by Lily, yes," replied Dumbledore, his eyes narrowing suddenly as he asked, "But how do you _know_ that, Harrison?"

"Because I _remember_ it, you senile old fool!" hissed Harrison, his tone surprising Hermione while Neville looked just as troubled by this news as Harrison himself as said wizard continued, "I remember a bike taking me away from Godric's Hollow by your gamekeeper, Hagrid…but _just_ before I remember that bike, I remember someone _demanding_ Hagrid give me to them…was that Sirius?"

"I…I would imagine so, but I had given Hagrid strict instructions…"

Suddenly, even Hermione jumped while Filius looked alarmed when Harrison's magic was let loose again.

This time, however, the strength of said magic broke _clean_ through the tray Dumbledore had conjured, as well as the table underneath.

As for the treats and drinks, they were now splayed out across the floor, the liquid bubbling and frothing while the cakes, treats and sandwiches actually seemed to _melt_ away, as though they'd been eaten by acid.

As for Harrison, his breath was slow, shaky and edged by tearful rage and pain as he hissed, "So…so it _was_ you…you who left…left me with _them!_ "

As shocked as he was by the boy's power, especially since he vaguely recalled Minerva saying how Harrison had _never_ had an Accidental Magic outburst, Dumbledore still tried to maintain his look of pain, regret and remorse as he whispered, "Yes…but Harrison, _please_ , you must understand; they were your only family…I thought…I hoped…"

" _They_ _abandoned me!_ " thundered Harrison, slamming his hands down on the cracked table while he snapped, "In _London,_ Headmaster: they left me and _lost_ me and when the Muggles tried to help, they…they found they'd run away! Left me to…to the mercies of an orphanage and adoptive parents who abused me, broke my heart, shattered my will and took my trust and left it in a pile of _dragon shit!_ "

"The Millers!" gasped Hermione suddenly, earning a cold, scathing glare from Harrison.

"Don't even _speak_ their name!" snarled Harrison darkly, looking back to Dumbledore as he snapped, "All that happened…all I suffered…all my pain and…and even turning away _friendship…happiness…a NORMAL CHILDHOOD!_ "

Suddenly, a nearby cabinet smashed while Harrison's voice was more like thunder than ever as he boomed, " _IT'S YOUR FAULT!_ "

"Yes I…" Dumbledore began, but before he could finish, he gasped in alarm and fear, his hand quickly moving towards his wand while Neville, Filius and Hermione let out mutual cries of alarm and fear as what could only be described as a raw _shockwave_ of pure, emerald-green magic flew out of Harrison, turning the old man's office into a warzone – or the aftermath of one – while even the images in the portraits fled in terror.

At the centre of it, however, Harrison was numb to it all, blind and deaf to the cries of his friends, mentors and the man who _claimed_ he was an ally.

All _he_ knew was the sound of his own scream of rage as the shockwave tore out of him, accompanied by a sound akin to that of a crack of thunder.

The sheer force of the wave, as well as the cry of the one who unleashed it, resonated throughout Hogwarts like the explosion of the world itself, making many people worried, if not alarmed by the sound.

In the Headmaster's office, however, Harrison could do nothing but scream before, to the surprise of the others – all of whom were protected by a shield Dumbledore had _barely_ managed to get up in time – his shockwave receded, his scream died down and, right there and then, he did the only thing he seemed able to do.

He fell to the floor, narrowly missing the jagged edge of Dumbledore's desk as he fell, his body now as limp as a ragdoll while his eyes rolled into the back of his head as the blackness of unconsciousness came for him.

 ** _Knowledge is Power_**

As Harrison fell and his friends and mentors rushed to check on him, however, none of them were aware of just how _powerful_ the wave Harrison had unleashed had become.

Unbeknownst to said boy, not to mention those in the Great Hall whom were enjoying the evening meal, in an office meant for a certain kind of teacher, Professor Quirinus Quirrell suddenly felt his whole body burning up, though the cause of it was unknown to him.

Him _or_ his disembodied master, who let out a primal scream all his own as he exclaimed, " _What is this ma…_ "

Before the shade of Lord Voldemort could finish, however, his _host_ body exploded in a shower of blood, gore and ashes made up of magical origins the likes of which even _he_ had never experienced.

All that remained was a bloodbath, a pile of burned-up robes and a single black mark on the back wall of the man's office.

A mark shaped like a bolt of lightning.

 **Chapter 24 and, holy shit, talk about the truth setting you free, but it looks like Harrison's 'freedom' like all magic, comes with a price, but what is that price and what will it mean for our hero now?**

 **Also, what the bloody hell – no puns intended – happened to Quirrellmort and what will become of our emotionless hero now he's learned the dark truth of his past, not to mention ties he shares with friends and family?**

 **Keep Reading to Find Out**

 **Next Chapter: Harrison's not dead, but he might as well be given the fact he won't wake; however, while friends worry, allies ponder and even those who loathe his guts worry about him, it seems our hero's on a new adventure all his own: one of self-discovery and, through that, regeneration into the true wizard he is…but who will that be? Only time will tell;**

 **Please Read and Review**


	25. Harrison in Wonderland

Knowledge is Power

 **Disclaimer/Plot/Author's Note:** SEE FIRST CHAPTER

 **Dedication:** I'd like to dedicate this story to my good friends: my recommended reads are _Saviour of Magic_ by Colt01, _For Love of Magic_ by Noodlehammer, _Harry Potter and the Methods of Rationality_ by Less Wrong, _Partially Kissed Hero_ by Perfect Lionheart, _Harry Potter and the Daft Morons_ and _Angry Harry and the Seven_ by Sinyk, _Harry Potter and the Prince of Slytherin_ by The Sinister Man, _Harry Potter and the Rune Stone Path_ by Temporal Knight, _A Study in Magic_ and _A Study in Magic: The Application_ by Books of Change, _Dark and Light_ by Pleasedial123 and _Harry Potter: My Life Is My Own_ by Sashian

 **Pairings:** Eventual Harmony; Others TBD

Normal Speech

'Thoughts'

/ _Parseltongue_ /

 **Review Answers:**

 **Old-crow: Oh, trust me, there is still a long way to go and fun to be had for and by all;**

 **WhiteElfElder: You know what I always say, my friend: keep reading to find out;**

 **ALSO: In case anyone's wondering WHY I haven't updated in a long while, it's because, with this being the 25** **th** **Chapter, I was waiting.**

 **For what?**

 **To hit ONE THOUSAND reviews, which now, thanks to "Cassandra30" I have, so, to said reviewer, this chapter is dedicated to you…**

 **And to ALL OF YOU who enjoy the fun brought on by this intense adventure…**

 _In the Headmaster's office, however, Harrison could do nothing but scream before, to the surprise of the others – all of whom were protected by a shield Dumbledore had barely managed to get up in time – his shockwave receded, his scream died down and, right there and then, he did the only thing he seemed able to do._

 _He fell to the floor, narrowly missing the jagged edge of Dumbledore's desk as he fell, his body now as limp as a ragdoll while his eyes rolled into the back of his head as the blackness of unconsciousness came for him._

Chapter 25: Harrison in Wonderland

'Where am I?'

That was the first thought that ran through Harrison's mind as he found his subconscious thoughts and every fibre of his senses sending him spiralling into an unknown place and time. The last thing he remembered was losing his temper with Albus Dumbledore after the truth about his time with the Muggles, _including_ the Millers, had been revealed, origins and all.

He remembered saying how the Dursleys, his _former_ family, had abandoned him and left him in London and then disappeared, seemingly without a trace, but the next thing he knew, his world had been swallowed up by a sea of red tinged with this overwhelming darkness that just reached out and swallowed him whole.

Like Jonah being eaten by the whale.

Then…well, to be honest, Harrison didn't know _how_ to describe the way he felt following the way the darkness claimed him.

It felt like falling, but he wasn't _really_ going anywhere; at the same time, his body felt like it _was_ there, but, as insane as it sounded, at the same time, it was _not_ there. Everything was calm, yet filled with this air of mystery that chilled Harrison to the very core of his being and, as a result, he was left wondering where he was, though not before the thought was joined by another.

'What is this place?'

He didn't admit it – _who_ he would have admitted it to, mind you, he didn't know – but Harrison felt like he…he _knew_ this strange place; it felt familiar, but unfamiliar and, as he _fell_ further and further into it, the young sorcerer was aware of a strange, familiar, but, again, unfamiliar warm sensation crawling over his skin.

If he had to find a way to describe it, again, as weird as it sounded, he would have compared it to the feeling of a snake – like a boa constrictor or some equally-large serpent – coiling itself around him, ready to sink its fangs into him and swallow him whole.

Or just simply poison him and leave him a twitching mess on death's door.

And, as weird as it was to feel it, even weirder was how, now Harrison felt it, the only thing he wanted to do was fall into it even further.

Feed himself to the serpent, as it were.

'Why am I here?' As he asked himself the third question, Harrison's whole body suddenly jerked reflexively before, to his surprise, what _looked_ like a faint emerald-green flame suddenly ignited right in front of him.

Even in the darkness that enveloped him like the great snake, something about the flame seemed to reassure Harrison that everything was all right.

And yet, at the same time, he felt a strange, all-consuming urge to reach out and _claim_ the flame just like how the darkness had claimed _him._

'Oh well,' he thought, a part of him _wanting_ to shrug at his own thought before he just hummed in response. 'What else _is_ there to do here?'

Extending his hands, Harrison felt the warmth of the fire envelop him.

The next thing he knew, the flame exploded, flooding his vision, as well as his other senses, with a bright, oddly-painful green flash.

 ** _Knowledge is Power_**

"Well, Poppy, what's the diagnosis?"

"I…I can't explain it, Headmaster," answered the matron of Hogwarts, her voice edged by worry and a note of confusion as she looked to her superior, who stood by the bed of his young student with a troubled expression in his wizened blue eyes.

Next to said bed, Hermione Granger was sitting in a chair, her hand linked with the still, warm hand of Harrison James Potter, who, for all intents and purposes, might as well have been sleeping. His eyes were closed, his expression apathetic and, strangely – but thankfully, as Dumbledore thought when he noted such a thing – his chest rose and fell as though he _was_ sleeping.

Even Poppy suggested this as she explained, "According to my examination and diagnosis charms, Potter is fast asleep… _literally,_ but, at the same time, it's like his mind has become separate from the rest of his body. Then there are the results of my magical diagnosis charms."

"What about them?" asked Dumbledore.

"Well…" replied Poppy, swallowing hard before she looked back to Dumbledore as she explained, "I…I don't know what _actually_ happened to leave Potter like this, but…but whatever it is, my results claim that his magical core's potential has _tripled_ in size and force. In other words, _somehow,_ he has gone through a process equal to the magical maturity of one born with the power levels of…well, _you,_ Headmaster!"

Hearing this, Albus' eyes widened as he looked to the bed before, frowning in curiosity, he asked, "Is…is there no way he can wake up?"

"I've tried the simplest means and considered greater ones," answered Poppy, running a hand through her greying hair as she cleared her throat before she continued, "But I fear that, if we _do_ try and wake him up, we might risk making things worse. As I said, it's like his mind and, by some extension, his very subconscious has become separate from the rest of him. If we were to try and wake him, the results could be catastrophic; even when I tried the simple means, it felt like _something_ was shielding his magic from mine."

"Like…like a magical cocoon?" asked Hermione softly, earning a surprised look from Dumbledore, both at how she'd been listening in _and_ at the simple way that the young girl summed up what was happening.

"Exactly…that…that's _one_ way to describe it, Miss Granger," answered Poppy, letting out a dry laugh as she added, "Whatever happened to put him through such a _powerful_ time in his life, almost _six_ years before anyone else his age would have done such a thing, the same magical force has _cocooned_ him in its embrace and now…"

She trailed off, almost as though she didn't know _how_ to best describe it.

Hermione, on the other hand, cleared her throat before she asked, "What…what will happen to him? You know…when he _emerges_ from it?"

"That, my dear Miss Granger, is a _very_ good question," said Dumbledore, the ominous look in his eyes telling the others what else he wanted to say, but he didn't dare speak the words.

It was a good question, _yes,_ but even Albus Dumbledore didn't know _how_ to answer it.

He also wondered if this might have something to do with the tragic news he'd received shortly after Harry's blacking out about Quirinus.

Again, a question he didn't know _how_ to answer.

 ** _Knowledge is Power_**

After experiencing the strange reactions of the green flash, the next thing Harrison knew when he felt life and light return to him was an unusual, but welcome feeling of warmth and comfort.

When he opened his eyes, Harrison's eyes narrowed when he saw he was lying on what _looked_ like clean, white sands of a tropical beach; in front of him, clear-blue water and waves lapped the shore gently while, overhead, the sounds of gulls felt like music to Harrison's ears. As he looked around, a part of him wondering where he was or how he'd gotten there, the young boy's eyes widened when he saw something both amusing and interesting to behold.

A large, black-stone mountain grew into the skies over Harrison's head, though it was what stood at the apex that made him amused.

A castle, medieval-looking in nature and seemingly-forged from white stones; other than the craggy mountain, there didn't seem to be a way to get up to the castle, though the fact that there _was_ a castle there at all made Harrison snigger as he looked up at it. Weirdly, for reasons he couldn't quite understand, there was something familiar about the castle and the mountain, like it was something he'd either read about or had a dream he couldn't quite recall about it.

As he tried considering a thought about the mountain, Harrison gasped suddenly when a flurry of motion sped past him.

Looking in the direction of the thing, his emerald-green eyes narrowed when he noticed a _very_ familiar black cat perched atop a rock on the edge of the beach, his tail drifting lazily over the stone upon which he was seated.

"Loki?" asked Harrison.

In response, the black cat let out a low meow before he turned and skittered away, scaling down the rock and vanishing around the corner from where Harrison was standing.

"Hey…wait up!" called Harrison, a part of him deciding if he _was_ going to get some answers, he might as well follow the feline.

'Just thank Merlin it's not a white rabbit,' thought the young wizard sarcastically, rolling his eyes at the thought even as he smirked. 'Even though this might as well _be_ Wonderland…ah well, let's see where he's gone.'

Chasing after Loki, Harrison was a _little_ surprised to find the turning point where the black cat had disappeared led _off_ the beach and into a thick, dark jungle, which looked as ominous and yet mysterious as Hogwarts' Forbidden Forest. As Harrison thought about why some weird dream beach would have the clichéd dark jungle, however, his ears pricked up when he heard Loki meow again, the sound echoing from within the jungle like the haunted cry of an age-old phantom.

'Ah well,' thought Harrison, shrugging ruefully while he snorted, 'Once more unto the breach, dear friend…wherever _that_ may be.'

Entering the jungle, Harrison found thick, sticky mounds of mud and slime accompanying him, making each step unusually-difficult, even for a place that might as well be nothing more than a dream. At the same time, the temperature within the jungle seemed to grow to intense, tropical levels until, left with no alternative, Harrison was forced to shed his clothes and proceed in little more than his boxer shorts.

Deeper and deeper into the jungle, Harrison moved, his feet now caked in the grime and sludge of the ground while his head had become red from the heat, sweat now trickling freely down his neck and shoulders while he also felt clammy and sticky at the same time. Every time he blinked, his eyelids seemed to stick together while, every so often, Harrison found himself losing breath, his tongue turning dryer than dry could get, almost like he was walking through a mixture of the Amazon Rainforest, the Makgadikgadi Salt Pans and the Kalahari Desert.

But, despite his discomfort, he felt like he couldn't stop; the meows of his faithful feline pet seemed to get louder, urging Harrison forwards while, at the same time, every inch of discomfort he felt only fuelled his determination; not only to reach the other side of the jungle – if there even _was_ another side – but also to reach the mountain and the castle atop it.

'Wonderland never stopped Alice,' thought Harrison, pushing a large fern aside as he groaned, 'So this Dreamland isn't about to stop _me_ either.'

Suddenly, as he thought on his determination, Harrison gasped as he made a misstep, which sent him falling over the edge of a large, sharp and jagged-edged ravine that seemed to have cropped up out of nowhere. As he fell, however, Harrison _barely_ managed to reach out and grab a loose stone, which cracked ominously with the new weight added to it.

Thankfully, it held firm.

'Paradise beach with mysterious jungle and large mountain and _now_ a ravine…let me guess what's next? Dinosaurs?'

As soon as he thought it, Harrison _seriously_ wished he hadn't done as a loud, earth-shattering roar echoed through the chasm, making his teeth chatter while his blood ran cold as he felt the rocky outcropping he was grasping for dear life cracking again.

'Mental note,' thought Harrison, trying to use what strength he had to pull himself upwards, as though he hoped to use his agility, reflexes and a little ingenuity to get back _out_ of the chasm. 'Keep this in mind for future creation of the Mind Palace…and then _seriously_ cut down on the Verne fictions, even though I haven't read them since I lived with _them!_ '

"Mrrrow?"

Looking up suddenly, Harrison's eyes widened while he couldn't help but let out a laugh when he saw Loki sat at the top of the chasm, his paw toying with the end of a long, thick rope, which slowly slithered its way down to Harrison.

"Oh…good boy," laughed Harrison, grabbing the rope in both hands, though as he did so, he gasped when a sudden jolt of intense pain cut off his appreciation for his strange guide-slash-spiritual friend's aid.

The pain seemed to come from the very _depths_ of his mind and, as Harrison felt it, he felt his hands slipping down the rope, leaving thick, red burns along his palms while, as for the rest of him, there was nothing else it could do…

Except _fall._

 ** _Knowledge is Power_**

"Albus, _stop!_ "

As soon as the command was issued by Poppy, Dumbledore lifted his Legilimency probe, a part of him beyond shocked at how Harrison's body had reacted to the touch of the magic. Sure, beforehand, the old man had found nothing but an empty stretch of blackness coupled with a weird instinct that immediately repelled any efforts to invade Harrison's mind.

But now, in a bid to try and find his wayward student's senses, Dumbledore had inadvertently caused Harrison to slip into a seizure, which caused Hermione to scream in fear and Poppy to make her demand.

As soon as Dumbledore lifted his spell, however, Harrison became still and calm once again, his body just as _sleep-like_ as before.

Looking up from his young student, Albus swallowed hard as he whispered, "I…I'm sorry, Poppy; I thought…if, perhaps, I could read his mind and pierce his dreams, we…we might be able to find Harrison's true thought and consciousness…and bring them back."

"Clearly, that _didn't_ work!" argued Poppy, looking to her charge before, heaving a disgruntled sigh, she returned her attention to the Headmaster as she asked him, "I don't suppose your brief intrusion yielded any results?"

"None," answered Dumbledore sadly, a note of pain and disbelief in his words as he explained, "Harrison's mind was as blank as I have ever known him to be…however, I must confess, in all my years of seeing such minds and exploring the arts of Occlumency and Legilimency, I have _never_ known the use of Legilimency to cause a seizure…let alone one that fades when the spell is lifted."

"What does that mean?" asked Hermione, her eyes red from the tears she'd shed as she watched Harrison's body react like it did.

"I don't know."

" _I_ might."

Suddenly, Hermione's head snapped up while even Dumbledore looked shocked by the sound of the voice that addressed him and his fearful young student.

Looking to the door of the Hospital Wing, Albus' eyes widened beyond all comprehension when he saw an elderly gentleman dressed in sky-blue robes walking into the room. The gentleman had white hair that was standing up on top of his head while his eyes were an eerie, pearlescent shade of milky white, which gave the impression that he was _blind,_ but Dumbledore knew him too well to be fooled by the appearance.

As the man walked towards them, Hermione swallowed hard as she asked, "Who…who are you, sir?"

"Someone whom might be able to help you solve the mystery that is young Master Potter, Miss Granger," replied the old man, his voice tinged with pride and strength that betrayed even his _ancient_ looks.

However, when Hermione learned the man's name, she didn't know whether to be honoured or just shocked by the identity;

"I am Nicolas Flamel and, fortunately for you and our young dreamwalker, I had other business to attend to here at Hogwarts… _didn't I, Albus?_ "

 **Chapter 25 and, yikes, talk about a big surprise for our heroes: Nicolas Flamel** _ **himself**_ **has come onto the scene and seems to have answers even Dumbledore does not, but what are they?**

 **Also, what is the truth of Harrison's** _ **Wonderland**_ **and what awaits him Over the Castle on the Hill?**

 **Keep Reading to Find Out**

 **Next Chapter: Nicolas fills in a blank that** _ **nobody**_ **considered possible, especially not Harrison as, after weeks of wondering and months of mystery, we** _ **finally**_ **get the truth about Harrison: who he** _ **really**_ **is, what he's** _ **truly**_ **capable of and** _ **why**_ **he can't remember certain parts of his life…**

 **Please Read and Review**

 _ **AN: Portrayal**_

 **Nicolas Flamel: Malcolm McDowell**

 **(I** _ **know**_ **he was in the new FB movie, but that guy's not** _ **my**_ **idea of Flamel…he's good, but not the kind of portrayal I'd have chosen)**


	26. Q & A: At Last

Knowledge is Power

 **Disclaimer/Plot/Author's Note:** SEE FIRST CHAPTER

 **Dedication:** I'd like to dedicate this story to my good friends: my recommended reads are _Saviour of Magic_ by Colt01, _For Love of Magic_ by Noodlehammer, _Harry Potter and the Methods of Rationality_ by Less Wrong, _Partially Kissed Hero_ by Perfect Lionheart, _Harry Potter and the Daft Morons_ and _Angry Harry and the Seven_ by Sinyk, _Harry Potter and the Prince of Slytherin_ by The Sinister Man, _Harry Potter and the Rune Stone Path_ by Temporal Knight, _A Study in Magic_ and _A Study in Magic: The Application_ by Books of Change, _Dark and Light_ by Pleasedial123 and _Harry Potter: My Life Is My Own_ by Sashian

 **Pairings:** Eventual Harmony; Others TBD

Normal Speech

'Thoughts'

/ _Parseltongue_ /

 **Review Answers:**

 **Calmzone1: I love him in practically every role he's been in, but what gave me the idea was seeing him in a series called The Mentalist: heard of it? If not, look it up and you'll see for yourself how amazing he is;**

 **RFTL80: The road is long, friend, but it's full of twists, turns and more fun than you can wave the Elder Wand at, so enjoy what's coming;**

 **Winged Seer Wolf: Indeed I am, old friend: now, I hope you enjoy what else is coming;**

 **Cassandra30: That's still to come, but, for now, he's got something more important to deal with;**

 _"Someone whom might be able to help you solve the mystery that is young Master Potter, Miss Granger," replied the old man, his voice tinged with pride and strength that betrayed even his_ _ancient_ _looks._

 _However, when Hermione learned the man's name, she didn't know whether to be honoured or just shocked by the identity;_

 _"I am Nicolas Flamel and, fortunately for you and our young dreamwalker, I had other business to attend to here at Hogwarts…_ _didn't I, Albus?_ _"_

Chapter 26: Questions and Answers: At Last

Darkness.

That was the first thing Harrison was aware of; an all-encompassing darkness that seemed to close in on him from all sides, bringing with it a sense of curiosity and loss that seemed to reach out through the darkness, as though it sought to take hold of everything that he was and swallow it whole.

And yet, as weird as it sounded, there was something about this feeling…this darkness…this unknown wanting to devour him…something about it felt _so_ familiar, it was eerie to even think about. Like a long lost friend that had somehow managed to find its way back to him, Harrison felt a strong, but strange sense of calm from the darkness, coupled with an unusual feeling of belonging, if not wholeness that seemed to take hold of his mind, bringing with it everything that made him feel and realise he was conscious again.

Or rather, as awake and conscious as he _could_ feel in this strange _wonderland_ inside his own head, which Harrison realised was where he _still_ was when he opened his eyes: instead of the Chamber of Pride or the Hogwarts Hospital Wing, he found himself lying on the floor of a dark chamber, which could have been described as a prison cell.

The floor around him was covered in blackened, burned straw, or perhaps hay, while a high window was set into the wall, covered with bars that offered very little in the way of comfort from what _little_ light shone in outside.

It was only when he saw the window and the blackened flooring that Harrison's blood ran colder than cold when he realised he _did_ know this place.

It was the same room the Millers had locked him inside of for hours on end; only, this time, there weren't any learning aides, handcuffs or demands to be the best.

There was nothing…but the darkness…

"Hello."

And a voice…

 _Huh?_

As Harrison wheeled around, his eyes widened with surprise, if not disbelief, when he saw a small, golden-coloured light suddenly illuminate one side of the room, revealing a comfortable-looking chair, a small table next to the chair and, most-curious of all, a young boy.

A young boy with raven-black hair that was messier than messy could get, emerald-green eyes that were so full of life, it was _impossible_ to predict that anything bad could happen to him and, to Harrison's amusement, what looked like little kid's pyjamas covering his body, images of little dragons stitched into the pyjamas while, in his hands, the little boy had a small, plush dragon toy, which looked up at Harrison with empty eyes.

As Harrison stared into the eyes of the boy, he felt his tongue trace his lips before he whispered, "I…I _know_ you…"

"I should _hope_ so, Mr Boring," drawled the other boy, earning a soft laugh from Harrison, mostly because of the sound of the boy's voice.

It was _his_ voice, quite literally, albeit younger in terms of age, most-likely somewhere around eight or nine years old, and yet it sounded as well-read and proud as Harrison himself.

But still, as he looked at the small boy in the chair, Harrison couldn't help but laugh again as he said, "I can't believe I'm saying this, whether this is all some weird dream or not, but…it's nice to see you again, _Harry._ "

"Don't you mean _Harrison?_ " asked Harry, earning a scoff from Harrison before the small boy hugged his toy dragon to his chest as he added, "I know this _seems_ like a dream too, but it's real: _we_ made it real, don't you remember? The fun island up there, this dark cave…"

"And Zeus," said Harrison, a note of delight in his voice, as well as realisation, almost as though the memory _had_ come back to him, though not before he indicated the toy dragon in the little boy's hands as he added, "Our Zeus: the little dragon who'd take us away from the nightmare and let us be free to fly through the air with the greatest of ease."

Looking to Harry, who nodded in response, Harrison let out another laugh, which made three more than he could really remember letting out, as he added, "I…I remember now: I used to make you up…my…my _best friend,_ my only friend was myself because the Millers…"

"The Enemy," insisted Harry, earning a nod from Harrison.

"They wanted to take away my fun…" explained Harrison, though as he did so, he trailed off suddenly, a dark, ominous look filling his green eyes as he added, "But then, one day, when they took my innocence and locked me up like an animal, I…I forgot…I _let_ myself forget…"

"You grew up," said Harry, looking down to the dragon, Zeus, in his hands before, returning his attention to Harrison, he went on, "Even though we both promised one another we'd _never_ let them make us grow up. We'd fight, we'd break free and then, when we knew why we were _so_ different from everyone else…"

"We'd make it our own, like a gift from the Marvel Comics we… _I_ used to read in the orphanage," finished Harrison, though as he did so, his hand moved shakily towards his cheek when he felt something warm and wet roll down his cheek.

To his surprise, he was _crying,_ with tears of genuine childish warmth and loss, for perhaps the first time in…in…well, he supposed it had to be two years, give or take a few months, but the point was, he couldn't really remember the last time he'd had a good cry.

As the tears splashed onto the ground, Harrison's eyes widened when he saw fresh, bright-coloured flowers suddenly spring up from the ground, turning the dark cave into a small, but beautiful-looking flower garden; at the same time, Harrison noticed the walls slowly _melting_ around him, giving way to the same fields and forests he'd fallen away from before.

As the walls crumbled and melted away around him, Harrison's eyes widened again when he saw the castle from before now rising up above him.

Only now, he realised he _knew_ the castle.

How couldn't he?

He'd spent the better part of the last five months learning the ways of the wizard from teachers inside of it.

"Hogwarts?" asked Harry, looking at the large, familiar design of the school while he swallowed hard, awe, wonder and curiosity in his voice as he asked, "All this time, all these years, my…my fantasy castle…my escape from my pain and…and what they did to me…it was Hogwarts?"

"That's right," said Harry.

"But… _how?_ " asked Harrison, a note of disbelief now adding to the other emotions that filled his words as he explained, "I…I never even knew of the place before my meeting with Master Filius and Professor McGonagall, so how could I call such a castle my fantasy island?"

"Because it's where you would be safe…" said Harry.

Or rather, Harrison _thought_ his strange representation of his _inner child_ would have said that, but when he turned to face the boy in the chair, Harrison almost fell over his own feet stumbling back in shock when he saw that the boy in the chair was gone.

In his place, there was a tall, proud-looking gentleman with the same wildest-of-wild-styled dark hair and bright, cheerful brown eyes that shone with warmth and love. He was dressed in a suit of Hogwarts robes that were trimmed and marked with the _Gryffindor_ House Crest while, to Harrison's wonder, when he stared at the man, he realised, as with everything else he'd realised thus far, he _knew_ this man.

And why wouldn't he?

"…at least, we always _hoped_ you'd be safe here, Harry…excuse me, I mean _Harrison,_ " explained a smiling _James Potter,_ his eyes filled with pride and wonder as he added, "And thank you for _finally_ letting me in, little buck: you have no idea how long I've been waiting for this."

"F…F…F… _Dad?_ " asked Harrison, a part of him _wanting_ to address the man nobly, by calling him _Father,_ but no matter how much he might _want_ to say it that way, he couldn't do it.

"In the flesh," replied James, his eyes filled with the same warm glow Harrison remembered from the pictures in the photo album that Hagrid had sent him over Christmas, only now, those eyes were _really_ looking at Harrison with fatherly affection and pride.

"How…" asked Harrison, looking back to his _dream-Hogwarts-wonderland_ as he asked, "Is…is this still a dream? A fantasy?"

"No and no," replied James, moving towards his son before, standing proudly next to Harrison, he explained, "It's time you knew _everything,_ Harry, so if you'll follow me, I'll give you the details."

Even though he wanted to correct the man's use of his less-formal name, Harrison couldn't bring himself to argue.

So, instead, he followed the taller man into the strange Hogwarts.

 _ **Knowledge is Power**_

Hermione didn't know what was more-surprising.

The fact that Nicolas Flamel, the world-famous alchemist and borderline-immortal sorcerer, was standing right there in front of her, or the fact that said man was _actually_ here with the answers that everyone else, even Headmaster Dumbledore, had been trying to find ever since the first day they'd met Harrison back in September.

As she watched the wizened man make his way over to Harrison's bed, however, Hermione felt a shiver run through her when she saw Nicolas glare at Dumbledore with an expression that _could_ have been described as disappointment, if not a parent scolding their child. Even stranger than that was the fact that Dumbledore shrank back from the look, which was something Hermione _never_ would have thought was possible, allowing Flamel to walk past him as he reached the spot where Hermione was watching over her apparently-sleeping best friend.

When he reached the bed, Flamel took a few minutes to assess Harry personally: he checked the boy's responses when he lifted Harrison's arms, only to let them fall onto the bed again; he opened Harrison's eyes and peered into them with a lit wand, like a doctor or optician might do. He also ran a single finger down the length of the boy's body, a puzzled, but also-curious look on his face as he looked from Harrison to the witches and wizards around the bed.

Finally, after pulling away from Harrison's body, Flamel cleared his throat before he spoke, "Miss Granger?"

"Y-y-yes, sir?" asked Hermione, both humbled and shocked to be addressed so casually by such a legendary figure of magic.

"Am I right to assume that young Mr Potter's current condition was the result of a fairly-terrifying magical outburst?"

"Yes…yes sir," replied Hermione, rubbing the back of her neck while she cleared her throat as she explained, "Harrison…he…he was meeting with the Headmaster and…and they talked about things; things I…I promised I wouldn't talk about without his permission, Harrison's, I mean. Anyway, as they talked, Harrison revealed things and…and they made him angrier and angrier, even when the Headmaster tried to calm him. Things started breaking and…and the air was _so_ ripe with magic and then…then Harrison, he…well, he blew his top and…he _screamed,_ Mr Flamel…I've never heard a sound like it. It wasn't even a scream; it was more…"

"Primal?" asked Nicolas, earning a stunned look from Hermione before Nicolas added, "Perhaps something that you might describe as being similar to what you might hear if you were hearing Magic herself scream in fury?"

"Well…" Hermione began, swallowing down her fear and shock even as the memory of Harrison's roar echoed through her thoughts, including how others had said _they_ heard the scream themselves, though the damage had been limited to Dumbledore's office.

As the memory came to her, Hermione bowed her head as she replied, "Yes…I…I guess that _would_ be how you'd describe it."

"I see," said Flamel, holding an old-looking wand over Harrison's chest before, to Hermione's awe, the man seemed to conjure a veil of golden light from the tip of the wand, which draped itself over Harrison's body as though he was being wrapped in spiders' webs.

As the veil touched his body, however, Hermione let out a gasp when she saw Harrison's body glowing with the same light before the _webs_ began to disintegrate, leaving nothing but the sleeping boy on the bed, much to Nicolas' surprisingly-resigned expression, given how the ancient sorcerer closed his eyes and breathed out a long, slow sigh.

"So…I was _not_ mistaken…"

"Sir?" asked Hermione, earning a curious look from Nicolas while Hermione swallowed hard as she asked, "What…what was that spell? What…did something else just happen to Harrison?"

"Nothing more than what has been happening ever since the day he became such a renowned figure in our world, my dear girl," answered Nicolas, looking from Hermione to Dumbledore, who seemed to shrink back from the other man's whitish-coloured glare as Nicolas addressed him. "Surely _you_ would have suspected what my spell has just revealed to be true, Albus?"

"I…I never got the chance to assess it like you just did, Nicolas," replied Dumbledore, a faint blush _actually_ showing on his cheeks as he lowered his eyes – again, something Hermione _never_ thought she would see – as the Headmaster went on. "Ever since…since his first day here, Harrison has always shown a _very_ strong reluctance to have anything to do with me. I…I admit, I tried once during his Sorting and…and again when he met me prior to a…an interesting, if not revealing bout against the Heir of the Malfoy Family, but…until today, I haven't had much of a chance to bear witness to _anything_ that might…might suggest what he is capable of."

"So then you didn't know he's been the unfortunate victim of a semi-successful Three-Stage-Cross-Unification Ritual?" asked Nicolas, earning an alarmed look from Dumbledore before the old man shook his head, earning a sigh of disbelief and regret from Nicolas.

As for Hermione, she swallowed hard once more before she asked, "Um…Mr Flamel?"

"Call me Nicolas, Miss Granger," argued the ancient sorcerer, earning a stunned look from Hermione.

"Nicolas," said Hermione, looking again to her young friend before she asked, "Um…what _is_ a…a what you said?"

"A Three-Stage-Cross-Unification Ritual," said Nicolas, earning a nod from Hermione before the old man sighed deeply, rubbing the bridge of his nose as he explained, "It is a form of _very_ dangerous, but also _very_ powerful Blood and Soul Magic that should only _ever_ be performed by those who are proficient in said arts, or with the same persons present at the rite to ensure nothing goes wrong."

"Blood _and_ Soul Magic?" asked Hermione, earning a nod from Nicolas before she asked, "Aren't those…illegal?"

"Only in the minds of certain Ministry officials," answered Nicolas, his eyes never leaving Harrison's body as he went on, "However, in the case of loopholes in the legalities and the ramifications of being found using said magic, there _is_ an exemption in the art and practice of Blood and/or Soul Magic providing the practitioners declare it as what is commonly known in the far east as _Kekkai Genkai_ or, to use a more-European turn of phrase, Family-Specific Magic: in other words, magic unique to certain families and bloodlines."

"Like…like Harry?"

"More like Harrison's ancestry," said Dumbledore, earning another nod from Flamel as though he knew what Dumbledore was going to say even as the Headmaster said it. "You see, Miss Granger, Harrison is actually the last living descendant of a _very_ old family who specialised in Soul, Blood and, indeed, the Magic of Life and Death itself: the House of Peverell."

"And it is _this_ magic that has made the rite _semi_ -successful, but not completely," explained Nicolas, looking now to Hermione as she gave him a curious look before, as though anticipating the question, Nicolas smiled softly before he nodded once.

Then he said several words Hermione would highly doubt she'd _ever_ be able to forget, even if someone used a Memory Charm on her later;

"With this magic, someone, and I have my suspicions as to _who_ they are, but someone has tried to unite their mental, physical and spiritual magical energies with young Mr Potter: in other words, Miss Granger…"

"Someone else's mind, soul and magic _lives_ inside of Harrison?" asked Hermione, earning a surprised look from Flamel.

Before he nodded slowly, his eyes filled with a mixture of pride and amusement even as he looked away from the thunderstruck youth;

"Oh Albus, I _like_ this one."

 **Chapter 26 and, yikes…no…strike that: HOLY SHIT!**

 **Harrison's secret…the secret to his power…his knowledge…his ability…is that someone** _ **lives**_ **within him?**

 **How the bloody hell did they manage** _ **that?**_

 **And if the rite was only** _ **semi**_ **-successful, what needs to be done, if anything at all, for it to be fully-successful?**

 **And what will happen if and when it** _ **is?**_

 **Keep Reading to Find Out**

 **Next Chapter: Harrison gets the truth straight from the Thestral's mouth, but he's as disbelieving as Hermione, even though he gets more than just brief explanations, all of which will** _ **definitely**_ **change his life from here on in;**

 **Please Read and Review**

 _ **AN: Portrayal**_

 **James Potter: Chris Pine**


	27. Three, Two, One

Knowledge is Power

 **Disclaimer/Plot/Author's Note:** SEE FIRST CHAPTER

 **Dedication:** I'd like to dedicate this story to my good friends: my recommended reads are _Saviour of Magic_ by Colt01, _For Love of Magic_ by Noodlehammer, _Harry Potter and the Methods of Rationality_ by Less Wrong, _Partially Kissed Hero_ by Perfect Lionheart, _Harry Potter and the Daft Morons_ and _Angry Harry and the Seven_ by Sinyk, _Harry Potter and the Prince of Slytherin_ by The Sinister Man, _Harry Potter and the Rune Stone Path_ by Temporal Knight, _A Study in Magic_ and _A Study in Magic: The Application_ by Books of Change, _Dark and Light_ by Pleasedial123 and _Harry Potter: My Life Is My Own_ by Sashian

 **Pairings:** Eventual Harmony; Others TBD

Normal Speech

'Thoughts'

/ _Parseltongue_ /

 **Review Answers:**

 **Setokayba2n: Horcruxes still exist in this universe;**

 **Palletboy2001: I don't** _ **actually**_ **know, but there's time to decide;**

 **Tahkaullus01: Interesting thought and it** _ **does**_ **seem appropriate, doesn't it?**

" _With this magic, someone, and I have my suspicions as to who they are, but someone has tried to unite their mental, physical and spiritual magical energies with young Mr Potter: in other words, Miss Granger…"_

" _Someone else's mind, soul and magic lives inside of Harrison?" asked Hermione, earning a surprised look from Flamel._

 _Before he nodded slowly, his eyes filled with a mixture of pride and amusement even as he looked away from the thunderstruck youth;_

" _Oh Albus, I like this one."_

Chapter 27: Three, Two, One

 **Harry's 'Hogwarts'**

To Harrison's amazement, the dream remake of Hogwarts, whatever or wherever it was, seemed to be just as real, well-detailed and perfectly-made, formed and built as the real deal. The moving stairways were real; the portraits were real _and_ moving, just like they did at Hogwarts; the suits of armour and the gargoyles were real.

Even the _classrooms_ were real, though when Harrison peeked inside one, he found nothing more than an empty room, which confused him, but he didn't think too much about it. Instead, still confused by what he was experiencing, much less the explanations of _how_ it was all happening, Harrison did the only thing he could think of doing at that moment.

He followed the…he didn't know _what_ to call him: spirit? Apparition? Mental projection? Imaginary friend made real?

Whatever he was…whoever or whatever he was, he _looked_ and _sounded_ like James Potter, Harrison's Father, so he chose to follow him, his Father, up through the strange Hogwarts remake, though as they climbed the stairs, Harrison was a _little_ surprised to find their footsteps leading them up towards a very familiar chamber.

"Hang on," said Harrison, his eyes narrowed even as he followed his Father along the familiar corridor and towards the same portrait. "Why are you leading me towards the Chamber of Pride?"

"It's your home," said James, stopping outside the Chamber's entrance; however, just as Harrison went to give the password, his eyes widened when he saw his Father snap his fingers, commanding the portrait to open with nothing more than a whisper of his magic, even as he went on. "Or, at least, it's where you feel most-comfortable, so I figured it was the right sort of place for our little chat…unless there's somewhere else you might like to go, kiddo?"

"No…" answered Harrison, walking into the Chamber, which didn't just look the same as his home away from home; it even _smelled_ like it, right down to his own scent of sweaty clothes and empty potions bottles, herbs and other resources from his research in the study, not to mention the almost constant smell of fresh vanilla and lavender that usually greeted Harrison whenever he walked through the portrait hole.

"Here's fine, I guess."

"Great," said James, moving towards a spare seat before he asked, "In that case, won't you sit down?"

Taking a seat next to his Father, who seemed as comfortable as Harrison often felt in the Chamber, the young sorcerer cleared his throat before, looking to James, he asked the first question that came to mind.

Though, in truth, it was the one question he'd wanted to ask ever since he'd seen his past-imaginary friend transform into said man.

"Are you real?"

"In here? Yeah," answered James, indicating the Chamber for emphasis before his expression softened slightly as he looked to Harrison before he added, "But out there, I'm dead, Harry…"

"I…I prefer Harrison," admitted the young sorcerer, earning a soft laugh from James.

"What? No exceptions, not even for your old man?"

Blushing at the dry humour, Harrison lowered his eyes before James went on, "Anyway, as I was saying, out there, I _am_ dead and, before you ask, so is your Mum…and, I'm sorry to be the bearer of even _more_ bad news, little buck, but even in here, she's…she isn't with us; the both of us died on Halloween Night, a little over ten years ago now, but, thanks to a little prep work, a touch of desperation and, of course, my desire to see my boy survive what happened that night, part of my spirit endured and came in here…though not without a little complication."

"What complication?"

"Well," admitted James, linking his hands together while he also crossed his legs, resting his linked hands on his knees as he went on, "Before I explain that bit, you should know a little more about the ritual I used to make this possible. It's a _very_ old ritual that should only ever be performed either in the direst of circumstances or with a medium powerful enough to endure all that implies."

Looking up at his son once again, James cleared his throat before he continued, "It's called a Ritual of Unification and, as a whole, is one of the most-powerful infusion rituals that a person _can_ perform: so much so that, several centuries ago, the Ministry of Magic labelled it extremely dangerous and banned the practice of the magic from everyone save _one_ family: one so powerful and so old they were masters of the arts of the Soul and the powers of Life and Death."

"Ours."

"Not exactly," admitted James, shaking his head before he explained his point to a now-curious Harrison, "Before our family became known as the Potters, we were known by another name, which dates back even further and is the legacy of one of the oldest and, I don't mean to sound boastful, but they're also, quite possibly, the most powerful magical bloodline still living…namely because they live in _you,_ Harrison."

Leaning forwards in his seat, Harrison frowned before he asked, "Who are…or _were_ they?"

"They were known as the Peverell Family," answered James, earning a shiver from his son, almost as though invoking the name itself was enough to chill Harrison right down to the core, even as James went on. "And, like I said, their magic, and their bloodline, was the only one who could practice such a dangerous art after the ruling was passed. Even then, I didn't find it until the _very_ last day we were alive, your Mum and me; but there isn't a day that's gone by where I'm sad that it did happen."

Resting both hands on his lap, James looked deep into the fireplace, which seemed to burn brighter than it usually did, while James continued his tale, "I don't actually know if you know this yourself, Harrison, but we'd gone into hiding because word reached our ear…"

"I know about the attack _and_ the prophecy," explained Harrison, cutting off James with a stern, almost-darkened tone to his voice, earning a surprised, but also amused look from his Father as he nodded.

"Of course you do; the whole revelation's part of the reason you're in here, after all."

"Trapped?"

"Not exactly," said James, indicating the realm around them as he explained, "By rights, you have full control and freedom to leave this place and do with it as you see fit: however, you lost control of your temper and broke one of the final seals on your magic, seals put there as a result of my own foolhardy desperation to protect my boy and help him see his manhood, which sounds weird, but that's what I did. Anyway, as a result, your magic drew you in here and led you to me so you could learn the truth…now here you are, and here I sit, and here we go with _everything_ you deserve to know, Harrison, but if you want to leave, you can."

"No," said Harrison, looking around once more as he told James, "I…I want to know the truth, Father, and…and although I've never even heard of what you're telling me about, I…I know, if I go now, I'll always wonder, so…so please, tell me more."

"All right," agreed James, looking back into the fireplace as he cleared his throat before he went on, "Anyway, you know about the attack and why we went into hiding, so I'll skip the prologue and go straight to the Main Event. When we were betrayed by Pettigrew, may he burn in hell for what he did to us _and_ to you, I began working on the ritual, but it was complex, dangerous and took more time than I had. So, in a bid to speed things up, I invoked the Family Magic itself, calling on the Great Magic within our blood to help me, which was just as dangerous because, in order to power the ritual, I needed to sacrifice my greatest defence."

"Your magic."

"Bingo," said James, a note of warmth lacing his words as he continued, "I sacrificed my own magic, using it to power the ritual, before I shed blood into the ritual area _just_ as Voldemort came after us. Hoping to give the rite a few more minutes, I screamed for your Mother to take you and run, but I know she didn't: as for that snake-faced son of a bitch, he mocked me and taunted me and, as he'd done a few times before, he tried to get me to submit and serve the greater good as a _real_ pure-blood wizard would do."

Smiling like a sly fox, James chuckled dryly as he remarked, "I told him to stick it where no woman will ever touch him, which, of course, pissed him off royally: he didn't even bother trying to mock me again. He just cast the Avada Kedavra Curse and, wham, bam, thank you, ma'am: I was dead and gone…or so he thought."

"The…the ritual worked?" asked Harrison.

"Yes," answered James, before he shook his head as he added, "And no: it _worked_ because, in the moment I felt that damn curse destroy my body, my mind and spirit felt like they were being pulled in a whole other direction. At the same time, I felt my magic coming back to me, but before I had a chance to investigate it, I heard your Mum screaming…I _knew_ he'd killed her and, without my own body, I was basically a non-entity; a phantom with nothing left to give…save my power."

Suddenly, Harrison remembered his _trance_ in the duel with Draco, as well as how he'd told Hermione he couldn't remember _how_ he had survived, let alone vanquished Voldemort.

As though reading his boy's thoughts, James smiled proudly before he nodded, "I see that sharp mind of yours, which has strength that helped it grow and develop thanks to the rite, in case you were wondering, but I see it's figuring it out by itself. Lily would be prouder than proud could be to see you being such a clever little guy, Harrison…"

While Harrison blushed at the compliment, James cleared his throat as he went on, "But yes, as you're figuring out, I did the same thing to that snake-faced freak of nature that I did to Lucius Malfoy's little bastard: I poured my magic _into_ you, as the ritual allowed me to do, but instead of giving you power, per se, the magic actually created what you might call a second personality…a sort of _drone state_ that worked its will, _my_ will, through whatever was needed to make the scenario come out in your favour. I don't know _how_ this happened, but I know it did and, when it did, not only did my magic become part of this new state of yours, but my mind and soul with it…hence why it takes on the form of this other me, or other you, as you knew me when you were just a little kid."

"So…" said Harrison, remembering what Neville and Hermione had told him about what he'd _said_ during the duel, even though he couldn't actually remember it himself. "Everything I said between my blood being shed in that duel and Malfoy yielding the duel to me…that was you?"

"Yes," said James, nodding in response while he cleared his throat as he explained, "And also what happened with Voldemort was me too: you see, when I poured my magic into you, Harrison, the baby you, I mean, it found some other force trying to invade and, in the process, it created a sort of power-up effect that made my spells far stronger than they _should_ be. Of course, I didn't realise this myself; I only saw my boy being threatened, even after that deformed dickhead decided to betray his own word and still kill you, even after your Mum…after she…"

"Sacrificed herself," said Harrison, nodding himself while James looked stunned as his son told him, "I remember that, as much as I might not want to sometimes, I _do:_ what I don't remember is what came next, so that was because of you and this Unification Ritual?"

"Yep," said James, indicating himself before he gestured to Harrison as he explained, "That's what the ritual did: even though _my_ only intention was to give you my magic, the collision of magical forces _and_ my added sacrifice of blood and magic from my own Family's core augmented the rite, turning it into what's known as the Three-Stage-Cross-Unification, because you didn't just get my magic, Harrison: you also got my mind and my soul, both of which now live _inside_ of you, in here, in your…your…I don't know what you'd call this."

"My Mind Palace?" asked Harrison, earning a laugh from James as he shrugged ruefully.

"I guess that's _one_ thing you can call it, yeah," admitted the former Lord Potter, a note of amusement and pride in his voice as he looked back to his son before he continued, "Here, in your _Mind Palace,_ I exist, but, unfortunately, and I _know_ you might be thinking it, so I'll say it now. No magic, not even that of our family, can revive the dead, Harrison: I'm stuck here, inside the Palace, as nothing more than…well, let's call me a guide, an observer and, when you need it, an aid to help you understand everything you're capable of."

Here, James ran a hand through his dark hair before he added, "The one thing I _can't_ do, mostly thanks to your rage and magical power causing the seal that divided us to break, allowing your magic _and_ mine to combine in full, thus completing my original intention from ten years ago, the one thing I can no longer do, even if you let me, is speak or work my will through you. Now, all the power I originally intended to bequeath unto you is _yours,_ Harrison, and you are the master of that power, even my old favourite, the Lightning Whip…I _know_ you've wanted to know about that one."

He winked at Harrison as he said the last part, earning a blush from his son while James drew in a breath as he continued, "As for the rest of me, I can only _really_ talk to you in here, but thanks to this side-effect, your mind is safe from intrusion. You actually have better Occlumency barriers than Dumbledore and Snivellus combined and, trust me, keeping either one of them out is no easy feat, but thanks to what I did, you can manage it."

As Harrison smiled in response, James leaned forwards himself as he explained, "Now the rite's been completed, you also have the ability to once again _feel_ what you feel when you experience certain things. I know those Muggle bastards, the Millers, took that from you and, to be perfectly honest with you, kiddo, what you did to them was sheer genius: a page, almost-literally, out of the Marauders' playbook if ever I saw it. But now, you have been set free thanks to Neville and that lovely lady-friend of yours; trust me, when the time comes, tell her she's got my blessing."

"Dad!" groaned Harrison, though it wasn't until later he realised how…how _childish_ he sounded when he said that.

"I'm just stating a point, Harrison," added James, winking once again as he continued, "Also, you're going to feel _much_ stronger, as in magical maturity strong, so be sure to watch your emotions regardless _and_ learn to trust in all the power you have, not just what you've read about. And if you _ever_ need advice, or even a safe sparring partner, you just go into a meditative state and come in here…I'll be waiting."

While Harrison nodded, James took a breath before he added, "One last thing: now you know about the prophecy and everything, _don't_ let it define you and, if Albus wants to prove himself as your friend and ally like he was ours, you tell him that he can start by getting your godfather out of that rat-hole reserved for the worst of the worst. Of course, if you find Pettigrew, aka Wormtail of the Marauders, that's a bonus."

"But Pettigrew's dead, isn't he?" asked Harrison, earning a chuckle from James as he shook his head.

"No, the rat's alive, Harry…I _know_ he is; I just haven't been able to figure out where he's hiding, but now, with what I've given you and what you will find out for yourself, I know _you_ can find him and, when you do, kick his ass and tell him we're waiting for him on the other side."

Harrison just nodded before James took a breath, heaving a long, deep sigh before he asked, "Now then, do you feel ready to go back?"

"I do."

As he said the words, Harrison saw the world around him slowly fade away, only to be replaced by a single door in front of him, as well as his Dad, who indicated the door before he smiled, "There's the door; it's up to you to open it, so…good luck, Harrison."

Taking hold of the door handle, Harrison turned to his Father with, quite possibly, the first warm smile he'd _ever_ shown another person as he gave him a wink similar to the one James had shown his boy.

"It's _Harry._ "

Then, he opened the door…

 _ **Knowledge is Power**_

 **Real Hogwarts**

When Harry – who made the choice to go by Harry once again from then on, unless it was for _official_ reasons – felt his body's strength and weight return to him, he actually smiled when he felt someone holding his hand, accompanied by a familiar voice, which asked, "So…you're saying Harrison unleashed the power of this…this ritual thing with that magical shockwave?"

"That's correct, Miss Granger," a wizened, but unfamiliar voice replied, the sound of which made Harry's blood run warm with power and a sense of intimidation, almost as though he _knew_ the speaker was not someone you wanted to cross.

"Will he ever recover?"

Before he could stop himself, Harry feigned a groan before he asked, "Why don't you ask him yourself, Hermione?"

Opening his eyes, he saw _and_ heard Hermione gasp in shock before, as though she was unable to stop herself, she hugged Harry for all he was worth, earning a laugh from the young sorcerer as he wrapped _his_ arms around her, earning another gasp from the brunette while he added, "Hey."

Parting from the hug, Hermione saw Harry smile at her before he told her, "And, from now on, my friends call me _Harry,_ Hermione; only the toffs in the Ministry call me Harrison and, even then, when I _let_ them."

"Harry?" asked Hermione.

"That's my name, don't wear it out," laughed Harry, earning a tearful smile from Hermione before she hugged him again.

When he didn't flinch, she seemed to tighten her hold on him, almost as though she wished to bury herself in his robes, while Harry looked up to see Dumbledore, Madam Pomfrey, Neville and an unfamiliar elderly gentleman, who nodded once before he said, "We are well met, Harry Potter: I never thought I would see the day where I would witness another Emergence, but you have given me that great honour."

"Thank you, sir," said Harry, inclining his head out of respect before he asked, "Forgive me, but I don't believe I've had the honour or pleasure?"

"This is Nicolas Flamel, Ha…Mr Potter," said Dumbledore, earning a surprised look from the young boy before he bowed his head again.

"Then it _is_ an honour, Master Flamel."

"The honour is mine, young man," explained Flamel, looking to Dumbledore before he added, "And now, with everything apparently in the green, I will take my leave, Albus: I have retrieved my property and we will talk about your blind arrogance at another time. For now, this is a time for joy for young Mr Potter and his friends, so I will say good day."

"Nicolas."

With a tip of an invisible hat to Harry, who returned it with a final curt nod, Flamel left.

Once he was gone, Dumbledore left to speak with Madam Pomfrey, leaving Harry, Neville and Hermione alone on the bed, the latter of whom seemed to indulge her favourite pastime of getting straight to the point as she asked, "So…who was it?"

Laughing at her frankness, all the while guessing that someone like the Headmaster or Master Flamel had been responsible for them knowing what had happened to him, Harry eased himself into the pillows of the Hospital Wing before he smiled at his two best friends.

"Trust me, you're _never_ going to believe it."

 **Chapter 27 and, hooray, it** _ **looks**_ **like the Harrison of old has become the Harry we know and love, but new-and-improved and reborn with everything we love about our boy, but it begs the question: what's next for the Child of Four Houses and his friends?**

 **Also, will Harry be able to discover the means of filling in the blanks behind certain lost parts of his life so that he can share his future with those who love and respect him for who he is?**

 **Keep Reading to Find Out**

 **Next Chapter: The end of the first year brings a sense of** _ **normal**_ **to everyone, even Harry, which surprises him; at the same time, he has a decision to make, as well as a favour to ask and a future filled with more unknowns than he's used to that he will need to be ready for;**

 **Please Read and Review**


End file.
